Τελευταία Ευκαιρία Για Τον Παράδεισο
by renoui
Summary: Όταν ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ αρχίζει να καταδυναστεύεται από αλλόκοτους εφιάλτες, η ηρεμία του και όλα όσα γνώριζε μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή για τον εαυτό του διαταράσσονται. Φοβούμενος ότι χάνει το μυαλό του, δεν θα διστάσει να φτάσει στα άκρα προκειμένου να απαλαγεί από τα τρομακτικά όνειρα του. Δεν θα αργήσει ωστόσο να καταλάβει πως κάποια άκρα βρίσκονται πολύ μακριά.
1. Πρόλογος

**Το παρόν ισχύει για αυτό και κάθε επόμενο κεφάλαιο της παρούσας ιστορίας. Δεν έχω κανένα δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας.**

**ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ **

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ήταν πραγματικά μία όμορφη νύφη. Με την πλούσια κόμη της, την πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα της, την κομψή κορμοστασιά της. Φορούσε ένα σομόν παλ νυφικό με τούλι που άφηνε γυμνά τα καλοσχηματισμένα μπράτσα της και έπεφτε σε βαριές στρώσεις μέχρι το πάτωμα. Στο κεφάλι της είχε στερεώσει ένα αραχνοΰφαντο πέπλο που έφτανε ως τα πόδια της προσδίδοντας της χάρη και επιβλητικότητα. Ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα ένα χάρμα οφθαλμών.

Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ παρατηρούσε κρυμμένος σε μία γωνία την μέλλουσα γυναίκα του γιου του να ολοκληρώνει τις τελευταίες πινελιές στην εμφάνιση της και αδυνατούσε να τραβήξει τα μάτια του από πάνω της. Ήταν μόνη, στην μικρή αίθουσα στο πίσω μέρος της εκκλησίας, περιμένοντας να την ειδοποιήσουν πως είχε έρθει η ώρα της να διασχίσει τα λίγα βήματα μέχρι το ιερό, όπου θα την περίμενε ο ξανθός αγαπημένος της.

Επικρατούσε τέτοια αναταραχή με τους καλεσμένους και τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες, ώστε κανείς δεν είχε αντιληφθεί πως ο πατέρας του γαμπρού είχε εξαφανιστεί εδώ και πέντε λεπτά από το κεντρικό κλίτος και είχε γλιστρήσει στην κάμαρα, όπου ετοιμαζόταν η νύφη. Είχε χωθεί κρυφά σε μία κόγχη του τοίχου και περίμενε καρτερικά την κατάλληλη στιγμή, για να της αποκαλυφθεί όπως τον πρόσταζε η φωτιά στα στήθη του να κάνει.

«Μην παντρευτείς το γιο μου.»

Η Ρόουζ δεν φάνηκε να αναταράζεται από την εμφάνιση του. Συνέχισε να εξετάζει το είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη, δίχως να γυρίσει προς το μέρος του.

«Γιατί;» του έριξε μία υπεροπτική ματιά μέσα από το κάτοπτρο.

«Γιατί σε αγαπώ.»

Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα γέλασε χλευαστικά με έναν περιπαικτικό τόνο που έκανε τον μεσήλικα άντρα να νιώσει μηδαμινός. Όμως δεν τον ενδιέφερε. Όπως όλες τις άλλες φορές, έτσι και τώρα κατευθύνθηκε μαγνητισμένος προς το μέρος της και πιάνοντας την από τα μπράτσα βρήκε αισθαντικά την άκρια από το πέπλο της και έχωσε το πρόσωπο του στα μαλλιά της, ρουφώντας εξαρτημένα την θέρμη και την μυρωδιά της.

«Είμαι τρελός για εσένα,» γόγγυξε απόκοσμα.

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε να χαμογελάει κακόβουλα μέσα από την αντανάκλαση της, ενώ η όμορφη κατατομή της κοσμούνταν από το θηρευτικό ύφος που την χαρακτήριζε πάντα.

Δεν τον ένοιαζε.

«Είσαι δική μου, Ρόουζ, μόνο δική μου!» μινύρισε πάνω στο λαιμό της.

Και δίχως να τον ενδιαφέρει ότι ο οποιοσδήποτε μπορούσε ανά πάσα στιγμή να ανοίξει την πόρτα και να τους πιάσει στο πράσσειν, μην δίνοντας δεκάρα για το ότι ο γιος του περίμενε την ίδια ακριβώς ώρα μπροστά από το ιερό της εκκλησίας, σήκωσε απότομα το φόρεμα της και με μία κίνηση είχε κατεβάσει το φερμουάρ του, είχε σπρώξει στην άκρη το εσώρουχο της και είχε μπει βίαια μέσα της. Ήταν υγρή, όπως κάθε άλλη φορά.

Ένωσε πειναλέα το κορμί του με το δικό της. Την κρατούσε σφιχτά από το λαιμό και τις λαγόνες, καθώς την έπαιρνε με όλη του τη δύναμη. Τα βλέμματα τους είχαν ενωθεί μέσα από τον καθρέφτη. Στα μάτια της δεν διαγραφόταν καμία τύψη, καμία ενοχή, μόνο άκρατη σατυρίαση και απροκάλυπτη ηδονή. Τα χείλη της ήταν μισάνοιχτα και διατηρούσαν ακόμα αυτό το καταραμένο σκωπτικό μειδίαμα.

«Σε λίγα λεπτά θα παντρευτείς το γιο μου και γουστάρεις που πηδιέσαι μαζί μου,» της ψιθύρισε με σφιγμένα δόντια. «Πόσο βρώμικη είσαι;»

«Όσο θέλεις εσύ να είμαι,» του απάντησε ερεθιστικά και αυτό ήταν αρκετό για να τους εξωθήσει και τους δύο στα άκρα.

Ο Ντράκο ήρθε μέσα της με ένα βαθύ βογγητό. Ακούμπησε καταπονημένος το μέτωπο του στον ώμο της, μέχρι να ξαναβρεί την ανάσα του και ύστερα απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά της κουμπώνοντας το παντελόνι του. Εκείνη έφτιαξε γρήγορα το νυφικό της και μερικές τούφες από τα μαλλιά της που είχαν ξεφύγει από το προσεκτικό της χτένισμα. Ο μέλλων πεθερός της την κοιτούσε θλιμμένα.

«Είναι τόσο γαμημένη αυτή η κατάσταση,» κούνησε απελπισμένα το κεφάλι του. «Έλα να φύγουμε μαζί,» την παρακάλεσε μία τελευταία φορά.

Η Ρόουζ γύρισε και τον αντίκρισε κατάματα με το διαβολικό χαμόγελο της.

«Μα δεν το έχεις καταλάβει ακόμα;» τον ρώτησε χλευαστικά. «Η μοναδική μου επιλογή είναι ο Σκόρπιους. Η μοναδική μου επιλογή θα είναι πάντοτε ο Σκόρπιους.»

_Πάντοτε ο Σκόρπιους… Ο Σκόρπιους… Ο Σκόρπιους…_


	2. Ι

**Ι.**

Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πετάχτηκε από τον ύπνο του κάθιδρος και λαχανιασμένος. Έφερε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπο του και έτριψε δυνατά τα μάτια και τις παραυτίδες του σαν να προσπαθούσε να ξύσει από πάνω του τον εφιάλτη. Στο κρεβάτι δίπλα του η σύζυγος του κοιμόταν ειρηνικά. Με την καρδιά του να χτυπάει ακόμα βροντερά μέσα στο στήθος του, απομάκρυνε απαλά το λεπτό πάπλωμα από πάνω του και σηκώθηκε όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσε. Κατευθύνθηκε στο μπάνιο και έκλεισε σιγανά την πόρτα πίσω του. Γδύθηκε και χώθηκε κάτω από το ντους ρίχνοντας άπλετο κρύο νερό στο κορμί του, ξεπλένοντας τα σπερματικά υγρά και όση γινόταν από την επήρεια του ονείρου.

_Πρέπει να χάνω το μυαλό μου_, σκέφτηκε έντρομος.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα στεκόταν όρθιος μπροστά στο ανοιχτό παράθυρο του γραφείου του. Ήταν μία υγρή καλοκαιρινή νύχτα χωρίς καθόλου αέρα και με ένα φεγγάρι μεγάλο και φωτεινό που έκρυβε όλα τα υπόλοιπα αστέρια. Τα ξανθά του μαλλιά με τις λίγες άσπρες τρίχες ασήμιζαν στο βραδινό φως που έμπαινε ελεύθερα στο δωμάτιο.

Φορούσε μία ελαφριά σιέλ ρόμπα, αλλά όπως το συνήθιζε ήταν ξυπόλητος – ιδίωμα που η μητέρα του είχε προσπαθήσει επανειλημμένα να αλλάξει δίχως αποτέλεσμα· κάποια πράγματα ωστόσο δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ. Στο χέρι του κρατούσε ένα βαρύ, κρυστάλλινο ποτήρι γεμάτο με ακριβό ουίσκι και πάγο. Είχε ήδη πιεί μερικές αξιόλογες γουλιές, μα ακόμα η ταραχή του δεν είχε εξασθενήσει.

Είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που είχε να αισθανθεί ήρεμος, πάει να πει πριν ξεκινήσουν αυτά τα φρικιαστικά όνειρα. Ίσως δε θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιεί τον πληθυντικό αριθμό, καθότι ήταν μοναχά ένα. Πάντα το ίδιο, με ελάχιστες διαφορές. Η Ρόουζ να ετοιμάζεται να παντρευτεί φορώντας το νυφικό της και εκείνος να την παρακαλάει να αφήσει το γιο του για χάρη του και να την παίρνει κτητικά μπροστά στον καθρέφτη.

Ακόμα και σαν σκέψη ήταν άρρωστη.

Όμως αυτή η αρρώστια βρισκόταν μέσα του και εδώ και περίπου ένα μήνα τον επισκεπτόταν κάθε βράδυ ανελλιπώς.

Όλα άρχισαν λίγες ημέρες μετά τον πραγματικό γάμο του Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ. Το ζευγάρι είχε ήδη φύγει για τον μήνα του μέλιτος και εκείνο το απόγευμα είχαν μόλις λάβει ένα γράμμα τους από το Νησί Ροντρίγκες, όπου τους ενημέρωναν ότι είναι καλά και ότι περνούσαν πολύ όμορφα. Για επιβεβαίωση τους είχαν στείλει δυο-τρεις φωτογραφίες με φόντο τα καταγάλανα νερά και την πλούσια εξωτική βλάστηση.

Η Ρόουζ φαινόταν ευτυχισμένη και χαρούμενη με ένα ελαφρύ μαύρισμα που την κολάκευε ιδιαίτερα. Ο Ντράκο το παρατήρησε κατά υπόδειξη της γυναίκας του, ωστόσο σε καμία περίπτωση δεν το βρήκε γοητευτικό ή πόσω μάλλον ερεθιστικό. Εκείνο το βράδυ ωστόσο είχε το πρώτο του ερωτικό όνειρο με την ούτε μία εβδομάδα νύφη του.

Στην αρχή προσπάθησε να το αγνοήσει, να μην του δώσει καμία σημασία, σαν να μην είχε συμβεί το παραμικρό, σαν να μην είχε ξυπνήσει στη μέση της νύχτας με το εσώρουχο του νοτισμένο από την απόδειξη της νοσηρής του ονείρωξης. Τι και αν είχε να βιώσει κάτι παρόμοιο από τα εφηβικά του χρόνια, τι και αν η πρωταγωνίστρια του σαλεμένου λογικού του δεν ήταν άλλη από την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα που αγαπούσε και είχε παντρευτεί ο γιος του; Ήταν ένα τυχαίο γεγονός, ένα μεμονωμένο συμβάν που δεν σήμαινε απολύτως τίποτα. Το μυαλό παίζει συνεχώς περίεργα παιχνίδια, αυτό όμως δεν αποδεικνύει το οτιδήποτε.

Κάπως έτσι είχε καταφέρει να καταλαγιάσει τη συνείδηση του την πρώτη φορά.

Όταν όμως η πρώτη φορά έγινε δεύτερη και η δεύτερη τρίτη και η τρίτη όλες οι επόμενες διαδοχικές νύχτες, τότε ο μεσήλικας μάγος άρχισε στην κυριολεξία να ανησυχεί. Κάτι τρελό είχε ξυπνήσει μέσα του, τρελό και σπαρακτικό, που απειλούσε να τον καταπιεί ολόκληρο στο σκοτάδι της παράνοιας. Δεν μπορούσε να τρέφει ερωτικά αισθήματα για τη νύφη του, ήταν αδύνατον. Δεν την είχε δει ποτέ έτσι, ποτέ σαν γυναίκα.

Την ήξερε άλλωστε από παιδί, πολλώ δε μάλλον που όταν είχε μπει στο σπίτι τους ως επίσημη αγαπημένη του Σκόρπιους ήταν μόλις δεκαεπτά χρονών. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να σκέφτεται κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο για εκείνη. Την είχε δει εγκυμονούσα στο εγγόνι του, την είχε δει να ανασταίνει το γιο του, την είχε δει να του τσακίζει την καρδιά και ύστερα να του την γιατρεύει και πάλι. Της χρωστούσε την ζωή του παιδιού του. Ηταν σιχαμένο να την βλέπει ως σάρκινο αντικείμενο πόθου.

Το μόνο που τον παρηγορούσε ελαφρώς ήταν το γεγονός, ότι η Ρόουζ των ονείρων του δεν έμοιαζε παρά επιφανειακά στην Ρόουζ της πραγματικότητας. Είχαν τα ίδια χαρακτηριστικά, εν τούτοις η έκφραση της δεν είχε σε τίποτα να θυμίζει την τρυφερή και αριστοκρατική φυσιογνωμία της νύφης του. Η Ρόουζ που συναντούσε κάθε βράδυ στα όνειρα του ήταν ηδονική και χλευαστική, απόλυτη μέσα στη φαρμακερή γοητεία της, σαν την ενσάρκωση της Νέμεσης. Αν η μοιραία τιμωρία είχε πρόσωπο, τότε σίγουρα αυτό το πρόσωπο ανήκε στη σαγηνευτική κοκκινομάλλα του υποσυνείδητου του.

Παρόλα αυτά αυτές οι διαφορές που είχε ανακαλύψει σκεφτόμενος ξανά και ξανά το επαναλαμβανόμενο σενάριο της φαντασίας του, ολοζώντανο και πεντακάθαρο καθόλη τη διάρκεια της ημέρας, δεν καθησύχαζαν διόλου τις φοβίες του ότι κάτι είχε πληγεί ανεπανόρθωτα μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Είχε πάντα να χαίρεται για την τετράγωνη λογική του, για το πόσο εύκολο του ήταν να αντιμετωπίζει τα πράγματα χωρίς συναισθηματισμό με μόνο παράγοντα το συμφέρον και το ορθώς καλό. Αυτή η αξία ήταν άλλωστε που του είχε επιτρέψει όχι μόνο να ξεπεράσει τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος, αλλά και να κερδίσει τα στοιχήματα του μέλλοντος.

Μετά τον πόλεμο η οικογένεια του είχε χτυπηθεί σχεδόν ανεπανόρθωτα, τόσο κοινωνικά όσο κυρίως οικονομικά. Ο Ντράκο ήξερε ότι ο μόνος τρόπος να αποκαταστήσει το όνομα των Μάλφοϋ ήταν να επιτύχει ως επιχειρηματίας. Όταν έχεις χρήματα, έχεις δύναμη και όταν έχεις δύναμη, οι άνθρωποι φοβούνται να εκφράσουν αυτό που πραγματικά σκέφτονται. Τον Ντράκο δεν τον ενδιέφερε τι σκέφτονταν οι άλλοι, γιατί εκείνος θα τους εξανάγκαζε να μην το ξεστομίσουν ποτέ. Ο πλούτος έχει αυτήν την ικανότητα, να κλείνει τα στόματα και να διαγράφει τις μνήμες. Για αυτό ο νεαρός γόνος των Λούσιους και Ναρκίσα Μάλφοϋ επιδόθηκε ακατάληπτα στο να επανακτήσει την οικογενειακή περιουσία.

Για να το επιτύχει αυτό χρειάστηκε να επεκτείνει τις δραστηριότητες του. Στο μαγικό κόσμο δεν υπήρχαν πολλοί που να ήθελαν να συνεργαστούν με πρώην νεκροφάγους, οπότε ο εφευρετικός Σλίδεριν διεύρυνε τις επιχειρήσεις του και στην αγορά των κοινών ανθρώπων, με άλλη επωνυμία φυσικά. Μέσα σε λίγα χρόνια σκληρής δουλειάς η εταιρεία του είχε αποκτήσει όνομα, φήμη και γιγαντιαία έσοδα, πολλά εκ των οποίων διατέθηκαν για κοινωφελείς σκοπούς, όπως την ανοικοδόμηση του Υπουργείου της Μαγείας και του χωριού του Χόγκσμιντ που είχε καταστραφεί ολοσχερώς.

Οι δωρεές επανέφεραν τους Μάλφοϋ στην πρότερη δόξα τους, όμως δεν ήταν μόνο αυτή η επίδραση που είχαν. Όπως σε όλα τα πράγματα, έτσι και στις ιδεολογίες, το μεγαλύτερο συστατικό στοιχείο είναι η επιβίωση. Όταν ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ υποχρεώθηκε να συναλλαγεί με τους κοινούς ανθρώπους, τότε στην αρχή αναγκάστηκε να επικαλύψει την απέχθεια του για την ύπαρξη τους, ωστόσο αργότερα ανακάλυψε πως δεν υπήρχε ανάγκη να επικαλύψει τίποτα, επειδή δεν υπήρχε τίποτα.

Ήταν ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα πλήγματα στη ζωή του. Η συνειδητοποίηση ότι οι απόψεις πάνω στις οποίες είχε βασίσει όλο του το είναι, δεν ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από αδειανά πουκάμισα, ψόφια κουφάρια χωρίς περιεχόμενο, πρωτοτυπία και κυρίως νόημα. Πέρασε μία περίοδο βαριάς κατάθλιψης μετά από εκεί από την οποία κατάφερε να συνέλθει μόνο όταν γεννήθηκε ο γιος του. Τότε για πρώτη φορά ένιωσε ότι υπήρχε κάτι στο οποίο άξιζε πραγματικά να αφιερώσει τον εαυτό του και μόνο τότε μπόρεσε να συγχωρήσει τους γονείς του και να συμφιλιωθεί με τον πατέρα του.

Ήξερε ότι ο Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ ήταν ένας μετανοημένος άνθρωπος. Μετανοημένος και θρυμματισμένος. Είχε πιστέψει ως νέος σε κάτι ψυχή τε και σώματι που αργότερα ανακάλυψε με τρόμο πόσο πολύ τον φόβιζε. Είχε κάνει λάθος επιλογές και ο Ντράκο ίσως να μην τον κατηγορούσε τόσο, αν δεν είχε συμπαρασύρει σε αυτές τις λάθος επιλογές την μητέρα του και τον ίδιο. Όμως ο φόβος του τον είχε διαφυλάξει, έστω και την τελευταία στιγμή. Η δειλία του είχε καταφέρει να επαναφέρει την λογική στις πράξεις του επιτάσσοντας του να απομακρυνθεί από το μακελειό δίχως να λερώσει τα χέρια του με αίμα αθώων μαθητών.

Ωστόσο η βασικότερη αιτία που ο Ντράκο μπόρεσε να τον αποδεχτεί ξανά, ήταν πως δεν είχε απομείνει να ζει με το _αν_. Δεν τον είχε ακούσει ποτέ να λέει πως αν τα πράγματα είχαν έρθει διαφορετικά, πως αν είχαν νικήσει, τότε όλα θα ήταν καλύτερα. Είχε παραδεχθεί αναντίρρητα τα σφάλματα του και είχε μείνει να τα κουβαλάει ακέραια σε όλη του την ζωή. Ήταν ένα βαρύ τίμημα, αλλά ήταν το μοναδικό που του είχε προσδώσει την ικανότητα να κερδίσει ξανά την εκτίμηση του γιου του.

Ο Ντράκο ένιωθε περήφανος που παρά και τα δικά του σφάλματα έχαιρε και ο ίδιος την εκτίμηση του Σκόρπιους. Είχαν μία υγιή σχέση στηριζόμενη στον σεβασμό και την αγάπη. Ο Ντράκο δεν του είχε κρύψει ποτέ τίποτα. Από την ηλικία που ο γιος του άρχισε να αντιλαμβάνεται τον κόσμο, του εξιστόρησε όσο πιο αντικειμενικά μπορούσε το παρελθόν του και την συμμετοχή του στον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο.

Πιθανώς ο Σκόρπιους να είχε αναγκαστεί να ωριμάσει πριν από την ώρα του, για αυτό και είχε περάσει μία επιθετική εφηβεία, όπου όλα τα έκανε μεγάλα και όλα τα έκανε πολλά προβάλλοντας συνεχώς τη σκληρότητα του και κρύβοντας την ευαισθησία που είχε μικρότερος. Ο Ντράκο φοβόταν πως τα δικά του λάθη θα κατέστρεφαν και το μέλλον του γιου του, όσο και αν είχε καταβάλει κάθε προσπάθεια για να του προσφέρει ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσε. Τότε όμως ο Σκόρπιους κατακτήθηκε από μία πανέξυπνη μάγισσα με καιόμενα άναρχα μαλλιά και ζαφειρένια μάτια που άκουγε στο όνομα Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Ήταν η μόνη που κατάφερε να εξημερώσει τον ίδιο και όλα τα τέρατα που σκίαζαν τα βλέφαρα του.

Ο Ντράκο δεν μπορούσε παρά να της είναι ευγνώμων για αυτό. Είχε σώσει το γιο του με όλους τους τρόπους που κανείς μπορεί να σώσει έναν άνθρωπο. Ο Σκόρπιους την λάτρευε σαν θεό και προσκυνούσε εκεί όπου πατούσε. Το ίδιο αισθανόταν και εκείνη, παρότι το έδειχνε πολύ πιο συνεσταλμένα. Όμως πώς ήταν δυνατό να μην τον αγαπάει πιο πολύ και από τον εαυτό της, όταν είχε θυσιάσει για χάρη του οικογένεια, φίλους και μητρότητα; Η σχέση τους ήταν κάτι το εξώκοσμο, κάτι το εξωπραγματικό. Ένας μαγικός δεσμός που δεν είχε καταφέρει να σπάσει ούτε ο θάνατος.

Όλα αυτά έκαναν τα όνειρα του ακόμα πιο αρρωστημένα.

Ο μεσήλικας μάγος έφερε το βαρύ ποτήρι ξανά στα χείλη του και κατέβασε άλλη μία μεγάλη γουλιά. Το μελόχρωμο υγρό έκαψε τα σωθικά του, ωστόσο δεν αρκούσε για να κάψει και όλα όσα τον τυραννούσαν. Τις τελευταίες ημέρες ένιωθε, ότι δεν μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει, ότι ανά πάσα στιγμή θα έσκαγε, θα εκρήγνυτο. Είχε αρχίσει να έχει προβλήματα συγκέντρωσης˙ το μυαλό του πάντα να στριφογυρίζει γύρω από τις ίδιες τρομακτικές σκέψεις.

Έμενε ώρες κλειδωμένος στο γραφείο του χαμένος σε συλλογισμούς. Επέστρεφε σπίτι αργά και έφευγε νωρίς. Δεν άντεχε να βρίσκεται για πολλή ώρα δίπλα στη γυναίκα του, του φαινόταν υποκριτικό και άθλιο να την κοιτάζει στα μάτια και να μιλάει μαζί της περί ανέμων και υδάτων – κυρίως για το πώς περνάνε τα παιδιά στις διακοπές τους – όταν μέσα του έβραζε ένα ηφαίστειο γιγατόνων.

Ποτέ πριν δεν είχε πρόβλημα συμβίωσης μαζί της, ίσως επειδή ποτέ δεν είχε πάψει να την αγαπάει. Ήταν ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που ένιωσε να αγαπάει πραγματικά, ανιδιοτελώς και άνευ όρων, όπως είναι η αληθινή αγάπη. Η σχέση τους ήταν ήρεμη και απρόσκοπτη χωρίς δράματα και πάθη. Είχαν γνωριστεί μέσω του Μπλέιζ. Ήταν η αδερφή της συζύγου του, της Δάφνη Γκρίνγκρας. Ήταν όμορφη και δροσερή και ξέγνοιαστη και ανέμελη και όλα αυτά που δεν είχε βιώσει ποτέ άλλοτε στην μέχρι τότε ζωή του. Της ζήτησε να τον παντρευτεί όπως αγοράζει κανείς ένα έργο τέχνης· για να του καλλωπίσει τον κόσμο. Την εκτίμησε, όταν τον έκανε πατέρα.

Δεν άξιζε ούτε σε εκείνη να σκέφτεται ερωτικά κάποια άλλη γυναίκα, έστω και ασύνειδα. Ωστόσο αυτό θα ήταν κάτι που θα μπορούσε να το αντιπαρέλθει. Ήταν κάτι φυσιολογικό, κάτι ενδεχομένως αναπόφευκτο μετά από παρά κάτι τριάντα χρόνια γάμου. Αλλά να φαντασιώνεται την νύφη του; Την γυναίκα του γιού του; Την Ρόουζ Γουίζλη; Αυτό ήταν όχι απλά ανεπίτρεπτο, όσο κυρίως βαθιά προβληματικό. Έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι για να αντιμετωπίσει αυτή την δυσχερή κατάσταση. Σίγουρα θα υπήρχε κάποια λύση, κάποιο φίλτρο, κάποιο ξόρκι, κάτι. Το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν να το βρει. Θα έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του, για να το βρει όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν.

«Δεν κοιμάσαι;»

Η γλυκιά τρυφερή φωνή τον έβγαλε απότομα από τους συλλογισμούς του. Στράφηκε προς τα πίσω και είδε την λυγερή, παρά τα σαράντα επτά της χρόνια, φιγούρα της γυναίκας του να στέκεται μπροστά από την ανοιχτή πόρτα του γραφείου του. Φορούσε ένα ιβουάρ μεταξένιο νυχτικό που τόνιζε τα πλούσια στήθη της και τις έντονες καμπύλες του κορμιού της. Έμοιαζε μαγευτική, έτσι όπως έπεφτε πάνω της το φεγγαρόφωτο. Ήταν πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος μαζί της. Γιατί είχαν έρθει αυτά τα όνειρα να του αναταράξουν τη ζωή;

«Δεν μπορούσα,» απάντησε μόνο.

Δεν είχε τολμήσει να αναφέρει σε κανέναν τον λόγο που πλέον δεν έβρισκε απόλαυση στον ύπνο, μόνο τιμωρία. Τι να έλεγε και σε ποιον; Όλοι θα τον περνούσαν για τρελό στην καλύτερη περίπτωση. Στην χειρότερη θα τον κατηγορούσαν ελαφρά τη καρδία για έναν πενηντάρη σάτυρο που του τρέχουν τα σάλια για την εικοσιπεντάχρονη νύφη του. Αν το μάθαινε ο Σκόρπιους… Δεν ήθελε ούτε καν να σκέφτεται αυτήν την πιθανότητα. Κατέβασε μονορούφι την υπόλοιπη ποσότητα από το ουίσκι του και ύστερα απίθωσε το βαρύ ποτήρι επάνω στο γραφείο του.

«Πάμε στο κρεβάτι μας,» άπλωσε το χέρι του στη γυναίκα του και εκείνη το έπιασε απαλά.

Ανέβηκαν ξανά στον δεύτερο όροφο του μεγάρου και ξάπλωσαν στο διπλό στρώμα. Ο Ντράκο έμεινε ξάγρυπνος όλη την υπόλοιπη νύχτα, μόνη του παραμυθία η σταθερή αναπνοή της Αστόρια δίπλα του. Κατάφερε να κλείσει για λίγο τα βλέφαρα του κατά το ξημέρωμα, για μερικές ώρες. Στις εννιά το πρωί η σύζυγος του τον ξαναξύπνησε. Σήμερα ήταν μία μεγάλη ημέρα. Μία ημέρα που ο Ντράκο φοβόταν όπως οι χριστιανοί την ημέρα της κρίσεως. Η ημέρα που ο Σκόρπιους και η Ρόουζ θα τους επισκέπτονταν πρώτη φορά μετά την επιστροφή τους από τον μήνα του μέλιτος.

* * *

**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! Πώς σας φαίνετε αυτή η καινούργια ιστορία σε σύγκριση με τις υπόλοιπες και τι πιστεύετε πως θα γίνει; Ανυπομονώ να μάθω τις σκέψεις σας!**

**Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά!**


	3. ΙΙ

**ΙΙ.**

Η σημερινή Κυριακή ήταν μία ηλιόλουστη Αυγουστιάτικη ημέρα. Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ καθόταν στο γραφείο του και προσποιούταν ότι διάβαζε τον _Ημερήσιο Προφήτη_, όταν χτύπησε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας.

Η Αστόρια είχε αναφέρει επαναλαμβανόμενα στον Σκόρπιους και την Ρόουζ, πως δε χρειάζεται να έρχονται από την πόρτα σαν ξένοι, αλλά το νεαρό ζευγάρι προτιμούσε να γνωστοποιεί τον ερχομό του εκ των προτέρων και να μην εμφανίζεται ξαφνικά στο καθιστικό ή να πετάγεται μέσα από το τζάκι.

Ο μεσήλικας μάγος προσπάθησε να προετοιμαστεί σωματικά και ψυχολογικά όσο περισσότερο γινόταν για την επικείμενη συνάντηση και αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι έκανε ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσε, σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα του και βγήκε στο χολ την ώρα που η γυναίκα του άνοιγε την πόρτα.

Πρώτα πέρασε μέσα ένα ξανθό κεφάλι με γκρι ατσάλινα μάτια, ίδια με τα δικά του. Έσκυψε και πήρε μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά τη μητέρα του, η οποία τον έσφιγγε στα χέρια της σαν να είχε μόλις επιστρέψει από τον πόλεμο. Πίσω του ακριβώς στεκόταν η ψηλόλιγνη καλλονή με τα κατακόκκινα μαλλιά και τα ζαφειρένια μάτια που άκουγε στο όνομα Ρόουζ Νυμφαντόρα Γουίζλη και που εδώ και οκτώ χρόνια αποτελούσε την επίσημη αγαπημένη του.

Και που εδώ και ένα μήνα αποτελούσε την μυστική πρωταγωνίστρια των ερωτικών φαντασιώσεων του πατέρα του.

Για όνομα του Μέρλιν, δηλαδή.

Η Ρόουζ φορούσε ένα πολύχρωμο μακρύ καλοκαιρινό φόρεμα που αναδείκνυε τους κομψούς της ώμους και την χρυσή επιδερμίδα της. Ως συνήθως ήταν ελάχιστα βαμμένη, αλλά αυτό δεν εμπόδιζε το πρόσωπο της να μοιάζει αλαβάστρινο και αψεγάδιαστο. Σήκωσε τα μάτια της και κοίταξε τον πεθερό της, ο οποίος περίμενε λίγο παραπέρα. Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πήρε μία κοφτή ανάσα. Τώρα ήταν η πιο δύσκολη, η πιο καθοριστική στιγμή.

Τώρα που η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα ερχόταν χαμογελαστά προς το μέρος του, για να τον αγκαλιάσει και να τον φιλήσει. Που το άρωμα της θα πλημμύριζε τα ρουθούνια του και η θέρμη του κορμιού της θα κλειδωνόταν με την δική του, ενώ τα δάχτυλα του θα τυλίγονταν γύρω από τη λεπτή της μέση. Τώρα που όλα όσα αισθανόταν τις νύχτες στα όνειρα του θα γίνονταν αληθινά και πραγματικά.

Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ανέπνευσε με ανακούφιση και έκλεισε τρυφερά την νύφη του μέσα στην αγκαλιά του, δίνοντας της ένα πατρικό φιλί στο μέτωπο. Επειδή η τρομερή στιγμή είχε περάσει και εκείνος είχε βγει νικητής. Δεν είχε νιώσει τίποτα το διαφορετικό, τίποτα το περίεργο, το άρρωστο, το μολυσματικό. Του φαινόταν η ίδια Ρόουζ, όπως όλες τις προηγούμενες φορές.

Η νεαρή κοπέλα που είχε παντρευτεί το γιο του και η οποία τον αγαπούσε πολύ και τον έκανε ευτυχισμένο, για αυτό και ο Ντράκο με την Αστόρια την είχαν δεχτεί και αγαπήσει και οι ίδιοι με τη σειρά τους. Τίποτα περισσότερο, τίποτα λιγότερο. Ναι, όλα τα άλλα δεν ήταν παρά μία κακόγουστη φάρσα του θυμικού του. Τώρα που τα παιδιά είχαν επιστρέψει, όλα θα επανέρχονταν στα φυσιολογικά τους πλαίσια.

Με αυτό το παρηγορητικό συμπέρασμα η διάθεση του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ έφτιαξε στο λεπτό. Αγκάλιασε ζεστά το γιο του και του χαμογέλασε γεμάτος στοργή. Στο μεταξύ είχαν κατέβει και οι γονείς του από το δωμάτιο τους και καλοδέχονταν τον εγγονό τους και την Ρόουζ. Η μητέρα του είχε αποδεχτεί εξ αρχής την εγγονή των Γουίζλη. Δεν ήταν ποτέ ένθερμη θιασώτης της ιδεολογίας του πουριτανισμού, οπότε ο Ντράκο δεν είχε άγχος για εκείνη.

Αυτός όμως που τον είχε εκπλήξει παραπάνω από ευχάριστα ήταν ο πατέρας του. Δεν είχε απλά συμφωνήσει με την επιλογή του Σκόρπιους, είχε πραγματικά ξετρελαθεί με την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα. Μπορεί να οφειλόταν στο γεγονός της άκρατης επιθυμίας του για εξιλέωση ή στην αναντίρρητη δύναμη της Ρόουζ που έκανε οποιαδήποτε άποψη περί ημίαιμους και βρωμόαιμους να μοιάζει απλά γελοία, αλλά ότι και να ήταν ο Ντράκο δεν περίμενε ποτέ ο Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ να ήταν πιο δεκτικός στη σχέση του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ από ότι αρχικά ο Ρον Γουίζλη. Ήταν κυριολεκτικά λες και αυτός ο δεσμός ήταν ευλογημένος από κάτι έξω από αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Μόλις οι αγκαλιές, τα φιλιά και οι ευχές καλωσορίσματος καταλάγιασαν, η Αστόρια πρότεινε σε όλη την ομήγυρη να περάσουν στο σαλόνι μέχρι να ετοιμαστεί το γεύμα, όπως και έκαναν. Κάθισαν στους αναπαυτικούς καναπέδες και το νεαρό ζευγάρι άρχισε να τους εξιστορεί τις περιπέτειες του και τις εμπειρίες του από το ταξίδι του και να τους μοιράζει τα διάφορα καλόγουστα σουβενίρ που τους είχε φέρει. Για τον Ντράκο είχαν αγοράσει μία χειροποίητη σκαλιστή πίπα από τον Άγιο Μαυρίκιο.

«Μέναμε σε ένα υπέροχο ξενοδοχείο με μπανγκαλόου μέσα στη θάλασσα στηριζόμενα σε ξύλινους πασσάλους,» εξιστορούσε ενθουσιασμένα η Ρόουζ. «Τα νερά ήταν τόσο καθαρά που έβλεπες μέχρι τον πάτο, παρότι ήταν τουλάχιστον τρία μέτρα. Ικέτευα συνεχώς το Σκόρπιους να πάμε για υποβρύχιες καταδύσεις, αλλά δεν ήθελε. Φοβόταν τους καρχαρίες,» χαμογέλασε πειρακτικά προς το μέρος του ξανθού μάγου που καθόταν δίπλα της και της κρατούσε το χέρι – το δαχτυλίδι του γάμου της με το μεγάλο σμαράγδι να λάμπει στον δεξί παράμεσο της μαζί με την βέρα της.

«Δεν τους φοβόμουν!» εξανέστη ο Σκόρπιους και αμέσως τράβηξε πεισματάρικα το χέρι του μακριά από το δικό της. «Απλά δεν ήθελα να γίνουμε και κολλητοί!» προσπάθησε να υποστηρίξει την θέση του.

«Του έλεγα ότι έτσι και του επιτίθετο κανένας, θα τον σταματούσα, αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρος ότι τα μαγικά μου θα έπιαναν και κάτω από την επιφάνεια της θάλασσας,» συνέχιζε να πειράζει η Ρόουζ τον αγαπημένο της. «Χρειάστηκε μία δοκιμή για να τον πείσω,» προσέθεσε κοιτώντας τον αισθαντικά και δαγκώνοντας ελαφρά τα χείλη της.

Προφανώς η ανάμνηση του περιστατικού ήταν μία αυστηρά προσωπική στιγμή ανάμεσα στο ζευγάρι, επειδή στο άκουσμα των λεγομένων της νεαρής Γουίζλη τα αυτιά του Σκόρπιους κοκκίνισαν μέχρι τους κροτάφους και αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν του συνέβαινε συχνά. Ο Ντράκο αντιλήφθηκε αμέσως την ερωτική ταραχή, αλλά δεν αισθάνθηκε τίποτα περίεργο, ούτε τότε ούτε και κατά τις επόμενες στιγμές εμφανών περιπτύξεων τους, οι οποίες ήταν γλυκές και σύντομες, αλλά συχνές και ποικίλες – ένα χάδι στο μπράτσο, ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο, ένα σιγανό ψιθύρισμα, μία τρυφερή προσφώνηση. Η χημεία μεταξύ τους ήταν έκδηλη και ήταν ολοφάνερο πως μετά από τόσα χρόνια ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει ο ένας λεπτό χωρίς τον άλλον. Για τον Ντράκο όμως αυτές οι εκδηλώσεις αγάπης του προκαλούσαν μόνο πατρική συγκατάβαση και ευδαιμονία και σε καμία περίπτωση ζήλεια ή φθόνο. Ίσως τελικά να είχε γιατρευτεί.

«Πώς είναι οι δικοί σου, Ρόουζ;»

Είχαν περάσει πια στην τραπεζαρία, όπου είχε σερβιριστεί ένα πλούσιο γεύμα. Έτρωγαν το κυρίως πιάτο, φασιανό με σάλτσα κόκκινου κρασιού από την Πορτογαλία, και συζητούσαν για διάφορα θέματα που αφορούσαν στα τεκταινόμενα του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου και κυρίως του μαγικού κόσμου κατά τον ένα μήνα απουσίας των δύο νεονύμφων. Την προηγούμενη ημέρα το ζευγάρι είχε επισκεφτεί το Μπάροου για μία από τις περιβόητες οικογενειακές μαζώξεις των Πότερ και Γουίζλη.

«Καλά είναι, ευχαριστώ,» απάντησε η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα στην πεθερά της που της είχε απευθύνει την ερώτηση. «Η γιαγιά μου υποφέρει λίγο με τους ρευματισμούς της, αλλά κατά τα άλλα καλά. Αν και αυτά τα ξέρετε,» την κοίταξε συνωμοτικά. «Η μητέρα μου περισσότερο μιλάει μαζί σας παρά μαζί μου,» χαμογέλασε φωτεινά στην μεσήλικα κυρία Μάλφοϋ.

«Ναι, ναι, είναι αλήθεια», γέλασε εύθυμα η Αστόρια. «Με την Ερμιόνη έχουμε γίνει πολύ καλές φίλες. Έχουμε μάλιστα καθιερώσει και κάθε μεσημέρι πηγαίνω και την παίρνω από το Υπουργείο και τρώμε μαζί. Είναι πολύ αξιόλογος άνθρωπος, όπως και οι υπόλοιποι συγγενείς σου φυσικά. Ο γάμος του Σκόρπιους μάς κέρδισε όχι μόνο μία εκπληκτική νύφη, αλλά και μία εκπληκτική οικογένεια,» είπε γεμάτη αγάπη και ειλικρίνεια και ύστερα σήκωσε το ποτήρι με το κρασί της σε πρόποση. «Στην οικογένεια,» πρότεινε.

«Στην οικογένεια,» την μιμήθηκαν και οι υπόλοιποι παρευρισκόμενοι.

«Στην οικογένεια», ευχήθηκε και ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πίνοντας μία μεγάλη γουλιά από το κρασί του.

Εκείνο το βράδυ μετά από πολύ καιρό ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι του ήρεμος. Τα παιδιά είχαν φύγει αργά το απόγευμα και τώρα ένιωθε έτοιμος να κοιμηθεί και να απολαύσει έναν απροβλημάτιστο ύπνο. Επειδή είχε βρει ξανά τον εαυτό του και την ισορροπία του και αυτή ήταν από τις πιο μεγάλες κατακτήσεις της ζωής του.


	4. ΙΙΙ

**ΙΙΙ.**

Το μαγικό ασανσέρ του ουρανοξύστη των επιχειρήσεων Μάλφοϋ σταμάτησε στον τελευταίο όροφο του κτηρίου. Οι πόρτες άνοιξαν και από μέσα βγήκε ένας κομψευόμενος μεσήλικας κύριος με γκρι χιτώνα και μαύρα γυαλισμένα παπούτσια. Το μελαψό πρόσωπο του, παρότι έφερε έντονα τα σημάδια του χρόνου, παρέμενε γοητευτικό και επιβλητικό, όπως η γενικότερη παρουσία του˙ δείγματα νεότητας ιδιαίτερης εκπάγλου καλλονής. Περπατώντας ευχάριστα και ευθυτενώς έφτασε μέχρι ένα ξύλινο γραφείο, όπου καθόταν μία παρόμοιας ηλικίας κυρία με χρυσό σκελετό γυαλιών, αυστηρό ντύσιμο και έξυπνη φυσιογνωμία.

«Καλημέρα, Αδελαΐδα,» χαιρέτισε ο ευπαρουσίαστος άνδρας με ευγενική φωνή. «Όλα καλά σήμερα;»

Η επονομαζόμενη Αδελαΐδα έσφιξε ελαφρώς το μικρό της στόμα και κοίταξε συνωμοτικά προς την βαριά κλειστή πόρτα στα αριστερά της.

«Καλημέρα, Μπλέιζ,» είπε με τη σειρά της με χαμηλή φωνή. «Ευτυχώς που ήρθες. Η διάθεση του σήμερα είναι από τις χειρότερες που έχω δει τα τριάντα χρόνια που εργάζομαι ως γραμματέας του.»

Ο Μπλέιζ συνοφρυώθηκε και έπαιξε ενοχλημένα τα μηλίγγια του ρίχνοντας και ο ίδιος μία αμήχανη ματιά προς το μέρος της πόρτας.

«Ναι, και στο μήνυμα του ακουγόταν ιδιαίτερα πιεστικός,» σχολίασε απλανώς. «Λοιπόν, δεν μένει παρά να δούμε τι θέλει, ε;» βρήκε ξανά το φωτεινό του χαμόγελο που φάνηκε να καθησύχασε κάπως την ηλικιωμένη υπάλληλο προκαλώντας και σε εκείνη ένα διστακτικό υπομειδίαμα.

Ύστερα δίχως να περιμένει κάτι περισσότερο, ο μελαμψός κύριος πλησίασε την πόρτα και χτύπησε αποφασιστικά. Από μέσα ακούστηκε μία αυταρχική φωνή που τον καλούσε να περάσει, όπως και έκανε. Μπήκε μέσα στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο, το οποίο είχε επισκεφτεί τόσες φορές όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, ώστε ήταν λες και το ήξερε καλύτερα από το δικό του. Τα μάτια του έπεσαν κατευθείαν στον ξανθό άνδρα στο κέντρο που καθόταν με το κεφάλι του σκυφτό και έμοιαζε βαθιά προβληματισμένος. Ο Μπλέιζ έκλεισε πίσω του τη συρόμενη πόρτα και διέσχισε τα λίγα βήματα, μέχρι που στάθηκε ακριβώς απέναντι από τον συμπαρευρισκομένο του.

«Ελπίζω να είναι κάτι σοβαρό αυτό που θες να μου πεις. Έπρεπε να ακυρώσω δύο ραντεβού για να έρθω να σε βρω,» ενημέρωσε με ανάλαφρη δυσαρέσκεια καθήμενος σε μία άνετη καρέκλα και σταυρώνοντας με ιταλικό τρόπο τα πόδια του.

Ο έτερος παριστάμενος στην αίθουσα έτριψε για λίγο τους κροτάφους με τα χέρια του και ύστερα ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα του πάνω στο συνομιλητή του. Γκρι μάτια σάρωσαν την φιγούρα του εδώ και σαράντα χρόνια φίλου του. Ο Μπλέιζ άρχισε να ανησυχεί σοβαρά. Δεν τον είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ τόσο ασυγκράτητο, τόσο απελπισμένο· ούτε στις πιο μαύρες ώρες του πολέμου, τότε που η κάθε σου κίνηση ήταν μία απόφαση για το αν θα ζήσεις ή αν θα πεθάνεις.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Ντράκο;»

Η φωνή του ήχησε γεμάτη πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον. Η γενική αντίληψη ήταν, πως οι Σλίδεριν δεν μπορούσαν ποτέ να συνάψουν αληθινές σχέσεις παρά μόνο συμφεροντολογικές λυκοφιλίες. Συνήθως αυτός ήταν ο κανόνας, αλλά η δική τους η φιλία ήταν η εξαίρεση που τον επιβεβαίωνε. Γνωρίζονταν από τα σχολικά τους χρόνια και παρότι αρχικά δεν ήταν τόσο δεμένοι όσο ήταν ο ξανθός μάγος με τον Κραμπ και τον Γκόιλ, στην συνέχεια ξεκίνησαν να καταλαβαίνουν καλύτερα ο ένας τον άλλον, κυρίως στο έκτο και έβδομο έτος, οπότε ο Ντράκο είχε απομακρυνθεί από τον οποιονδήποτε άλλον. Μετά τον πόλεμο και την αποφοίτηση τους παρέμειναν καρδιακοί φίλοι και πλέον η σχέση τους ήταν στενή και βαθιά, καθότι άλλωστε και σύγαμπροι. Μοιράζονταν τις πιο μύχιες σκέψεις τους νιώθοντας ασφαλείς, ότι θα υπάρχει μόνο φερεγγυότητα και καθόλου επικρισία.

Εν τούτοις, ο Μπλέιζ διαισθανόταν κιόλας πως αυτό που είχε την ανάγκη να του εκμυστηρευτεί ο φίλος του δεν ήταν κάτι απλό. Εκτός από την ταραγμένη εικόνα του, η εντύπωση του μελαμψού μάγου επιβεβαιώθηκε από το γεγονός πως πριν ανοίξει το στόμα του για να πει τίποτα, είχε πιάσει το ραβδί του και είχε προφέρει τα λόγια του ηχομονωτικού ξορκιού. Για να λάμβανε κάθε πιθανό μέτρο να μην διαρρεύσει το οτιδήποτε σε ακούσια αυτιά, αδιαμφισβήτητα επρόκειτο για κάτι πάρα πολύ σοβαρό.

«Πρέπει να μου υποσχεθείς στον όρκο της μαγικής σου τιμής, ότι δεν θα μιλήσεις σε κανέναν για αυτό το θέμα.»

Ο Ντράκο τον κοιτούσε με τόση μανία και φόβο ταυτόχρονα, ώστε ο Μπλέιζ δεν δίστασε στιγμή να συγκαταθέσει. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το ραβδί του Ντράκο. Ο ξανθός μάγος ψιθύρισε με κλειστά βλέφαρα και απόλυτη συγκέντρωση τα μαγικά λόγια που διασφάλιζαν τον όρκο σιωπής του μελαμψού άνδρα. Για έναν Σλίδεριν η αμφιβολία στο πρόσωπο κάποιου δεν αποτελούσε αιτία πικρίας, αλλά μεγαλύτερης εμπιστοσύνης. Ήταν περισσότερο τιμή, παρά κατηγόρια.

Μόλις το ξόρκι ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Ντράκο ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του και έμοιαζε ένα κάτι πιο εφησυχασμένος. Κατέβασε το ραβδί του και σταύρωσε τα μακριά του δάχτυλα μεταξύ τους επάνω στο γραφείο. Έπαιξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα νευρικά τα χείλη του και ύστερα κατάπιε με εμφανή δυσκολία, σαν το κολάρο του μανδύα του να τον έπνιγε. Ο Μπλέιζ τον παρατηρούσε αγχωμένος. Δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τι θα ήταν ικανό να κάνει τον Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ, τον πιο συγκρατημένο και ψυχρό άνθρωπο που είχε γνωρίσει, να έχει χάσει έτσι τον εαυτό του.

«Εδώ και λίγο καιρό βλέπω εφιάλτες.»

Ο μελαμψός μάγος σούφρωσε τα καλοσχηματισμένα του φρύδια παραξενεμένος. Ο Ντράκο ωστόσο συνέχισε, πριν προλάβει να εκφράσει καμία απορία.

«Είναι ιδιαίτεροι εφιάλτες. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να τους χαρακτηρίσω φαντασιακά όνειρα, όμως για μένα είναι εφιάλτες.»

Σταμάτησε για λίγο και ύστερα προσέθεσε.

«Βλέπω ότι κάνω έρωτα με την Ρόουζ.»

Ο Μπλέιζ κούνησε λίγο προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του σαν να είχε μόλις δεχτεί ένα απρόσμενο χτύπημα.

«Ποια Ρόουζ;» ρώτησε ενεός.

«Την Ρόουζ που κατάλαβες, Ζαμπίνι!» απάντησε νευριασμένα ο φίλος του. «Την Ρόουζ Γουίζλη.»

«Την Ρόουζ του Σκόρπιους;» απόρησε με κατάπληξη ο Μπλέιζ.

«Ναι, την Ρόουζ του Σκόρπιους. Του γιου μου του Σκόρπιους. Την νύφη μου την Ρόουζ,» φώναξε καθαρά θυμωμένα τώρα ο ξανθός μάγος. «Πόση ώρα θέλει να το επεξεργαστεί το αργό ιταλικό μυαλό σου;» πέταξε με κακία.

Ο σύγαμπρος του δεν αντέδρασε στην τελευταία προσβολή. Ο εγκέφαλος του είχε μείνει να αναλύει την πρότερη αποκάλυψη. Ανοιγόκλεισε μερικές φορές γρήγορα τα βλέφαρα του, σαν να προσπαθούσε να διώξει κάποιο κακό όνειρο, και ύστερα κατέβασε τα πόδια του από το σταυροπόδι και έπεσε πίσω στην καρέκλα του σοκαρισμένος. Δεν ήταν άνθρωπος που έκρινε τις επιλογές των άλλων, όμως αυτό ήταν τουλάχιστον πρωτοφανές. Ήταν και ο ίδιος πατέρας και γνώριζε ποια ήταν η σχέση του γονιού με το παιδί του. Το να διεκδικείς κάτι από τον άνθρωπο που εσύ έφερες στον κόσμο ήταν ενάντια σε όλους τους κανόνες της ηθικής. Να επιθυμούσε για λογαριασμό του την σύζυγο του γιου του; Την Λίλι Πότερ; Αυτό ήταν απλά αρρωστημένο.

«Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι έβλεπες ερωτικά την Ρόουζ,» κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό του για να μην εκφραστεί αγενέστερα.

«Μα αυτό είναι το θέμα! Δεν βλέπω ερωτικά την Ρόουζ!» ξεφώνισε παρανοϊκά τώρα ο Ντράκο πετώντας ψηλά τα χέρια του στον αέρα. «Δεν την αντιμετώπισα ποτέ σαν γυναίκα, ούτε τώρα την αντιμετωπίζω ως τέτοια. Για μένα ήταν πάντα η αγαπημένη του Σκόρπιους. Χθες που φάγαμε όλοι μαζί φοβόμουν, ότι θα ένιωθα κάτι διαφορετικό για εκείνη, όμως δεν συνέβη τίποτα. Δεν αισθάνθηκα καμία έλξη, όπως και κάθε άλλη φορά. Πίστευα ότι αυτό ήταν το τέλος, δεν θα ξανάβλεπα αυτά τα γελοία όνειρα. Ωστόσο πάλι το βράδυ ξύπνησα στη μέση της νύχτας από τον ίδιο γαμημένο εφιάλτη. Νομίζω, ότι τρελαίνομαι,» κατέληξε με σβησμένη φωνή.

«Ένα, ένα, να τα βάλουμε σε τάξη,» πρότεινε ψύχραιμα ο Μπλέιζ Ζαμπίνι, προσπαθώντας να κυριαρχήσει και στις δικές του χαοτικές σκέψεις. «Τι ακριβώς είναι αυτά τα όνειρα που βλέπεις;»

Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και έμεινε λίγα λεπτά σιωπηλός πριν απαντήσει, σαν να προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει πού σταματά η φαντασία και πού αρχίζει η πραγματικότητα.

«Να…» ξεκίνησε να λέει τελικά. «Είμαστε σε ένα δωμάτιο, ξέρεις από αυτά που έχουν οι χριστιανικές εκκλησίες και περιμένει η νύφη πριν από τον γάμο. Η Ρόουζ ετοιμάζεται μπροστά στον καθρέφτη και εγώ είμαι κρυμμένος σε μία γωνία και την παρακολουθώ. Κάποια στιγμή αποκαλύπτομαι και της ζητώ να μην παντρευτεί τον γιο μου, επειδή την αγαπάω. Εκείνη γελάει σαρκαστικά και εγώ θολώνω. Την πλησιάζω και την παίρνω βίαια. Μόλις τελειώνουμε, της προτείνω να φύγουμε μαζί και εκείνη μου απαντάει γεμάτη εμπαιγμό, πως η πρώτη της επιλογή θα είναι πάντα ο Σκόρπιους. Ύστερα ξυπνάω κάθιδρος.»

Ο Μπλέιζ Ζαμπίνι κούνησε το κεφάλι του σε περισυλλογή αποκρυπτογραφώντας τα λεγόμενα του φίλου του.

«Αυτό;»

«Ναι, αυτό,» παραδέχθηκε ο ξανθός μάγος. «Κάθε φορά το ίδιο. Τόσο ξεκάθαρο και τόσο αρρωστημένο.»

Το όμορφο πρόσωπο του πήρε μία έκφραση αηδίας που στον τέως συμμαθητή του θύμισε τα σχολικά τους χρόνια. Μετά όμως η γκρίζα ματιά του καρφώθηκε απελπισμένα πάνω του.

«Πρέπει να τους σταματήσω αυτούς τους εφιάλτες. Με κάθε τρόπο, με κάθε τίμημα. Πρέπει να τους σταματήσω. Θα υπάρχει κάποιο φίλτρο, κάτι!» αναφώνησε φρενιασμένος.

«Δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα,» κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του ο μελαμψός άνδρας μετά από αρκετά λεπτά. «Ασχολούμαστε και οι δύο πάνω από τριάντα χρόνια με το εμπόριο, θα το είχαμε ακούσει, έστω και αν ήταν από άλλη χώρα. Ακόμα και αν ήταν παράνομο,» προσέθεσε χαμηλόφωνα. «Για να δημιουργείς όνειρα, μύρια όσα. Για να εξαφανίζεις όμως… Θα μπορούσες ενδεχομένως να χρησιμοποιήσεις κάτι ανάλογο και να τα τροποποιήσεις και φυσικά υπάρχουν πάντα τα υπνωτικά.»

Ο Ντράκο δεν φάνηκε να ικανοποιείται από την απάντηση.

«Αυτά δεν λύνουν το πρόβλημα, απλά το θάβουν ακόμα πιο βαθιά, μέχρι που σε κάποια στιγμή θα εκραγεί και θα μας πάρει όλους μαζί του. Πρέπει να είναι κάτι που θα ξεριζώσει το κακό εκ βάθρων. Αν όχι φίλτρο, ξόρκι τότε;» ρώτησε με μικρή ελπίδα.

«Αδιαμφισβήτητα υπάρχουν κάποια πολύ ισχυρά ξόρκια,» συμφώνησε κοιτώντας απλανώς το κενό ο Μπλέιζ, σαν να πίεζε τον εαυτό του να θυμηθεί το οτιδήποτε θα είχε την ικανότητα να βοηθήσει το φίλο του. «Όμως δεν είμαι καλός σε αυτά, το ξέρεις. Αυτός είναι ο τομέας της νύφης σου.»

Ο μεσήλικας άνδρας δεν κατάφερε να κρύψει ένα αχνό χαμόγελο μπροστά στην τραγική ειρωνεία της παρατήρησης του.

«Ναι,» ακούστηκε σκεφτική μετά από λίγο η φωνή του Ντράκο. «Ίσως τελικά αυτό που χρειάζεται να είναι μία επίσκεψη στην Ρόουζ.»

* * *

**Περιμένετε με αδημονία την επίσκεψη του Ντράκο στην Ρόουζ; Αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου δείξετε πόσο!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	5. IV

**IV.**

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη βρισκόταν στην κουζίνα της όμορφης μονοκατοικίας της και ετοίμαζε το απογευματινό της τσάι, όταν εντελώς αναπάντεχα χτύπησε το κουδούνι της εξώπορτας. Απορημένη για το ποιος να ήταν, κατευθύνθηκε στο σαλόνι και με μία της σκέψη η ξύλινη επιφάνεια από την εσωτερική πλευρά μεταμορφώθηκε σε τζάμι επιτρέποντας της να δει τον επισκέπτη της χωρίς την γνώση του ιδίου.

Η Ρόουζ είχε μεγάλη οικογένεια και σίγουρα οι απρόσμενες εμφανίσεις δεν της ήταν κάτι το ξένο. Για αυτό άλλωστε είχε μπει στον κόπο να γεμίσει το σπίτι της με δύσκολα προστατευτικά ξόρκια, ώστε να αποτρέπει τις συνεχείς ενοχλήσεις της ηρεμίας της. Παρόλα αυτά το πρόσωπο που στεκόταν στο κατώφλι της ήταν από τα σπανιότερα που το περνούσαν ποτέ. Ακόμα περισσότερο έκθαμβη, αφαίρεσε τα μάγια και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

«Καλησπέρα,» χαιρέτισε τον ξανθό μάγο καλύπτοντας την αμηχανία της με ένα χαμόγελο.

Οι σχέσεις της με τον πεθερό της ήταν ιδιαίτερα καλές. Ήξερε ότι την συμπαθούσε εξ αρχής και μετά το περιστατικό στην Σκωτία αυτή η συμπάθεια είχε μετατραπεί σε βαθιά αγάπη. Ωστόσο, ως άνθρωπος ήταν και παρέμενε ψυχρός κάνοντας πάντα σαφή τα προσωπικά του όρια. Η Ρόουζ δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα με αυτό, καθότι και η ίδια εκτιμούσε υπέρ του δέοντος το άβατο του ατομικού χώρου και χρόνου. Επομένως υπήρχε αμοιβαία εκτίμηση και κατανόηση και σπάνια ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ θα έκανε κάτι που θα προξενούσε την έκπληξη της. Για αυτό και η σημερινή συμπεριφορά του την έπιασε παραπάνω από εξ απήνης.

«Καλησπέρα, Ρόουζ,» ανταπάντησε εκείνος με την σειρά του. «Θα ήθελα να μιλήσουμε, αν έχεις λίγο καιρό,» ζήτησε ευγενικά.

Μπορεί η νύφη του να εργαζόταν κατοίκον, όμως αυτό δε σήμαινε ότι δεν δούλευε σκληρά. Μελετούσε καθημερινά παλιά και νέα ξόρκια και οι έρευνες της μπορούσαν να δαπανήσουν πολλούς μήνες από την ζωή της. Προφανώς δεν είχε ώρα για χάσιμο και ο Ντράκο το αναγνώριζε αυτό, εξ ου και οι συχνοί καβγάδες του με την Αστόρια που επέμενε να θέλει να την ενοχλεί διαρκώς. Ο ίδιος έβρισκε τρομερά εκνευριστική αυτήν την εισβολή στην ιδιωτικότητα του νεαρού ζευγαριού και δεν είχε καταχραστεί ποτέ την ιδιότητα του ως πατέρας του Σκόρπιους, για να μπουκάρει ακάλεστος στο σπίτι τους.

«Ναι, φυσικά, περάστε,» πρότεινε η Ρόουζ προσκαλώντας τον μέσα.

Έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και τον ακολούθησε στο σαλόνι.

«Καθίστε», του έκανε νόημα με το χέρι της προς τον μεγάλο καναπέ. «Θα θέλατε να σας προσφέρω κάτι;»

«Όχι, ευχαριστώ,» είπε αμέσως, αλλά μετά φάνηκε να το ξανασκέφτεται. «Λίγο νερό ίσως;»

«Βέβαια,» χαμογέλασε η Ρόουζ και χάθηκε στην κουζίνα.

Ο Ντράκο κάθισε όσο πιο βολικά του επέτρεπε η κατάσταση του. Είχε μεγάλο άγχος για την τροπή που θα έπαιρνε η συζήτηση με τη νύφη του. Εν τούτοις ήξερε πως αν υπήρχε άνθρωπος κατάλληλος να τον βοηθήσει, τότε αυτός θα ήταν η Ρόουζ. Οι γνώσεις της για τον κόσμο της μαγείας ήταν απέραντες και σπάνιες, ειδικά για τα ξόρκια που ήταν ο τομέας εξειδίκευσης της.

Μαζί με την επιστημονική της ομάδα είχε εκδώσει πέντε τόμους για καινούργια και ξεχασμένα από το χρόνο μαγικά, όπως εκείνο που είχε φέρει πίσω στη ζωή τον γιο του και που μέχρι πριν από δύο χρόνια θεωρούταν αδύνατο από τους ελάχιστους μάγους, οι οποίοι το γνώριζαν. Ωστόσο θα έπρεπε να επιστρατεύσει όλη την παραπλανητική του ικανότητα, για να μην καταλάβει η εξυπνότερη μάγισσα του αιώνα σε τι αναφερόταν όταν θα τις ανέλυε το πρόβλημα του.

«Ελπίζω να μην ενοχλώ,» φώναξε για να τον ακούσει από το άλλο δωμάτιο.

Προσπαθούσε να φέρεται όσο πιο συνηθισμένα γινόταν, για να μην κινήσει υποψίες και για να συγκρατήσει τα νεύρα του σε χαλιναγωγίσημα επίπεδα. Αποπειρώμενος να καλύψει το τρέμουλο στα χέρια του, έπιασε ένα τετράδιο σημειώσεων που βρισκόταν στο τραπεζάκι μπροστά του παρέα με πολλά άλλα βιβλία και άρθρα. Αναγνώρισε αμέσως τον καλλιγραφικό χαρακτήρα της νύφης του. Άρχισε να διαβάζει δίχως να δίνει πολύ σημασία σε όσα ήταν γραμμένα. Άλλωστε δεν ήταν παρά σκόρπιες λέξεις. _Ναός του Μαόνγκ, κλειδί του Πινά Αλάι, ευθυγράμμιση Κρόνου_.

«Όχι, μην ανησυχείτε,» εμφανίστηκε ξανά η Ρόουζ, ενώ από πίσω της ακολουθούσαν στον αέρα ένας δίσκος με τσαγιέρα, φλιτζάνια και βουτήματα και μία κανάτα με δύο νεροπότηρα. «Ετοιμαζόμουν να κάνω ένα διάλειμμα ούτως ή άλλως,» του χαμογέλασε καθησυχαστικά.

Μονομιάς τα ανάκατα χαρτιά μπροστά στον Ντράκο τακτοποιήθηκαν σε μία γωνία στο τραπέζι και ο δίσκος τοποθετήθηκε απαλά στον πλέον ελεύθερο χώρο. Ο ξανθός μάγος δεν μπόρεσε να μην αισθανθεί ακόμα μία φορά δέος για τις ικανότητες της νεαρής κοπέλας.

«Συγνώμη για την ακαταστασία,» δικαιολογήθηκε.

«Εμένα με συγχωρείς που σε διέκοψα,» αντέκρουσε εκείνος και ακούμπησε το σημειωματάριο της στη στοίβα με τα υπόλοιπα έγγραφα.

Στο μεταξύ η Ρόουζ τού είχε σερβίρει το ζεστό αφέψημα και ο Ντράκο πήρε στα χέρια του την αχνίζουσα κούπα που μύριζε έντονα γιασεμί.

«Μας το έστειλαν οι φίλοι μας από την Μαϊσόρ,» επεξήγησε η νύφη του την απρόσμενη οσμή. «Έχουν δική τους καλλιέργεια.»

«Πολύ ωραία,» μουρμούρισε ο Ντράκο και ήπιε μικρή ποσότητα.

Η γεύση ήταν πιο γλυκιά από εκείνη του παραδοσιακού τσαγιού Κεϋλάνης που συνήθιζαν στην Αγγλία και δεν του άρεσε ιδιαίτερα. Ωστόσο δεν είπε τίποτα για να μην την προσβάλει. Ένα σημαντικό μέρος της προσωπικότητας της ανήκε πλέον στην Ινδία, όπως ακριβώς και του γιου του. Το πολύχρωμο σαλβάρι που φορούσε σήμερα η νύφη του αποδείκνυε με τον πιο απερίφραστο τρόπο την εν λόγω παραδοχή.

«Πώς πάνε οι επιχειρήσεις;» την άκουσε να τον ρωτάει προφανώς για να αρχικοποιήσει την κουβέντα τους, μιας και ο ίδιος παρέμενε βουβός.

«Μία χαρά,» απάντησε. «Αν και όσο περνάει ο καιρός, κουράζομαι περισσότερο. Θεωρούσα ότι ο Σκόρπιους θα με απάλλασσε λίγο από τις ευθύνες, όμως είχε άλλες βλέψεις,» μειδίασε με πάρεση.

«Αγαπάει πολύ αυτό που κάνει,» σχολίασε με συγκατάβαση η Ρόουζ. «Μετά από ό,τι έγινε, δεν σκέφτηκε στιγμή να μην συνεχίσει. Κανείς δε θα μπορούσε να του αλλάξει μυαλά.»

«Εκτός από εσένα,» παρατήρησε χωρίς ενόχληση ο πεθερός της.

«Ίσως,» ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της. «Όμως δεν θα είχα την καρδιά να του το ζητήσω. Παρότι ακόμα φοβάμαι κάθε φορά που φεύγει σε αποστολές και μου λείπει αφάνταστα, ξέρω ότι δεν θα ήταν ευτυχισμένος με οποιαδήποτε άλλη δουλειά. Είναι γεννημένος ήρωας,» χαμογέλασε ελαφρά.

«Όπως απέδειξε περίτρανα, προτιμεί να πεθάνει παρά να χάσει τον θαυμασμό σου,» εξέφρασε ο Ντράκο το συμπέρασμα στο οποίο είχε καταλήξει καιρό τώρα.

«Ναι…» συμφώνησε απλανώς η νύφη του. «Φαντάζομαι όλοι μας έχουμε κάποιας μορφής ανασφάλεια. Η αέναη ενέργεια για την αέναη προσπάθεια. Αυτό δεν θα πει ζωή;» τον κοίταξε με γαλήνια έκφραση.

Ο Ντράκο αισθάνθηκε ξαφνικά τόσο αδαής μπροστά σε αυτή την σοφή παρά το νεαρό της ηλικίας της μάγισσα, ώστε όποιος ενδοιασμός και συστολή του εξαφανίστηκαν επί τόπου. Ακούμπησε το σχεδόν γεμάτο φλιτζάνι του στο τραπέζι και δεν δίστασε να ενώσει το βλέμμα του με το δικό της.

«Ρόουζ, χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου,» αποκάλυψε με σταθερή φωνή.

«Πείτε μου,» τον παρότρυνε εκείνη με κάποια απορία και ανησυχία ενδεχομένως.

«Εδώ και λίγο καιρό βλέπω εφιάλτες,» ξεκίνησε να εξιστορεί αμέσως, προτού χάσει το κύμα θάρρους που τον κυρίευσε. «Συγκεκριμένα έναν και αυτό εφιάλτη που με επισκέπτεται κάθε βράδυ ανελλιπώς. Είναι τρομερός και δεν με αφήνει να κοιμηθώ τις νύχτες. Υποφέρω πραγματικά.»

Η Ρόουζ είχε πάρει μία έκφραση κατανόησης. Μπορεί και η ίδια να είχε αντιμετωπίσει παρόμοια κατάσταση, δεν είχε άλλωστε περάσει και λίγα στην ζωή της.

«Και σκεφτόμουν», συνέχισε ο Ντράκο, «σκεφτόμουν, μήπως γνωρίζεις κάποιο ξόρκι που θα μπορούσε να με απαλλάξει από αυτά τα αρρωστημένα όνειρα», την ρώτησε γεμάτος ελπίδα.

Ήταν πολύ οξύμωρο. Η δυνάστης της φαντασίας του να αποτελεί και την λύση στα βάσανα του. Είχε καταλήξει ωστόσο πως η Ρόουζ του θυμικού του δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τη Ρόουζ της πραγματικότητας. Ήταν ένα αποκύημα του υποσυνειδήτου του που για κάποιον άγνωστο λόγο είχε προσλάβει τα χαρακτηριστικά της νύφης του. Ό,τι και να ήταν ωστόσο, έπρεπε να εξοντωθεί.

Η Ρόουζ έπαιξε τις μακριές της βλεφαρίδες σε περισυλλογή. Αν είχε φανταστεί την αιτία της αναπάντεχης επίσκεψης του πεθερού της, τότε σίγουρα είχε πέσει πολύ έξω. Σε καμία των περιπτώσεων δεν θα θεωρούσε πιθανό, ο πλήρως συγκρατημένος και χειραφετημένος Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ να προσέτρεχε προς βοήθεια της εξαιτίας ενός ονείρου. Αυτό δεν μείωνε την ψυχραιμία του και την δύναμη του ως άνθρωπο, αλλά αντίθετα μεγάλωνε την ένταση του εφιάλτη. Τα όνειρα μπορούσαν να είναι πολύ τρομακτικά, τρομακτικά και επικίνδυνα, και αυτό η Ρόουζ το γνώριζε εξ ιδίοις.

Μετά το θάνατο του Βιμάλ οι εικόνες στο μυαλό της ήταν τόσο φρικιαστικές, που είχε κοντέψει να βάλει τέλος στη ζωή της. Εν τούτοις είχε καταφέρει να τις αντιπαρέλθει και πλέον ανήκαν στο παρελθόν. Κάτι ανάλογο είχε συμβεί και τον πρώτο καιρό που μετακόμισαν με τον Σκόρπιους στην Ινδία. Η απόρριψη της οικογένειας της και η αναγκαστική φυγή τους την είχαν γεμίσει τύψεις και αρνητισμό, αλλά και πάλι είχε μπορέσει να ξεπεράσει αυτά τα αδυσώπητα συναισθήματα. Είχε καταλήξει λοιπόν, ότι η αντιμετώπιση των ονείρων δεν επιτυγχάνεται παρά εκ των έσω.

«Ξέρετε υπάρχουν περί στις δεκαπέντε χιλιάδες καταγεγραμμένα ξόρκια», είπε με απαλή φωνή και ο πεθερός της την κοίταξε λες και τον είχε μόλις καταδικάσει σε θάνατο. «Μα όλα, από καταβολής μαγείας, έχουν ένα κοινό χαρακτηριστικό.»

Ένωσε τα μάτια της με τα δικά του που έμοιαζαν τόσο πολύ στου Σκόρπιους, αλλά δεν ήταν.

«Ο πράττων το ξόρκι πρέπει να γνωρίζει επακριβώς τι θέλει να επιτύχει. Δεν φτάνει να προφέρει τις μαγικές λέξεις. Πρέπει η συγκέντρωση του να έχει ως στόχο ένα πολύ συγκεκριμένο αποτέλεσμα.»

Ο πεθερός της φάνηκε λίγο χαμένος.

«Ένα απλό παράδειγμα. Αν βρίσκομαι σε ένα θάλαμο νοσοκομείου, όπου όλοι οι ασθενείς διαθέτουν από ένα σπασμένο πόδι, και δώσω την εντολή για το ξόρκι της ίασης χωρίς να απευθύνομαι σε κάποιον επισταμένως, τότε δεν θα γιατρευτεί κανείς. Παρομοίως αν έχω έναν ασθενή με σπασμένη την μύτη και τον καρπό του και φωνάξω _Επίσκυ_, δίχως να έχω αποφασίσει τι θέλω να επανέλθει στην θέση του, τότε και τα δύο θα παραμείνουν ως έχουν. Αυτή είναι η θετική έκβαση, επειδή στην αρνητική εκδοχή μπορεί όλα να γίνουν στην τύχη και εσφαλμένα. Καταλάβατε;»

Ο Ντράκο κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του προσπαθώντας να αποκρυπτογραφήσει τα λεγόμενα της νύφης του.

«Αυτό που θέλω να πω,» προσέθεσε η Ρόουζ, «είναι πως για να μπορέσετε να απαλλαγείτε από τα όνειρα σας, θα πρέπει να είστε απόλυτα βέβαιος τι τα προκαλεί.»

Ο ξανθός μάγος κατάπιε με δυσκολία. Η προφανής απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα ήταν πως ποθούσε την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα που καθόταν αντικριστά του. Ωστόσο αυτό δεν ήταν δυνατό, δεν μπορούσε να είναι δυνατό. Εκτός του ότι θα προτιμούσε να παραδοθεί στην χρόνια αϋπνία παρά να παραδεχθεί την επεξήγηση των φαντασιοκοπιών του, υπήρχαν και σαφείς ενδείξεις ότι το θέμα ήταν πολύ πιο μπερδεμένο. Δεν γινόταν να επιθυμεί την νύφη του και όταν την έβλεπε στην πραγματικότητα να μην αισθανόταν καμία έλξη για εκείνη.

Έστριψε το κεφάλι του προς τα αριστερά σε μία μηχανική κίνηση. Κάθε φορά που ένιωθε πιεσμένος, έριχνε το βλέμμα του σε κάποιο αντικείμενο μακριά του· μία ψευδαίσθηση φυγής. Αυτή την φορά η ματιά του κατευθύνθηκε στο γείσο επάνω από το τζάκι του σαλονιού. Όπως στα περισσότερα σπίτια, έτσι και η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους είχαν στολίσει την εν λόγω επιφάνεια με διάφορες φωτογραφίες· δικές τους και των συγγενών τους.

Στην μία είδε το γιο του σε μία ασπρόμαυρη εικόνα να χαμογελά φωτεινά και να σχηματίζει με τα χείλη του τις λέξεις _σε αγαπάω_. Σε μία άλλη ήταν μαζί με την Ρόουζ σε μία ακρογιαλιά, ίσως στη Βόρεια Γαλλία. Την είχε πιάσει αγκαλιά και την στριφογύριζε κάνοντας το καλοκαιρινό φουστάνι της να ανεμίζει στον αέρα. Παραδίπλα η Ρόουζ καθόταν σε μία καρό κουβέρτα στην εξοχή διαβάζοντας προσηλωμένη, προφανώς στον κήπο του Μπάροου. Λίγο πιο πέρα, σε μία μεγαλύτερη κορνίζα, στεκόταν με όλα τα ξαδέρφια της στην πλατεία μπροστά από το μέγαρο Γκρίμωλντ των Πότερ.

Ο Ντράκο ευχαριστήθηκε σιωπηλά, όταν παρατήρησε πως είχαν και ένα δικό του πορτρέτο με την Αστόρια καθισμένοι σε αυτόν τον ίδιο καναπέ που βρισκόταν και τώρα. Πρέπει να ήταν τα Χριστούγεννα μετά την επανασύνδεση του ζευγαριού, εννιά μήνες πίσω. Είχαν κάνει ένα μεγάλο ρεβεγιόν στο σπίτι τους και ήταν καλεσμένη όλη η οικογένεια. Εκείνη τη φορά δεν έλειπε κανείς, ειδικά ο Άλμπους που είχε καταφτάσει από τους πρώτους.

Ο αδερφός του ο Τζέιμς του είχε σκαρώσει μία χοντρή πλάκα που είχε κάνει τους πάντες να σκάσουν στα γέλια, αλλά ο Ντράκο δεν την θυμόταν ακριβώς. Τον είχε μαγέψει να μουγκρίζει σαν αγελάδα μετά από κάθε λέξη ή να κυκλοφορεί με μία φωτεινή πινακίδα πάνω από το κεφάλι που έγραφε _Είμαι καθυστερημένος_; Μπορεί κιόλας να…

Ξαφνικά οι σκέψεις του διακόπηκαν βίαια. Με την άκρη του ματιού του έπιασε μία φωτογραφία λίγο πιο παλιά και λίγο πιο πίσω από τις άλλες. Απεικόνιζε ένα ζευγάρι την ημέρα του γάμου του. Ο φακός τους είχε απαθανατίσει από πίσω, με την πλάτη στους παρευρισκομένους την ώρα του μυστηρίου. Ο γαμπρός ήταν ψηλός και αδύνατος με έντονα πορτοκαλή κόμη. Η νύφη ήταν μικροκαμωμένη με μακριά μαλλιά που κρύβονταν από ένα πέπλο. Από ένα πέπλο βαρύ και αραχνοΰφαντο που έφτανε ως το πάτωμα.

Σηκώθηκε απότομα και πλησίασε το τζάκι με μεγάλα, φρενιασμένα βήματα. Δεν γινόταν να συμβαίνει, όμως δεν γινόταν να έχει κάνει λάθος. Θα το αναγνώριζε ανάμεσα σε χίλια άλλα. Ήταν το ένα και το αυτό. Το ένα ακριβώς. Το ίδιο πέπλο που καταδυνάστευε τα όνειρα του. Το ίδιο πέπλο που έσπρωχνε στην άκρη με το πρόσωπο του, για να μυρίσει το άρωμα της. Και το ίδιο απαράλλαχτο σομόν παλ νυφικό. Αυτό το νυφικό που τσαλάκωνε με βιάση για να χωθεί μέσα της.

Νόμιζε ότι τρελαινόταν, ότι είχε φτάσει στο σημείο, όπου δεν υπήρχε πλέον λογική ούτε και η επιστροφή της. Με τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα σήκωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το κάδρο με φόβο. Το έφερε στο πρόσωπο του αναπνέοντας βαριά, σαν να μοχθούσε, σαν να υπέφερε, σαν να ήταν το πιο βαρύ φορτίο. Η Ρόουζ τον είχε ακολουθήσει ανήσυχη. Στάθηκε δίπλα του και τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένη. Ιδρώτας είχε καλύψει το μέτωπο του.

«Ποια είναι η γυναίκα στη φωτογραφία;» την ρώτησε με σπασμένη χροιά.

Η Ρόουζ πήρε μία απορημένη έκφραση.

«Μα η μητέρα μου φυσικά, κύριε Ντράκο.»

* * *

**Τι να σημαίνει αυτό για την εξέλιξη της ιστορίας μας; Αφήστε κανένα σχολιάκι να μου πείτε τι σκεφτόσαστε. Έστω και αν δεν σας αρέσει καθόλου. Καλή καρδιά!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

**ΧΧΧ**

**Υ.Γ. Νιώθω την ανάγκη να διευκρινίσω, πως αυτήν την ιστορία την έχω ξεκινήσει πολύ καιρό πριν από το Δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται. Το λέω, επειδή το τέλος της Λίλι δεν επηρεάστηκε καθόλου από την επιθυμία μου να συνεχίσω με την Τελευταία Ευκαιρία. Αντίθετα από την αρχή που έγραψα την ιστορία της Λίλι είχα σκεφτεί να την τελειώσω έτσι. Δεν προσπαθώ να δικαιολογηθώ ούτε να σας αλλάξω γνώμη και κάθε κριτική είναι ευπρόσδεκτη, απλά θεωρώ λίγο άδικο για την απόπειρα μου να φαίνεται ως τσαπατσούλικη προχειράτζα. Παρότι γράφω πολλές από δαύτες, η Λίλι δεν ήταν μία από αυτές. Σόρυ για το σεντόνι, αλλά η επικοινωνία μαζί σας μου είναι τόσο πολύτιμη όσο και η συγγραφή αυτή καθαυτή. Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ! :)**


	6. V

**V.**

Ήταν μία μεγάλη ημέρα.

Αυτό σκεφτόταν ο Σκόρπιους, όταν μετά από πολλές ώρες στο τρέξιμο κατάφερε να κλείσει απολαυστικά τα μάτια του και να αφεθεί στις απαλές θωπεύσεις της γυναίκας του που με τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα μάλαζε καταπραϋντικά τους ώμους του.

Ο ξανθός μάγος δεν άργησε να αφήσει έναν αναστεναγμό απόλαυσης και να ρίξει το κεφάλι του προς τα πίσω ακουμπώντας στο στέρνο της. Βρίσκονταν στην μπανιέρα τους και μοιράζονταν ένα χαλαρωτικό αφρόλουτρο πριν από τον ύπνο. Εκείνος είχε χωθεί ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, ενώ η Ρόουζ έτριβε τρυφερά τους πιασμένους του μύες. Είχαν σβήσει τα φώτα αφήνοντας μόνο μερικά κεριά να προσφέρουν την αχνή λάμψη τους.

Αυτές οι στιγμές ήταν που τον έκαναν να μπορεί να αντέχει όλες τις υπόλοιπες. Ό,τι στραβό και ανάποδο και αν του τύχαινε, είχε την παρηγοριά ότι στο σπίτι θα τον περίμενε η πιο όμορφη μάγισσα που τον αγαπούσε όσο την αγαπούσε και εκείνος. Η παρουσία της και μόνο ήταν αρκετή, για να τον κάνει να ξεχάσει κάθε άσχημο που συναντούσε. Τα γλυκά της λόγια, οι περιποιήσεις της, η στοργή της, όλα αυτά τον έκαναν να αισθάνεται σαν σε κουκούλι που τον προστάτευε από την παράνοια που βασίλευε στον έξω κόσμο.

Σήμερα ιδιαίτερα είχε ανάγκη την φροντίδα της περισσότερο από άλλες φορές. Εκτός από μία βαρετή βάρδια στο γραφείο, όπου συνέβη το απόλυτο τίποτα, όταν γύρισε χαρούμενος στο σπίτι βρήκε την γυναίκα του αναστατωμένη. Κάθισαν να φάνε και δεν άργησε να του εξηγήσει την αιτία. Ο Σκόρπιους την άκουγε προβληματισμένος. Τα λεγόμενα της για την συμπεριφορά του πατέρα του ήταν τουλάχιστον περίεργα. Είχε έρθει στα καλά καθούμενα, της είχε ζητήσει βοήθεια, επειδή έβλεπε εφιάλτες, και στο τέλος είχε φύγει σαν κυνηγημένος με το που αντίκρισε την γαμήλια φωτογραφία των πεθερικών του.

«Είσαι σίγουρη πως τα έπαιξε με αυτήν την κορνίζα;» την είχε ρωτήσει απορημένα.

«Ναι, σου λέω. Με το που την είδε έκανε σαν τρελός. Σηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε και την κοιτούσε με τέτοια παραφροσύνη που φοβήθηκα πραγματικά,» απάντησε εκείνη.

«Και μετά έφυγε χωρίς καμία εξήγηση;»

«Καμία. Τον ρώτησα τι είχε συμβεί, του είπα ότι θα ερχόσουν σε λίγο από την δουλειά, αλλά μουρμούρισε ένα ακατάληπτο _βιάζομαι_ και στην κυριολεξία έτρεξε έξω από την πόρτα.»

Ο Σκόρπιους παρέμεινε σκεφτικός, αλλά όσο και αν πάλευε αδυνατούσε να βρει την οποιαδήποτε νουνέχεια σε αυτές τις πράξεις που δεν συνέδεαν σε καμία των περιπτώσεων με τον χαρακτήρα του πατέρα του. Στο τέλος δεν άντεξε. Αποφάσισε να πάει να του μιλήσει. Η Ρόουζ τον συμβούλεψε να είναι όσο πιο διακριτικός γινόταν και ήξερε πως είχε δίκιο. Αν έκρινε από την αποψινή του αντίδραση, τότε η ανοιχτή αντιμετώπιση θα τον έφερνε σε δυσκολότερη θέση. Προφανώς τον απασχολούσε κάτι ιδιαίτερο, κάτι που δεν αισθανόταν άνετα να μοιραστεί με κανέναν.

Σηκώθηκε όρθιος και αφού αποχαιρέτισε την Ρόουζ με ένα απαλό φιλί, κατευθύνθηκε στο τζάκι και μπήκε μέσα. Ύστερα πήρε λίγη από την πράσινη σκόνη και πρόφερε καθαρά _Μέγαρο Μάλφοϋ_. Μονομιάς τυλίχθηκε στις φλόγες και άφησε το κορμί του να παρασυρθεί στην δίνη της τηλεμεταφοράς. Όταν ο κόσμος σταμάτησε να γυρίζει γύρω του, βρισκόταν στο χολ του πατρικού του.

Γενικά οι γονείς του, όπως και οι ίδιοι, είχαν κλειστό το τζάκι τους για το σύστημα μεταφοράς, ώστε να αποφεύγουν τις απρόσμενες εκπλήξεις. Παρόλα αυτά είχαν μαγέψει την εν λόγω σύνδεση, ώστε να επιτρέπει την μετακίνηση μόνο σε εκείνον και την Ρόουζ. Παρόλα αυτά την χρησιμοποιούσαν σπάνια, επειδή η Ρόουζ δεν ήθελε να εισβάλει έτσι απροειδοποίητα. Ο Σκόρπιους όμως δεν είχε τέτοια θέματα, ειδικά όταν παρίστατο κάποια ανάγκη.

Βγήκε από τη σάλα και προχώρησε κάτω στο διάδρομο, όπου έβγαζε στο γραφείο του πατέρα του. Ήλπιζε να είναι εκεί, ώστε να μη χρειαστεί να τον ψάξει. Αν τον ανακάλυπτε η μητέρα του, θα άρχιζε τις ερωτήσεις και ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήταν σίγουρος τι ήθελε να της πει ή πόσα γνώριζε εκείνη. Μπορούσε να γίνει πολύ πιεστική προσπαθώντας να βοηθήσει, οπότε καλύτερα προς το παρόν να έμενε στην απέξω. Έφτασε στην καφέ ξύλινη πόρτα και χτύπησε απαλά. Αμέσως ακούστηκε η γνωστή αυστηρή φωνή.

«Αστόρια, σου είπα έχω δουλειά. Μην με ενοχλείς, παρακαλώ.»

«Εγώ είμαι,» τον ενημέρωσε ο Σκόρπιους.

Πέρασαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν τον προσκαλέσει μέσα. Ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και αντίκρισε την οικεία φυσιογνωμία του πατέρα του πίσω από το γραφείο του. Έμοιαζε κουρασμένος, ωστόσο καθόλα φυσιολογικός. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν χλωμό, αλλά αυτό ήταν ένα κληρονομικό ιδίωμα των Μάλφοϋ που έφερε και ο ίδιος. Κατά τα άλλα η εμφάνιση του ήταν πολύ προσεγμένη ως συνήθως με τα μαλλιά του καλοχτενισμένα και το χιτώνα του κολλαριστό και ατσαλάκωτο.

«Καλησπέρα, Σκόρπιους,» τον χαιρέτισε ήρεμα. «Συγνώμη, αλλά είμαι λίγο απασχολημένος,» προσέθεσε δίχως να σηκώσει το βλέμμα του από τα χαρτιά που είχε μπροστά του.

Ο γιος του τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά. Σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα της Ρόουζ θα περίμενε να είναι περισσότερο ταραγμένος. Ήξερε εν τούτοις πως ο πατέρας του ήταν πολύ καλός στο να κρύβει αυτό που πραγματικά αισθανόταν. Έκλεισε απαλά την πόρτα και τον πλησίασε με αργά βήματα βολιδοσκοπώντας την κατάσταση. Στάθηκε για λίγο όρθιος και όταν διαπίστωσε, πως ο Ντράκο δεν θα έκανε καμία νύξη μόνος του, κάθισε σε μία καρέκλα απέναντι του σε χαλαρή στάση. Γνώριζε και ο ίδιος πώς να το παίζει αυτό το παιχνίδι. Δεν είχαν περάσει άλλωστε πολλά χρόνια από όταν είχε αναγορευθεί άτυπα πρίγκιπας των Σλίδεριν.

«Δεν θα με ρωτήσεις γιατί ήρθα εδώ;» είπε χωρίς στόμφο.

«Ξέρω γιατί είσαι εδώ,» απάντησε απαθώς ο πατέρας του συνεχίζοντας να μην τον κοιτάζει. «Σου μίλησε η Ρόουζ.»

«Ναι,» παραδέχθηκε απερίφραστα ο Σκόρπιους. «Αλλά φαντάζομαι δεν θα σου κάνει κόπο να μου πεις και εσύ τι συνέβη.»

Ο μεσήλικας μάγος έπαιξε νευρικά τα μηλίγγια του. Είχε προετοιμαστεί για την εν λόγω ερώτηση. Από όταν έφυγε σαν κυνηγημένος από το σπίτι του γιου του, γνώριζε ότι ο Σκόρπιους θα τον αναζητούσε ψάχνοντας την αιτία για αυτήν του την συμπεριφορά. Εννοείται πως η Ρόουζ του είχε μιλήσει. Τα μοιράζονταν όλα μεταξύ τους και σίγουρα η σημερινή του επίσκεψη δεν ήταν κάτι που δεν έκανε εντύπωση.

Φέρθηκε πολύ παρορμητικά και κατάφερε αυτό που δεν ήθελε σε καμία των περιπτώσεων· να κινήσει υποψίες. Ωστόσο, όταν αντίκρισε την συγκεκριμένη φωτογραφία ήταν αδύνατο να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του και τις αντιδράσεις του. Ειδικά από όταν έμαθε το πρόσωπο κάτω από το αραχνοΰφαντο πέπλο, το πέπλο που είχε στοιχειώσει τα όνειρα του.

«Τίποτα διαφορετικό από ό,τι σου είπε η γυναίκα σου,» προσπάθησε να απαντήσει όσο πιο αδιάφορα γινόταν. «Έχω άσχημα όνειρα και πήγα να την ρωτήσω, αν γνωρίζει κάποιο ξόρκι για να σταματήσουν.»

Απέφυγε την ματιά του όσο του μιλούσε. Φοβόταν πως ο εκπαιδευμένος Χρυσούχος θα διάβαζε το μυστικό πίσω από τις λέξεις του· ένα μυστικό που δεν ήξερε ούτε ακριβώς και ο ίδιος τι σήμαινε. Η ανακάλυψη ότι το νυφικό που κυριαρχούσε τόσο έντονα στο θυμικό του ανήκε στη μητέρα της νύφης του και όχι στην ίδια την Ρόουζ, έκανε τα πράγματα ακόμα πιο περίπλοκα.

Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Πλέον Γουίζλη. Τι δουλειά είχε η μικροκαμωμένη καστανομάλλα μάγισσα μέσα στο υποσυνείδητο του; Δεν την είχε ονειρευτεί άλλοτε. Τουλάχιστον όχι εδώ και πάρα πολλά χρόνια. Προς τι λοιπόν αυτές οι ξαφνικές και πέρα για πέρα ακατανόητες εμφανίσεις; Ένα ήταν το βέβαιο. Το μυαλό του δεν πήγαινε καθόλου καλά.

«Εντάξει,» φάνηκε να αποδέχεται ο Σκόρπιους την εξήγηση. «Αυτό όμως δε διαφωτίζει γιατί ταράχτηκες τόσο με την φωτογραφία των πεθερικών μου.»

Η απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα ήταν πιο περίπλοκη. Δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να ξεφύγει αλώβητα μετά το ηλιθιώδες φέρσιμο του, οπότε είχε αποφασίσει να αποκαλύψει μέρος μόνο της αλήθειας, όσο χρειαζόταν για να θολώσει τα νερά. Γνώριζε το χαρακτήρα του γιού του όπως και την ευστροφία του και αν αρνιόταν να του αποκαλύψει το οτιδήποτε, το πιθανότερο θα ήταν να του προκαλούσε περισσότερο την περιέργεια κάνοντας τον να φτάσει σε συμπεράσματα που δεν ήθελε να ξέρει πόσο σωστά ή άβολα θα ήταν. Για αυτό έπρεπε να του διασκεδάσει τις ανησυχίες.

«Δεν ταράχτηκα, εξεπλάγην,» τον διόρθωσε εμμένοντας να κρατά την προσοχή του αυστηρά προσηλωμένη στα χαρτιά του. «Έτσι όπως φαινόταν από πίσω η νύφη έμοιαζε με τη μητέρα σου και ως γνωστόν δεν θυμάμαι να είχα ποτέ πορτοκαλί μαλλιά, οπότε απόρησα για το ποια να ήταν αυτή η γυναίκα.»

Ο Ντράκο ξεφούρνισε το ψέμα του όσο πιο πιστευτά μπορούσε. Η σύζυγος του ήταν πράγματι και εκείνη καστανή, ωστόσο δεν έφερνε σε οτιδήποτε περαιτέρω στην Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη. Τραγελαφική αιτιολόγηση το δίχως άλλο, εν τούτοις ήταν η μοναδική παραπλάνηση που κατάφερε να σκαρφιστεί δικαιολογώντας την ερώτηση του για τον ποιον απεικόνιζε η φωτογραφία. Έψεγε τον εαυτό του για το πόσο βλάκας ήταν. Πόσο είχε καταληφθεί από τα συναισθήματα του και κυρίως πόσο τα είχε αφήσει να βγουν απροκάλυπτα στην επιφάνεια.

«Τότε γιατί στην συνέχεια έφυγες έτσι αναπάντεχα;» πίεσε ο γιος του εκφράζοντας την λογική παρατήρηση του.

«Είχα υποχρεώσεις. Προέκυψε ένα θέμα με τις εισαγωγές βοτάνων από την Νότια Αμερική και έπρεπε να το κοιτάξω άμεσα, αλλά το είχα ξεχάσει. Κοιτάζοντας την φωτογραφία, θυμήθηκα την μητέρα σου και ύστερα θυμήθηκα τις δουλειές που είχα αφήσει πίσω. Περίεργο πράγμα πως λειτουργεί η μνήμη, ε;» μειδίασε αχνά.

Μόνο τότε αποτόλμησε να ρίξει μία κρυφή ματιά στον γιο του. Ο Σκόρπιους έμοιαζε σκεφτικός διερωτώμενος προφανώς, αν μπορούσαν να ισχύουν όλα αυτά που έλεγε ο πατέρας του ή σε ποιο βαθμό τον κορόιδευε. Κύλησαν μερικά λεπτά πλήρους σιωπής, όπου ακουγόταν μόνο το μεγάλο ρολόι στον τοίχο και το σύρσιμο της πένας επάνω στην επιφάνεια του παπύρου, έτσι όπως ο Ντράκο προσποιούταν ότι σημείωνε σημαντικά πράγματα. Στο τέλος ο νεαρός μάγος πλησίασε και άλλο προς το γραφείο στηρίζοντας τους αγκώνες του στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια σε μία συνωμοτική στάση.

«Ξέρω ότι έχεις κάποιο πρόβλημα που δεν θέλεις να μοιραστείς μαζί μου,» είπε σοβαρά και ο Ντράκο δεν μπόρεσε παρά να σταματήσει ό,τι άλλο έκανε και να τον κοιτάξει ευθεία στα μάτια. «Καταλαβαίνω ότι ορισμένα πράγματα είναι δύσκολο να ειπωθούν, οπότε δεν θα επιμείνω. Ωστόσο υποσχέσου μου πως θα μιλήσεις σε κάποιον. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει αν θα είμαι εγώ αυτός, όμως είναι εμφανές πως κάτι σε τρώει και πρέπει να το βγάλεις από μέσα σου.»

Ξαφνικά ο γιος του τού φάνηκε να έχει μεγαλώσει πάρα πολύ. Πού ήταν το ξανθό αγόρι με τα κοντά παντελονάκια που αποχαιρετούσε με την Αστόρια στο σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος δεκαπέντε χρόνια πριν; Μπροστά του δεν έβλεπε παρά έναν ώριμο και σίγουρο για τον εαυτό του άντρα. Δεν ήταν δυνατό παρά να του προκαλέσει θαυμασμό και ενδεχομένως και κάποιο δέος. Άφησε την πένα να πέσει από τα χέρια του και ίσιωσε το κορμί του φέρνοντας τα βλέμματα τους στο ίδιο ύψος, ίσος προς ίσο.

«Σου μιλάω από πείρα,» συνέχισε ο Σκόρπιους. «Όταν έφυγε η Ρόουζ, νόμιζα θα τρελαθώ. Είχα κλειστεί τόσο πολύ στον εαυτό μου που πλέον ένιωθα σαν η συνείδηση μου να ήταν ξεχωριστή οντότητα. Δεν ήθελα να βλέπω άνθρωπο, επειδή πίστευα πως κανείς δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι περνούσα. Όμως αφού με ξετρύπωσε η Λίλι, συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν έχει σημασία να καταλαβαίνει ο άλλος. Σημασία έχει να καταλαβαίνουμε εμείς, αλλά πολλές φορές χρειάζεται να εξωτερικεύουμε τις σκέψεις μας για να το επιτύχουμε. Επειδή στο κάτω-κάτω όλοι άνθρωποι είμαστε και όλοι τις ίδιες καταστάσεις βιώνουμε. Αυτή είναι η μόνη παρηγοριά που μπορούμε να έχουμε.»

Ο Ντράκο δεν είπε τίποτα, μα ούτε ο Σκόρπιους προσδοκούσε πως θα έλεγε κάτι. Περίμενε μερικά λεπτά να καταλαγιάσουν τα λεγόμενα του και ύστερα σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Ο πατέρας του τον μιμήθηκε και κάνοντας τον γύρο του γραφείου τον πλησίασε και τον άγγιξε απαλά στον ώμο. Ο Σκόρπιους κάλυψε το χέρι του με το δικό του και του το πίεσε συγκαταβατικά. Ύστερα το κατέβασε και χαμογέλασε απαλά.

«Λοιπόν πάω να σε αφήσω στις δουλειές σου,» τον αποχαιρέτισε. «Θα περάσω να καληνυχτίσω την μαμά. Αν μάθει ότι ήρθα και δεν την ειδοποίησα, θα με αποκληρώσει. Μην ανησυχείς, θα βρω κάποια άλλη αιτία να αναφέρω.»

Ο Ντράκο συγκατένευσε ανακουφισμένος. Λίγο πριν ο γιος του βγει από την πόρτα, πρόλαβε να τον σταματήσει.

«Σκόρπιους, σε ευχαριστώ.»

Ο νεαρός μάγος κούνησε αποδεκτικά το κεφάλι του και μετά χάθηκε στο διάδρομο κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.


	7. VI

**VI.**

Ο Σκόρπιους κατευθύνθηκε γρήγορα στο σαλόνι, όπου τα περισσότερα βράδια έβρισκαν τη μητέρα του να διαβάζει κάποιο βιβλίο ή τώρα τελευταία να παρακολουθεί ταινίες στην νέα εφεύρεση του Τζωρτζ Γουίζλη, η οποία προσιδίαζε με την μηχανή κινηματογράφου των κοινών ανθρώπων που είχαν μάθει στις Ανθρώπινες Επιστήμες. Είχαν μία παρόμοια στο σπίτι τους και έβλεπαν συχνά έργα εκεί με την Ρόουζ. Πράγματι την πέτυχε να κοιτάζει με αμείωτο ενδιαφέρον το λευκό πανί προβολής, όπου παιζόταν ένα ασπρόμαυρο φιλμ που δεν αναγνώρισε.

Με το που τον αντιλήφθηκε ωστόσο η μητέρα του, παράτησε αμέσως την ασχολία της και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του ρωτώντας τον πώς και η ευχάριστη έκπληξη. Της είπε σαν δικαιολογία, ότι είχε έρθει να ζητήσει την συμβουλή του πατέρα του για μία καινούργια υπόθεση, γεγονός όχι απίστευτο καθότι συχνά οι γνώσεις του Ντράκο περί εμπορίου και επιχειρήσεων αποδεικνύονταν χρήσιμες στον επαγγελματία Χρυσούχο.

Αυτό ικανοποίησε την περιέργεια της και δεν θα της προκαλούσε περαιτέρω απορίες, μιας και γνώριζε πως τα κρατικά θέματα είναι άκρως εμπιστευτικά. Αντί αυτού τον πυρπόλησε με ιδιαίτερα σημαντικές ερωτήσεις, όπως τι έφαγε για πρωινό, τι για μεσημεριανό, τι για βραδινό και αν φρόντισε να κάνει διάλειμμα για απογευματινό τσάι. Αν ήταν στο χέρι της, θα τον κρατούσε για πολλές ώρες συντροφιά της, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους της εξήγησε πως πρέπει να επιστρέψει για να ξεκουραστεί και η μητέρα του αναγκάστηκε να το δεχτεί καρτερικά όπως όλες οι μητέρες.

Μισή ώρα παραπάνω από ότι υπολόγιζε, αλλά και πάλι γρήγορα για τα δεδομένα της αγαπημένης του μαμάς, κατάφερε να την αποχαιρετίσει και να τηλεμεταφερθεί πίσω στο σπίτι τους πάλι μέσα από το τζάκι του χολ. Όταν έφτασε είδε το σαλόνι τους σκοτεινό, όμως παρατήρησε φως να έρχεται από την κρεβατοκάμαρα τους, οπότε και κατευθύνθηκε εκεί. Βρήκε την Ρόουζ να διαβάζει στο κρεβάτι τους, φωτισμένη μόνο από την αμυδρή ανταύγεια του πορτατίφ.

Μόλις τον είδε, σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και του χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Δεν χρειαζόταν άλλη πρόσκληση, για να την πλησιάσει και να ξαπλώσει δίπλα της με το κεφάλι του στα πόδια της. Εκείνη άφησε το βιβλίο της στο κομοδίνο και άρχισε να του χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά. Τους τελευταίους μήνες είχε αλλάξει κούρεμα. Δεν έφερε πλέον τις ατημέλητες μπούκλες που είχαν κάνει την καρδιά της να σκιρτήσει επτά χρόνια πριν. Τώρα τα είχε πιο κοντά, πιο αρρενωπά, πιο ταιριαστά στον ώριμο άντρα που είχε γίνει.

«Πώς πήγε;» τον ρώτησε απαλά.

«Φυσικά δεν μου είπε τίποτα,» απάντησε ο Σκόρπιους με λεπτή αγανάκτηση. «Μόνο κάτι παιδιάστικες δικαιολογίες. Του πρότεινα ωστόσο να μιλήσει σε κάποιον και φάνηκε να το σκέφτεται σοβαρά.»

Έμεινε λίγο να σχηματίζει κύκλους με τον δείκτη του στο μηρό της.

«Τι λες να τον απασχολεί;» εξέφρασε την ανησυχία του.

«Δεν ξέρω, μωρό μου,» απάντησε η Ρόουζ. «Και δεν έχει κανένα νόημα να εικάζουμε. Πρέπει να τον εμπιστευθείς και να τον αφήσεις να επιλύσει τα ζητήματα του όπως και όποτε εκείνος θέλει. Μην προσπαθείς να τα έχεις όλα υπό έλεγχο.»

«Ναι…» μουρμούρισε απλανώς ο Σκόρπιους.

Η Ρόουζ έσκυψε το αυτί της κοντά στο μέτωπο του.

«Ακούω το κεφάλι σου να βράζει από την σκέψη,» τον πείραξε γελώντας.

Ο Σκόρπιους γέλασε μαζί της και ύστερα ένωσε τα βλέμματα τους. Σήκωσε το χέρι του και το έφερε στο πρόσωπο της ιχνογραφώντας την επιδερμίδα της με τα ακροδάχτυλα του.

«Δεν θα ήμουν αυτός που είμαι, αν δεν σε είχα κοντά μου,» της είπε σοβαρά. «Δεν θέλω να ξέρω ποιος θα ήμουν. Είσαι τα πάντα για μένα. Σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ.»

«Και εγώ σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ,» είπε με τη σειρά της η Ρόουζ πιάνοντας το χέρι του και φιλώντας το. «Όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα δεις,» προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει. «Αύριο θα είναι μία καινούργια ημέρα και τα πράγματα δεν θα φαίνονται τόσο δύσκολα.»

Ο Σκόρπιους ακούμπησε τα πλεγμένα τους χέρια πάνω στο στήθος του και πήρε μία αγχωμένη ανάσα.

«Προς το παρόν το μόνο που θέλω είναι να ξεχάσω τα πάντα για λίγο,» έκλεισε καταπονημένα τα βλέφαρα του.

«Ίσως μπορώ να κάνω κάτι για αυτό.»

Ξανάνοιξε απότομα τα μάτια του και την κοίταξε με ενθουσιασμό και έκπληξη. Εκείνη είχε πάρει μία σκανδαλιάρικη έκφραση μειδιώντας υποσχετικά. Μπορεί να ήταν κουρασμένος, αλλά δεν υπήρχε κάτι καλύτερο από το να περάσει το βράδυ του χωμένος μέσα στην αγκαλιά της.

«Μωρό μου,» ψέλλισε και ανασηκωνόμενος κόλλησε το στόμα του στο δικό της.

Τα χείλη της ήταν όπως κάθε φορά ζεστά και μαλακά, σαν βελούδο. Ασκούσαν την ιδανική πίεση πάνω στα δικά του, προκλητική και προσκλητήρια. Η γλώσσα του δεν άργησε να υπακούσει στο κάλεσμα τους και να νοτίσει απαλά την ερεθισμένη επιφάνεια. Σύντομα το στόμα της είχε μισανοίξει επιτρέποντας του την είσοδο.

Ο Σκόρπιους βάθυνε και άλλο το φιλί τους, ενώ τα χέρια του άρχισαν να ταξιδεύουν σε όλο το κορμί της· στο λαιμό της, στα πόδια της, στα στήθη της. Πιάνοντας το πλούσιο μπούστο της, ένα λεπτό μινύρισμα ξέφυγε από τα χείλη της που μετέφερε ανατριχίλες κατευθείαν στον ανδρισμό του. Ακόμα και μετά από τόσα χρόνια, μπορούσε να τον στείλει και μόνο με το βλέμμα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους διέκοψε το φιλί τους για να ανασηκώσει και να βγάλει τη μπλούζα της. Δεν φορούσε στηθόδεσμο και το μπούστο της προέβαλε περήφανο και στητό με τις θηλές της ήδη ερεθισμένες. Δίχως να χάσει καιρό, έσκυψε και πήρε τη δεξιά στο στόμα του πιπιλίζοντας και γλείφοντας μαλακά. Ταυτόχρονα το αριστερό του χέρι κατρακύλησε κάτω από το στομάχι της φτάνοντας την ερωτική κορυφή της. Την έτριψε απολαυστικά πάνω από το λεπτό ύφασμα του παντελονιού της. Την ένιωθε ήδη να καίει με το άγγιγμα του και δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να ενωθεί μαζί της, ωστόσο απόψε ήθελε να πάει τα πράγματα πιο σιγά, να χαλαρώσει τους ρυθμούς μετά από μία τόσο χαοτική ημέρα.

Συνέχισε τις χειραγωγήσεις του μεταφέροντας την προσοχή του από το ένα στήθος της στο άλλο, μέχρι που την έκανε να μουρμουρίζει ακατάληπτα το όνομα του. Τότε μόνο στηρίχθηκε στα γόνατα του και της έβγαλε το σαλβάρι και το εσώρουχο σε μία κίνηση. Η γυμνή ομορφιά της τον κατέκλεισε και έμεινε μαγεμένος, ενώ εκείνη τον πλησίασε καθήμενη και πιάνοντας το γείσο της μπλούζας του την τράβηξε προς τα επάνω πετώντας την μακριά. Βρήκε πάλι το στόμα του με το δικό της και ξεκίνησε να του δίνει υγρά, οκνηρά φιλιά. Αφού φάνηκε να χορταίνει τα χείλη του, κατηφόρισε στον λαιμό του και ύστερα στο στέρνο του πειράζοντας τις ρώγες του με την γλώσσα της. Τον δάγκωσε απαλά και ο Σκόρπιους έβγαλε έναν ανιμαλιστικό ήχο ηδονής και οδύνης. Δεν κρατήθηκε και σκύβοντας ένωσε ξανά τα στόματα τους μεταξύ τους.

Πιέζοντας με το βάρος του, την έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω ξαπλώνοντας την τελείως στο στρώμα του κρεβατιού με τον ίδιο γονυπετή ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Εξερεύνησε για λίγο ακόμα την πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα της με τα χείλη του, ώσπου κατέβηκε πιο κάτω βρίσκοντας το αγαπημένο του σημείο. Χαμήλωσε και άλλο το κεφάλι του και άφησε ένα φιλί στην γλυκιά της ήβη, την νωπή από την ανάγκη της για εκείνον. Βγάζοντας τη γλώσσα του έγλυψε την υγρασία της γευόμενος την υπέροχη αίσθηση της. Το νέκταρ του πόθου της ήταν το πιο ηδύ ποτό και ξεκίνησε να το ρουφά με γρήγορους πλαταγισμούς σαν αθάνατο νερό.

Η Ρόουζ αναδευόταν και ανάσαινε βαριά από κάτω του, καθώς εκείνος ταλάνιζε τα τοιχώματα, την κλειτορίδα και την εισδοχή του κόλπου της. Πιπίλιζε, έλειχε, δάγκωνε, την εξωθούσε στα ουράνια. Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα νόμιζε είχε παραλύσει, αλλά όταν ο Σκόρπιους έσπρωξε τον αντίχειρα του μέσα της χωρίς να σταματήσει να την παιχνιδίζει με τη γλώσσα του, οι γοφοί της πετάχτηκαν προς τα πάνω από μόνοι τους σε μία σπασμωδική κίνηση.

Τα χέρια της είχαν μπλεχτεί στα μαλλιά του θωπεύοντας, τραβώντας, επικοινωνώντας όλα τα _μη σταματάς_ και _Μέρλιν_, _με τρελαίνεις_ που η φωνή της είχε γίνει πολύ αδύναμη για να αρθρώσει με νουνεχή λόγο εκτός από μικρές κραυγούλες και άρρυθμα βογγητά. Ο αγαπημένος της άρχισε να κουνά μέσα και έξω το δάχτυλο του και η Ρόουζ ήξερε πως δεν θα άντεχε για πολύ ακόμα.

«Σκορπ,» κατάφερε να υποτονθορύσει με μισόκλειστα βλέφαρα.

Μετά από τόσα χρόνια μαζί δεν χρειαζόταν να πει κάτι παραπάνω. Ο Σκόρπιους γνώριζε πως αν και της άρεσαν πολύ οι περιποιήσεις του, προτιμούσε να τελειώνει με εκείνον μέσα της. Δίνοντας ένα ύστατο φιλί στη λεία της επιδερμίδα, απομάκρυνε το χέρι του και σκαρφάλωσε πάνω της. Έβγαλε με γρήγορες κινήσεις τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του και η Ρόουζ τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του κλείνοντας τον στη σάρκινη φωλιά της. Στηριζόμενος στους αγκώνες του για να μην την συνθλίψει, γλίστρησε μέσα της κοιτώντας την ευθεία στα μάτια, μεταφέροντας της χωρίς λόγια όλη την αγάπη και την ευγνωμοσύνη και το απύθμενο πάθος που ένιωθε για εκείνη.

Ήθελε να της κάνει έρωτα γλυκά και τρυφερά και μπόρεσε να διατηρήσει έναν αργό, μαυλιστικό ρυθμό σκορπώντας της παράλληλα φιλιά στο στόμα, την μύτη, τα μάτια, τον λαιμό, το στήθος. Εκείνη τον χάιδευε στοργικά στην πλάτη και στους ώμους γρατζουνώντας τον ανεπαίσθητα με τα μακριά της νύχια, όπως τόσο πολύ του άρεσε να κάνει. Με αυτό το λιγωτικό τέμπο κατάφερε να την φέρει σε έναν δυνατό οργασμό που την έκανε να συσπαστεί βίαια γύρω από τον ανδρισμό του.

Η αίσθηση της, η εικόνα της, η φωνή της, όλα τον τρέλαιναν και ήταν έτοιμος να παραδοθεί και ο ίδιος στην κορύφωση του, όταν η Ρόουζ τον έσπρωξε ελαφρά από πάνω της αναποδογυρίζοντας τους. Την κοίταξε με κάποια έκπληξη, αλλά το μεφιστοφελικό της χαμόγελο δεν του άφησε περιθώρια απορίας. Απίθωσε το βάρος του στο μαξιλάρι, ενώ εκείνη κατέβηκε στις λαγόνες του και τον πήρε στο στόμα της.

Παρότι απολάμβανε να έρχεται μέσα της, κάποιες φορές προτιμούσε αυτόν τον τρόπο. Ήταν οι φορές που όλα έμοιαζαν σκατά και αυτός τελείως ανήμπορος. Αυτές τις φορές είχε την ανάγκη να αισθάνεται εκλεκτός και ιδιαίτερος και η Ρόουζ γνώριζε πώς ακριβώς να τον κάνει να νιώσει έτσι. Με αυτήν την προσφορά για τη δική του τέρψη τού έδειχνε πως είναι ο σημαντικότερος άνθρωπος για εκείνη, πως τον λατρεύει σαν θεό και πως δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που δεν θα έκανε για τον έρωτα του.

Αυτά τα συναισθήματα σε συνδυασμό με το απαράμιλλο ταλέντο της τον εκσφενδόνισαν σε μία εκκωφαντική κορύφωση που τον άφησε να σπαρταράει μέσα στα χέρια της. Όταν οι ανατριχίλες του κόπασαν, η Ρόουζ ανέβηκε ξανά στο προσκέφαλο και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της. Είχε πετύχει απόλυτα το στόχο της. Ένιωθε αποκαμωμένος και ανίκανος να σκεφτεί το οτιδήποτε εκτός από την μεθερωτική ευδαιμονία στην οποία βρισκόταν.

Στην αρχή της σχέσης τους φοβόταν. Φοβόταν πως αυτός ο διαρκής ίμερος που τον έκαιγε για εκείνη θα ερχόταν κάποια στιγμή που θα σταματούσε. Θα σταματούσε να ανάβει και μόνο στην ιδέα της, θα σταματούσε να λιώνει και μόνο στην εικόνα της, θα σταματούσε να την συλλογίζεται συνέχεια και να θέλει να την κάνει δική του κάθε ώρα και λεπτό της ημέρας. Φοβόταν, επειδή ήξερε πως ο πόθος κάποτε περνάει, όπως είχε περάσει σε πολλά ζευγάρια πριν από αυτούς.

Όμως τώρα δεν φοβόταν πια. Τώρα ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν θα έφτανε ποτέ ο καιρός που δεν θα έτρεμε από λαχτάρα για εκείνη, καθότι όπως σε κάθε άλλη έκφανση τους, δεν ήταν σαν τα υπόλοιπα ζευγάρια. Ο δεσμός τους ήταν μαγεία. Άχρονος και αέναος και απέριττος και απροσπέλαστος και πούρος. Ήταν το πάντα και το τίποτα, το άπειρο και το διηνεκές.

Νίκησαν μαζί το θάνατο και πια δεν υπήρχε μέτρο να τους τέμνει. Είχαν ενωθεί στο ίδιο σώμα και οι ανάγκες τους ήταν η ίδια ανάγκη, οι επιθυμίες τους ήταν η ίδια επιθυμία και το τέλος τους θα ήταν το ίδιο τέλος. Ένα τέλος γήινο που θα άφηνε το πνεύμα τους να ταξιδεύει εσαεί στη σφαίρα μίας ηδονικής εντροπίας.

«Σε αγαπώ,» της μουρμούρισε απαλά.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ,» ανταπέδωσε εκείνη φιλώντας το ιδρωμένο του μέτωπο.

Μόλις καταλάγιασε λίγο η εκτόνωση τους, αποφάσισαν να μοιραστούν ένα ζεστό μπάνιο πριν κοιμηθούν. Ο Σκόρπιους απολάμβανε τα χαϊδολογήματα της μέσα στην μπανιέρα με κλειστά μάτια.

Ήταν μία μεγάλη ημέρα. Μεγάλη και κουραστική. Ωστόσο τελείωνε με τον πιο υπέροχο τρόπο όπως κάθε ημέρα που την είχε στη ζωή του. Αν αυτό δεν ήταν η ευτυχία, τότε δεν ήξερε τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να ήταν.

* * *

**Η ιστορία προχωράει και σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο είδαμε και λίγο δράση Σκόρπιους-Ρόουζ. Νέλι, ελπίζω να σε ικανοποίησε για τώρα :) Αναμένω τις παρατηρήσεις σας και τις συμβουλές σας!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	8. VII

**VII.**

_Η δημόσια Μαγική Βιβλιοθήκη στο κεντρι_κό _Λονδίνο τις περισσότερες Κυριακές του χρόνου παραμένει κλειστή. Την σημερινή Κυριακή ωστόσο, 19 Οκτωβρίου 2004, άνοιξε τις πόρτες της για μία ιδιάζουσα τελετή·__για το γάμο δύο από τους σημαντικότερους πρωταγωνιστές της νεότερης ιστορίας, το Χρυσό Ζευγάρι του Μεγάλου Πολέμου, τον Ρόναλντ Μπίλιους Γουίζλη και την Ερμιόνη Ζαν Γκρέιντζερ. Μάρτυρες στο ευτυχές γεγονός παραβρέθηκαν πολλοί υψηλά ιστάμενοι της μαγικής κοινωνίας, με κορυφαίο τον καρδιακό φίλο και κουμπάρο των νεόνυμφων, Χάρυ Τζέιμς Πότερ με τα της συζύγου του και ήδη έγκυος στο πρώτο τους παιδί, Τζινέβρα Μόλυ Πότερ._

_Ο γαμπρός έφτασε από νωρίς στον τόπο του μυστηρίου συνοδευόμενος από τους γονείς του και τα υπόλοιπα αδέρφια του με τις οικογένειες τους. Παρόντες ήταν και πλείστοι συμμαθητές των δύο Γκρίφιντορ από τα χρόνια τους στο Χόγκουαρτς, συγκεκριμένα ο Νέβιλ Λόνγκμποτομ με την καινούργια σύνοδο του, Χάνα Άμποτ, την γνωστή ιδιοκτήτρια της παμπ _Η σπασμένη χύτρα_ στην Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ, η πρώην αγαπημένη του Λούνα Λόβγουντ πλέον Σκαμάντερ με τον άντρα της Ρολφ Σκαμάντερ, ο διεθνούς φήμης παίκτης του Κουίντιτς Όλιβερ Γουντ με την Κέιτ Μπελ, ο Λη Τζόρνταν, οι δίδυμες Παρβάτι και Παντμά Πατίλ, η Τσο Τσανγκ, ο Σίμους Φίνεγκαν και ο Ντην Τόμας. Από την γιορτή δεν έλειπαν και πρώην και νυν καθηγητές του μαγικού σχολείου, όπως η τωρινή διευθύντρια Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και ο ημιγίγαντας Ρούμπιους Χάγκριντ._

_Η νύφη κατέφτασε τριάντα λεπτά αργότερα, ακριβώς στην ώρα της. Ήταν πανέμορφη φορώντας ένα σομόν παλ νυφικό με ασορτί πέπλο, δημιουργία της γνωστής μοντελίστ Σούζαν Μπόουνς. Ο ευτυχής νεαρός Γουίζλη δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την αδημονία του, καθώς η εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του διέσχιζε τα τελευταία βήματα προς το μέρος του. Όπως μάθαμε κατά αποκλειστικότητα στην _Εβδομαδιαία Μάγισσα_, η σχέση του ζευγαριού αποτελεί προϊόν εφηβικού έρωτα που κατάφερε να εκδηλωθεί μόλις μετά την νίκη του Χάρυ Πότερ επί του Βόλντεμορτ του Τρελού και την επικράτηση της ειρήνης στον κόσμο. Τώρα, έξι χρόνια μετά, είναι έτοιμοι να ενωθούν με τα ιερά δεσμά του γάμου. Την τελετή θα ιερατεύσει ο ίδιος ο Υπουργός της Μαγείας, Κίνγσλεϋ Σάκλμπολτ._

Το τετρασέλιδο αφιέρωμα με τον γάμο του αιώνα, τίτλο που μοιραζόταν με εκείνον του Χάρυ Πότερ και της Τζίνι Γουίζλη, συνέχιζε με αναλυτικές περιγραφές του μυστηρίου και του μεταγαμιαίου πάρτι. Ήταν διακοσμημένο με πλείστες φωτογραφίες των καλεσμένων και του ζευγαριού σε διάφορες πόζες. Ο Ντράκο τις είχε μάθει απέξω. Είχε πολλά χρόνια να ξεθάψει το συγκεκριμένο τεύχος του γυναικείου περιοδικού, όμως τις τελευταίες ημέρες το είχε διαβάσει πάνω από εκατό φορές. Ήταν ενδεχομένως η μοναδική έκδοση της _Εβδομαδιαίας Μάγισσας_ που είχε αγοράσει ποτέ του και την διατηρούσε κρυμμένη στο χρηματοκιβώτιο του με άλλα πολύτιμα έγγραφα.

Θυμόταν πολύ καλά την ημέρα που είχε περάσει μπροστά από το κιόσκι με τις εφημερίδες και είδε κρεμασμένο το περιοδικό στην σειρά με άλλα μύρια όσα αντίτυπα. Στο εξώφυλλο έφερε ένα ευμέγεθες πορτρέτο των νεονύμφων λίγο μετά την έξοδο τους από το κτήριο της Βιβλιοθήκης, παντρεμένοι πια. Από πάνω με μεγάλα γράμματα υπήρχε η επικεφαλίδα: _Ο πιο μαγικός από τους μαγικούς γάμους_. Ο τότε νεαρός επιχειρηματίας σταμάτησε να αγοράσει τον _Ημερήσιο Προφήτη_, αλλά δεν κρατήθηκε να χώσει και ένα αντίτυπο της _Εβδομαδιαίας Μάγισσας_ από κάτω. Πέταξε τα λεφτά στον πωλητή και έφυγε γρήγορα ανίκανος να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια. Μετά από εκείνο το πρωινό έπαψε να περνάει από εκεί.

Φυσικά και γνώριζε για τον γάμο. Όλοι γνώριζαν για τον γάμο όπως και για κάθε τι που αφορούσε το εκλεκτό ζεύγος. Πόσο συχνά έξυσε τη μύτη του ο Γουίζλη και πόσο δυνατά χασμουρήθηκε. Πώς ήταν το δαχτυλίδι που χάρισε στην Γκρέιντζερ, πώς ήταν το σπίτι τους, τι φαγητό τού άρεσε να του μαγειρεύει. Ο Τύπος λάτρευε να ασχολείται μαζί τους, παρότι φαινόταν η δυσαρέσκεια τους και η προσπάθεια να αποφύγουν τα φώτα της δημοσιότητας. Όταν όμως αποτελείς τα δύο τρίτα της τριάδας που νίκησε το Κακό, τότε θέλεις ή δεν θέλεις ο κόσμος ενδιαφέρεται για εσένα.

Είχε φτάσει στο γραφείο του δύσθυμος και εκνευρισμένος. Δεν ήξερε ακριβώς γιατί. Το είχε ερμηνεύσει ως δυσαρέσκεια στις τρυφηλότητες με τις οποίες ασχολούνταν οι άνθρωποι, παρόλα αυτά είχε κάτσει και είχε διαβάσει όλο το άρθρο μονορούφι. Δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει, πώς η εξυπνότερη μάγισσα της ηλικίας της είχε γοητευτεί και αγαπήσει αυτόν τον ουρακοτάγκο. Όλα τα κατορθώματα του ήταν θέμα τύχης και διόλου ικανότητας και έχαιρε τις δάφνες που ανήκαν αποκλειστικά στην Γκρέιντζερ και τον Πότερ. Το μόνο του προσόν ήταν η κωλοφαρδία στις επιλογές. Αν τα πράγματα ήταν δίκαια, ο Ντράκο έπρεπε να απολαμβάνει την προσοχή και την εκτίμηση του κόσμου και όχι να πεθαίνει στην δουλειά για να τα βγάλει πέρα.

Χτύπησε δυνατά τη γροθιά του στο τραπέζι. Ποιον κορόιδευε; Τον εαυτό του πρώτα από όλους. Του άξιζαν αυτά που τραβούσε. Του άξιζαν επειδή ήταν ένας δειλός που όταν χρειάστηκε δεν τόλμησε να υψώσει το ανάστημα του και να αψηφήσει τον πατέρα του. Που δεν είχε τα κότσια να δείξει, ότι ήταν κάτι καλύτερο από αυτό που νόμιζαν οι άλλοι για εκείνον. Ωστόσο δεν έπρεπε να παραπονιέται. Τα πράγματα θα μπορούσαν να ήταν πολύ χειρότερα. Είχε επιζήσει και ήταν νέος και δυνατός. Θα έκανε ό,τι καλύτερο γινόταν από αυτά που του προσέφερε η μοίρα του.

Τριάντα χρόνια μετά πίστευε, ότι τα είχε καταφέρει. Είχε μία ευτυχισμένη οικογένεια και μία επιτυχημένη επιχείρηση. Είχε επαναφέρει το όνομα των Μάλφοϋ στην πρότερη του αίγλη και χάρη στον γάμο του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ σε ακόμα μεγαλύτερη. Δεν θα μπορούσε να ζητήσει κάτι περισσότερο. Αν δεν είχε και αυτά τα όνειρα να του αναστατώνουν την ζωή, όλα θα ήταν τέλεια. Δεν γινόταν όμως να τα αγνοεί, όχι άλλο, όχι πια. Κοιτάζοντας το κιτρινισμένο πλέον περιοδικό στα χέρια του, απόρησε πώς δεν είχε κάνει την σύνδεση νωρίτερα. Βέβαια είχε να δει την εν λόγω φωτογραφία εδώ και πάρα πολύ καιρό, αλλά από ότι φαινόταν ο αντίκτυπος που του είχε δημιουργήσει τότε, τον είχε ακολουθήσει μέχρι σήμερα.

Εν τούτοις, γιατί εμφανίστηκε τώρα; Τι συνέβη και αναδύθηκε ξανά στην επιφάνεια και μάλιστα κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο; Γιατί από όλες τις αναμνήσεις που είχε από την Ερμιόνη, αυτή ήταν που είχε καταδυναστεύσει το λογικό του; Δεν ήταν από τις πιο ζωντανές που θυμόταν. Τα κοινά τους χρόνια στο Χόγκουαρτς ήταν πολύ πιο έντονα χαραγμένα στη μνήμη του.

Το μίσος που ένιωθε κάθε φορά που την έβλεπε στους διαδρόμους. Πόσο απολάμβανε να την μειώνει και να την προσβάλει. Πόσο τον τρέλαινε το κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα της και τα απείθαρχα μαλλιά της. Πόσο τον εκνεύριζε, όταν αδιαφορούσε για την παρουσία του. Πόσες νύχτες είχε ξαγρυπνήσει σκεπτόμενος ηδονικούς τρόπους, για να την τιμωρήσει για την ανυπακοή που έδειχνε στο πρόσωπο του. Μία βρωμόαιμη να τολμά να τον κοντράρει στα ίσια και τις περισσότερες φορές να αποδεικνύεται πιο άξια από εκείνον, από εκείνον τον Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ, τον μοναδικό κληρονόμο της πιο σημαντικής και πούρας οικογένειας του μαγικού κόσμου.

Είχε βρει πολλές φορές την έκσταση σε αυτά τα μυστικά σενάρια της φαντασίας του. Ειδικά από εκείνο το χαστούκι που του είχε δώσει στο τρίτο έτος και μετά, το θυμικό του οργίαζε. Φυσικά ήξερε πως οι ονειροπολήσεις του δεν θα γίνονταν ποτέ πραγματικότητα. Όσο και αν λάτρευε να σκηνοθετεί τον εαυτό του στον αμείλικτο δυνάστη της που θα την βασάνιζε και θα την μετέτρεπε στην προσωπική του σκλάβα, σύντομα διαπίστωσε ότι δεν είχε την στόφα για έναν τέτοιο ρόλο. Στην αρχή είχε πιστέψει πολύ στις ικανότητες του και στην σκληρότητα με την οποία τον είχε τροφοδοτήσει ο πατέρας του. Είχε αναλάβει την ιδιότητα του νεκροφάγου με μεγάλη χαρά και περηφάνια. Ήταν εκλεκτός και άξιος.

Ήταν ένας ηλίθιος.

Όλα ήταν χαμένα στο μυαλό του. Δεν ήξερε πού πατάει και πού βρίσκεται. Πού ανήκει και ποιος είναι. Από την μία δεν ήθελε να γίνει δολοφόνος, δεν μπορούσε να γίνει δολοφόνος, και από την άλλη κατηγορούσε τον εαυτό του για δειλία και αναποφασιστικότητα. Μετά δεν είχε επιλογή. Έτσι τουλάχιστον είχε καταλήξει να πιστεύει. Πως αν δεν υπηρετούσε τους απάνθρωπους σκοπούς του Μαύρου Μάγου, εκείνος θα σκότωνε τον ίδιο και όλη του την οικογένεια. Είχε σταματήσει από καιρό να αισθάνεται δικαιωμένος, ήταν μόνο ένας άβουλος και φοβισμένος έφηβος.

Θα ήθελε να ήταν αλλιώς. Να μην είχε διστάσει να προστατέψει την Γκρέιντζερ, όταν η θεία του την βασάνιζε μέχρι θανάτου. Να μην είχε διστάσει να παραμείνει στο πλευρό των μαχητών του Χόγκουαρτς και αντί αυτού να λιποτακτήσει με τους γονείς του. Οι άλλοι τον είχαν κρίνει με μεγαλύτερη επιείκεια από ότι ο ίδιος τον εαυτό του. Στην δίκη του είχαν βρεθεί πολλά ελαφρυντικά. Η ηλικία του και η ανωριμότητα του πρώτα από όλα. Η απειλή της ζωής του και των δικών του ανθρώπων. Μάλιστα ο Πότερ είχε καταθέσει υπέρ του. Πως δεν τον είχε αποκαλύψει στο Μέγαρο Μάλφοϋ. Δεν τον είχε ξεσκεπάσει και ας γνώριζε ποιος ήταν.

Ήταν ψέμα. Δε γνώριζε ποιος ήταν. Το ξόρκι της μεταμόρφωσης είχε αλλοιώσει τα χαρακτηριστικά του σε βαθμό που δεν αναγνωρίζονταν. Σίγουρα κατά πάσα πιθανότητα ήταν ο Πότερ, ωστόσο δεν ήταν βέβαιος. Δεν μπορούσε να πάρει στο λαιμό του έναν αθώο, δεν άντεχε άλλους θανάτους. Άλλωστε αν φώναζαν το Σκοτεινό Άρχοντα άσκοπα, τότε κανείς δεν θα γλίτωνε από την οργή του. Ήταν η δειλία του που έσωσε το Χάρυ Πότερ, όχι το θάρρος του.

Από τότε είχαν περάσει πολλά χρόνια και είχαν αλλάξει πολλά. Πλέον έστεκε στα πόδια του και είχε αποκτήσει την αυτοπεποίθηση του αυτοδημιούργητου ανθρώπου. Όμως θαρραλέος δεν ήταν. Αυτό είχε παραμείνει το ίδιο. Προτιμούσε τις πλάγιες οδούς που του προσέφεραν πιο έμμεσα αλλά πιο ακίνδυνα αποτελέσματα. Παρόλα αυτά είχε μάθει να εκτιμά την αρετή και την τόλμη, κυρίως επειδή δεν μπορούσε να τις φτάσει ποτέ. Δεν έβλεπε πια τους γενναίους ως χαζούς και παράφρονες, όσο ως αξιοσέβαστους πιονιέρους.

Για αυτό και αγαπούσε και θαύμαζε τόσο πολύ τον γιο του. Δεν ήταν μόνο ένας ατρόμητος Χρυσούχος, ήταν και ένας μεγαθυμικός άντρας. Δεν έκρυβε ποτέ τα αισθήματα του, είχε το θάρρος της γνώμης του, αγωνιζόταν για αυτά που ήθελε, υπερασπιζόταν όσους αγαπούσε, ζούσε με πάθος και δύναμη, όλο ευθεία, όλο μπροστά, δίχως να κρατάει τίποτα πίσω. Η τύχη ευνοεί τους τολμηρούς και ο Ντράκο ένιωθε με περηφάνια, ότι ο γιος του ήταν ένας ευνοημένος άνθρωπος που είχε διαγράψει μόνος του την τύχη του. Αν είχε μία ευχή στη ζωή του, αυτή θα ήταν να του έμοιαζε λίγο παραπάνω.

Η πόρτα στο γραφείο του χτύπησε βγάζοντας τον από τους λογισμούς του. Απάντησε να περάσουν και τότε εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του η προσωπική του γραμματέας, Αδελαΐδα Κράουν. Ήταν μία μάγισσα γύρω στα σαράντα πέντε με περισσότερο μυαλό από εμφάνιση, όπως ακριβώς την ήθελε. Ήταν παλιοί συμμαθητές και μετά τον πόλεμο την είχε προσλάβει στην εταιρεία του. Οι πρώην Σλίδεριν είχαν στραφεί αναγκαστικά ο ένας στον άλλον για βοήθεια, καθότι κανείς άλλος δεν τους εμπιστευόταν. Ο Ντράκο δεν είχε μετανιώσει για την επιλογή του. Όσο καιρό εργαζόταν για εκείνον, δεν τον είχε απογοητεύσει ποτέ.

«Κύριε Μάλφοϋ, οι πληροφορίες που ζητήσατε.»

Προχώρησε προς το μέρος του και του προσέφερε ένα χαρτί με ένα όνομα και μία διεύθυνση. Ο ξανθός μάγος το πήρε στα χέρια του και το περιεργάστηκε αμήχανα.

«Είσαι σίγουρη;» ρώτησε χωρίς να την κοιτάξει.

«Μάλιστα. Ανέλαβα την έρευνα προσωπικά,» απάντησε επαγγελματικά η Κράουν.

«Πολύ καλά, Αδελαΐδα. Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις, δεν θα σε χρειαστώ κάτι άλλο.»

Η μεσόκοπη γυναίκα χαιρέτισε ευγενικά με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού και αποχώρησε από το γραφείο. Η άκρως εμπιστευτική δουλειά που της είχε αναθέσει την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ήταν πολύ περίεργη. Για ποιο λόγο χρειαζόταν τέτοιες υπηρεσίες; Δεν ήταν σε θέση να γνωρίζει την απάντηση, αλλά είχε μάθει να μην σκαλίζει τις υποθέσεις του αφεντικού της παραπάνω από όσο της επέτρεπε. Δεν το είχε σε τίποτα να την διώξει παραχρήμα με το που τον δυσαρεστούσε.

Εννοείται όταν της ζήτησε να βρει αυτές τις πληροφορίες, είχε υπακούσει αμέσως χωρίς ερωτήσεις και απορίες όπως πάντα έκανε. Είχε δαπανήσει αρκετές ώρες ψάχνοντας και στο τέλος τα είχε καταφέρει. Τώρα απλά ήλπιζε η προσπάθεια της να ικανοποιούσε τις επιθυμίες του δύστροπου εργοδότη της, ειδάλλως δεν ήθελε να ξέρει τι επιπτώσεις θα είχε τυχόν αποτυχία επάνω της. Η διάθεση του Μάλφοϋ ήταν ιδιαίτερα κακή τον τελευταίο καιρό και δεν υπήρχε λόγος να τον εξερεθίσει περισσότερο.

Μάζεψε τα πράγματα της και ύστερα φόρεσε το παλτό της. Πήρε την τσάντα της και αφού έριξε μία τελευταία ματιά στο χώρο για να βεβαιωθεί πως όλα ήταν εντάξει, κατευθύνθηκε στο ασανσέρ και το κάλεσε. Άλλη μία κουραστική ημέρα έφτανε στο τέλος της. Ίσως αν βιαζόταν να προλάβαινε ανοιχτά και τα μαγαζιά.

* * *

**Δεν ξέρω πώς σας φαίνεται εσάς ο Ντράκο που φτιάχνω και αν συμφωνείτε με την φαντασία μου. Επίσης, τι λέτε να έχει στο μυαλό του να κάνει τώρα; Υπομονή μέχρι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	9. VIII

**VIII.**

Η περιοχή του Σίτυ ήταν ένα ιδιαίτερα οικείο περιβάλλον για τον Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ. Αποτελούσε το εμπορικό κέντρο του Λονδίνου και εδώ στεγάζονταν όλα τα μεγάλα ονόματα του οικονομικού κυρίως κλάδου. Τα χρόνια μετά τον Πόλεμο την επισκεπτόταν συχνά. Είχε τακτικές συναντήσεις με επιχειρηματικούς εταίρους του μη μαγικού κόσμου και είχε μάθει πώς να φέρεται και να αντιδρά γύρω τους.

Επομένως, δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα να βρει το δρόμο και να φτάσει στην διεύθυνση που έγραφε το χαρτί που φυλούσε στην τσέπη του και που του είχε δώσει χθες η Αδελαΐδα. Είχε φορέσει ένα απλό κουστούμι σε σκούρο γκρι χρώμα και κρατούσε έναν χαρτοφύλακα, όπως όλοι οι άνθρωποι που περπατούσαν βιαστικά γύρω του.

Κοίταξε την ταμπέλα στα αριστερά του. Δρ. Ροζέτα Ντίμπονς. Καθηγήτρια Ψυχολογίας και Ψυχανάλυσης, Πανεπιστήμιο Λονδίνου. Ήξερε πως δεν επρόκειτο παρά για μία επίφαση. Δεν ήταν άλλωστε ο μόνος που είχε φροντίσει να επεκτείνει τις δραστηριότητες του και στον κόσμο των μαγκλς στοχεύοντας σε ευρύτερη πελατεία. Και φυσικά η σκεπτομαντεία δεν ήταν όρος γνωστός για τους απλούς ανθρώπους.

Χτύπησε το κουδούνι μία φορά και περίμενε. Από μία συσκευή που ονομαζόταν θυροτηλέφωνο ακούστηκε μία γυναικεία παραμορφωμένη φωνή που του ζητούσε τα στοιχεία του. Ο Ντράκο έδωσε το όνομα του και σχεδόν αμέσως ακολούθησε ο χαρακτηριστικός θόρυβος που σήμαινε πως η κεντρική εξώπορτα είχε ανοίξει επιτρέποντας του την είσοδο.

Μπήκε μέσα στην πολυκατοικία, που ήταν από τις πιο προσεγμένες και καλοδιατηρημένες που είχε δει, και κατευθύνθηκε στο ασανσέρ. Ήταν πιο αργό από το μαγικό αντίστοιχο του, ωστόσο το γραφείο της Ντίμπονς βρισκόταν στον έβδομο όροφο και δεν είχε πια τα κουράγια που έχαιρε στα νιάτα του ώστε να ανέβει με τις σκάλες.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα μία ηλεκτρονική θηλυκή φωνή του ανήγγειλε πως είχε φτάσει στον προορισμό του. Ο Ντράκο αναρωτήθηκε για ποιο λόγο προτιμώνται οι γυναικείες από τις αντρικές φωνές στα απρόσωπα συστήματα, εν τούτοις εκείνη τη στιγμή οι αυτόματες θύρες του ανελκυστήρα άνοιξαν και βγήκε έξω ξεχνώντας την αφελή απορία του.

Βρήκε την πόρτα που έψαχνε και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Βήματα ήχησαν από την άλλη πλευρά και η πόρτα άνοιξε. Στο κατώφλι πρόβαλε μία νεαρή κοπέλα κοντά στα τριάντα με επαγγελματικό ντύσιμο και χαμόγελο. Τον καλωσόρισε μέσα στο γραφείο υποδεικνύοντας του μία πολυθρόνα και ενημερώνοντας τον πως η Δρ. Ντίμπονς θα τον υποδεχόταν σε πολύ λίγο.

Ο Ντράκο πήρε την θέση του στο κάθισμα. Η γραμματέας τον ρώτησε αν θα ήθελε να πιει κάτι, μα αρνήθηκε ευγενικά. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι το στομάχι του ήταν σε αρκετά υψηλά επίπεδα άγχους για το οποιαδήποτε περιεχόμενο. Δεν ήταν ακόμα σίγουρος, αν ήθελε να βρίσκεται εκεί ή αν είχε το οποιοδήποτε νόημα να προβεί στην κίνηση που σκόπευε. Εν τούτοις έπρεπε να δράσει κάπως.

Οι εφιάλτες του παρέμεναν ακατάπαυστοι, όσο και αν είχε προσπαθήσει με την λογική να τους ξεδιαλύνει. Το πρώτο πράγμα που είχε κάνει, αφότου έμαθε την ταυτότητα της γυναίκας που φορούσε το νυφικό των ονείρων του, ήταν να επιστρέψει σπίτι του και να ξεκαταχωνιάσει από το χρηματοκιβώτιο το άρθρο με το γάμο της Γκρέιντζερ και του Γουίζλη.

Είχε δαπανήσει απανωτές ημέρες στη σειρά προσπαθώντας να ανακαλύψει κάποια σύνδεση μεταξύ πραγματικότητας και φαντασιακού κόσμου και γιατί στο καλό έβλεπε την Ρόουζ ντυμένη σαν την Ερμιόνη. Ωστόσο δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Απογοητευμένος αναγκάστηκε να καταφύγει σε μία πιο επαγγελματική βοήθεια. Ήταν το μόνο που του απέμενε.

Ζήτησε από την Αδελαΐδα να του βρει τον καλύτερο σκεπτομάντη του Λονδίνου και να που σήμερα καθόταν στο ακριβό σαλόνι της με την κρεμ διακόσμηση και το ζεστό περιβάλλον. Εκτός από την βοηθό του δεν γνώριζε κανείς άλλος για το αποψινό ραντεβού του. Το είχε κρατήσει μυστικό ακόμα και από τον Μπλέιζ. Ίσως και να ντρεπόταν, ίσως και να φοβόταν για το τι διαστάσεις θα έπαιρνε το θέμα.

Σε τι συμπεράσματα θα κατέληγε η Ντίμπονς; Θα μπορούσε να τον βοηθήσει; Θα του προσέφερε την πολυπόθητη λύση στο πρόβλημα του; Δεν γνώριζε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει έτσι. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε τίποτα άλλο πλέον. Ήθελε μονάχα να πάψει να νιώθει βρώμικος και ειδεχθής και να μπορέσει επιτέλους να κοιμηθεί ξανά κανονικά ύστερα από διάστημα εβδομάδων.

Μία πόρτα άνοιξε μπροστά του και εμφανίστηκε μία κοντή γυναίκα περίπου στην ηλικία του. Φορούσε γυαλιά και είχε τα μαλλιά της κομμένα α λα γκαρσόν και βαμμένα σε ένα διακριτικό κόκκινο χρώμα, πολύ ευχάριστο στο μάτι. Το ντύσιμο της ήταν άνετο, με ένα φαρδύ παντελόνι και ένα άσπρο πουκάμισο. Γύρω από το λαιμό της κρεμόταν ένα πολύχρωμο φουλάρι. Του χαμογέλασε προτρεπτικά και τον πλησίασε προτείνοντας του το χέρι της. Ο Ντράκο σηκώθηκε και το έπιασε στο δικό του.

«Ροζέτα Ντίμπονς. Χαίρω πολύ,» του συστήθηκε.

Η φωνή της ήταν βαθιά και χαμηλή, με μία έντονη βραχνάδα που ο ξανθός μάγος είχε μάθει πως προερχόταν από το κάπνισμα τσιγάρων, συνήθεια ιδιαίτερα διαδεδομένη μεταξύ των μαγκλς. Της παρουσιάστηκε με τη σειρά του και η μάντισσα τον προσκάλεσε μέσα στο ιδιαίτερο γραφείο της, όπου βρισκόταν πίσω από την πόρτα, από όπου μόλις είχε βγει.

Ο Ντράκο την ακολούθησε με κάποια αναταραχή. Εν τούτοις ο χώρος τον βοήθησε να χαλαρώσει. Τα χρώματα ήταν και εδώ παλ και γήινα και δεν θύμιζαν σε τίποτα την τάξη της μαντείας που είχαν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Ντράκο δεν εμπιστευόταν ποτέ αυτήν την καπριτσιόζα τέχνη, οπότε το να φτάσει μέχρι εδώ σήμαινε πολλά για την ψυχική υγεία και κυρίως την απελπισία του.

Η Ντίμπονς του ζήτησε να καθίσει σε έναν άνετο καναπέ και η ίδια πήρε τη θέση της σε μία μπεζέρα δίπλα του.

«Είστε αγχωμένος,» παρατήρησε.

Ο Ντράκο έπαιξε νευρικά τα μηλίγγια του.

«Δεν ξέρω τι να περιμένω,» απάντησε τελικά.

«Εξαρτάται από το για ποιο λόγο ήρθατε,» σημείωσε η Ντίμπονς.

Έμεινε σκεφτικός για μερικά λεπτά.

«Έχω εφιάλτες.»

«Οι περισσότεροι από εμάς,» χαμογέλασε προτρεπτικά η μάντισσα.

Ύστερα έβγαλε το ραβδί της κάτω από την πασμίνα της, έχοντας το κρεμάσει προφανώς με κάποια ειδική ραφή.

«Όπως ίσως φαντάζεστε είναι κάτι που δεν κάνω ποτέ με τους κοινούς ασθενείς μου, όμως καταλαβαίνω πως το όνομα σας σάς επιβαρύνει ακόμα περισσότερο από το να μιλήσετε ελεύθερα. Επιτρέψτε μου.»

Του έτεινε το χέρι της. Ο Ντράκο δίστασε για λίγο, ωστόσο μετά της έδωσε το δικό του. Εκείνη πρόφερε τα μαγικά λόγια του ξορκιού της σιωπής, κερδίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την εμπιστοσύνη του, ότι δεν θα αποκάλυπτε τις συνεδρίες τους σε κανέναν άλλον. Ήταν αδιαμφισβήτητα μία ικανοποιητική ανακούφιση. Μπόρεσε να κάτσει πιο άνετα στην θέση του και να κοιτάξει κατάματα την συνομήλικη του γυναίκα.

Δεν ήταν συμμαθήτρια του στο σχολείο, οπότε είτε είχε φοιτήσει σε κάποιο άλλο μαγικό σχολείο είτε είχε λάβει την μόρφωση της στο σπίτι από τους γονείς της. Δεν ήταν σπάνιο φαινόμενο στον μαγικό κόσμο. Παρόλα αυτά γνώριζε το όνομα του. Εννοείται το γνώριζε. Ειδικά μετά τον γάμο του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ και την ένωση των δύο εχθρικών οικογενειών θα έπρεπε κάποιος να ζει κάτω από τις πέτρες για να μην γνωρίζει ποιος ήταν.

«Βλέπω ότι κάνω έρωτα με τη γυναίκα του γιου μου.»

Η έκφραση της Ντίμπονς παρέμεινε απαθής, κάτι που ενθάρρυνε τον ξανθό μάγο. Ποιος ξέρει πόσες αλλόκοτες καταστάσεις να είχε αντιμετωπίσει στην καριέρα της, ακόμα και αν δεν ήταν καθημερινό φαινόμενο να την επισκέπτεται ένας από τους πιο διάσημους άνδρες της μαγικής κοινότητας.

«Έχετε συχνά τέτοια όνειρα;» η φωνή της ήταν σταθερή.

«Κάθε μέρα εδώ και ενάμιση μήνα. Από την ημέρα του γάμου τους δηλαδή.»

«Γιατί πιστεύετε πως συμβαίνει αυτό;»

Ο Ντράκο ανασήκωσε αδαώς τους ώμους του. Αν είχε την απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα, δεν θα βρισκόταν εδώ να χάνει τον καιρό του.

«Δεν είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της, αν αυτό υπονοείτε.»

«Ήσασταν υπέρ αυτού του γάμου;»

Η ερώτηση της τον έπιασε εξ απήνης. Βέβαια η σχέση του Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ είχε επιφέρει πράγματι διχογνωμία σε όλον τον μαγικό κόσμο. Ο Τύπος είχε ξετρελαθεί μαζί τους· τους αποκαλούσε σύγχρονους Ρωμαίο και Ιουλιέτα. Ενδεχομένως και η Ντίμπονς να αναρωτιόταν ποια ήταν η θέση των οικογενειών τους πάνω σε αυτό το ζήτημα.

«Οπωσδήποτε,» αποκρίθηκε με σιγουριά. «Είναι πολλά χρόνια ζευγάρι, από το σχολείο μαζί. Ήταν στην αρχή που ήμουν διστακτικός, αλλά πλέον δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα, ούτε εκ μέρους μου ούτε εκ μέρους των γονιών της.»

«Ποια είναι η δική σας σχέση με τους γονείς της;»

Ο μεσήλικας μάγος αναδεύτηκε κάπως ενοχλημένα στη θέση του. Δεν είχε φανταστεί πως θα εξελισσόταν έτσι η συζήτηση τους.

«Άριστη. Στο σχολείο δεν τα πηγαίναμε καλά, όμως πλέον δεν υπάρχουν έριδες. Η αλήθεια είναι πως με τον πατέρα της δεν ταιριάζουμε σαν χαρακτήρες, αλλά μέχρι εκεί. Για την μητέρα της τρέφω μεγάλη εκτίμηση. Από πάντα την θαύμαζα, έστω και συγκαλυμμένα. Για τις τότε πεποιθήσεις μου ήταν αδιανόητο μία κοπέλα από μη μαγική οικογένεια να είναι τόσο καλή μάγισσα και όσο πιο πολύ εντυπωσιαζόμουν από τις ικανότητες της, τόσο περισσότερο εχθρικός γινόμουν απέναντι της.»

«Ήσασταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της;»

Ο Ντράκο κούνησε το κεφάλι του σαν να είχε μόλις δεχθεί μία σφαλιάρα στο πρόσωπο.

«Ερωτευμένος;» γέλασε. «Με την Γκρέιντζερ; Όχι, σε καμία των περιπτώσεων. Ήταν όμορφη, κανείς δεν το αμφισβητούσε αυτό. Ακόμα είναι δηλαδή, αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα τέτοια αισθήματα για εκείνη. Υπήρχαν ορισμένες φορές που την φαντασιωνόμουν ως έφηβος, αλλά αυτό είναι φυσιολογικό σε αυτήν την ηλικία, σωστά;»

Ξαφνικά το χαμόγελο τρεμόπαιξε στα χείλη του. Η σύνδεση των σκέψεων του τον πάγωσε.

«Πρέπει να σας αναφέρω, πως στα όνειρα μου η νύφη μου φοράει ένα νυφικό, το οποίο δεν είναι το ίδιο με εκείνο που είχε βάλει στον γάμο της. Πρόσφατα ανακάλυψα ότι είναι το νυφικό της Ερμιόνης Γουίζλη, όταν παντρεύτηκε εκείνη. Είναι τυχαίο αυτό, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Η φωνή του ακούστηκε πιο αγωνιώδης από ότι πίστευε.

«Μην ανησυχείτε,» τον καθησύχασε η μάντισσα. «Όλες οι απαντήσεις βρίσκονται κάπου μέσα στο μυαλό σας. Είστε έτοιμος να ξεκινήσουμε;»

Ο Ντράκο ένιωσε έναν κόμπο να δημιουργείται αυτόκλητα στο στέρνο του. Το να επιτρέψει σε έναν άγνωστο άνθρωπο να εισβάλει στις αναμνήσεις και τις σκέψεις του, δεν ήταν κάτι που θα δεχόταν ελαφρά τη καρδία. Ωστόσο, δεν γινόταν να κάνει πίσω τώρα. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και έγνεψε καταφατικά με το κεφάλι του. Είχε έρθει η ώρα να αποκαλύψει πέρα από κάθε αισχύνη τα βαθύτερα μυστικά του.


	10. ΙΧ

**ΙΧ.**

Η ώρα πλησίαζε έξι και η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη ετοιμαζόταν να ολοκληρώσει τις δουλειές της για σήμερα και να φύγει από το γραφείο. Για ακόμα μία φορά είχε κλείσει δεκάωρο γεμάτο στο Υπουργείο. Ευτυχώς που ο Ρον βρισκόταν στην Σκωτία απασχολημένος με την εκπαίδευση των νέων Χρυσούχων και δεν θα επέστρεφε πριν από την Παρασκευή, ειδάλλως θα γκρίνιαζε όπως πάντα για την πολλή αφοσίωση που η γυναίκα του δείχνει στην υπηρεσία εις βάρος της οικογένειας της.

Εξακολουθούσε να τον αγαπάει όπως τον πρώτο καιρό και να παραμένει ερωτευμένη μαζί του σαν χαζή κοπελίτσα, εν τούτοις κάποιες αντιμαχίες μεταξύ τους δεν είχαν ξεπεραστεί ύστερα από τριάντα χρόνια γάμου και ούτε επρόκειτο να ξεπεραστούν ποτέ. Παρόλα αυτά τόσο η Ερμιόνη όσο και ο Ρον είχαν μάθει να ζουν με αυτές και μάλιστα να μην κάνουν δίχως τους αγαπησιάρικους καυγάδες τους που συγκεκριμένα ορισμένοι από αυτούς έπονταν από εκκωφαντικό σεξ συμφιλίωσης.

Ήταν μία εκπληκτική καινούργια δίοδος που είχαν ανακαλύψει, προκειμένου να διοχετεύουν την ενέργεια των αψιμαχιών τους μετά τον πόλεμο, και ύστερα από την πρώτη φορά – όσο άβολη και αμήχανη και όχι ιδιαίτερα καλή και αν ήταν αυτή – επιδίδονταν ακατάληπτα στην εν λόγω πράξη με το ίδιο πάθος και την ίδια ανάγκη που χαρακτήριζε τα εφηβικά τους χρόνια βελτιώνοντας την σε τέτοιο βαθμό στην πορεία, ώστε παρότι η μεσήλικας μάγισσα δεν είχε μοιραστεί το κρεβάτι της με κανέναν άλλον μάγο πέρα του Ρον, ήταν βέβαιη πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, πως δεν θα μπορούσε να γνωρίσει άνθρωπο να ταιριάζει περισσότερο μαζί του.

Καθώς έβαζε την υπογραφή της σε μία δικογραφία για παράνομο εμπόριο νυχιών δράκου, οργάνωνε στην αχαλίνωτη φαντασία της ήδη τον τρόπο που θα τον υποδεχόταν σπίτι τους την Παρασκευή το βράδυ. Τώρα που και τα δυο τους παιδιά είχαν μετακομίσει σε δικά τους διαμερίσματα – η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους και ο Χιούγκο με τον Φρανκ σε ένα δυάρι στο κεντρικό Λονδίνο – είχαν όλη την ελευθερία να τριγυρνάνε γυμνοί και να επιδίδονται σε ακατάπαυστες συνουσίες όπου και όπως ήθελαν.

Είχαν ξαναθυμηθεί τα πρώτα χρόνια της σχέσης τους πριν γίνουν γονείς ή και αργότερα τις κρύες νύχτες του χειμώνα κατά την διάρκεια των σχολικών χρόνων των παιδιών. Μάλιστα, ύστερα από τα προβλήματα και την αποξένωση εξαιτίας του ζητήματος της Ρόουζ – κανείς από τους δυο τους δεν ήταν ευτυχισμένος με την αγαπημένη τους κόρη μακριά και εξαφανισμένη – η ερωτική τους ζωή περνούσε τον δεύτερο μήνα του μέλιτος. Για αυτό και κοίταξε το ρολόι της, ώστε να διασφαλίσει πως θα προλάβαινε τα μαγαζιά ανοιχτά. Χρειαζόταν καινούργιο σετ εσώρουχα.

Είχε ήδη σηκωθεί και τοποθετούσε τα προσωπικά της αντικείμενα στην τσάντα της, όταν χτύπησε η συσκευή ενδοεπικοινωνίας με την γραμματέα της και παράλληλα ανιψιά της, Ροξάν Γουίζλη.

«Ροξάν, τι κάνεις ακόμα εδώ;» απάντησε η Ερμιόνη. «Δεν σου έχω πει να μην μένεις μετά τις πέντε;»

«Σκέφτηκα μήπως με χρειαζόσουν,» αποκρίθηκε διστακτικά η κοπέλα.

Ήταν το ίδιο εργασιομανής με την θεία της και αυτό η Ερμιόνη δεν μπορούσε να προσποιείται, ότι δεν το θεωρούσε σημαντικό προσόν. Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που την είχε κρατήσει κοντά της σε σχέση με άλλες υποψήφιες για την θέση. Εκτός από τις σπουδές της και την ευφυία της, η Ροξάν Γουίζλη ήταν τόσο αποφασισμένη να πετύχει όσο και η Ερμιόνη όταν ξεκινούσε την καριέρα της. Συγκεκριμένα, η Ερμιόνη έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί πως την θαύμαζε, καθότι θα μπορούσε άνετα να μην δουλέψει ποτέ στην ζωή της με τόσα χρήματα που είχε η οικογένεια της ή να αναλάβει την διεύθυνση της επιτυχημένης αλυσίδας μαγαζιών του πατέρα της.

Εκείνη ωστόσο είχε αποφασίσει να πάρει άλλο δρόμο και να χαράξει την πορεία της μόνη της χωρίς την βοήθεια κανενός πέρα από τις ικανότητες της. Και αυτό ήταν ένα χαρακτηριστικό που η Ερμιόνη θαύμαζε σε κάθε άνθρωπο που το διέθετε.

«Δεν σε χρειάζομαι,» την διαβεβαίωσε η θεία της. «Μάλιστα τώρα φεύγω και εγώ.»

«Βασικά, κάλεσα να σε ενημερώσω πως έχεις μία ακόμα επίσκεψη,» την σταμάτησε η Ροξάν. «Δεν είναι στην ατζέντα και μπορώ να το ακυρώσω, αλλά φαντάζομαι πως θα θέλεις να τον δεχτείς.»

«Για ποιον πρόκειται;» απόρησε η Ερμιόνη.

Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που κάποιος συνεργάτης θα εμφανιζόταν απροειδοποίητα στο γραφείο της για κάποια υπόθεση. Ως Ανώτατη Εισαγγελέας του Τμήματος Δικαιοσύνης, πολλοί είχαν ανάγκη την βοήθεια της. Ανάλογα με την σπουδαιότητα του ατόμου και του θέματος σε πολλές περιπτώσεις η Ερμιόνη αναγκαζόταν να παραμένει ακόμα περισσότερο στο Υπουργείο, για να διευθετήσει όποιες πρόσθετες υποχρεώσεις ανέκυπταν. Σήμερα όμως ήταν βιαστική και ήλπιζε να μην είναι κάποιος που δεν θα είχε την δυνατότητα να ξεφορτωθεί, αν και στην συγκεκριμένη περίσταση μόνο για τον ίδιο τον Υπουργό Μαγείας θα έκανε την εξαίρεση και αυτό επειδή ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός του άντρα της.

Η απάντηση εν τούτοις της Ροξάν την έπιασε κυριολεκτικά εξ απήνης.

«Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ.»

Η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη ήταν ένας δίκαιος άνθρωπος. Ήταν αυτό της το προσόν που την οδήγησε να διαλέξει την καριέρα που είχε διαλέξει και την είχε αναδείξει στην κορυφαία του χώρου της, μαζί με την ευφυία και την εργατικότητα της αδιαμφισβήτητα. Παρόλα αυτά στην περίπτωση της οικογένειας Μάλφοϋ ακόμα και οι πιο βαθιά ριζωμένες πεποιθήσεις της δικαίου είχαν επαναστατήσει. Για πολλά χρόνια μετά τον πόλεμο συνέχιζε να έχει εφιάλτες με την εμπειρία της στο μέγαρο των Μάλφοϋ, ενώ δεν της ήταν καθόλου εύκολο να ξεχάσει πως ήταν η θεία του Ντράκο εκείνη που την είχε βασανίσει.

Το σημάδι στο χέρι της δεν θα έφευγε ποτέ και παρότι κόντευε να περάσει μισός αιώνας από τότε, υπήρχαν ακόμα ημέρες που ένιωθε τον ίδιο ακριβώς πόνο όπως και όταν η σκοτεινή μάγισσα κάρφωνε το στιλέτο της στην άσπρη της σάρκα.

Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που δεν είχε μπορέσει να αντιδράσει άμεσα στην απόφαση της Ρόουζ να παντρευτεί τον Σκόρπιους και ίσως για πρώτη φορά στην σχέση τους είχε αφήσει τον Ρον να πάρει τα ηνία μίας κατάστασης. Δεν ήταν θυμωμένη, όσο εκείνος. Ήταν τρομερά συγχυσμένη, σε σημείο όπου εκείνη, η πιο λογική μάγισσα της εποχής της, είχε κυριολεκτικά παραλύσει. Της πήρε πολύ καιρό να συνέλθει και να αντιληφθεί τι συνέβαινε και ακόμα τόσο να καταφέρει να αποδεχτεί την επιλογή της κόρης της όπως ακριβώς ήταν.

Χρειάστηκε να επιστρέψει η Ρόουζ, για να τακτοποιηθούν ξανά οι σκέψεις της. Όταν ωστόσο έγινε αυτό, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην προβάλει το ανάστημα της και απαιτήσει από τον άντρα της να εγκαταλείψει τους θεατρινισμούς και τα πείσματα και μαζί να αποδεχτούν ξανά την μοναχοκόρη τους όπως τόσο πολύ ήθελαν και οι δύο να κάνουν. Παρόλα αυτά, δεν μπορούσε να αποβάλει πλήρως την καχυποψία της προς αυτήν την οικογένεια. Μόνο μετά την Σκωτία και τα επεισόδια έπειτα από την χαμένη εγκυμοσύνη της Ρόουζ, αναγκάστηκε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία να παραδεχτεί πόσο μεγάλη αγάπη είχαν ο ένας για τον άλλον.

Από όλη αυτήν την ιστορία εν τούτοις, κατάλαβε και πόσο η οικογένεια του Σκόρπιους αγαπούσε την Ρόουζ. Η μητέρα του συγκεκριμένα της φερόταν σαν την κόρη που δεν είχε ποτέ και έπαιρνε πάντα το μέρος της, έστω και εις βάρος του γιου της. Η Ερμιόνη είχε βρει στο πρόσωπο της Αστόρια όχι μόνο μία καλή συμπεθέρα, αλλά και μία αξιαγάπητη φίλη. Συναντιόνταν σχεδόν καθημερινά, έτρωγαν μαζί, πήγαιναν στο θέατρο και για ψώνια, και γενικά μοιράζονταν εμπειρίες που η Ερμιόνη μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή είχε μπορέσει να αποκτήσει μόνο με την Τζίνι. Δεν ήταν πολύ καλή με τις φιλίες, όμως η Αστόρια ήταν πολύ καλή της φίλη.

Ο Ντράκο ωστόσο ήταν μία τελείως διαφορετική υπόθεση. Δεν θύμιζε σε κάτι τον παλιό, αποτρόπαιο εαυτό του και ήταν πάντα ευγενικός μαζί της, ενώ έδειχνε να εκτιμά και να σέβεται τον γάμο του Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ θέλοντας μόνο την ευτυχία τους, εν τούτοις παρέμενε άνθρωπος ψυχρός και απόμακρος. Σε σημείο που η Ερμιόνη απορούσε πώς είχε ταιριάξει με την Αστόρια. Φυσικά, δεν είχε λόγο να μιλάει για κάτι τέτοιο, εφόσον πολλοί είχαν επισημάνει τις διαφορές της με τον Ρον και γνώριζε από πρώτο χέρι, πως η ευτυχία εμφανίζεται σε μέρη όπου δεν την περιμένεις καθόλου.

Το ζητούμενο όμως ήταν, πως παρότι με την συμπεθέρα της είχε τις καλύτερες των δυνατών σχέσεων, με τον Ντράκο η κατάσταση μεταξύ τους παρέμενε χλιαρή και κανείς από τους δυο τους δεν έμοιαζε να επιθυμεί να κάνει κάτι να αλλάξει αυτό. Ενδεχομένως να αισθανόταν ελαφρά αμήχανα παρουσία του, ωστόσο αυτό το αίσθημα το κάλυπτε εξ ολοκλήρου η σπιρτάδα της Αστόρια. Για αυτό όταν η ανιψιά της τής ανακοίνωσε, πως ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ζητούσε να την δει και μάλιστα χωρίς πρώτα να έχει κλείσει ραντεβού, η πρώτη αντίδραση της Ερμιόνη ήταν να ρωτήσει:

«Μόνος του;»

Η Ροξάν φάνηκε να μην καταλαβαίνει την απορία της.

«Τι εννοείς;»

Η Ερμιόνη θεώρησε, πως δεν υπήρχε νόημα να επεκταθεί.

«Τίποτα. Πες του να περάσει σε παρακαλώ. Και μπορείς να φύγεις.»

Η ανιψιά της κατένευσε και το σύστημα ενδοεπικοινωνίας τους απενεργοποιήθηκε. Το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό ακούστηκε ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα του γραφείου της και η Ερμιόνη σηκώθηκε να ανοίξει. Υποδέχτηκε τον πατέρα του γαμπρού της με ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο και του πρόσφερε να καθίσει ρωτώντας τον, αν θέλει κάτι να πιει. Ο Ντράκο έγνεψε αρνητικά και πήρε την θέση του σε μία από τις πολυθρόνες του δωματίου. Η Ερμιόνη έκατσε στην απέναντι. Δεν της ήταν δύσκολο να αντιληφθεί, πως κάτι περίεργο έτρεχε. Φαινόταν προβληματισμένος και σκεπτικός, ενώ η όλη στάση του πρόδιδε νευρικότητα και αμηχανία.

«Συγνώμη που εμφανίστηκα έτσι απροειδοποίητα,» της ζήτησε με βραχνή φωνή.

«Μην ανησυχείς,» κούνησε ανέμελα το χέρι της εκείνη. «Για αυτό γίναμε οικογένεια.»

Ο Ντράκο δεν ανταπέδωσε παρά ελάχιστα το χαμόγελο της. Επέμενε να κοιτάει τα πόδια του και να αποφεύγει το βλέμμα της. Πέρασαν έτσι αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα σιωπής. Η Ερμιόνη δεν ήταν ακριβώς σίγουρη, πώς να φερθεί. Δεν τον είχε ψυχολογήσει ποτέ ιδιαίτερα, όμως και πάλι ήταν εμφανές ότι κάτι τον απασχολούσε. Για ποιον άλλον λόγο να έρθει να την δει; Γιατί δεν μιλούσε ωστόσο; Μήπως έπρεπε να τον ρωτήσει η ίδια; Αυτό περίμενε;

«Θα έρθετε φυσικά στο Χριστουγεννιάτικο ρεβεγιόν του Υπουργείου,» αποφάσισε εν τέλει να ξεκινήσει την συζήτηση με κάτι γενικό, αφού η σιωπή τής έγινε ανυπόφορη.

Ο Ντράκο ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του και την κοίταξε λες και την έβλεπε πρώτη φορά στην ζωή του. Είχε γεράσει από τα σχολικά τους χρόνια, όπως όλοι τους άλλωστε. Παρόλα αυτά συνέχιζε να διαθέτει μία αριστοκρατική γοητεία και φινέτσα που προφανώς είχε κληρονομήσει από τον πατέρα του και με την σειρά του είχε περάσει στον Σκόρπιους.

«Τι; Α, ναι, το ρεβεγιόν. Θυμάμαι να μου λέει κάτι η Αστόρια.»

Το βλέμμα του ενώθηκε με το δικό της εκείνη την στιγμή. Η επαφή τους δεν κράτησε παρά για ένα ανοιγόκλεισμα των βλεφάρων, όμως η Ερμιόνη ένιωσε όλη την ατμόσφαιρα να ηλεκτρίζεται. Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν σαν από πυρετό και η ματιά του είχε κάτι το απελπισμένο και απαιτητικό ταυτόχρονα. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη τι της ζητούσε και αν μπορούσε κιόλας να του το προσφέρει. Η έκφραση του ωστόσο ήταν η έκφραση τσακισμένου ανθρώπου.

«Είσαι καλά, Ντράκο;»

Είχε προφέρει πολλές φορές στην ζωή της αντίστοιχες προτάσεις. Δεν περίμενε ποτέ, ότι θα ήταν τελικά ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ από όλους τους ανθρώπους που θα την είχε περισσότερο ανάγκη.

Τον παρατήρησε να ξεροκαταπίνει και τα χείλη του και τα χέρια του να τρέμουν.

«Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω.»

* * *

**Παράργησα και ό,τι και αν πείτε έχετε απόλυτο δίκιο. Όμως με την κατάσταση που επικρατεί τον τελευταίο καιρό, δεν είχα ιδιαίτερη όρεξη και έμπνευση για γράψιμο συν προσωπικές υποχρεώσεις και ολίγον τι βαρεμάρα :) Δεν ξέρω, αν διαβάζετε ακόμα, αλλά αν ναι ελπίζω να με συγχωρήσετε και να σχολιάσετε τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις! Σας ευχαριστώ για την υπομονή σας! Υπόσχομαι να ανεβάζω συχνότερα από τούδε και στο εξής.**

**ΧΧΧ**


	11. Χ

**Χ.**

«Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω.»

Αυτό της είχε πει κοιτώντας την απελπισμένα, όμως τα δευτερόλεπτα έπεφταν αργά ανάμεσα τους και εκείνος παρέμενε σιωπηλός και απόμακρος. Η Ερμιόνη δεν γνώριζε τι να κάνει. Δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα καλή με την ψυχολογία των ανθρώπων. Ο δικός της δρόμος ήταν της λογικής και της συνεπαγωγής. Μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να βγάλει σωστά και δίκαια συμπεράσματα από τις πράξεις των άλλων. Τα συναισθήματα τους όμως; Αυτός ήταν ένας παντελώς ανεξερεύνητος κόσμος. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν είχε κατανόηση, το ακριβώς αντίθετο. Απλά χρειαζόταν έμπρακτες αποδείξεις, για να αντιληφθεί τα αισθήματα κάποιου. Όπως ένας ιχνηλάτης που διαβάζει τα αποτυπώματα επάνω στην λάσπη.

Υπό αυτό το πρίσμα, ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ήταν για εκείνη αδιαφανές τζάμι˙ του είδους που δεν σε αφήνει να διακρίνεις τίποτα από πίσω. Τον γνώριζε άπειρα χρόνια, από έντεκα χρονών παιδάκι. Η σχέση τους στο σχολείο ήταν τεταμένη, όχι μόνο για τις προσβολές που απηύθυνε στο πρόσωπο της, αυτές και μόνο η Ερμιόνη θα μπορούσε να τις αντιπαρέλθει, όσο για την έφεση του στην διαβολιά, την αδικία και την κακία. Ήξερε τις ικανότητες του και το γεγονός, ότι τις χρησιμοποιούσε για να προκαλεί πόνο στους γύρω του, την θύμωνε σε εξωφρενικό βαθμό. Για αυτό και ήταν ο μοναδικός άνθρωπος στην ζωή της που είχε ποτέ χτυπήσει.

Θυμόταν ακόμα πολύ έντονα την σκηνή εκείνη. Την θλίψη της για το έγκλημα που τελούταν μερικά μέτρα μακριά της, την θανάτωση ενός αθώου πλάσματος εξαιτίας αυτού του κακομαθημένου πλουσιόπαιδου, το οποίο δεν είχε άλλη δουλειά από το να προσπαθεί με κάθε τρόπο και μέσο να τραβά την προσοχή όλων, επειδή μάλλον την στερούταν από τους γονείς του. Σε αυτό εν τούτοις το συμπέρασμα είχε καταλήξει πολύ καιρό αργότερα, ανασκοπικά. Τότε το μόνο που αισθανόταν ήταν την αδικία να συρίζει μέσα της. Τόσο μεγάλη, ώστε δεν μπόρεσε να την ελέγξει και την άφησε να της ξεφύγει μαζί με την γροθιά που έσκασε στο πρόσωπο του.

Η ικανοποίηση ήταν μεγάλη, αλλά στιγμιαία και μεταγενέστερα η Ερμιόνη αναπολώντας το περιστατικό ένιωσε τύψεις και ντροπή για το πώς είχε επιτρέψει να την κατακλύσουν τέτοια άλογα συναισθήματα. Υποσχέθηκε στον εαυτό της να μην αφήσει ποτέ ξανά να την παρασύρει το θυμικό της, για αυτό και η επίθεση της στον Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ήταν η πρώτη και τελευταία φορά που χτυπούσε άνθρωπο χωρίς να είναι σε κατάσταση άμυνας. Είχε απομακρυνθεί αρκετά από τον έφηβο εαυτό της και αυτό ίσχυε πασιφανώς και για τον ξανθό άντρα απέναντι της.

Πλέον ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ήταν η επιτομή του συγκρατημένου και τυπολάτρη ανθρώπου. Δεν έκανε τίποτα έξω από το αυστηρό πλαίσιο της κοινωνικής εθιμοτυπίας, ήταν καθωσπρέπει ευγενικός, άτεγκτος και ατσαλάκωτος, και γενικά η προσωποποίηση ενός τζέντλεμαν. Παρόλα αυτά ένα ψυχρό τείχος κρατούσε τους πάντες και τα πάντα σε απόσταση ασφαλείας μακριά του και η Ερμιόνη ήταν βέβαιη, πως ούτε η γυναίκα του δεν γνώριζε τι ακριβώς σκεφτόταν και ένιωθε. Το είχαν συζητήσει ορισμένες φορές με την Αστόρια αυτό το ζήτημα. Της το είχε αναφέρει η ίδια ως παράπονο.

«Εξαιρετικός πατέρας και σύζυγος το δίχως άλλο,» θυμόταν να της λέει. «Όμως αν με ρωτήσεις να στον περιγράψω σαν χαρακτήρα, δεν νομίζω ότι θα μπορέσω. Μπορώ να σου πω ότι έχει αυτές τις ιδιοτροπίες και αυτές τις προτιμήσεις και ότι γενικά κάνει αυτό και αυτό, όμως ποια είναι η ουσία του, τι κρύβει βαθιά μέσα στην ψυχή του, αυτό μου είναι αδύνατο. Δεν ξέρω, αν γεννήθηκε έτσι, αλλά πιστεύω ακράδαντα ότι ο πόλεμος τον άλλαξε για πάντα.»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία για αυτό. Ήξερε πρώτα από όλους η ίδια, ότι υπάρχουν πολλά κουσούρια από τραύματα που δεν φαίνονται. Θεωρούσε, ότι ένας από τους λόγους του τόσο έντονου δεσμού της με τον Ρον ήταν ότι μοιράζονταν μία μοναδική εμπειρία που κανείς άλλος που δεν είχε βιώσει δεν θα μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Για αυτό και αντιλαμβανόταν αυτό που της έλεγε η Αστόρια για τον Ντράκο, πόσω μάλλον που εκείνος, μαζί και η οικογένεια του, είχαν την συμμετοχή που είχαν.

Η Αστόρια ήταν αρκετά μικρή τότε και δεν καταλάβαινε απόλυτα τι συνέβαινε. Συγκεκριμένα οι γονείς της μετά την απροκάλυπτη εμφάνιση του Βόλντεμορτ, την είχαν πάρει μαζί με την αδερφή της και τα τελευταία δύο χρόνια πριν από την μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς ζούσαν στην Νότια Γαλλία. Επομένως δεν είχε καμία οδυνηρή ανάμνηση από τα χρόνια εκείνα. Πώς ακριβώς να της εξηγήσει ο Ντράκο και από πού να αρχίσει; Φυσικά της είχε πει όλη την αλήθεια για τα γεγονότα του πολέμου – δεν γινόταν να κάνει και αλλιώς, αφού όλοι τα γνώριζαν. Αλλά η ψυχοσύνθεση του; Αυτή θα ήταν δύσκολο έως αδύνατο να μπορέσει να της την περιγράψει ακόμα και αν το ήθελε.

Τώρα που η Ερμιόνη τον είχε απέναντι της και δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει παρά ψήγματα απόγνωσης στο πρόσωπο του, συνειδητοποιούσε πόσο βαρύ φορτίο ήταν να ζει κανείς με έναν τέτοιο άνθρωπο. Η ίδια δεν θα το μπορούσε ποτέ. Αγαπούσε τον Ρον που ήταν σαν ανοιχτό βιβλίο. Ευτυχώς που ο Σκόρπιους είχε πάρει περισσότερο από την μητέρα του σε αυτό του το χαρακτηριστικό και έτσι η Ρόουζ είχε την ικανότητα να τον διαβάζει πολύ εύκολα. Δεν θα γινόταν να ταιριάξουν αλλιώς. Η Ρόουζ είχε μάθει από το σπίτι τους να τα μοιράζεται όλα, καθώς ούτως ή άλλως με τόσο μεγάλη οικογένεια ήταν αδύνατο να κρατήσει κανείς μυστικό κάτι για πολύ. Στο μέγαρο των Μάλφοϋ ωστόσο τα πράγματα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ διαφορετικά.

«Ποια είναι η γνώμη σου για την σκεπτομαντεία;»

Η Ερμιόνη πήρε μία έκφραση απορίας.

«Για την σκεπτομαντεία; Εννοείς την ικανότητα να διαβάζει κάποιος την σκέψη σου;»

«Ναι. Όπως ξέρεις είναι μια ικανότητα που δεν έχουν πολλοί μάγοι και μάγισσες. Ο Ντάμπλντορ ήταν ένας από αυτούς. Ο Βόλντεμορτ επίσης.»

Γνώριζε πολύ καλά αυτήν την δυνατότητα του σκοτεινού μάγου. Ο Χάρυ είχε βασανιστεί πολύ εξαιτίας της.

«Έτσι κρατούσε πολλούς από εμάς κοντά του. Τους νεκροφάγους εννοώ. Ήξερε ανά πάσα στιγμή τι σκεφτόμασταν. Ο νονός μου ήταν άριστος στο να κρύβεται από εκείνον. Ίσως να ήταν και ο μόνος. Είχε προσπαθήσει να με μάθει κάποια πράγματα.»

Η Ερμιόνη τον άκουγε δίχως να μπορεί να καταλάβει τι σκοπό είχαν όλα αυτά. Ακόμη περισσότερο τι σκοπό είχε η απρόσμενη επίσκεψη του σήμερα.

«Εκείνη την περίοδο το να μάθεις να θάβεις πράγματα μέσα σου ήταν… ήταν κλειδί, ναι κλειδί, για να επιβιώσεις. Καταλαβαίνεις τι θέλω να πω; Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς.»

Δεν είχε διαφορετική γνώμη. Είχε καταλάβει πόση πίεση δεχόταν ο Ντράκο από τους γονείς του τότε. Μπορεί η ίδια να μην είχε κρατήσει αυτήν την στάση, ωστόσο μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει – χρόνια αργότερα πλέον – την ανάγκη ενός παιδιού να ικανοποιήσει τους γεννήτορες του. Αυτό που την παραξένευε ήταν προς τι όλη αυτή η συζήτηση. Γιατί και κυρίως γιατί τώρα; Ακόμα και μετά την επιστροφή της Ρόουζ και του Σκόρπιους από την Ινδία, οπότε οι σχέσεις των δύο οικογενειών μπήκαν σε άλλες βάσεις – μέχρι τότε η μία πλευρά προσποιούταν απλά ότι η άλλη δεν υπήρχε – δεν είχαν τεθεί ποτέ τα ζητήματα του παρελθόντος επί τάπητος. Κανένας δεν το ήθελε και κανένας δεν το είχε επιχειρήσει.

«Ποια ήταν η γνώμη σου για εμένα τότε. Σε παρακαλώ, απάντησε μου ειλικρινά.»

Η Ερμιόνη κατάπιε αμήχανα και έπαιξε διστακτικά τα μάτια της. Παρόλα αυτά δεν ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που απέφευγαν αποκρίσεις, ό,τι τίμημα και αν είχαν αυτές.

«Στην αρχή μου έσπαγες τα νεύρα,» χαμογέλασε για να μειώσει την απήχηση των λόγων της. «Η αλήθεια είναι όμως ότι δεν σου έδινα πολλή σημασία και αυτό συμβούλευα και τον Χάρυ και τον Ρον να κάνουν. Ήσουν κακομαθημένος και αυτό φαινόταν. Αργότερα ωστόσο συνειδητοποίησα την εμπλοκή του πατέρα σου με τον Βόλντεμορτ και… Ας πούμε ότι είχα καταλάβει, ότι δεν είμαστε απλά σχολικοί αντίζηλοι. Η οικογένεια σου υπηρετούσε μία ιδεολογία που ήταν εναντίον όσων πίστευα καλών. Μετά την δολοφονία του Σείριους όμως…»

Ξερόβηξε μην ξέροντας επακριβώς πώς να συνεχίσει.

«Ήταν εμφανές, πως πλέον είχαμε να κάνουμε με ζητήματα ζωής και θανάτου. Μεγαλώσαμε όλοι πολύ απότομα τότε. Ξέρεις να είσαι η καλύτερη φίλη του εκλεκτού δεν είναι εύκολη δουλειά,» μειδίασε. «Ο Χάρυ έχει το κακό να μην μοιράζεται συχνά τις σκέψεις του και επίσης αντιδρά πολλές φορές με το ένστικτο, πράγμα που εμένα τουλάχιστον με αποπροσανατολίζει τελείως. Σε πολλές περιπτώσεις προσπαθούσα να τον προστατέψω και δεν μπορούσα, επειδή δεν τον συμμεριζόμουν. Ο Ρον ήταν καλύτερος από εμένα σε αυτό.

»Τώρα όσον αφορά σε αυτό που με ρωτάς… Δεν είχα πιστέψει ποτέ ότι μπορείς να κάνεις πραγματικά κακό, Ντράκο. Στην πραγματικότητα ποτέ δεν σε θεώρησα άξιο υποψίας, ακόμα και όταν ο Χάρυ ωρυόταν ότι έχεις γίνει νεκροφάγος. Ακόμα και όταν ανακάλυψα, πως είναι αλήθεια, δεν σε κατέστησα υπεύθυνο. Είναι όπως το είπες. Δεν μπορούσες να κάνεις αλλιώς. Βλέποντας μάλιστα την τελική εικόνα, η συμβολή σου ήταν υπέρ της ήττας του Βόλντεμορτ. Με το δικό σου ραβδί ο Χάρυ τον νίκησε στο τέλος.»

Ένα ραβδί που πλέον αποτελούσε μουσειακό κειμήλιο. Ο Χάρυ είχε επιδιορθώσει το δικό του χρησιμοποιώντας εκείνο του Ντάμπλντορ πριν το καταστρέψει και στον Ντράκο επιδόθηκε καινούργιο μετά την απαλλαγή του από τις κατηγορίες στα μεταπολεμικά δικαστήρια.

Ο Ντράκο έτριψε τα δάχτυλα του μεταξύ τους λες και με το άκουσμα της πρότασης της αντιλήφθηκε πόσο τούς έλειπε η αίσθηση αυτού του ραβδιού ακριβώς. Η Ερμιόνη είχε φροντίσει να επιλέξει πολύ προσεκτικά τις λέξεις της, προκειμένου να μην τον προσβάλει αλλά ταυτόχρονα να του πει την αλήθεια έτσι όπως την αισθανόταν. Ωστόσο το θέμα ήταν υπεράνω του δέοντος λεπτό, ώστε να ήταν σίγουρη πως τα είχε καταφέρει.

«Οι ολοκληρωτικές ιδεολογίες είναι πολύ ελκυστικές, ιδιαίτερα στους νέους,» την κοίταξε τελικά. «Έχεις δίκιο σε αυτό που είπες. Δεχόμουν πίεση από τους γονείς μου, ήθελα πάντα να τους ευχαριστώ, να είναι περήφανοι για εμένα, να μην είμαι λίγος για τις προσδοκίες τους. Μετά που έπιασαν τον πατέρα μου στο Υπουργείο, το να καταταγώ στους νεκροφάγους ήταν αναπόφευκτο. Όχι μόνο επειδή ο Βόλντεμορτ θα δολοφονούσε διαφορετικά εμένα και την οικογένεια μου, αλλά και επειδή έτσι θεώρησα ότι ακολουθώ τα βήματα του πατέρα μου. Ότι θα κάνω σωστά, όπου απέτυχε εκείνος, δείχνοντας του ότι αξίζω να με λένε Μάλφοϋ. Ότι είμαι ισάξιος του και καλύτερος από αυτόν.

»Αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Όχι, δεν ήταν. Το βλέπω παντού γύρω μου και το συνειδητοποιώ. Στους οπαδούς αθλητικών ομάδων, στους θαυμαστές προσωπικοτήτων, στους ακολούθους θρησκειών, στους γενικά ταγμένους σε μία ιδεολογία. Το να ανήκεις σε μία κοινότητα είναι αυτό που επιθυμούμε αδιάκοπα οι περισσότεροι από εμάς. Όσο πιο στενή και αυστηρή αυτή η κοινότητα, όσο πιο απόλυτη στο τι είναι καλό και τι είναι κακό, ποιος είναι με το μέρος μας και ποιος είναι εναντίον μας, τόσο πιο φανατισμένοι αυτοί που την αποτελούν. Προσπαθώντας να την προστατεύσουν θεωρούν ότι προστατεύουν τον εαυτό τους από την ασάφεια. Καταλαβαίνεις τι θέλω να πω, έτσι;»

Η Ερμιόνη ένευσε καταφατικά.

«Για εμένα οι νεκροφάγοι ήταν κυριολεκτικά προέκταση της οικογένειας μου. Ένιωθα ξεχωριστός που ανήκα στην ομάδα τους. Ενήλικος, μεγάλος. Μέχρι και το όνομα τους ήταν αυτό που λέμε κουλ,» χαμογέλασε πικρά. «Το σύμβολο του σκοτεινού μάγου στο χέρι μας. Οι δυνατότητες πολλών από εμάς. Η αφοσίωση. Ο φόβος που προκαλούσαμε μόνο με την φήμη μας. Όλα συνέβαλαν στο να δημιουργηθεί μία απόκρυφη, μυσταγωγική εικόνα στο μυαλό μου.»

Την κοίταξε ευθεία στα μάτια.

«Είσαι πιο επιεικής από ότι η συνείδηση μου μαζί μου.»

«Τι νόημα έχουν τώρα όλα αυτά;» αποπειράθηκε εκείνη να δώσει έναν πιο ελαφρύ τόνο στην ατμόσφαιρα που την ένιωθε πλέον ασφυκτική γύρω τους. «Έχουν περάσει τόσα χρόνια και όπως είπε και ο Υπουργός Μαγείας μετά τον πόλεμο, η θύμηση μα όχι η υπενθύμιση είναι το καλύτερο γιατρικό. Εγώ πιστεύω ακράδαντα ότι πια είσαι ένας άλλος άνθρωπος.»

Απομάκρυνε το βλέμμα του και κάγχασε λυπημένα κουνώντας θετικά το κεφάλι του.

«Ναι, έτσι είναι.»

Σηκώθηκε όρθιος και η Ερμιόνη σηκώθηκε μαζί του.

«Να πηγαίνω και εγώ τώρα. Συγνώμη για την αναστάτωση.»

«Καμία αναστάτωση. Τι λες;»

Του πρότεινε το χέρι της και εκείνος το έσφιξε στο δικό του. Ύστερα ένωσε τα μάτια του με τα δικά της και η Ερμιόνη αισθάνθηκε σάμπως και από κάθε πόρο του δέρματος του ηλεκτροφόρα καλώδια εξέρχονταν που πάλευαν να μαγκωθούν από πάνω της. Οι γκρίζες ίριδες του έμοιαζαν να μην έχουν βάθος, σαν να ήθελαν να την καταπιούν. Άθελα της αναρίγησε.

«Δεν σου ζήτησα ποτέ συγνώμη.»

«Για ποιο λόγο;»

«Για πολλούς. Για το βρωμόαιμη.»

«Σιγά, περασμένα-ξεχασμένα.»

Απομάκρυνε το χέρι της και του χαμογέλασε όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούσε. Η καρδιά της όμως χτυπούσε δυνατά μέσα στα στήθη της. Τι την ήθελε τέτοια συζήτηση στα ξαφνικά; Δεν έκανε καλό σε κανέναν.

Την αποχαιρέτισε με ένα στενοχωρημένο μειδίαμα.

Όταν έμεινε μόνη της, άφησε το σώμα της να πέσει πάνω στην καρέκλα της βαρύ. Ακούμπησε τους αγκώνες στο γραφείο της και στήριξε το κεφάλι της στα χέρια της. Τόσο περίεργος που ήταν σήμερα. Όλες αυτές οι αναπολήσεις, γιατί; Δεν έμοιαζε με άνθρωπος που ζούσε στο παρελθόν, αλλά αντιθέτως κατακτούσε συνεχώς το παρόν και το μέλλον.

Συγχυσμένη μάζεψε τα πράγματα της και βγήκε από το γραφείο της κλείνοντας τα φώτα πίσω της. Κλείδωσε μαγικά την πόρτα της και προχώρησε στον άδειο διάδρομο, εφόσον η Ροξάν είχε επιτέλους φύγει. Πριν αποχωρήσει και η ίδια, επισκέφτηκε την τουαλέτα να ρίξει λίγο νερό στο πρόσωπο της. Καθώς έπλενε τα χέρια της, της γεννήθηκε η απορία αν ο Ντράκο της είχε ζητήσει συγνώμη για την λέξη που της είχε απευθύνει στο δεύτερο έτος ή για εκείνη που της είχε χαράξει ανεξίτηλα η θεία του παρουσία του.

* * *

**Δεν έχω πολλά να πω, θα αφήσω την πλοκή να μιλήσει από μόνη της, αν και έχει πολλά ακόμα μυστικά να αποκαλύψει ;) Ευχαριστώ τους σχολιαστές και σχολιάστριες μου και όλους/όλες που με διαβάζουν.**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	12. ΧΙ

**XΙ.**

Όταν ήταν μικρή, οι γονείς της Αστόρια τής είχαν υποσχεθεί πως θα παντρευόταν πρίγκιπα. Τους είχε πιστέψει.

Τον ήξερε από πολύ νωρίς, αλλά τον γνώρισε μόλις ενηλικιώθηκε.

Η οικογένεια της είχε μετακομίσει πρόσφατα πίσω στην Αγγλία και η μεγαλύτερη αδερφή της ανακοίνωνε τους αρραβώνες της με τον γόη της μαγικής κοινότητας, Μπλέιζ Ζαμπίνι. Η Αστόρια ήταν πολύ χαρούμενη για εκείνη. Μαζί είχαν ξεκινήσει τα ψώνια του γάμου και ήταν μάλιστα η ίδια που επιμελούταν κάθε λεπτομέρεια για μία ονειρεμένη τελετή. Είχε αναλάβει προσωπικά και την άριστη διεξαγωγή της δεξίωσης για τα χαρμόσυνα νέα. Είχε τελειώσει το σχολείο πριν από μερικούς μήνες και πλέον ένιωθε πανέτοιμη να γίνει αξιοσέβαστο μέλος της Λονδρέζικης ελίτ. Στο μυαλό της αυτό μεταφραζόταν με την ικανότητα διοργάνωσης απαράμιλλων κοσμικών γεγονότων.

Η αποψινή βραδιά ήταν η επιτομή τέτοιων εκδηλώσεων. Μάγοι και μάγισσες της υψηλής κοινωνίας είχαν γεμίσει το πολυτελές κτήριο και τον εξαίσια φροντισμένο κήπο του μεγάρου των Γκρήνγκρας με τους κομψούς χιτώνες και τα υπέρλαμπρα φορέματα τους. Η Αστόρια μαγνήτιζε τα βλέμματα φορώντας μία πράσινη σατέν τουαλέτα που άφηνε έξω τους ώμους της και ταίριαζε καταπληκτικά με την άσπρη επιδερμίδα και τα καστανά χρώματα της. Μεταφερόταν από συντροφιά σε συντροφιά σαν αιθέριο πνεύμα γνωρίζοντας τι να πει, πώς να γελάσει και με ποιον τρόπο να κάνεις τους πάντες να αισθανθούν καλοδεχούμενοι, ώστε σύντομα όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι είχαν μαγευτεί από την μικρότερη κόρη του Λεοπόλδου και της Μαρίτας.

Μιλούσε με την μητέρα της και μία στενή οικογενειακή φίλη, όταν άκουσε το όνομα του για πρώτη φορά εκείνη την νύχτα.

«Δεν γνώριζα πως έχετε επαφές με τους Μάλφοϋ,» είπε η φίλη της μητέρας της με έναν προφανή τόνο επικρισίας στην φωνή της.

Η Αστόρια στράφηκε διακριτικά να δει προς το μέρος όπου απευθυνόταν το γεμάτο καταφρόνηση βλέμμα της καλεσμένης τους. Παρατήρησε έναν ψηλό, αδύνατο άντρα με μαλλιά στο χρώμα της πλατίνας να ανταλλάσει χειραψία με τον μέλλοντα γαμπρό της. Δίπλα του τον κρατούσε αγκαζέ μία κυρία μέσης ηλικίας που φαινόταν από μακριά ότι όχι μόνο κατείχε απόλυτα όλους τους κανόνες καθωσπρεπισμού, αλλά είχε εφεύρει πολλούς και από αυτούς κιόλας. Η ομοιότητα τους ήταν εμφανής, ώστε η Αστόρια δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να την αναγνωρίσει ως την μητέρα του.

Φυσικά και γνώριζε τους Μάλφοϋ. Με τον Ντράκο πήγαιναν άλλωστε στο ίδιο σχολείο, τουλάχιστον μέχρι που έφυγαν με τους δικούς της για την Νότια Γαλλία. Ανήκαν μάλιστα στον ίδιο οίκο και η Δάφνη ήταν συμμαθήτρια του. Το σουλούπι του δε ήταν τέτοιο που δύσκολα περνούσε απαρατήρητος, πόσω μάλλον όταν αποτελούσε τον μοναδικό κληρονόμο μιας από τις πιο πλούσιες και πουριτανικές οικογένειες μεταξύ των μάγων. Πρίγκιπας των Φιδιών ήταν το άτυπο προσωνύμιο του. Η Αστόρια μειδίασε κρυφά ενθυμούμενη ύστερα από τόσα χρόνια αυτό το προσχηματικό παρατσούκλι. Όπως επίσης και τον κρυφό της έρωτα για εκείνον.

Εννοείται δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από έναν εφηβικό θαυμασμό σε ένα αγόρι που έμοιαζε να του ανήκουν τα πάντα. Δεν ήταν άλλωστε ούτε η πρώτη ούτε η τελευταία που είχε γοητευτεί από τα γκρίζα του μάτια και το υπεροπτικό του ύφος. Με τις φίλες της στους κοιτώνες χασκογελούσαν σαν τα χαζά κοριτσάκια που ήταν κάθε φορά που περνούσε από μπροστά τους ή τους έριχνε ένα κατά τύχη βλέμμα. Σύντομα ωστόσο αυτά ξεχάστηκαν και ήταν η πρώτη φορά μετά από πέντε περίπου χρόνια που η Αστόρια έφερνε ξανά στην μνήμη της τις κοινές σχολικές τους εμπειρίες. Όλα έμοιαζαν τόσο μακρινά κάτω από τα φώτα της αποψινής βραδιάς.

«Δεν έχουμε,» άκουσε την μητέρα της να βιάζεται να καθησυχάσει την φίλη της. «Αν ήταν στο χέρι μου δεν θα ήταν καν καλεσμένοι. Ας όψεται ωστόσο η κόρη μου. Βλέπεις ο Ντράκο είναι φίλος του Μπλέιζ από τα παλιά και επέμενε να είναι απόψε εδώ.»

Η κυρία Χιγκς κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της δείχνοντας πως συμμερίζεται την δυσθυμία της Μαρίτας.

«Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι θέλει και έχει ακόμα σχέσεις μαζί τους,» προσέθεσε η μητέρα της συγχυσμένη.

«Μητέρα, ο Μπλέιζ δεν είναι άνθρωπος που θα εγκατέλειπε τους φίλους του,» προσπάθησε να υπερασπιστεί καλοπροαίρετα τον οσονούπω κουνιάδο της η Αστόρια.

Τον συμπαθούσε τον Μπλέιζ και θεωρούσε ότι ήταν καλόψυχος παρά το απόμακρο παρουσιαστικό του. Αντίθετα η σχέση της αδερφής της με τον μοναχογιό της Ζαίρα Ζαμπίνι δεν έχαιρε της άμεσης ούτε καν απόλυτης έγκρισης των γονιών της. Δεν έβλεπαν με καθόλου καλό μάτι την προοπτική να συγγενέψουν με μία μάγισσα για την οποία ακούγονταν διόλου επεφημητικά λόγια. Παντρεμένη επτά φορές, χήρα άλλες τόσες ύστερα από τον αδιευκρίνιστο και αναπάνταχο θάνατο των συζύγων της, κανένας από τους οποίους δεν ήταν βέβαιο ότι ήταν ο πατέρας του Μπλέιζ. Τυπικά τον είχε αποκτήσει από τον πρώτο σύζυγο της, του οποίου και το επίθετο είχε κρατήσει, αλλά οι κακές γλώσσες πάντα είχαν να λένε.

Παρόλα αυτά οι Ζαμπίνι ήταν αριστοκρατική οικογένεια της Νότιας Ιταλίας και ο Μπλέιζ ένας καθόλα καθωσπρέπει νέος με προδιαγεγραμμένο λαμπρό μέλλον. Πλούσιος, εργατικός, έξυπνος, σεβαστικός και κυρίως καθαρόαιμος. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν των περισσότερων θετικών του, οι γονείς της είχαν εν τέλει δώσει την συγκατάθεση τους. Η Αστόρια ήταν σίγουρη, πως για αυτήν τους την απόφαση ρόλο έπαιξε και ο δυναμικός χαρακτήρας της αδερφής της, η οποία δεν τους έδωσε καν το δικαίωμα να εκφράσουν την οποιαδήποτε αντίρηση. Η Δάφνη ήταν ο τύπος του ανθρώπου που πάντα διεκδικούσε αυτό που ήθελε και δεν σταματούσε μέχρι να το κάνει δικό της. Καμία σχέση με την ίδια.

Από την ενηλικίωση της είχε επιστρέψει μόνη της στην Αγγλία αψηφώντας την γνώμη των δικών τους. Είχε ξεκινήσει να δουλεύει ως βοηθός του πιο γνωστού φαρμακοτρίφτη του Λονδίνου και κέρδιζε τα δικά της χρήματα ούσα παντελώς ανεξάρτητη. Ζούσε μόνη της και ήταν η απόλυτη κυρίαρχος του εαυτού της. Λίγο μετά την έλευση της είχε ξαναβρεθεί με κάποιους παλιούς συμμαθητές της. Μεταξύ αυτών ήταν και ο Μπλέιζ. Μολονότι στα σχολικά τους χρόνια δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από απλοί φίλοι, η επανασύνδεση τους έφερε τον έρωτα και μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα είχαν γίνει ζευγάρι.

Όλα αυτά τα πληροφορήθηκαν οι γονείς της σε ένα γράμμα της, όπου απλά τους ανακοίνωνε ότι ήταν μαζί κοντά δύο χρόνια και σκόπευαν να παντρευτούν. Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος της κάπως εσπευσμένης επιστροφής τους στα πάτρια εδάφη. Ο πατέρας της ήθελε να περιμένουν να καταλαγιάσει και άλλο ο θόρυβος του πολέμου, ωστόσο η μητέρα της είχε ετοιμάσει ήδη τις βαλίτσες τους για πίσω μετά την πρώτη ανάγνωση της επιστολής της Δάφνης. Όχι ότι κατάφερε να αλλάξει τα πράγματα. Το μόνο διαφορετικό ήταν πως απέκτησε μεγαλύτερη γνώμη στο τι χρώμα θα είναι οι μπομπονιέρες και με τι λουλούδια θα στολιστεί ο ναός.

«Σεβαστό,» αποκρίθηκε η Μαρίτα στην επισήμανση της κόρης της. «Όμως όποιος ανακατεύεται με τα πίτουρα τον τρώνε οι κότες.»

«Ο Λούσιους είναι ακόμα στην φυλακή;» ρώτησε η φίλη τους συνωμοτικά.

«Εννοείται,» απάντησε η μητέρα της. «Έχει καταδικαστεί ισόβια. Αν βγει πριν πεθάνει, τυχερός θα είναι.»

«Και η Ναρκίσα κοίτα πώς έχει γεράσει μέσα σε λίγα χρόνια! Πάντως ντυμένη στην τρίχα όπως πάντα. Αυτό πρέπει να της το αναγνωρίσουμε.»

Η Αστόρια αισθάνθηκε μία στενοχώρια εκείνη την στιγμή. Ήξερε όπως ο κάθε τρίτος τις φρικαλαιότητες με τις οποίες είχε συνδεθεί το όνομα Μάλφοϋ, ωστόσο ήξερε επίσης ότι μπορεί άλλες οικογένειες – της κυρίας Χιγκς και της δικής της συμπεριλαμβανομένης – να μην είχαν εμπλακεί με ανάλογο τρόπο με τον Σκοτεινό Μάγο, αυτό όμως δεν σήμαινε πως δεν συμμερίζονταν τις απόψεις του. Καθώς όμως τα λάθη των Μάλφοϋ ήταν φανερά, τόσο πιο μεγάλη ήταν και η καταφρόνια των τέως φίλων τους σε μία προσπάθεια υποκριτικής απαξίωσης σε κάθε τι το αποτυχημένο. Ιδίως που πριν από τον πόλεμο ο καθένας από την μαγική κοινότητα της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας ωχριούσε μπροστά στην πανάρχαια οικογένεια των ξανθών μάγων.

Εκείνη εν τούτοις δεν ήταν σαν την Δάφνη και προτίμησε να σιωπήσει. Εξάλλου δεν θα ήταν ευγενικό να αντιμιλήσει στην μητέρα της και στην προσκεκλημένη τους. Αντιθέτως δικαιολογήθηκε πως θέλει να πιει κάτι και απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά τους. Σε λίγο είδε την μητέρα της και την κυρία Χιγκς να χαιρετούν εγκάρδια την κυρία Ναρκίσα με τον γιο της και το σφίξιμο στο στομάχι της μεγάλωσε. Για την Αστόρια η ευγένεια ήταν το παν, όμως η προσποίηση την αρρώσταινε. Ο δικός της χαρακτήρας ήταν του είδους που έβλεπε πάντα το θετικό στους ανθρώπους και για αυτό της ήταν τόσο εύκολο και φυσικό να φαίρεται με καλοσύνη στους πάντες. Αδιαμφισβήτητα ήταν τυχερή να έχει μεγαλώσει σε συνθήκες που δεν την είχαν κάνει να χάσει την εμπιστοσύνη της στους άλλους, προστατευμένη από τον πόλεμο και την δυστυχία.

Παρότι δε οι γονείς της και όλη της η οικογένεια ήταν υπέρμαχοι πουριστές, η Αστόρια είχε διαφορετική γνώμη πάνω στα πράγματα. Δεν θεωρούσε ότι ένα τόσο τυχαίο γεγονός όσο η γέννηση από δύο γονείς που δεν έχεις επιλέξει ο ίδιος ήταν δυνατό να καθορίσει την μοίρα ενός ανθρώπου για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του. Άλλωστε είχε γνωρίσει πολλούς μάγους και μάγισσες εξαιρετικούς και ταλαντούχους που δεν προέρχονταν από μαγικό σπίτι. Όπως για παράδειγμα η ηρωίδα του πολέμου, Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ. Όλοι την σέβονταν και την εκτιμούσαν, ακόμα και οι γονείς της. Άλλωστε μετά την ήττα του Βόλντεμορτ αποδείχτηκε πως και ο ίδιος ήταν ημίαιμος, όπως ακριβώς και ο εκλεκτός, Χάρυ Πότερ.

Επομένως για την Αστόρια ήταν αστείο ακόμα και να σκέφτεται έτσι. Παρόλα αυτά δεν συμμετείχε ποτέ σε ανάλογες συζητήσεις. Γενικά ήξερε ότι ορισμένα θέματα είναι καλύτερο να αποφεύγονται και ούτε ήταν της άποψης πως θα μπορούσε μόνη της να αλλάξει τον κόσμο. Αυτό που την ενδιέφερε ήταν να βρει κάποτε την θέση της ανάμεσα του. Δεν ήξερε ακόμα τι ήθελε να κάνει με την ζωή της. Στην Γαλλία δεν το είχε σκεφτεί σοβαρά, ακριβώς διότι γνώριζε ότι σύντομα θα επέστρεφαν στο Λονδίνο και ό,τι και αν ξεκινούσε θα έπρεπε να το αφήσει πίσω. Τώρα όμως είχαν επιστρέψει και μετά το καλοκαίρι έπρεπε να πάρει κάποιες αποφάσεις για το μέλλον της.

Τότε ακόμα δεν γνώριζε πως σε πολύ λίγο η ζωή της θα έπαιρνε τελείως διαφορετική τροπή και πως τριάντα χρόνια αργότερα θα ήταν παντρεμένη με αυτόν τον ξανθό νεαρό άντρα και απόψε θα τον περίμενε ανήσυχη στο σπίτι τους μετά τις δώδεκα τα μεσάνυχτα. Δεν την είχε συνηθίσει να αργεί και ακόμα και αν χρειαζόταν για επαγγελματικούς λόγους να το κάνει την ενημέρωνε πάραυτα. Σήμερα ωστόσο δεν είχε επιστρέψει μετά το γραφείο και ούτε είχε λάβει κανένα μήνυμα του. Κατά τις εννιά είχε αρχίσει να τρομοκρατείται. Επικοινώνησε με το γραφείο του, αλλά το προσωπικό βραδινής βάρδιας την ενημέρωσε πως είχε αποχωρήσει από το απόγευμα και κανείς δεν ήξερε πού βρισκόταν.

Δεν ήθελε να αναστατώσει τον Σκόρπιους ούτε κάποιον άλλον, οπότε είχε στείλει τα ξωτικά τους να τον ψάξουν οπουδήποτε, ωστόσο έλειπαν και εκείνα κοντά δύο ώρες και η Αστόρια βυθιζόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο στην ανημποριά με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε. Δεν ήθελε το μυαλό της να πάει στο κακό. Ο άντρας της ήταν εξάλλου από τους ανθρώπους που σου ενέπνεαν την εμπιστοσύνη, ότι μπορούσε να τα βγάλει πέρα σε κάθε κατάσταση. Αγαπούσε την σιγουριά που της προσέφερε όσο και τον ίδιο. Τον είχε ερωτευτεί πολύ σύντομα μετά τις πρώτες κουβέντες που είχαν ανταλλάξει στο πάρτι των αρραβώνων της αδερφής της και δεν επιθυμούσε τίποτα περισσότερο από το να γίνει γυναίκα του και να μοιραστεί μαζί του κάθε στιγμή της ζωής της.

Για αυτό και δέχτηκε με πλήρη μεγαλοθυμία όλα τα λάθη του και το παρελθόν του και τις όποιες δυσκολίες αντιμετώπισαν στην αρχή μέχρι να ορθοποδήσει ξανά. Όμως ήταν βέβαιη πως θα τα κατάφερνε. Πίστευε πάρα πολύ στην δύναμη του. Ίσως περισσότερο από ότι εκείνος μερικές φορές στον εαυτό του. Μπορεί να μην τον καταλάβαινε πάντοτε, ωστόσο του έδειχνε απόλυτη πίστη. Ποτέ σε όλα τα χρόνια του γάμους τους δεν την είχε απογοητεύσει˙ ούτε καν προκαλέσει την αμφιβολία της. Επομένως σήμερα η αργοπορία του – δεν ήθελε με τίποτα να την αποκαλέσει εξαφάνιση – την είχε παραλύσει.

Καθόταν στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού τους και κοίταζε απλανώς το αναμμένο τζάκι νιώθοντας παγωμένο όλο το κορμί της. Ευτυχώς που τα πεθερικά της έλειπαν σε ταξίδι στην Ευρώπη, ειδάλλως θα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει και την δική τους ανησυχία. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν τα πήγαιναν καλά, απλά πολλές φορές οι απόψεις τους ήταν σε ευθεία αντίθεση με τις δικές της. Παρότι είχαν πάψει να πιστεύουν στην καθαριότητα του αίματος συνέχιζαν να είναι αυστηρά παραδοσιακοί και συντηρητικοί και απαιτούσαν τον αμέριστο σεβασμό από την νύφη τους. Με λίγα λόγια έπρεπε να στέκεται σούζα μπροστά τους. Η Αστόρια το είχε αποδεχτεί, επειδή ήταν έτσι σαν χαρακτήρας και επειδή ήξερε πως ο Ντράκο έπαιρνε τις αποφάσεις του μόνος του, επομένως η όποια υποταγή ήταν θέμα τύπων και μόνο.

Παρόλα αυτά κάποιες στιγμές της ήταν ανυπόφοροι. Η αποψινή θα ήταν με βεβαιότητα μία από αυτές.

Ξαφνικά αναπήδησε όρθια, όταν με έναν δυνατό γδούπο εμφανίστηκαν τα δύο ξωτικά μπροστά της απιθώνοντας με δυσκολία έναν μαύρο σωρό στο πάτωμα.

«Τον βρήκαμε, κυρία.»

Η Αστόρια έτρεξε δίπλα του και διαπίστωσε πως αυτός ο όγκος χωρίς σχήμα ήταν ο μονάκριβος άντρας της.

«Ντράκο!» φώναξε τρομαγμένη. «Ντράκο, αγάπη μου, απάντησε μου! Είσαι καλά; Τι συνέβη; Ντράκο!»

Η αγωνία της δεν απαντήθηκε παρά από σιωπή.

* * *

**Ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα σχόλια σας!**

**Yolanda μου, πραγματικά με συγκίνησες! Σε ευχαριστώ βαθιά!**

**SlytherinPride07, σε ευχαριστώ για το σχόλιο σου. Όμως όπως θα έχεις προσέξει δεν χρησιμοποιώ γενικά τις αποδόσεις των ελληνικών βιβλίων, αλλά προτιμώ τις δικές μου. Ιδιοτροπία της συγγραφέα που είναι και μεταφράστρια :)**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	13. ΧΙΙ

**XII.**

Η τελευταία εικόνα που θυμάται είναι τον εαυτό του να βγαίνει από το Υπουργείο Μαγείας. Είναι αλλόκοτο ένας άνθρωπος να μνημονεύει τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό, όμως του είχε συμβεί ακριβώς αυτό. Ήταν σάμπως και πετούσε ψηλά πάνω από το κεφάλι του παρακολουθώντας το κορμί του χωρίς ψυχή πλέον να περπατά μονοκόμματα σαν αυτόματο. Διέσχισε μηχανικά τον δρόμο και πέρασε στο απέναντι πεζοδρόμιο. Προχώρησε κατά μήκος της λεωφόρου με τα χέρια στις τσέπες του βαριού, μαύρου του παλτού και το πρόσωπο σκυφτό. Το μυαλό του είχε πάψει να λειτουργεί χρόνο που δεν μπορούσε να εξακριβώσει.

Ύστερα ένας πόνος του έκοψε κάθε θέαση και η μνήμη του σταματάει εκεί.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, η όραση του είχε επιστρέψει στην κανονική της θέση. Ανοιγόκλεισε αδύναμα τα βλέφαρα του και προσπάθησε να γλύψει τα ξεραμένα του χείλη, αλλά το στόμα του είχε μετατραπεί σε σαγρέ χαρτί. Κοίταξε αποπροσανατολισμένος τον χώρο γύρω του, όμως δεν αναγνώρισε τίποτα μέσα από την θαλερότητα της αποχαύνωσης του. Ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε αβοήθητος και μόνος. Προσπάθησε να ανασηκωθεί, ωστόσο δεν ένιωθε τα μέλη του λες και είχε αποκολληθεί από το σώμα του. Έντρομος έκανε να φωνάξει, μα η φωνή φράκαρε στον οισοφάγο του και το μοναδικό που κατόρθωσε ήταν ένα υπόκωφο βογγητό.

Ήταν αρκετό για να τον εξουθενώσει και παρασύρει ξανά στο σκοτάδι της ασυνειδησίας.

«Πότε θα συνέλθει;»

«Δεν ξέρουμε ακόμα, είναι πολύ εξασθενημένος ο οργανισμός του και δεν αντιδρά σε καμία θεραπεία.»

«Σας παρακαλώ, σώστε τον! Κάντε τον καλά! Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εκείνον!»

«Μητέρα, μην μιλάς έτσι!»

«Αχ, Σκόρπιους! Τι θα κάνουμε; Τι θα κάνουμε!»

«Υπομονή, κυρία Μάλφοϋ, οι θεραπευτές μας κάνουν ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούν. Υπομονή και πίστη.»

Την δεύτερη φορά που κατάφερε να επιπλεύσει στο μαύρο έρεβος που τον έπνιγε αντίκρισε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του γιου του. Του φάνηκε σαν να είχε χρόνια να τον δει και συνειδητοποιούσε μόλις εκείνη την στιγμή πόσο του είχε λείψει. Προσπάθησε να τον φωνάξει και να τραβήξει την προσοχή του καθώς εκείνος κοιτούσε από την άλλη πλευρά, όμως πάλι δεν μπόρεσε να βγάλει μιλιά. Τότε αποπειράθηκε να του χαϊδέψει απαλά το κεφάλι, αλλά το χέρι του ήταν βαρύ και ασήκωτο σαν σιδερένιο. Πρέπει να είχε ιδρώσει και μόνο από τον κόπο και η κούραση τον κατέβαλε ξανά. Το τελευταίο που άκουσε πριν χάσει τις αισθήσεις του ήταν την φωνή του γιου του να τον αποκαλεί μπαμπά.

Δεν μπορούσε να πει με σιγουριά αν είχε συμβεί στην πραγματικότητα. Δεν μπορούσε καν να πει τι ήταν πλέον η πραγματικότητα και πού ανήκε ο ίδιος. Ήταν σαν να βρισκόταν υπό την επήρεια του ψυχαναγκαστικού ξορκιού και κάποιος να του είχε κλέψει την συνείδηση. Κάποιες ελάχιστες φορές κατόρθωνε να συγκεντρώσει την δύναμη να πιάσει φευγαλέα την άκρια του πέπλου της νάρκωσης που τον κάλυπτε, όμως εκείνο επέμενε να του γλιστράει. Βίωνε την απόλυτη απελπισία και κατάθλιψη. Σύντομα σκιώδεις μορφές άρχισαν να τον επισκέπτονται μαρτυρικά. Ήταν γρήγορες σαν τον κεραυνό και τον χτυπούσαν αλύπητα με τον φρικιαστικό κυκλικό χορό τους.

«Φονιά… Δειλέ… Ντροπή της οικογένειας σου… Φονιά… Δειλέ… Ντροπή της οικογένειας σου,» επαναλάμβαναν το μονότονο τραγούδι τους με χροιές αποτρόπαιες σάμπως ο ρόγχος αιμοσταγών εγκλημάτων.

«Αφήστε με, δεν έφταιγα εγώ, δεν έφταιγα!» πάλευε να ουρλιάξει μα ήταν λες και είχε χάσει την ικανότητα του έναρθρου λόγου και μουγκάνιζε σαν απονενοημένο ζώο.

Από κάποια άγνωστη αιτία είχε πειστεί πως τα βάσανα του θα έβρισκαν λυτρωμό μόνο αν κατόρθωνε να βγει στο φως. Πως αυτά τα τέρατα που τον αιχμαλώτιζαν με την πρώτη ακτίνα θα εξαφανίζονταν μονομιάς. Το σκοτάδι τα έτρεφε και μόνο εκεί μπορούσαν να επιβιώσουν. Εν τούτοις πουθενά γύρω του δεν υπήρχε φως, μόνο πίσσα και βούρκος. Καμία έξοδος, καμία ελπίδα, καμία διαφυγή. Μονάχα αιώνια άφεγγη νύχτα του πιο αδιάβλητου χάους. Μία αιώνια καταδίκη χωρίς κανένα περιθώριο λύτρωσης.

Και πάνω εκεί που είχε εγκαταλείψει πια κάθε απόπειρα, που είχε αποδεχτεί την ταλάνιση του, εκεί που είχε αποστραφεί από κάθε σωτηρία, τότε στις πιο δύσκολες του ώρες, μία μικρή κουκίδα φωτός φάνηκε μέσα στην φυλακή του σαν σωματίδιο αστρικής σκόνης. Έλαμπε σαν διαμάντι και ήταν ζεστή σαν φωτιά. Ο Ντράκο δεν είχε δει πιο όμορφο θέαμα στην ζωή του. Έμεινε καρφωμένος να την κοιτάζει καθώς εκείνη πλησίαζε ολοένα πιο κοντά του και παρότι δεν ήταν μεγαλύτερη από μέγεθος χιλιοστού οι φωνές εξαφανίστηκαν, οι φιγούρες έτρεξαν τρομαγμένες μακριά και το πέπλο τραβήχτηκε από πάνω του.

Η κουκιδίτσα – φωτίτσα, δεν ήξερε πώς να την αποκαλέσει – στάθηκε για μία στιγμή εμπρός του και αμέσως μετά προσκρούστηκε μετωπιαία μαζί του. Ο Ντράκο γέμισε ολάκερος φως σαν μία βόμβα φωτονίων. Τέντωσε τα πόδια και τα χέρια του, ύψωσε το κεφάλι του και αφέθηκε γυμνός στον τρυφερό εναγκαλισμό της φωτεινής ζεστασιάς που τον έγλειφε λατρευτικά από έξω και από μέσα σαν προστατευτικό κουκούλι και βάλσαμο μαζί. Το μυαλό του είχε γεμίσει φως, η καρδιά του, τα σπλάχνα του, το αίμα του ήταν φως, φως έρρεε στις αρτηρίες και στις φλέβες του φτάνοντας το στα πέρατα της ύπαρξης του. Τα πνευμόνια του ανάπνεαν φως αχόρταγα και στα αυτιά του το φως σύριζε καταπραϋντικά.

«Όλα είναι χρόνος… χρόνος… χρόνος.»

Άνοιξε τα βλέφαρα του και από τα ματοτσίνορα του πετάχτηκε λάμψη σε ακτίνες. Όλο το φλέγον ρεύμα μαζεύτηκε μονομιάς στα μάτια του και οι ίριδες του έγιναν χρυσές. Έβλεπε παντού λευκό λάμπος και αισθανόταν περισσότερο ευτυχισμένος από ποτέ. Μα ξαφνικά άρχισε να νιώθει την φλόγα του να λιγοστεύει. Ξεκίνησε από τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών του και το κρύο άρχισε να τον γεμίζει προς τα πάνω και πιο πάνω όλο και πιο πάνω ώσπου έφτασε στο κρανίο του και ο πόνος του πάγου έμοιαζε να προσπαθεί να του το σπάσει στα δύο. Υπέφερε απολυτρωτικά και τώρα περισσότερο από πριν. Τώρα που είχε αγκαλιάσει την φωτιά του και εκείνη τον είχε εγκαταλείψει.

Θλιμμένος, λιποθύμησε.

«Συνέρχεται! Συνέρχεται!»

«Μητέρα…»

«Το είδα σου λέω! Κουνήθηκαν τα βλέφαρα του!»

«Έτσι νόμιζα και εγώ την άλλη φορά που μετακίνησε το δάχτυλο του. Άκουσες τι είπε η θεραπεύτρια. Είναι θετικό σημάδι, όμως δεν σημαίνει από μόνο του τίποτα. Πρέπει να περιμένουμε.»

«Μα όχι! Όχι! Τα κουνάει σου λέω! Έλα να δεις! Να! Να! Κοίτα! Φώναξε τον νοσοκόμο! Τον νοσοκόμο γρήγορα! Έλα, αγάπη μου! Ντράκο, μπορείς να το κάνεις! Για εμάς που είμαστε όλοι εδώ και σε αγαπάμε! Μπορείς!»

Η συνείδηση του επανερχόταν αργά και επώδυνα, σαν μπάλα από σίδερο που έπρεπε να την σύρει ως την κορυφή του πιο απόκρημνου βουνού. Οι νευρώνες του ξεκίνησαν μουδιασμένοι να μεταφέρουν ηλεκτρισμό κατά μήκος του κορμιού του σε μία παντελώς μηχανική, ενστικτώδη αντίδραση και σταδιακά τα μηνύματα αυτά έφταναν με καθυστέρηση και δυσκολία στον εγκέφαλο του. Άρχισε να ανακαλύπτει τον εαυτό του και έπειτα το περιβάλλον του. Βρισκόταν σε ένα μαλακό στρώμα, οι δυνάμεις του ήταν περιορισμένες και ένας άγνωστος του άνδρας με σκούρα χαρακτηριστικά έσκυβε εξεταστικά από πάνω του.

«Κύριε Ντράκο με ακούτε;»

Αυτήν την φορά γνώριζε ήδη ότι δεν θα άντεχε να μιλήσει, οπότε έγνεψε καταφατικά με το κεφάλι. Του φάνηκε αγώνας, μα κουνήθηκε μόλις μερικά εκατοστά.

«Είστε στο Σαιντ Μούνγκος. Είχατε ένα ατύχημα. Σε λίγα λεπτά θα έρθει η γιατρός να σας εξετάσει. Πώς αισθάνεστε;»

Σε αυτό δεν μπόρεσε να απαντήσει. Την ίδια ερώτηση του υπέβαλε και η γιατρός που όντως ήρθε σε λίγα λεπτά, αλλά ούτε εκείνη έλαβε απόκριση. Δεν φάνηκε να την περιμένει κιόλας. Με αποφασιστικές, επαγγελματικές κινήσεις έπιασε να τον εξετάζει. Ο Ντράκο δεν θυμόταν την κατάσταση του ως βρέφος, εν τούτοις μάλλον θα προσιδίαζε στον τότε άλογο εαυτό του. Ένιωθε σαν μωρός χωρίς ικανότητα για το οτιδήποτε. Ούτε καν να κρατήσει τα μάτια του ανοιχτά. Σύντομα είχε αποκοιμηθεί ξανά δίχως να προλάβει τα λόγια της γιατρού.

«Είναι καλά, απλά ταλαιπωρημένος. Δεν φαίνεται να υπάρχει κάποια επιπλοκή. Αφήστε τον να ξεκουραστεί, αύριο το πρωί πιστεύω θα ξυπνήσει και θα έχει πλήρη επαφή με το περιβάλλον.»

Παρότι δεν την είχε ακούσει, η γνωμάτευση της γιατρού αποδείχτηκε ακριβής. Την επόμενη ημέρα ξύπνησε μόνος του και παρότι κάποια αδυναμία παρέμενε, αισθανόταν αμυδρά σαν τον παλιό, γνώριμο εαυτό του. Την πρώτη που συνάντησε μετά την επιστροφή του στην ζωή ήταν την γυναίκα του. Γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος της και όταν εκείνη αντιλήφθηκε πως είχε ανοιχτά τα μάτια του, του χαμογέλασε γλυκά. Ορισμένες ρυτίδες χαράκωναν την επιδερμίδα γύρω από το στόμα της που του φάνηκε πως τις αντίκριζε για πρώτη φορά.

«Πώς είσαι, αγάπη μου;» τον ρώτησε με τσακισμένη φωνή.

Τα ματοτσίνορα της βάραιναν από σωσμένες σταγόνες.

«Αδύναμος,» της απάντησε. «Και διψασμένος.»

Τον βοήθησε να πιει λίγο νερό από ένα ποτήρι.

«Γιατί είμαστε στο νοσοκομείο;»

«Είχες μία κρίση. Η καρδιά σου. Τώρα όμως είσαι μία χαρά. Οι θεραπευτές σε έκαναν σαν καινούργιο.»

«Ο Σκόρπιους;»

«Τον έστειλα σπίτι να ξεκουραστεί λίγο. Το πουλάκι μου λεπτό δεν έφυγε από κοντά σου. Ούτε η Ρόουζ. Μέχρι και ο Ρον ερχόταν κάθε ημέρα να δει πώς πας.»

«Να σιγουρευτεί αν έχω πεθάνει δεν λες καλύτερα;»

Η Αστόρια γέλασε άθελα της.

«Αδιόρθωτος! Πάω να ειδοποιήσω ένα λεπτό τον Σκόρπιους. Δεν θα μου το συγχωρήσει, αν μάθει πως δεν τον κάλεσα αμέσως.»

Πράγματι σε ελάχιστο χρόνο ο γιος του βρισκόταν στο πλάι του.

«Μας το έκανες το χατίρι τελικά,» του χάιδεψε τρυφερά το χέρι.

«Αδυνάτησες,» παρατήρησε εκείνος.

«Ε, εντάξει. Τα κιλά ξαναγίνονται. Τώρα που σε έχω πάλι κοντά μου.»

«Έλειπα για πολύ;»

«Τρεις-τέσσερις ημέρες. Το σημαντικό όμως είναι ότι επανήλθες.»

_Φονιά… Δειλέ… Ντροπή της οικογένειας σου…_

Ο Ντράκο δεν απάντησε παρά με ένα μειδίαμα.

* * *

**Ξέρω πως οι απορίες συνεχίζονται, αλλά θεωρώ σε αυτήν την ιστορία ταιριάζει ένας πιο αργός ρυθμός. Τι πιστεύετε εσείς;**

**Ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα σχόλια σας. Τα διαβάζω με απίστευτα μεγάλη χαρά και λαμβάνω πάντα υπόψη μου την κρίση σας.**

**Νέλι, να σου πω ότι την έχω ήδη σκεφτεί την συνέχεια του ΔΕΙΤΜΓ και ελπίζω να μην σε απογοητεύσει. Θα αργήσει όμως να γραφτεί λίγο ακόμα :) Τα Ερωτικά Θραύσματα θα ανανεωθούν πολύ σύντομα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

**ΧΧΧ**

**Υ.Γ. Καλή ψήφο σήμερα :)**


	14. ΧΙΙΙ

**ΧΙΙΙ.**

Λίγες ημέρες μετά που συνήλθε επέστρεψαν σπίτι. Η Αστόρια τον τακτοποίησε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους και δεν τον άφηνε ούτε μέχρι το γραφείο του να πάει. Το μόνο που του επέτρεπε ήταν οι περίπατοι στους κήπους του μεγάρου και αυτό επειδή η θεραπεύτρια είχε πει ότι η ήπια σωματική άσκηση θα του έκανε καλό. Στους περισσότερους από αυτούς τον συνόδευε η ίδια, σε άλλους ο Σκόρπιους με ή χωρίς την Ρόουζ, σε κάποιους άλλους η μητέρα και πιο σπάνια ο πατέρας του. Τα χρόνια στην φυλακή δεν είχαν φερθεί ευγενικά στην υγεία του Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ και οι αντοχές του μειώνονταν δραματικά κάθε χρόνο˙ τώρα πια κάθε μήνα.

Σε έναν από αυτούς τους περιπάτους βρέθηκαν σε ένα από τα πετρόκτιστα περίπτερα που συνηθίζονταν σε γοτθικά οικήματα όπως το δικό τους. Κάθισαν σε ένα από τα γρανιτένια παγκάκια παρατηρώντας το περιβάλλον γύρω τους. Ο χειμώνας ήταν πια εδώ. Τα δέντρα είχαν χάσει τα φυλλώματα τους, ο ουρανός ήταν γκρίζος και παρότι δεν είχε χιονίσει ακόμα, η μυρωδιά της βροχής διαπότιζε έντονα την ατμόσφαιρα. Το κρύο τσουχτερό παρά τα ζεστά ρούχα και το ισοθερμικό ξόρκι για το οποίο επέμενε η γυναίκα του πριν βγει έξω. Η ανάσα του κατέπλεε παγωμένη από την μύτη του σε παράξενα σχήματα υδρατμών.

«Πλησιάζουν ξανά Χριστούγεννα,» παρατήρησε ο πατέρας του.

Ο Ντράκο έγνεψε καταφατικά δίχως να μιλήσει. Είχε το βλέμμα του χαμηλωμένο στις βρώμικες από χώμα και λάσπη πλάκες.

«Θυμάσαι όταν ήσουν μικρός; Πριν ακόμα πας στο Χόγκουαρτς. Κάθε παραμονή Χριστουγέννων ανοίγαμε μαζί με την μητέρα σου τα δώρα μπροστά από το τζάκι και πίναμε ζεστή σοκολάτα με καραμελίτσες.»

«Με αφήνατε να κοιμηθώ στο κρεβάτι σας εκείνη την ημέρα. Την μόνη ημέρα του χρόνου,» συμπλήρωσε εκείνος χαμογελώντας απαλά.

Αισθάνθηκε το χέρι του πατέρα του στον ώμο του.

«Ναι, ήταν όμορφες εποχές.»

Στράφηκε να τον κοιτάξει μα δεν μπορούσε κατάματα και έριξε το βλέμμα του στον γούνινο γιακά του παλτού του. Τα μαλλιά του, μακριά ακόμα, έπεφταν άσπρα πια στους ώμους του.

«Όπως θυμάμαι που μία φορά η μητέρα σου…»

«Μην το κάνεις αυτό,» τον διέκοψε ήρεμα.

Ο πατέρας του φάνηκε να μην καταλαβαίνει.

«Ποιο;»

«Αυτό. Την αναπόληση στο ευτυχισμένο παρελθόν. Δεν υπάρχει ευτυχισμένο παρελθόν για εμάς. Μερικές σκόρπιες εικόνες δεν συνιστούν μία ολόκληρη ανάμνηση.»

«Γιατί το λες αυτό; Ό,τι και αν έγινε αργότερα δεν αλλάζει το δέσιμο μας σαν οικογένεια. Ήμασταν πάντα οι Μάλφοϋ. Αυτό μας έσωσε.»

Αυτήν την φορά τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά του. Το γκρι τους είχε ξεθωριάσει και έμοιαζαν διάφανα.

«Έτσι λες;» τον ρώτησε πικραμένος.

«Έτσι είναι. Πρέπει να είσαι περήφανος για την οικογένεια μας. Κάναμε λάθη, όπως όλοι, όμως φανήκαμε δυνατοί και επιβιώσαμε.»

«Ξέρω πολύ καλά πώς επιβιώσαμε. Εγώ θυσιάστηκα για να γίνουν όλα αυτά.»

«Ντράκο…»

«Καταδυναστεύομαι από εφιάλτες.»

Ήταν ξανά εκεί. Η συνείδηση του δεν επέστρεψε μόνη της. Μα τώρα ήταν δέκα φορές πιο αδυσώπητη.

_«Μπαμπά;»_

_Ο Σκόρπιους τους κοιτάζει αποσβολωμένος από την άκρια της πόρτας. Εκείνος τον βλέπει, όπως και η Ρόουζ. Προσπαθεί να πάει κοντά του, όμως ο Ντράκο δεν την αφήνει. Την κρατάει σφιχτά από την μέση και συνεχίζει να μπαίνει μέσα της, βιάζοντας την πια. Η Ρόουζ κλαίει και φωνάζει και ο Σκόρπιους μένει κοκκαλωμένος να παρακολουθεί το φρικαλέο θέαμα σαν να τον έχει ακινητοποιήσει ώστε να μην μπορεί να αντιδράσει._

_Ένα σχίσμα συμβαίνει τότε μέσα του. Ο βασικός εαυτός του, ο κυρίαρχος, εκτελεί τις κινήσεις του κορμιού του και γελάει σαρδόνια ευχαριστημένος από την αποκάλυψη. Ο μικρός, αδύναμος εαυτός του χώνεται τρομαγμένος σε μία κρυφή γωνιά μην ξέροντας τι να πρωτοκαλύψει με τα χέρια του. Τα μάτια του που πονάνε από τα δάκρυα του γιου του ή τα αυτιά του που με τους κλαυθμούς της Ρόουζ τον μεταφέρουν σε ένα μακάβριο δωμάτιο βασανιστηρίων που ίδια ανίκανος τότε είχε παραμείνει κούφιος θεατής ενός αποτρόπαιου εγκλήματος._

Πλέον δεν κατάφερνε ούτε καν να ξυπνήσει. Ζούσε την ίδια σκηνή σε επανάληψη μέχρι το πρώτο πρωινό φως. Όταν ήταν ξύπνιος γνώριζε τι τον περίμενε το βράδυ. Όταν ωστόσο κοιμόταν, ένιωθε λες και αυτό το μαρτύριο συνέβαινε κάθε φορά πρώτη φορά. Ο πόνος δεν μετριαζόταν, η θλίψη δεν αμβλυνόταν, η απαξίωση δεν σώπαινε. Όλα ήταν ίδια, απαίσια, χωρίς καμία μεταβολή, εξέλιξη έστω. Μία λούπα αυτοταπείνωσης που δεν έλεγε να κοπάσει μα βρυχιόταν ανήλεα μέσα του. Δεν υπήρχε πια σωτηρία για εκείνον σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και το είχε αποδεχτεί.

Θα σκοτωνόταν, αν δεν ήθελε να προκαλέσει τον οδυρμό της απώλειας στους αγαπημένους του και αν πλέον δεν είχε συναντηθεί με το απόλυτο σκοτάδι που θα τον περίμενε μετά βεβαιότητας μετά θάνατον. Δεν πίστευε στην κόλαση και στον παράδεισο, αλλά είχε αποκτήσει την απόλυτη πεποίθηση πως η ψυχή του ήταν τους είδους των καταραμένων. Εκείνων που έχουν σφάλει και έχουν πεθάνει προτού προλάβουν να μετανοήσουν. Ήταν πολύ τρομαγμένος, ώστε να μην προσπαθήσει ανέλπιδα να διορθώσει τα πράγματα.

_Όλα είναι χρόνος._

«Τι εφιάλτες;»

«Δεν έχει σημασία. Συμβαίνει πολύ καιρό τώρα. Ο ύπνος είναι η τιμωρία μου.»

«Τιμωρία σου για ποιον λόγο;»

«Αυτό προσπάθησα να κατανοήσω και εγώ. Επισκέφτηκα μία σκεπτομάντισσα.»

Ο πατέρας του σφίχτηκε δίπλα του. Ο Ντράκο ήξερε πολύ καλά πως μοιραζόταν τον φόβο του για οποιαδήποτε επέμβαση στο μυαλό του. Είχαν υπάρξει και οι δύο νεκροφάγοι άλλωστε. Μετά τον πόλεμο, στον Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ απαγορεύτηκε ισόβια η κατοχή ραβδιού. Ήταν μία κοινή ποινή για τους καταδικασμένους ακόλουθους του Μαύρου Μάγου. Ο Ντράκο θεωρούσε λογικό ο πατέρας του να νιώθει ακόμα πιο γυμνός από εκείνον στην παραμικρότερη απόπειρα νοητικής διείσδυσης. Η αποκάλυψη πως ο γιος του είχε υποστεί ηθελημένα μία τέτοια δοκιμασία ήταν για εκείνον η μεγαλύτερη επιβεβαίωση της σοβαρότητας της κατάστασης. Κανείς άλλος δεν θα μπορούσε να τον καταλάβει τόσο.

«Μας πήρε καιρό να εντοπίσουμε το πρόβλημα. Ήταν κρυμμένο καλά.»

Κατάπιε με δυσκολία.

«Κρύβω έναν δεύτερο, έφηβο εαυτό μέσα μου. Έναν έφηβο που δεν μεγάλωσε ποτέ. Εγκλωβίστηκε για πάντα, πρόωρα, στην φυλακή του ασυνειδήτου μου. Τρέφεται από τις απωθημένες επιθυμίες μου και τα μυστικά άφατα μου. Πίστευα ότι τον είχα σκοτώσει, αλλά φαίνεται επέζησε μαζί με την ανικανότητα μου να δολοφονήσω τον Ντάμπλντορ. Από την μία διέσωσε την ανθρωπιά μου και από την άλλη μετατράπηκε στην νέμεση μου. Κλαίει και μάχεται για όλα όσα του στέρησα. Με εκδικείται για όλα όσα δεν έγινα, για όλα αυτά που δεν επέλεξα, για τα σωστά που για χάρη τους δεν πολέμησα και για τα λάθος που αποδέχτηκα και δεν αντιστάθηκα.»

Οι λέξεις έβγαιναν πια χωρίς δυσκολία από μέσα του. Χειμαρρώδεις. Δεν ήταν ποτέ του ιδιαίτερα εύλογος ούτε εύγλωττος. Μετά την τελευταία επίσκεψη στην Ρομίλντα θεώρησε πως δεν θα εκφραστεί ξανά ποτέ. Για αυτά τα πράγματα δεν θα εκφραζόταν ποτέ. Τα βήματα του τον είχαν φέρει ωστόσο αυτόματα στο Υπουργείο και στην Ερμιόνη. Τότε δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Πώς να φερθεί. _Είσαι αυτό που δεν ήξερα πως αποζητάω. Όχι εσύ, τώρα. Εσύ, τότε. Εσύ όπως ήσουν τότε. Τότε ήσουν η σωτηρία μου. Όλα αυτά για τα οποία έπρεπε να παλέψω. Όλα αυτά για τα οποία πάλεψε ο Σκόρπιους και βγήκε νικητής. Η νίκη του επανέφερε την πανωλεθρία της δικής μου δειλιασμένης ήττας._

Τώρα είχαν βγει όλα στην επιφάνεια. Στέκονταν απέναντι του και τον κοιτούσαν με αυστηρότητα και κατηγόρια. Ο έφηβος του τον βασάνιζε όποτε έβρισκε την δύναμη, όταν η συνείδηση του δεν επαρκούσε να τον χαλιναγωγήσει. Η Ρομίλντα του είχε πει πως ο μόνος δρόμος ήταν η συμφιλίωση. Η αποδοχή της κατάστασης. Κάποια γιατροσόφια θα βοηθούσαν στην καταπράυνση. Δεν δεχόταν να αποτύχει και αυτήν την φορά. Υπήρχε κάτι να κάνει. Ήταν βέβαιος για αυτό. _Όλα είναι χρόνος._ Δεν θα σπαταλούσε την υπόλοιπη ζωή του σε μία ισορροπία με την σχιζοφρένεια. Το είχε αποφασίσει να βγει ή νικητής ή νικημένος. Όχι πάλι στην μέση οδό της ανασφάλειας που τον είχε καταστρέψει.

«Σε μισεί ξέρεις.»

Ορίστε, το είπε.

«Με τρομάζεις. Μιλάς στο τρίτο ενικό για τον εαυτό σου λες και είσαι και κάποιος άλλος ταυτόχρονα εκτός από γιος μου.»

«Και οι δύο είμαστε γιοι σου. Απλά εκείνος δεν δείχνει καμία κατανόηση για τα κρίματα σου που τον καταδίκασαν.»

«Τον καταδίκασαν;»

«Ήμουν ερωτευμένος με την Ερμιόνη τότε, λίγο πριν σε φυλακίσουν μετά την επίθεση στο Υπουργείο της Μαγείας. Όχι κάτι σοβαρό. Ούτε καν το είχα συνειδητοποιήσει. Ωστόσο μετά από εκείνο το συμβάν τα πράγματα έγιναν πολύ ξεκάθαρα. Δεν ήταν απλά μία κατώτερη ανθρωπογεννημένη που δεν μπορούσα να έχω, επειδή είχα μάθει εξαιτίας σου να μην την εγκρίνω. Ήταν το δίκαιο και το καλό και εγώ ήμουν ο φόβος και η ανισότητα. Μετουσιώθηκε σε κάτι το άπιαστο και μόνο η πλήρης σύγκρουση θα μού επέτρεπε να την αποκτήσω. Όχι εκείνη μόνο. Δεν ήταν πλέον μόνο μία μάγισσα. Ήταν μία ολόκληρη όχθη.»

Μετά ωστόσο το ποτάμι έγινε χαράδρα και η χαράδρα δύο παράλληλα σύμπαντα. Αδύνατο να γεφυρωθούν.

«Το γεγονός ότι έγινα νεκροφάγος δεν ήταν απλά μία λάθος επιλογή. Ήταν μία διαίρεση που δεν έπρεπε να γίνει. Βιάστηκα ως έφηβος και αυτό είναι ένα τραύμα που δεν έκλεισε ποτέ. Το μπάζωσα μόνο όπως-όπως με το να αδιαφορώ για αυτό. Από εκεί ξεπήδησε ο δεύτερος εαυτός, ο ανώριμος, ο υπανάπτυκτος και για αυτό ανάλγητος, και πλέον δεν μπαίνει άλλο πίσω. Ή θα τον καταστρέψω ή θα με καταστρέψει.»

«Τι λόγια είναι αυτά παιδί μου; Τι εννοείς;»

«Μην ανησυχείς. Όχι αυτό που φοβάσαι.»

Ο πατέρας του έβαλε τα κλάματα. Δεν θυμόταν να τον έχει ξαναδεί δακρυσμένο.

«Έχω αποτύχει ως πατέρας. Εσύ όμως δεν είσαι σαν και εμένα. Όλα πηγαίνουν καλά στην ζωή σου. Είμαι τόσο περήφανος για εσένα.»

Ο Ντράκο τον αγκάλιασε και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στο δικό του.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Μόνο που θέλω να μπορώ να είμαι και εγώ περήφανος για εμένα.»

Γύρισαν στο σπίτι μετά το δειλινό. Δεν θα ξαναμιλούσαν για αυτό το θέμα ούτε με άλλους ούτε μεταξύ τους.

* * *

**Τα σχολιάκια σας είναι η μεγαλύτερη έμπνευση! Αποδεδειγμένα σήμερα! Προσωπικά θεωρώ το σημαντικότερο μέχρι στιγμής κεφάλαιο αυτής της ιστορίας και ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου από όσα έχω γράψει γενικά. Περιμένω με αγωνία τις εντυπώσεις σας. Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ με τα λόγια σας πάντα και σας υπερευχαριστώ!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά που προβλέπω να είναι εξίσου σύντομα :)**

**ΧΧΧ**


	15. XIV

**Χ****IV****.**

Το ρεβεγιόν της Πρωτοχρονιάς στο σπίτι του Ρον και Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη ήταν σε ήσυχους και οικογενειακούς τόνους. Μόνο εκείνοι με τον Χιούγκο, την Ρόουζ, τον Σκόρπιους, τους γονείς της Ερμιόνη και τους τέσσερις Μάλφοϋ. Δεν είχαν καλέσει ούτε καν τον Χάρι, μιας και θα περνούσαν τις γιορτές μαζί με την Τζίνι στην Νέα Υόρκη, και οι γονείς του Ρον ήταν προσκεκλημένοι από τον Τσάρλι στην Ρουμανία. Τα υπόλοιπα αδέρφια του θα γιόρταζαν και εκείνα αντίστοιχα με τις οικογένειες τους. Η υγεία του Ντράκο ήταν ακόμα ευαίσθητη, επομένως ο στενός κύκλος επιβαλλόταν. Ήταν αρκετό που θα ήταν μαζεμένα κιόλας έντεκα άτομα.

Το τραπέζι διατηρήθηκε σε λιτούς τόνους με ελαφριά πιάτα για συνοδευτικά και ψάρι για το κυρίως όπως το ήθελε η παράδοση. Οι γονείς της Ερμιόνη είχαν από καιρό συνηθίσει παρουσία μάγων και μαγισσών και δεν είχαν κανένα πρόβλημα να συμπεριφέρονται παντελώς φυσιολογικά. Επίσης και οι Μάλφοϋ, ειδικά ο Λούσιους, είχαν από καιρό αποδεχτεί αυτήν την συγγένεια και μετά τις πρώτες αμήχανες στιγμές – ήταν άλλωστε η πρώτη φορά που δημιουργούσαν τέτοια στενή επαφή με απλούς ανθρώπους – είχαν αποκτήσει πλήρη ευχέρεια, ανακαλύπτοντας πως οι μάνγκλς δεν ήταν δα και τόσο διαφορετικοί από τους ίδιους. Ίσως λιγότερο ικανοί σε κάποια πράγματα, εν τούτοις αυτή τους η έλλειψη εξισορροπούταν από την ευρηματικότητα και την φαντασία τους.

Παρόλα αυτά η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ ήταν ανήσυχη. Η προσοχή της ήταν ανελλιπώς στραμμένη στον άντρα της, λες και φοβόταν πως αν μία στιγμή τον έχανε από το οπτικό της πεδίο εκείνος θα εξαφανιζόταν. Τον γνώριζε καλύτερα από τον καθένα και ήξερε ότι παρά το φαινομενικά συγκρατημένο παρουσιαστικό του κάτι μέσα του τον βασάνιζε. Δεν είχε την απαίτηση να της εξηγήσει τι. Αυτή ήταν μία παραδοχή που η Αστόρια είχε υιοθετήσει πριν καν παντρευτούν. Όταν άρχισαν να έρχονται πιο κοντά, είχε χωρίς καν την θέληση της καταλάβει πως μαζί του μπορούσε να πλησιάσει όσο χώρο της προσέφερε εκείνος. Τον αγαπούσε πολύ και είχε άλλωστε τόσα άλλα χαρίσματα, ώστε αυτό το ελάττωμα του το συγχωρούσε.

Παρόλα αυτά μετά τις τελευταίες τρομακτικές εξελίξεις με την υγεία του, δεν μπορούσε να ησυχάσει. Έβλεπε παντού πιθανούς κινδύνους. Όταν τον είχε δει αναίσθητο μπροστά στα πόδια της κόντεψε να τρελαθεί. Όσο εκείνος δεν συνερχόταν, ένιωθε πως πέθαινε σιγά-σιγά και η ίδια. Δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί, ότι θα περνούσε ξανά κάτι ανάλογο. Ο Ντράκο όμως παρέμενε ένας αυστηρά ιδιωτικός άνθρωπος που αρνείτο την βοήθεια της όπως και οποιουδήποτε άλλου. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που την πλήγωνε βαθιά.

Τον είχε ερωτευτεί σχεδόν από την πρώτη ματιά και όταν τον συναναστράφηκε λόγω του δεσμού της αδερφής της με τον καλύτερο του φίλο διαπίστωσε χωρίς περιστροφές πόσο αλήθεια ήταν αυτό. Θα μπορούσε να κάνει τα πάντα για εκείνον. Δεν είχε αυταπάτες. Ήταν ρομαντική και λίγο αφελής, αλλά αυταπάτες δεν είχε. Είχε καταλάβει πως ο Ντράκο δεν διέθετε την ικανότητα να δοθεί ολοκληρωτικά σε κανέναν. Ίσως ήταν κάτι που του στέρησε η ανατροφή του ή κιόλας η εμπειρία του από τον πόλεμο. Όποια και να ήταν η γενεσιουργός αιτία, η Αστόρια ήξερε όταν δεχόταν την πρόταση του γάμου του πως πάντα θα ήταν εκείνη που θα έπρεπε να σηκώσει το συναισθηματικό βάρος αυτής της σχέσης. Δεν την πείραζε. Είχε ανεξάντλητο απόθεμα.

Άλλωστε ο Ντράκο αποδείχθηκε ιδανικός σύζυγος. Σοβαρός, μετρημένος, ευγενικός, πάντα να εργάζεται σκληρά για να μην τους λείψει τίποτα, ποτέ να μην δημιουργεί προβλήματα και εντάσεις. Ακόμα και τότε που ο κόσμος τους σείστηκε συθέμελα με την αποκάλυψη του δεσμού της Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους, ο Ντράκο έδειξε πρωτοφανή ωριμότητα και ανωτερότητα σε σημείο που την είχε εκπλήξει. Τον θαύμασε ακόμα περισσότερο τότε. Ύστερα με την επιστροφή των παιδιών και τα νέα για τον Βιμάλ τον είχε δει πρώτη φορά στην ζωή της να γίνεται αισθαντικός και χαιρόταν διπλά για τον ερχομό αυτού του μωρού, μιας και πίστευε ότι θα αποτελούσε τον καταλυτικό παράγοντα που ο Ντράκο χρειαζόταν για να απεγκλωβιστεί από την συναισθηματική φυλακή του.

Δυστυχώς για όλους οι καταστάσεις είχαν έρθει πολύ διαφορετικά. Η Αστόρια θα ήταν μέχρι να πεθάνει ευγνώμων στην Ρόουζ για την θυσία που είχε επιτελέσει, εν τούτοις αυτή η τραγωδία δεν άφησε κανέναν ανεπηρέαστο. Ο άντρας της για ακόμα μία φορά κλειδώθηκε πίσω από το αδιαπέραστο προσωπείο του, σάμπως και ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος του να αντιδράσει ή μπορεί κιόλας να θεωρούσε ότι σε τέτοιες οδυνηρές συνθήκες μόνο αυτό του αρμόζει, μόνο έτσι δύναται να ανταπεξέλθει. Από τότε επέστρεψαν σταδιακά στις ισορροπίες τους, όμως εκείνος δεν αποχωρίστηκε ξανά τον μανδύα της ψυχρότητας του.

Αντίθετα τους τελευταίους μήνες έδειχνε να κρύβεται πίσω από αυτόν ολοένα και περισσότερο. Σε συνδυασμό με την αρρώστια του, η Αστόρια ανησυχούσε πάρα πολύ για εκείνον. Δεν είχε αποτολμήσει να το συζητήσει μαζί του. Ήξερε πως δεν θα της έλεγε τίποτα και το αποτέλεσμα θα ήταν να μαγκωθεί ακόμα περισσότερο μέσα του φοβούμενος ότι είχε αφήσει κάτι από αυτό που αληθινά τον απασχολούσε να φανεί. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να ελαφραίνει την ατμόσφαιρα γύρω του όσο περισσότερο γινόταν και να τον περιποιείται με κάθε έγνοια και φροντίδα. Ίσως κάποια άλλη γυναίκα να αντιδρούσε διαφορετικά, να απαιτούσε από εκείνον να την συμπεριλάβει στις σκέψεις του, η Αστόρια όμως ήταν βαθιά δοτικός άνθρωπος˙ έδινε χωρίς να ζητά αντάλλαγμα και ικανοποιούταν με ό,τι έπαιρνε πίσω.

Ενδεχομένως να ήταν και αυτός ο λόγος που είχαν καταφέρει να συνυπάρξουν τόσο αρμονικά. Άλλωστε η κάθε σχέση έχει διαφορετικές δυναμικές. Για παράδειγμα ο Ρον με την Ερμιόνη ήταν ένα τελείως ξένο από αυτούς ζευγάρι. Για εκείνους ο γάμος τους ήταν σαν να είχε έναν κοινό εγκέφαλο από τον οποίο έπαιρναν διαταγές και οι δύο. Για εκείνη και τον Ντράκο η συμβίωση ήταν κάτι το πολύ πιο προσωπικό. Για αυτό και την Αστόρια δεν την πείραζε που δεν της μιλούσε. Το μόνο που ήθελε είναι να είναι εκείνος καλά και στενοχωριόταν, επειδή δεν έβλεπε τρόπο να τον βοηθήσει. Για πρώτη φορά στα όσα χρόνια ήταν παντρεμένη ένιωθε την εσωτερικότητα του να μεταφράζεται σε αποξένωση.

Το είχε συζητήσει με τους γονείς του. Η Ναρκίσσα συμμεριζόταν τις ανησυχίες της, αλλά όπως και η ίδια δεν είχε την ευχέρεια να παρέμβει. Ο Λούσιους της είχε πει πως ο Ντράκο είναι μεγάλος άνδρας και ό,τι προβλήματα έχει θα τα ξεπεράσει μόνος του. Δεν περίμενε διαφορετική απάντηση. Τα πεθερικά της είχαν την συντηρητική νοοτροπία, ότι ο άντρας είναι αυτός που σηκώνει τις ευθύνες της οικογένειας και η γυναίκα απλά του συμπαραστέκεται. Για αυτό και μετά την σύλληψη του Λούσιους, η Ναρκίσσα πελάγωσε αφήνοντας τον Ντράκο να πάρει την απόφαση που πήρε και να καταταγεί στους νεκροφάγους. Μονάχα αργότερα βρήκε την δύναμη να προστρέξει στον Σνέιπ και να του ζητήσει να μεσολαβήσει.

Δεν είχε την αμφιβολία, πως η Ναρκίσσα ήταν ισχυρή γυναίκα όταν το καλούσαν οι περιστάσεις, ωστόσο είχε μάθει να μην δείχνει αυτήν την δύναμη παρά μόνο αν δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς. Με τον Λούσιους και τον Ντράκο στο σπίτι, εκείνη δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να φαίνεται δυναμική. Δεν είχε πρόβλημα με αυτήν την άποψη η Αστόρια και μάλιστα σεβόταν την πεθερά της – αντικειμενικά περισσότερο από τον πεθερό της που παρά την μετάνοια του τον κατηγορούσε ενδόμυχα για τα ψυχικά συμπλέγματα του Ντράκο – αλλά θεωρούσε πως ο άντρας της χρειαζόταν κάθε βοήθεια από τα κοντινά του πρόσωπα αυτήν την στιγμή, πόσω μάλλον από τους γονείς του.

Δεν γινόταν εν τούτοις να πιέσει καταστάσεις. Οι γέροι Μάλφοϋ είχαν μάθει να αντιμετωπίζουν τα προβλήματα με έναν συγκεκριμένο τρόπο που τραμπαλιζόταν μεταξύ μοιρολατρίας και σκιώδους χειραγώγησης και θα ήταν άσκοπο και άφρον να προσπαθήσει τώρα εκείνη να τους αλλάξει. Θα ήταν μία ενέργεια που μόνο σε περισσότερες συγκρούσεις θα οδηγούσε και η Αστόρια ήθελε να προφυλάξει τον Ντράκο από τέτοιες όχι να του δημιουργήσει και άλλες. Για αυτό απευθύνθηκε στον μόνο άνθρωπο που πίστευε ότι είχε όχι μόνο την ικανότητα, αλλά και την απαραίτητη – περισσότερη από την δική της – εξουσία επάνω στον Ντράκο για να τον εξαναγκάσει να του ανοιχτεί.

«Πρέπει να του μιλήσεις.»

Ο Σκόρπιους άφησε μία ηχηρή ανάσα να του ξεφύγει.

«Νομίζεις δεν το έχω αποπειραθεί; Δεν μου λέει τίποτα. Τον ξέρεις τώρα τον μπαμπά.»

«Πρέπει να τον πιέσεις,» επέμεινε εκείνη. «Τον βλέπω, βασανίζεται. Άκουσες τι είπαν οι γιατροί. Ήταν θαύμα που τον προλάβαμε την τελευταία φορά. Αν του ξανασυμβεί κάτι τέτοιο…»

Έφερε την παλάμη της στο στόμα της αδυνατώντας να συνεχίσει.

«Μην ανησυχείς, δεν θα του ξανασυμβεί.»

«Δεν μπορείς να το ξέρεις αυτό. Εγώ που τον ζω καθημερινά το παρατηρώ. Είναι συνεχώς χαμένος σε σκέψεις και παρότι δεν τον αφήνω να πάει στην εταιρεία είναι όλη την ημέρα κλεισμένος στο γραφείο του και ψάχνει, ψάχνει, ψάχνει. Δεν ξέρω και εγώ τι ψάχνει. Δεν είναι θέμα της δουλειάς, ο Μπλέιζ που τα καταλαβαίνει αυτά με διαβεβαίωσε πως όλα πάνε περίφημα. Είναι κάτι άλλο. Πρέπει να μιλήσει σε κάποιον ειδάλλως θα εκραγεί.»

«Και εγώ τι να κάνω ακριβώς; Αφού δεν μου παραδέχεται καν πως υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα. Δεν θέλω να τον πιέσω. Θα τον στενοχωρήσω ακόμα περισσότερο έτσι.»

«Ναι, αλλά πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι.»

Ο Σκόρπιους κοίταξε διακριτικά προς το μέρος του πατέρα του που καθόταν σε έναν καναπέ και κοιτούσε με απλανές βλέμμα τον κήπο των Γουίζλη μέσα από τα γαλλικά τζάμια της βεράντας. Η όψη του είχε κάτι το ανεξήγητα θλιβερό και απελπισμένο.

«Καλά, θα δω τι θα κάνω,» της υποσχέθηκε τελικά.

Ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να καθησυχάσει την μητέρα του, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήταν καθόλου βέβαιος για την επιτυχία αυτού του διαβήματος του.

* * *

**Άργησα λίγο, αλλά ιδού! Δεν προχωρά την πλοκή αυτό το κεφάλαιο, αλλά πιστεύω είναι μία ιστορία που δεν βασίζεται τόσο στην εξέλιξη όσο στην εμβάθυνση. Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας όπως πάντα!**

**Μου άρεσαν πάρα πολύ τα σχόλια σας για το προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο. Αν θεωρήσουμε ότι η αξίας μίας συγγραφέα αντικατοπτρίζεται στο κοινό που την διαβάζει, τότε η αξία μου είναι πολύ μεγάλη, χαχα :) Οι απόψεις σας είναι βαθυστόχαστες και πολύ επικεντρωμένες και σας ευχαριστώ που τις μοιράζεστε μαζί μου.**

**Προς Νέλι: Συμφωνώ μαζί σου και για τον βιασμό και για την αυτοκτονία, όπως και για τον Λούσιους. Το tumblr δεν το έχω διαγράψει, απλά νομίζω το κατήργησε τους υπερσυνδέσμους οπότε πρέπει να το ψάχνεις χειροκίνητα στο google. Και ένα μυστικό για σένα: η συνέχεια της Λίλη έχει ξεκινήσει να γράφεται ;)**

**Προς an-angel-of-the-lord11**: **Λατρεύω τα επαινετικά σου λόγια! Ελπίζω η συνέχεια να μην σε απογοητεύσει.**

**Προς Guest της 4ης/12: Ευχαριστώ πάρα μα πάρα πολύ για τα υπέροχα λόγια σου! Μου έδωσαν απίστευτη χαρά και έμπνευση. Ανυπομονώ να διαβάσω τα σχόλια σου και για τις υπόλοιπες ιστορίες, όπως και για την συνέχεια αυτής. Αν θέλεις, μοιράσου μαζί μας το όνομα σου. Θα χαρώ να σε γνωρίσω καλύτερα.**

**Προς τον επώνυμο ανώνυμο: Ξέρεις ότι τα σχόλια σου είναι κάτι παραπάνω από συμβολή για εμένα. Είναι επιβεβαίωση. Σε ευχαριστώ.**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά που θα φροντίσω να είναι σύντομα,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	16. ΧV

**XV.**

Ο Ντράκο βρήκε την Ερμιόνη στην κουζίνα μόνη.

«Όλα καλά;» τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας του απαλά.

«Ναι, όλα είναι υπέροχα.»

Δίστασε μία στιγμή.

«Γιατί δεν ανέφερες τίποτα για την συζήτηση που είχαμε όταν ήρθα στο γραφείο σου;»

Η ερώτηση του πρέπει να ήταν απότομη, επειδή η Ερμιόνη κοντοστάθηκε πάνω από το τραπέζι όπου έκοβε τα κομμάτια του πρωτοχρονιάτικου κέικ.

«Από το περιεχόμενο της θεώρησα ότι ήταν κάτι προσωπικό. Εξάλλου δεν νομίζω να βοηθούσε σε κάτι.»

Δεν το είχε μάθει ευθέως, ωστόσο το είχε καταλάβει. Αν η Ερμιόνη είχε μιλήσει για τον σκοπό της επίσκεψης του, τότε όλοι θα είχαν από μία ερώτηση – η γυναίκα του πρώτη από όλους. Ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Ευγνώμων για την ευρηματικότητα της να αποκαλύψει αναγκαστικά πως είχε πάει να την δει – εφόσον τον έψαχναν και τον είχαν βρει λιπόθυμο ήταν υποχρέωση της να το αναφέρει – αλλά να σκεδάσει την όποια υποψία αναφέροντας πως επρόκειτο για ένα καθαρά επαγγελματικό ζήτημα. Αυτό που δεν μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί ήταν για ποιο λόγο το είχε κάνει. Η πρόχειρη απάντηση της δεν τον ικανοποίησε. Πλησίασε μερικά ακόμα βήματα προς το μέρος της. Εκείνη τον κοιτούσε με τα μεγάλα, καστανά της μάτια, χαρακωμένα πλέον από γνώριμες ρυτίδες, όμως το ίδιο έξυπνα και φωτεινά όπως ο έφηβος εαυτός της που τον είχε στοιχειώσει.

«Λες ψέματα.»

Η κατηγόρια του την έπιασε εξ απήνης.

«Συγνώμη;»

«Λες ψέματα. Δεν το έκανες για αυτό.»

Η αποκάλυψη της υπόθεσης του φάνηκε στο χαμήλωμα του κεφαλιού της. Τώρα πια βρίσκονταν πολύ κοντά, η θέρμη του κορμιού της αναμειγνυόταν με την δική του.

«Αυτό που δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω είναι γιατί το έκανες.»

Σήκωσε ξανά το βλέμμα της επάνω του. Συνειδητοποιούσε πως ήταν ελάχιστες οι φορές που την είχε αντικρίσει από τόσο μικρή απόσταση. Σε κάποια άλλη ζωή θα ήθελε αυτήν την απόσταση να την είχε εκμηδενίσει, ωστόσο αυτή η ζωή δεν ανήκε σε κανέναν από τους δύο.

«Όλοι μας έχουμε τα σημάδια μας,» απάντησε τελικά μετά από κάποια δευτερόλεπτα που έμοιαζαν αιώνας.

Τόσο που ο Ντράκο δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν θα εξέφραζε την συμφωνία της με την πεποίθηση του ή θα τον κατηγορούσε για παρανόηση.

«Σε κανέναν δεν αρέσει να τα θυμάται.»

Έφερε την δεξιά παλάμη της να καλύψει τον αριστερό της βραχίονα. Ο Ντράκο δεν ήταν σίγουρος, αν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει και η ίδια την χειρονομία της.

«Εσύ ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό. Έχουμε και οι δύο κάτι που δεν μας αφήνει να ξεχνάμε. Δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνουμε πιο δύσκολο. Ένα σημάδι δεν είναι απλά ένα σημάδι. Είναι μία μαύρη τρύπα που σε τραβάει συνέχεια πίσω. Πρέπει να παλέψεις για να μην την αφήσεις να σε καθορίσει, για να μην γίνεις μόνο τα σημάδια σου. Είμαστε κάτι πολύ παραπάνω από την σημασία αυτών των ενθυμήσεων. Είμαστε ζωντανοί άνθρωποι και ανήκουμε στο παρόν. Κανέναν μας δεν βοηθάνε τέτοιες αναμοχλεύσεις.»

Δεν το είχε σκεφτεί ποτέ του έτσι, όμως τώρα το έβλεπε καθαρά. Κάθε νόμισμα έχει δύο όψεις και κάθε εικόνα τουλάχιστον δύο ερμηνείες. Πάντα πίστευε ότι μόνο εκείνος ήταν που είχε κατηγοριοποιηθεί εξαιτίας των αποφάσεων του, ωστόσο όλοι κρίνονται τελικά από τις πράξεις τους. Οι άνθρωποι τείνουν να αντιστοιχούν ιδέες και σύμβολα στην προσπάθεια τους να κατανοήσουν συλλογικότερα τον κόσμο. Κάποιοι εγκλωβίζονται από αυτήν την διαδικασία σε ετικέτες που όρισαν άλλοι για αυτούς. Ίσως εν τέλει για εκείνον να ήταν και πιο εύκολο. Όλοι γνωρίζουν τι πρέπει να κάνουν όταν θέλουν να αφαιρέσουν από πάνω τους έναν χαρακτηρισμό. Τι κάνει εν τούτοις κανείς όταν θέλει να τον κρατήσει χωρίς να μετουσιωθεί σε ένα πλάσμα μονοσήμαντο; Τι θα μπορούσε η χρυσή τριάδα του πολέμου να είχε κάνει;

Μία ζωή ο Ντράκο θεωρούσε ότι ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να είναι εκείνος. Να όμως που ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να είναι ο οποιοσδήποτε. Αυτήν την παραμυθία δεν του την είχε προσφέρει κανείς άλλος μέχρι τότε.

«Δεν θα ήταν πολύ ωραίο να μπορούσαμε να ζήσουμε πολλές παράλληλες ζωές;» υποτονθόρυσε. «Να έχουμε την ευκαιρία να βιώσουμε την παραμικρότερη επιλογή μας στο μέγεθος μίας πραγματικότητας. Να μην έχουμε συνέχεια την απορία και το άγχος. Έκανα καλά; Έκανα το σωστό; Έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε; Απλά να ζούσαμε την στιγμή. Χωρίς έγνοιες και ενοχές και τύψεις.»

Η Ερμιόνη φάνηκε να συλλογίζεται την πρόταση του.

«Φαντάζομαι όλων η πρώτη μας απόκριση θα ήταν πως ναι, αυτό θα ήταν υπέροχο σενάριο. Ωστόσο αν το σκεφτείς πιο λογικά, τότε καταλαβαίνεις ότι έτσι θα ήμασταν περισσότερο δυστυχισμένοι. Τότε οι πράξεις μας δεν θα είχαν κανένα απολύτως νόημα. Κανείς δεν θα ενδιαφερόταν ουσιαστικά για τον άλλον, εφόσον ο άλλος θα μπορούσε ανά πάσα στιγμή να είναι ο οποιοσδήποτε. Όχι, δεν θα ήθελα μία τέτοια ζωή.»

Επέστρεψε την προσοχή της σε αυτό που έκανε πριν την διακόψει και συνέχισε να κόβει κομμάτια γλυκού σερβίροντας τα σε πορσελάνινα πιατάκια. Ήταν μία μηδαμινή διαφοροποίηση, εν τούτοις έδειχνε τόσα πολλά για τους κόσμους που τους χώριζαν. Η Ερμιόνη είχε την αυτοπεποίθηση του ανθρώπου που έχει αφήσει το στίγμα του όπως ακριβώς το ήθελε, ασχέτως αν μεταγενέστερα μπορεί και να τροποποιούσε τις επιλογές της ή να προσπαθούσε να εξισορροπήσει ανάμεσα στην δικτατορία των προσδοκιών των άλλων από αυτήν και του εαυτού της από εκείνη. Για τον Ντράκο δεν ήταν έτσι. Δεν μετάνιωνε απλά τις πράξεις του. Μετάνιωνε ολόκληρο το εγώ του. Ή μάλλον θρηνούσε τον θάνατο του πριν καν αυτό γεννηθεί. Αν η παιδική ηλικία σταματά με τον διαχωρισμό ανάμεσα στον εαυτό και το εγώ, ο Ντράκο είχε απομείνει για πάντα στο σημείο αυτής της διαίρεσης. Δεν μπορούσε να προχωρήσει ούτε μπρος ούτε πίσω.

Τα είχε συζητήσει όλα αυτά με την Ρομίλντα, αν και είχε πάψει να επισκέπτεται το ιατρείο της από την αρρώστια του και μετά. Δεν άντεχε άλλο αυτήν την διαδικασία. Κάθε φορά που εισερχόταν στο μυαλό του και τις αναμνήσεις του ήταν σαν βιασμός παρά φύση. Κάθε δραματικό γεγονός στην ζωή του να το ζει επαναλαμβανόμενα και από διαφορετικές σκοπιές και γωνίες, να σταματά στην παραμικρότερη λεπτομέρεια και να ζουμάρει ψηφίδα τη ψηφίδα στα καρέ των εμπειριών του. Το χειρότερο όλων, να μην είναι αυτός που είχε τον έλεγχο. Να αναγκάζεται να ξεγυμνώνεται χωρίς την θέληση του και να πηδά από συμβάν σε συμβάν κινδυνεύοντας να καταβαραθρωθεί στο κενό.

Σε αντίθεση με αυτό που ίσως να νόμιζε, η μνήμη δεν λειτουργεί σειριακά, σαν βιβλίο. Δεν διαβάζεις γραμμή μετά την γραμμή ούτε προχωράς σκηνή με σκηνή όπως στις ταινίες ή στα θεατρικά έργα. Η μνήμη είναι ανακλαστικό σύστημα, μία προσωπική προσομοίωση αυτού που αποκαλείται πραγματικότητα και η οποία δημιουργείται από αυτήν και με αυτήν. Κάθε κίνηση, κάθε βήμα, κάθε ανάσα αναδιαμορφώνει όλο το σύστημα και διαμορφώνεται από αυτό. Η είσοδος στον χώρο των αναμνήσεων δεν είναι σε ένα στημένο σκηνικό που εσύ απλά το εξερευνείς. Είναι η δημιουργία αυτού του χώρου και εσένα μαζί με αυτού. Αυτή ήταν η πιο τρομερή ανακάλυψη. Ότι ο Ντράκο δεν μπορούσε να δημιουργηθεί ποτέ, επειδή ένα κομμάτι του παρέμενε πάντα φυλακισμένο σε αυτήν την προσομοίωση. Ένα κομμάτι που ήξερε ότι ήταν δικό του, όμως ήταν αποκομμένο από την υπόλοιπη σύσταση του, σαν ένα παζλ που παρέμενε ανολοκλήρωτο.

«Άλλωστε το τίμημα είναι πολύ βαρύ,» συνέχισε η Ερμιόνη. «Ο χρόνος είναι επικίνδυνος για να παίζει κανείς μαζί του. Οι ισορροπίες είναι πολύ εύθραυστες. Αν σου δινόταν μία τέτοια δυνατότητα, μπορεί να τρελαινόσουν ή να κατέστρεφες και όλο τον κόσμο στην πορεία. Όχι, δεν είμαστε φτιαγμένοι για να ταξιδεύουμε μέσα στον χρόνο. Είμαι απόλυτα πεπεισμένη για αυτό.»

Ο Ντράκο δεν το γνώριζε, ωστόσο η Ερμιόνη ήξερε από πρώτο χέρι πόσο αλήθεια ήταν τα όσα έλεγε. Μπορεί η δική της εμπειρία με την χρονοεπιστροφή να είχε αίσιο τέλος, όμως μεγαλώνοντας κατάλαβε πόσο εύκολο ήταν να είχαν πάει όλα στραβά. Απορούσε πραγματικά πώς ο Ντάμπλντορ τούς είχε αναθέσει μία τέτοια αποστολή. Φυσικά ο εκλιπών διευθυντής του Χόγκουαρτς ποτέ δεν λογάριαζε ιδιαίτερα τους κανόνες, ακόμα και με ριψοκίνδυνο πολλές φορές τρόπο, και ενδεχομένως να βρισκόταν και υπό την πίεση των καταστάσεων μην βλέποντας άλλη διέξοδο εκείνη την στιγμή. Εν τούτοις, το γεγονός ότι μία τέτοια κατασκευή όπως ο χρονοτροποποιητής έχαιρε την έγκριση του Υπουργείου της Μαγείας και μάλιστα δινόταν χωρίς επίβλεψη σε ανήλικα παιδιά – όσο έξυπνη και να ήταν η Ερμιόνη στα δεκατρία της χρόνια παρέμενε ανήλικη και ανώριμη – ήταν ανεπίτρεπτο στην ενήλικη αντίληψη της.

Για αυτό και όταν ξεκίνησε να εργάζεται στην Εισαγγελία του Υπουργείου από τις πρώτες της εκστρατείες ήταν η απαγόρευση και καταστροφή τους. Τα είχε καταφέρει, καθώς τα επιχειρήματα της ήταν αδιάσειστα χωρίς να χρειαστεί να αποκαλύψει την προσωπική της ιστορία. Ούτε επρόκειτο να το κάνει. Μόνο εκείνη, ο Χάρι και ο Ντάμπλντορ ήξεραν τι είχε λάβει χώρα στο τρίτο έτος και όπως ο γηραιός μάγος έτσι και η ίδια και ο Χάρι είχαν υποσχεθεί να πάρουν το μυστικό αυτό στον τάφο τους. Δεν το είχαν μοιραστεί ούτε με τον Ρον και την Τζίνι και ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Ήταν μία περιπέτεια της ζωής της που έπρεπε να αποσιωπηθεί δια παντός. Παρότι οι ενέργειες της παιδιόθεν αποτελούσαν παράδειγμα προς μίμηση, αυτή της η εμπειρία δεν έπρεπε να μαθευτεί ποτέ. Ο χρόνος ήταν κάτι που δεν επιτρεπόταν σε κανέναν να αψηφήσει και η Ερμιόνη είχε φροντίσει, ώστε κανείς να μην έμπαινε σε αυτόν τον πειρασμό. Σε ορισμένα φαινόμενα οφείλεται ο απόλυτος σεβασμός.

«Και όμως,» επέμεινε ο ξανθός μάγος. «Η λύση είναι ο χρόνος.»

Η Ερμιόνη για δεύτερη φορά μέσα σε πολύ λίγο διάστημα δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι νόημα είχε η συζήτηση που είχαν αρχίσει. Κάτι στην φωνή και την στάση του την παραξένευε. Αισθανόταν ένταση να εκλύεται από μέσα του σε παλιρροϊκά κύματα και δεν είχε ιδέα τι πάλη διακυβευόταν εντός του. Τα μάτια του τρεμόπαιζαν μέσα στις κόγχες τους και τα χείλη του, άθελα του προφανώς, είχαν μισανοίξει και πάλλονταν αδιόρατα. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να φοβάται για εκείνον μην τυχόν και του συμβεί ξανά κάποια συμφόρηση, ωστόσο το μόνο που μπορούσε να νιώσει ήταν σύγχυση αναμεμειγμένη με αναστάτωση. Προσπαθούσε να επικοινωνήσει κάτι, όμως ήταν φανερό ότι δεν τα κατάφερνε, και η Ερμιόνη, παρά την ευφυΐα της, δεν είχε ιδέα τι. Ασυναίσθητα ένιωσε τους παλμούς της καρδιάς της να χτυπάνε πιο δυνατά στα μηλίγγια της.

«Ντράκο...»

Το όνομα του κατρακύλησε ένας ψίθυρος στην γλώσσα της και η φωνή της πιάστηκε στον λαιμό της. Έψαχνε να βρει κάτι να πει που να συνοψίζει την εντύπωση που της προκαλούσε, μα δεν έβρισκε τίποτα. Στο τέλος έπιασε το χέρι του με το δικό της και το έσφιξε απαλά.

«Τι κάνετε εδώ;»

* * *

**Και η ιστορία μας συνεχίζεται! Δεν θέλω να πω περισσότερα, θα αφήσω το κείμενο να μιλήσει για εμένα.**

**Προς Νέλι: Τα σχόλια σου με συγκίνησαν, αλήθεια. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για την εμπιστοσύνη που δείχνεις στο γράψιμο μου! Για κοινωνικό δράμα δεν ξέρω, αλλά το ψυχογράφημα είναι σίγουρα αυτό που ήθελα να βγει από αυτήν την ιστορία. Χαίρομαι που το βλέπεις και εσύ έτσι. Όσον αφορά στον Λούσιους, ίσως να έχεις δίκιο, αλλά επέλεξα να πιστέψω ότι μερικές φορές κάποιοι άνθρωποι μπορούν να αλλάξουν έστω και αργά ή και για τους λάθους λόγους. Το tumblr είναι το renoui27 tumblr com απλά βάλε τελείες μεταξύ των λέξεων, επειδή δεν μου αφήνει να το εμφανίσω αλλιώς! Περιμένω με αγωνία την γνώμη σου για αυτό το κεφάλαιο!**

**Προς Κωστή: Ε, αφού δεν βάζεις εσύ το όνομα σου θα το βάλω εγώ :) Σμουτς, ευχαριστώ!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	17. XVI

**XV.**

Η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο και οι δύο μεσήλικες μάγοι διέκοψαν απότομα την συνομιλία τους.

«Τίποτα,» χαμογέλασε αμήχανα η Ερμιόνη απαντώντας στην ερώτηση της κόρης της για το τι κάνουν στην κουζίνα.

Απομάκρυνε βιαστικά την παλάμη της από εκείνη του Ντράκο.

Γιατί ένιωθε λες και την είχαν πιάσει να κάνει κάτι κακό; Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να τον παρηγορήσει.

«Εδώ, συζητάμε με τον Ντράκο τα θετικά και τα αρνητικά ενός ταξιδιού στον χρόνο.»

Μόνο σε εκείνη πρέπει να φάνηκε σαν γελοία δικαιολογία η απάντηση της. Η Ρόουζ απεναντίας έδειξε αυτομάτως μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον.

«Τι σύμπτωση! Πριν από μερικές ημέρες ολοκλήρωσα μία μεγάλη έρευνα για αυτό ακριβώς το θέμα.»

Τα λόγια της τράβηξαν την προσοχή του πεθερού της.

«Τι είδους έρευνα;»

«Ω, πρόκειται για μία εκπληκτική ανακάλυψη. Μπορώ να σας εξηγήσω, αν δεν βαριέστε.»

«Θα το ήθελα πολύ.»

Η Ερμιόνη παρατήρησε με κάποια ανακούφιση την κόρη της να γίνεται τώρα εκείνη το κέντρο εστιασμού του Ντράκο. Η μεταξύ τους συζήτηση την είχε αποσυντονίσει. Ήταν πολύ ηλεκτρικός ως άνθρωπος. Τις περισσότερες φορές κλειστός και απόμακρος, μα απορροφούσε την ενέργεια από το περιβάλλον γύρω του σαν μαγνήτης. Εξουθενωτική προσωπικότητα. Τόσο που η Ερμιόνη απορούσε πώς η Αστόρια άντεχε μαζί του. Ο Ρον της ήταν το ακριβώς αντίθετο – μία πηγή δύναμης ανεξάντλητων αποθεμάτων. Αν ο Ντράκο ήταν σημείο στο διάστημα, θα ήταν μετά βεβαιότητας του είδους της μαύρης τρύπας˙ αυτού που απορροφά κάθε μάζα μέσα στο βαρυτικό του πεδίο μην επιτρέποντας σε τίποτα να διαφύγει. Δεν χρωμάτιζε ηθικά αυτήν την αντίληψη ούτε την έτρεφε επειδή τον απεχθανόταν. Απλά έτσι πίστευε ότι λειτουργούσε, όπως ο κάθε άνθρωπος λειτουργεί διαφορετικά.

«Να σας βοηθήσω με αυτό,» προσφέρθηκε ο Σκόρπιους.

Μαζί μετέφεραν τα γλυκά στο σαλόνι προσφέροντας ένα κομμάτι στον κάθε προσκεκλημένο. Η Ρόουζ άρχισε να εξηγεί την μελέτη της στον Ντράκο, όμως σύντομα είχε απορροφήσει όλους τους παρευρισκομένους με το συναρπαστικό της ζήτημα. Ο Σκόρπιους την είχε ξανακούσει να μιλάει για αυτό, ωστόσο δεν χόρταινε να την βλέπει να ενθουσιάζεται τόσο πολύ με κάτι και αυτό είχε να της συμβεί πολύ καιρό. Καθόταν δίπλα της και αισθανόταν τον εκστασιασμό να βγαίνει από όλους τους πόρους του κορμιού της. Του φαινόταν τόσο μεγαλειώδης κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές. Πάντα ήταν όμορφη και γοητευτική στα μάτια του, εν τούτοις όταν έδειχνε έτσι χωρίς συστολή την μεγαλοφυία της δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος να την αντιμετωπίσει κανείς παρά με απέραντο θαυμασμό. Από το ύφος των υπόλοιπων μελών της οικογένειας τους μάλλον δεν είχε άδικο στην εκτίμηση του.

«Τα ευρήματα υπάρχουν εκεί από τα μέσα της δεκαετίας του '70, οπότε ένας Αμερικάνος αρχαιολόγος τα έφερε στην επιφάνεια. Φυσικά οι άνθρωποι δεν κατάφεραν να αποκρυπτογραφήσουν περί τίνος πρόκειται. Για πολλά χρόνια η μαγική κοινότητα δεν τους έδινε σημασία θεωρώντας πως είναι κατάλοιπα μόνο ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού, εφόσον στην περιοχή δεν αναφέρεται ιστορικά η παρουσία μαγισσών και μάγων. Πριν από κάποια χρόνια εν τούτοις, πολύ πριν πάμε εμείς στις Ινδίες, μία παλιά μου συνεργάτιδα από την Μαϊσόρ βρέθηκε τυχαία στην Καμπότζη για διακοπές και επισκέφτηκε την τοποθεσία. Κατάλαβε από την αρχή πως πρόκειται για μαγικό σημείο λατρείας. Ξέρεις τι διαίσθηση έχει δα η Φερεστά,» απηύθυνε την τελευταία πρόταση της στον Σκόρπιους.

«Ναι, είναι εκπληκτική,» συμφώνησε εκείνος. «Η Φερεστά έχει τρομερές ικανότητες να καταλαβαίνει τον αφανή κόσμο. Θυμάμαι μία φορά είχε έρθει σπίτι μας και με το που μπαίνει και καθόμαστε στο σαλόνι μας ρωτάει πού είναι ο επισκέπτης μας. Την κοιτάξαμε περίεργα, μιας και ήμασταν μόνοι μας, δεν είχε έρθει κανείς. Όχι, επέμενε εκείνη. Υπάρχει μία τρίτη παρουσία και μάλιστα είναι αρσενική και μάγος. Γελάσαμε τότε με την Ρόουζ και την πειράξαμε πως οι κεραίες της είχαν πιάσει παρεμβολές. Λίγες ημέρες αργότερα η Ρόουζ διαπίστωσε πως είχε καθυστέρηση. Ήταν έγκυος στον Βιμάλ τεσσάρων εβδομάδων.»

«Φοβερό,» συμφώνησε η ομήγυρη.

Ενδεχομένως στο άκουσμα του αγέννητου παιδιού τα νεύρα όλων να τεντώνονταν λίγο από τις θλιβερές αναμνήσεις, ωστόσο όλες οι πλευρές είχαν μάθει σταδιακά να ζουν με αυτό.

«Λοιπόν,» συνεχίζει η Ρόουζ την εξιστόρηση της, «η Φερεστά βρίσκεται στο Μαόνγκ στην Καμπότζη και εξερευνά τον χώρο και είναι πεπεισμένη πως αυτά τα ερείπια ανήκουν στην μαγική κοινότητα. Επιστρέφοντας στην Μαϊσόρ ξεκινάει μία εκστρατεία για να αναγνωριστούν ως τέτοια από το Υπουργείο της Μαγείας, το οποίο με βάση τις διοικητικές διαιρέσεις στην μαγική κοινότητα ήταν το αρμόδιο για την περιφέρεια του Μαόνγκ. Δεν είναι αστείο που οι άνθρωποι έχουν χωρίσει τον χάρτη σε ένα εκατομμύριο χώρες και εμείς έχουμε προσχηματικά κάτω από εκατό; Τέλος πάντων, η Φερεστά είναι ιδιαίτερα εξέχον μέλος της επιστημονικής κοινότητας στην Μαϊσόρ επομένως για να επιμένει όλοι κατάλαβαν πως όντως κάτι συνέβαινε και δέχτηκαν να στείλουν μία αποστολή με την Φερεστά υπεύθυνη για να μελετήσει το μέρος, εφόσον το είχαν προστατεύσει από την παρέμβαση των ανθρώπων. Και τότε έκανε μία εκπληκτική ανακάλυψη.

»Πράγματι ο ναός ήταν ανθρώπινο κατασκεύασμα και ήταν αφιερωμένος στον Πινά Αλάι, όπως τον αποκαλούσαν οι ντόπιοι, τον θεό του Κρόνου. Από αναθηματικές πλάκες, τοιχογραφίες, επιγραφές, γλυπτά και την προφορική παράδοση η Φερεστά κατάφερε ωστόσο μετά από χρόνια έρευνας να βρει το μυστικό πίσω από την κατασκευή του ναού. Κάπου στα 800 μ.Χ. εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά στο χωριό ένα έφηβο αγόρι που είχε την ικανότητα να προβλέπει το μέλλον. Οι προβλέψεις του δεν ήταν απλά μαντείες και προφητείες. Ήταν ακριβείς καταγραφές του τι θα γίνει μελλοντικά. Οι συγχωριανοί του τον λάτρευαν αλλά και τον φοβόντουσαν ταυτόχρονα, επειδή είχε επίσης την ικανότητα να μιλάει με τα άγρια ζώα και να ελέγχει τα φυσικά στοιχεία.

Συγκεκριμένα ο βασιλιάς της φυλής τον φοβόταν περισσότερο από όλους θεωρώντας ότι πολύ σύντομα το ανήλικο αυτό αγόρι θα του πάρει την εξουσία. Μέσω ενός καλά οργανωμένου σχεδίου, ο βασιλιάς κατάφερε να στρέψει το συμβούλιο του χωριού ενάντια στο αγόρι, παρότι εκείνο δεν είχε εκφράσει καμία επιθυμία και δεν είχε ζητήσει τίποτα. Το γεγονός πως το μισό χωριό ακολουθούσε το κάθε του βήμα και σταδιακά η επιρροή του εξαπλωνόταν και στα γύρω χωριά ήταν αρκετό. Ο βασιλιάς το κατηγόρησε για ύβρη προς τους θεούς επειδή εκείνο έλεγε πως έχει την ικανότητα να προσφέρει στους ανθρώπους την αιώνια ζωή, μία ζωή χωρίς θάνατο. Το μικρό αγόρι βρήκε ωστόσο τον δικό του θάνατο καθότι το συμβούλιο τον καταδίκασε σε ένα φριχτό τέλος. Τον έθαψαν ζωντανό στο σημείο που οικοδομήθηκε ο ναός.»

«Ω, Θεέ μου, τι μακάβρια ιστορία!» αναφώνησε η γιαγιά της.

«Πολλοί μάγοι έχουν βρει παρόμοια κατάληξη στα χέρια μαγκλς,» επισήμανε με κάποια δηκτικότητα ο Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ.

«Είναι αλήθεια,» παραδέχτηκε η Ρόουζ. «Για αυτό και η μαγική κοινότητα αποφάσισε να προβεί σε τέτοια αυστηρά μέτρα μυστικότητας. Ιδιαίτερα στα πιο παλιά χρόνια που οι μάγοι και οι μάγισσες δεν είχαν το δικό τους δίκτυο ήταν απλά άνθρωποι που δεν ήξεραν τι τους συμβαίνει. Ήταν φυσικό οι γύρω τους να τους φοβούνται και να επιθυμούν να τους κάνουν κακό. Αυτό το μικρό αγόρι, ο Πινά Αλάι, δεν ήταν κάτι διαφορετικό. Ήταν ένας μάγος που προφανώς δεν μπορούσε να κατανοήσει τι του γινόταν. Σίγουρα το χαμηλό βιοτικό και μορφωτικό επίπεδο δεν βοηθά τέτοιες περιπτώσεις. Για αυτό η εκπαίδευση των νεαρών μάγων και μαγισσών είναι τόσο απαραίτητη.»

«Ναι, αλλά πώς αυτή η ιστορία συνδέεται με τον χρόνο;» ζήτησε να μάθει ο Ντράκο.

Η νύφη του χαμογέλασε σιβυλλικά.

«Αυτή είναι μία πολύ καλή ερώτηση. Την ίδια ακριβώς απορία είχε όλος ο επιστημονικός κόσμος. Τα ευρήματα της Φερεστά είναι αδιαμφισβήτητα. Τα πράγματα συνέβησαν έτσι όμως από πού είχε έρθει αυτό το αγόρι, πώς μπορούσε να προβλέπει το μέλλον και γιατί η λατρεία του είχε να κάνει με τον Κρόνο; Τα ερωτήματα αυτά παρέμεναν αναπάντητα.»

«Ώσπου η Ρόουζ τα απάντησε,» σημείωσε περήφανα ο Σκόρπιους.

«Η σύνδεση ήταν πραγματικά οφαλμοφανέστατη. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να την καταλάβει κάποιος. Άλλωστε ο Κρόνος από πάντα θεωρείτο ο θεός του Χρόνου. Η ικανότητα του Πινά Αλάι ήταν φανερή. Προέβλεπε το μέλλον γιατί ήξερε το μέλλον. Το ήξερε επειδή είχε έρθει από αυτό. Αυτή ήταν η βάση της θεωρίας μου. Το δύσκολο ήταν να αποδείξω πώς το έκανε καθότι δεν υπάρχει κάποιο τέτοιο καταγεγραμμένο μαγικό. Όπως μάλλον όλοι θα θυμάστε το δικό μας Υπουργείο της Μαγείας είχε επιτρέψει παλαιότερα κάποιες συσκευές, τους λεγόμενους χρονοτροποποιητές, που σε συγκεκριμένο βάθος χρόνου επέτρεπαν την χειραγώγηση αυτής της διάστασης. Φυσικά αυτός που τις χρησιμοποιούσε έπρεπε να έχει ζήσει ήδη τα γεγονότα, ώστε να μπορέσει να τα τροποποιήσει. Ο Πινά Αλάι όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να το κάνει αυτό. Εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά, ήξερε εμπειρίες που δεν είχε πιο πριν ο ίδιος. Κυρίως ο θάνατος του ήταν οριστικός. Αυτό δεν θα μπορούσε να το αλλάξει.»

«Τότε πώς το έκανε;»

Ο Ντράκο καθόταν πια στην άκρη του καθίσματος του ρουφώντας τις λέξεις της Ρόουζ σαν διψασμένος ερημίτης.

«Μέσα στις επιγραφές η Φερεστά είχε βρει αναφορές για το λεγόμενο κλειδί του Πινά Αλάι, ένα αντικείμενο που όποιος το κάτεχε θα αποκτούσε την δύναμη να ελέγχει τον χρόνο. Όπως αυτό το μικρό αγόρι που με το πέρασμα του καιρού απέκτησε θεϊκές ιδιότητες, η πραγματική ιστορία του ξεχάστηκε και έμεινε μόνο ο θρύλος των δυνάμεων του. Δυστυχώς μέσα στον ναό δεν ανακαλύφθηκε κανένα τέτοιο αντικείμενο ούτε καν κάποια απεικόνιση του. Φαινόταν να έχουμε φτάσει στο τέλμα. Όσο ζούσαμε στην Μαϊσόρ, είχα ασχοληθεί ενδελεχώς με αυτό το ζήτημα εν τούτοις δεν μπορούσα να βγάλω άκρη. Μετά που επιστρέψαμε στην Αγγλία και με τα όλα θέματα το είχα αφήσει τελείως, ξεχάσει ολότελα. Το θυμήθηκα ξανά πρόσφατα όταν τακτοποιούσα τις διάφορες μισοτελειωμένες μελέτες μου.

»Τότε ήταν που πρόσεξα κάτι πολύ απλό που ωστόσο είχε διαφύγει σε όλους μας. Οι επιγραφές ήταν γραμμένες στα Σανσκριτικά, την γλώσσα που μιλάνε ακόμα και σήμερα στην μαγική κοινότητα των Ινδιών παρότι για τους απλούς ανθρώπους θεωρείται νεκρή. Στο πέρασμα των αιώνων όπως κάθε γλώσσα έτσι και αυτή έχει υποστεί αλλοιώσεις. Μάλιστα αυτές είναι πολύ πιο εύκολο να εντοπιστούν από έναν μελετητή που δεν έχει σαν μητρική γλώσσα τα Σανσκριτικά και επομένως τα αντιμετωπίζει με ένα τρίτο, αντικειμενικό μάτι. Αυτό είχε συμβεί και στους μεταφραστές των επιγραφών, οι οποίοι ήταν αυτόχθονες. Μου είχαν δώσει μία μετάφραση έτσι όπως την διάβαζαν οι ίδιοι. Αλλά είχαν κάνει ένα σημαντικό λάθος. Είχαν αποδώσει την λέξη _κριτσγίκα_ ως κλειδί, επειδή αυτό σημαίνει σήμερα στην γλώσσα τους. Στα Σανσκριτικά ωστόσο της περιόδου της ανέγερσης του ναού και ειδικά στην διάλεκτο της περιοχής κριτσγίκα δεν είναι το κλειδί. Είναι το κλαδί.»

«Δηλαδή; Είχαν χαθεί στην μετάφραση;» παρατήρησε ο πατέρας της.

«Ακριβώς! Δεν υπήρξε ποτέ κλειδί του Πινά Αλάι. Υπήρξε κλαδί του Πινά Αλάι. Συγκεκριμένα ένα κομμάτι ξύλο το οποίο οι συγχωριανοί του που δεν γνώριζαν την αλήθεια πίστευαν πως ευθυνόταν για την δύναμη του. Ωστόσο όπως όλοι ξέρουμε, δεν είναι το ραβδί που κάνει τον μάγο. Μπορεί να τον επιλέγει, αλλά δεν τον κάνει. Ο Πινά Αλάι κρατούσε αυτό το κλαδί μόνο και μόνο, επειδή είχε καταλάβει, τυχαία ίσως, πως μέσω αυτού έλεγχε καλύτερα τις ικανότητες του. Το ίδιο πράγμα που κάνουν και οι σύγχρονοι μάγοι και μάγισσες με τα ραβδιά τους. Σε άλλους πολιτισμούς χρησιμοποιούν άλλα αντικείμενα. Στις Ινδίες κιόλας τα ραβδιά δεν είναι καθόλου συνηθισμένα. Έχουν φλάουτα, σκήπτρα, δακτυλίδια. Για αυτό και ενδεχομένως να μην πήγε το μυαλό τους πως το κλειδί του Πινά Αλάι ήταν ουσιαστικά το ραβδί του. Ένας αγωγός, ένα κανάλι διοχέτευσης της μαγείας του προς την συγκεκριμένη κατεύθυνση που ήθελε. Ποτέ η ίδια η πηγή της δύναμης του.»

«Άρα αυτό το αγόρι είχε πράγματι βρει τον τρόπο να ελέγχει τον χρόνο!»

«Και ναι και όχι,» απάντησε η Ρόουζ στην πεθερά της. «Είχε την δύναμη εξαιτίας της μαγείας του, αλλά δεν το είχε προκαλέσει αυτός. Βρισκόταν απλά στο κατάλληλο μέρος την κατάλληλη στιγμή.»

Όλοι στο σαλόνι παρέμεναν προσηλωμένοι στην απαλή φωνή της Ρόουζ. Η αφήγηση της τους είχε συνεπάρει συνολικά, μα περισσότερο τον Ντράκο.

«Ο Πινά Αλάι δεν είχε καταφέρει να ελέγχει τον χρόνο,» είπε καταληκτικά. «Αυτό που είχε καταφέρει ήταν να μεταφερθεί σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν.»

* * *

**Δεν είμαι σίγουρη, αν θα σας αρέσει η εξέλιξη της ιστορίας ή περιμένατε κάτι διαφορετικό. Πείτε μου στα σχόλια! Όπως πάντα σας υπερευχαριστώ για αυτά!**

**Προς Κωστή: Θέλεις αλήθεια να ξεκινήσουμε την κουβέντα για ανθρώπους με κολλήματα; :) Την έχασες την μαντεψιά, σόρυ! Not!**

**Προς Νέλι: Σαν αναγνώστρια καταλαβαίνω την Ερμιόνη να ταράζεται, εφόσον ο Ντράκο επιμένει να της θυμίζει τις τραυματικές εμπειρίες της από τον πόλεμο. Τώρα ως συγγραφέας δεν σου λέω, χιχι! Πώς σου φάνηκε τελικά η εμφάνιση του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ; Για την Ρόουζ συμφωνώ μαζί σου ότι είναι πανέξυπνη, όμως θεωρώ πως δεν είναι ιδιαίτερα πονηρεμένη ως χαρακτήρας οπότε μάλλον δεν τα πιάνει τα υποβόσκοντα (βλέπε επεισόδιο με Λίλι στην Μαγική Σχέση). Τι νομίζεις εσύ (και λοιπές αναγνώστριες); Το tumblr θα το ανανεώσω πολύ σύντομα!**

**Προς Γιολάντα: Μου αρέσει εκπληκτικά αυτό που σχολίασες. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ακόμα ψάχνω να βρω την ισορροπία μεταξύ φιλοσοφίας και αφήγησης. Στο διδακτορικό μού λένε ότι γράφω σαν συγγραφέας αλλά από ότι φαίνεται ως συγγραφέας γράφω σαν διδάκτορας, χαχα! Τι σύγχυση :)**

**Προς Άννα: Καλώς ήρθες στην παρέα μας! Σαν στο σπίτι σου! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα σχόλια σου! Να ξέρεις, περιμένω και τα εκτεταμένα, χαχα!**

**Καλά Χριστούγεννα σε όλες και σε όλους! Αφήστε μου παχουλά σχολιάκια για δώρα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	18. ΧVII

**XVII.**

«Τι εννοείς παράλληλο σύμπαν; Δεν υπάρχουν παράλληλα σύμπαντα.»

Ο Χιούγκο Γουίζλη, σε αντίθεση με την αδερφή του, δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα θετικό μυαλό. Συγκεκριμένα στο σχολείο διάβαζε όσο χρειαζόταν για να παίρνει ανεκτούς βαθμούς, ώστε να μην του φορτώνονται οι γονείς του. Μετά την αποφοίτηση του εγκατέλειψε δια παντός οποιαδήποτε άχρηστη για αυτόν πληροφορία και αφοσιώθηκε στην μία και μοναδική αγάπη του˙ την μουσική. Παρόλα αυτά μέχρι και εκείνος γνώριζε τους στοιχειώδεις κανόνες που διέπουν τον κόσμο. Αν υπήρχαν παράλληλα σύμπαντα και αν οι άνθρωποι, έστω οι μάγοι, μπορούσαν να ταξιδεύουν κατά το δοκούν σε αυτά, κάτι θα είχε πάρει το αυτί του. Δεν επρόκειτο για μία ανακάλυψη που θα απασχολούσε αποκλειστικά τους επιστήμονες και τους θεωρητικούς. Εδώ μιλούσαν για ένα κοσμοϊστορικό γεγονός.

«Και όμως υπάρχουν,» τον διόρθωσε ο Σκόρπιους χαμογελώντας. «Αυτό το υποθέτουν μέχρι και οι μαγκλς. Η αξία της μελέτης της Ρόουζ είναι πως το απέδειξε.»

Κύματα κατάπληξης και θαυμασμού γέμισαν τον χώρο.

«Είναι αλήθεια αυτό;» ρώτησε συγκινημένη η μητέρα της.

Η Ρόουζ κατένευσε συνεσταλμένα.

«Έχω ολοκληρώσει ήδη την αναφορά μου. Τον προσεχή μήνα θα δημοσιευτεί και πολύ σύντομα θα την παρουσιάσω στην Παγκόσμια Ακαδημία Μαγείας.»

«Και μας το λες τώρα;»

Ο Ρον δεν ήταν σίγουρος τι ακριβώς επιπτώσεις είχε η ανακάλυψη της κόρης του, αλλά ήταν βέβαιος πως ήταν κάτι πολύ μεγάλο. Ήξερε πως η Ρόουζ ήταν εξόχως μετριόφρων και δεν διατυμπάνιζε τα κατορθώματα της, τα οποία κατά τα ψέματα τις περισσότερες φορές ήταν επιστημονικά σημαντικά ωστόσο δεν είχαν άμεση εφαρμογή επομένως απήχηση στο ευρύ κοινό. Τώρα εν τούτοις μέχρι και εκείνος αντιλαμβανόταν πως επρόκειτο για κάτι χωρίς προηγούμενο. Όπως ακριβώς και το ξόρκι με το οποίο είχε επαναφέρει στην ζωή των Σκόρπιους. Αυτή όμως ήταν μία πληροφορία που δεν είχαν επιτρέψει να διαρρεύσει πολύ παραέξω, καθότι υπήρχε πιθανότητα να κατηγορηθεί η κόρη του για τέλεση σκοτεινής μαγείας.

Εκείνος με τον Χάρυ είχαν φροντίσει οι αναφορές των χρυσούχων και των θεραπευτών να καταρτιστούν με τέτοιο τρόπο, ώστε να προστατεύσουν με κάθε κόστος την Ρόουζ, ενώ η Ερμιόνη είχε διατάξει μία επιφανειακή ακροαματική διαδικασία που αθώωνε εν συντομία την όποια πράξη. Ορισμένες φορές ήταν μεγάλο πλεονέκτημα να αποτελείς μέλος της χρυσής τριάδας και του συστήματος συγκεκριμένα. Άλλωστε η Ρόουζ είχε πληρώσει αρκετά το τίμημα της πράξης της, δεν χρειαζόταν και εξωτερική τιμωρία για αυτό. Ο Ρον ήταν βέβαιος πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, πως ήταν ένα ξόρκι που η Ρόουζ δεν θα επαναλάμβανε ποτέ ξανά και για τίποτα. Αν μαθευόταν τι είχε κάνει, τότε δεν θα την άφηναν να το ξεχάσει και αυτό θα είχε οδυνηρές συνέπειες για όλους τους.

«Σας το λέω τώρα,» απάντησε διπλωματικά η Ρόουζ. «Εξάλλου η έρευνα δεν είναι κάτι μια και έξω. Μόλις πατήσαμε το πρώτο σκαλοπάτι. Το πρώτο θεωρητικό σκαλοπάτι. Γνωρίζουμε θετικά ότι υπάρχουν παράλληλα σύμπαντα και υπάρχει τρόπος να μεταφερθεί κάποιος από το ένα στο άλλο. Απέδειξα θεωρητικά πως γίνεται, αλλά η θεωρία από την πράξη διαφέρει όσο η ανατολή από την δύση. Δεν ξέρω τι εξελίξεις αναμένονται από εδώ και πέρα. Το σίγουρο είναι, ότι θα χρειαστεί πολλή προσοχή και περαιτέρω μελέτη. Το γεγονός πως υπάρχουν παράλληλα σύμπαντα δεν σημαίνει αυτόματα πως η μεταφορά σε αυτά είναι κάτι απλό ή κιόλας εύκολο. Για παράδειγμα, ο Πιλά Αλάι κατάφερε να πραγματοποιήσει αυτήν την μεταφορά, αλλά κατέληξε στον θάνατο του. Ο χρόνος παραμένει κάτι πολύ επικίνδυνο και άγνωστο.»

«Ναι, αλλά πώς τα κατάφερε; Πώς τα κατάφερε να μεταφερθεί; Πώς το ξέρεις ότι το έκανε;»

Η ένταση του Ντράκο πρόδιδε την αναταραχή του, μα δεν μπορούσε να την συγκρατήσει. Έπρεπε να μάθει. Το χρειαζόταν. Η δυνατότητα να μπορέσει να μεταφερθεί σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν του φάνταζε σαν την απάντηση σε όλες τις καταστροφές του.

_Όλα είναι χρόνος._

«Αυτό είναι μία περίπλοκη ιστορία,» αποκρίθηκε η νύφη του. «Δεν θέλω να σας κουράσω με δυσνόητα θεωρήματα. Αυτό που μπορούμε να κρατήσουμε είναι πως σε αντίθεση με αυτό που πολλοί άνθρωποι πιστεύουν, ο χρόνος δεν είναι απλά μία τέταρτη διάσταση. Όπως ακριβώς ο χώρος, έτσι και ο χρόνος αποτελείται από διαφορετικές συνισταμένες. Χωροταξικά αντιλαμβανόμαστε τον κόσμο γύρω μας με συμβατικές υποδιαιρέσεις. Το μήκος, το πλάτος, το ύψος συνιστούν τεχνητές μονάδες μέτρησης που μας βοηθούν να κατανοήσουμε τον χώρο. Αντίστοιχα ο χρόνος είναι μία οντότητα έξω από εμάς και ταυτόχρονα δημιούργημα μας. Αυτή ακριβώς είναι η πολύτιμη σύνδεση. Ο κάθε χώρος συνδέεται με τον κάθε χρόνο όχι με αυθαίρετες συσχετίσεις, αλλά με την ενέργεια που διέπει αυτά τα δύο μεγέθη.

»Με απλά λόγια κάθε πράξη, κάθε δραστηριότητα, κάθε κίνηση, εκούσια ή ακούσια, συνειδητή ή ασύνειδη, ανθρώπινη ή όχι, δημιουργεί και ορίζεται από διαφορετικούς χωροχρόνους, τουτέστιν διαφορετικά σύμπαντα. Παράλληλα όχι απλά χρονικά, αλλά και χωρικά και ενεργειακά. Ίσως η καλύτερη λέξη θα ήταν αλληλεπίπεδα και όχι παράλληλα. Προσπαθήστε να ξεχάσετε για λίγο την Ευκλείδεια γεωμετρία που μας περιορίζει στον χώρο του τώρα και των μοναδικών σημείων. Σκεφτείτε σύμπαντα τα οποία γεννάνε το ένα το άλλο όχι γραμμικά με μία σταθερή αρχή και ένα προδιαγεγραμμένο ή όχι τέλος, αλλά ελλειπτικά, δηλαδή μπορούν να περάσουν όλα από ένα σημείο και να διασταυρωθούν. Αυτό συμβαίνει σε μία και μόνο περίπτωση. Όταν ο χώρος, ο χρόνος και η ενέργεια είναι ακριβώς ταυτόσημα.

»Για αυτό και πρόκειται για μία διαδικασία που ουσιαστικά δεν μπορεί να ελεγχθεί από τον άνθρωπο, παρότι είναι εκείνος που την δημιουργεί υπό την έννοια πως αποτελεί μέρος της ενέργειας, του χώρου και του χρόνου. Δεν ξέρω αν κάποια στιγμή οι μαγκλς κατορθώσουν να ξεπεράσουν αυτό το πρόβλημα. Όσον αφορά σε εμάς, είμαστε σε καλύτερη μοίρα επειδή έχουμε την ικανότητα να ελέγχουμε πολύ πιο συνειδητά την ενέργεια. Φυσικά η ενέργεια είναι γνωστό πως δεν αρχίζει και πως δεν τελειώνει, απλά μεταφέρεται και μεταβάλλεται. Αυτό που κάνουμε εμείς είναι να την διοχετεύουμε κατάλληλα. Με λίγα λόγια να την παίρνουμε από το ένα μέρος και να την τοποθετούμε σε ένα άλλο υπό την μορφή που εμείς ορίζουμε.

»Αυτό όμως δεν μπορούμε να το κάνουμε ανεξάρτητα από τον χρόνο και τον χώρο. Οποιαδήποτε ενέργεια μας διαμορφώνει αντίστοιχα αυτήν την δυάδα. Η διαφορά μας με τους μαγκλς είναι πως εμείς μπορούμε να στρέψουμε απευθείας την ενέργεια, για να καθορίσουμε τον χώρο. Το μεγαλύτερο παράδειγμα είναι η τηλεμεταφορά και ο διακτινισμός. Αυτό που απέδειξα και αυτό που ουσιαστικά πραγματοποίησε ο Πινά Αλάι ήταν να καθορίσει τον χρόνο. Με λίγα λόγια να μην ταξιδέψει χωρικά αλλά χρονικά. Όπως όμως είπαμε τα παράλληλα σύμπαντα δημιουργούνται κάθε στιγμή και συνενώνονται μόνο στα σημεία εκείνα που χαρακτηρίζονται από τον ίδιο χρόνο, τον ίδιο χώρο και την ίδια ενέργεια και αυτό για να συμβεί οφείλεται και σε εξωγενείς από τον άνθρωπο καταστάσεις. Αυτό εννοούσα όταν είπα πως ο Πινά Αλάι βρέθηκε στο κατάλληλο μέρος την κατάλληλη στιγμή και ως μάγος αποτέλεσε το απαραίτητο σκεύος για την διοχέτευση της κατάλληλης ενέργειας.»

«Λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα,» παραδέχθηκε προβληματισμένη η Αστόρια.

«Δεν είσαι η μόνη,» συμφώνησε μαζί της ο Ρον.

Η Ρόουζ αποπειράθηκε να απλουστεύσει και άλλο τα λεγόμενα της πάρα τον κίνδυνο να δημιουργηθούν ανακρίβειες. Τουλάχιστον θα γινόταν περισσότερο κατανοητή.

«Φανταστείτε το σαν το κάθε σύμπαν να διαθέτει πόρτες από τις οποίες κάποιος να μπορεί να εισέλθει μέσα σε αυτό. Ο Πινά Αλάι βρήκε τον τρόπο να ανοίξει αυτές τις πόρτες. Ή πιο σωστά μία πόρτα άνοιξε για αυτόν και με την είσοδο του δημιουργήθηκαν ταυτόχρονα πολλές άλλες πόρτες που οδηγούσαν σε καινούργια σύμπαντα.»

«Ναι, αλλά ο Πινά Αλάι δεν μεταφέρθηκε απλά σε ένα καινούργιο σύμπαν. Ήξερε να προφητεύει το μέλλον. Επομένως γύρισε και πίσω στον χρόνο,» επισήμανε ο Ντράκο.

«Ισχύει, αλλά όχι ηθελημένα. Δηλαδή δεν είχε την επιλογή να γυρίσει τον χρόνο, είχε μόνο την επιλογή να εισέλθει σε αυτήν την πόρτα τον συγκεκριμένο χρόνο. Όπως σας είπα οι πόρτες αυτές δημιουργούνται με ταύτιση χρόνου, χώρου και ενέργειας. Ωστόσο την στιγμή που ο Πινά Αλάι άνοιγε την πόρτα και εμφανιζόταν εντεκάχρονο αγόρι στο Μαόνγκ της Καμπότζης το ισοδύναμο της ενέργειας εξανεμιζόταν. Για τον λόγο αυτό η διαφορά έπρεπε να πληρωθεί σε χρόνο και σε χώρο. Δηλαδή όση ενέργεια δαπανήθηκε για την μεταφορά του, αυτό ήταν και η αιτία της δημιουργίας του καινούργιου χώρου και χρόνου.»

«Επομένως, αν κατάλαβα καλά, Ρόουζ, ο Πινά Αλάι δεν μεταφέρθηκε απλά σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν. Δημιούργησε ένα.»

«Πολύ σωστά,» απάντησε η κόρη της στην Ερμιόνη. «Με το που η πόρτα άνοιξε σε ένα ήδη υπάρχον σύμπαν, δημιουργήθηκε ένα τρίτο που συνένωνε αυτά τα δύο και άπειρα άλλα. Ο Πινά Αλάι δημιούργησε ένα σύμπαν εξαιτίας του αλλά και ανεξάρτητα από την θέληση του. Είναι ένας απόλυτος νόμος με παρόμοια λειτουργία με την βαρύτητα. Με το που αφήνεις ένα αντικείμενο στον αέρα είναι νομοτελειακό πως θα πέσει στην γη. Έτσι το άνοιγμα της πόρτας από τον Πινά Αλάι ήταν η προσγείωση του στην γη. Σε μία γη ωστόσο που είχε διαμορφωθεί ακριβώς την στιγμή που άνοιγε η πόρτα.»

Είχε αφήσει το πιάτο με το γλυκό της στο τραπεζάκι δίπλα της. Ήταν άθικτο, καθώς την είχε συνεπάρει η συζήτηση και δεν είχε προλάβει να το αγγίξει. Ξαφνικά με μία της ματιά, μέσα από το σοκολατένιο κέικ ξεπήδησε ένα ζαχαρώδες ανθρωπάκι με τα στοιχειώδη χαρακτηριστικά ενός κεφαλιού, ενός κορμιού και τεσσάρων άκρων – δύο χεριών και δύο ποδιών. Το ανθρωπάκι περπάτησε ως την άκρη του επίπλου, οπότε εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά μία μεταλλική πόρτα. Το ανθρωπάκι φάνηκε να καταπλήσσεται. Με εμφανή διστακτικότητα αλλά και περιέργεια άγγιξε το πόμολο και πέρασε στην άλλη πλευρά. Με το που το έκανε αυτό, την στιγμή που διέσχιζε το κατώφλι, ένα έπιπλο ακριβώς ίδιο με αυτό που άφησε πίσω εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του επιτρέποντας του να προχωρήσει. Το ίδιο ξύλο, το ίδιο άδειο πιάτο, το ίδιο κουταλάκι, τα ίδια μπιμπελό της Ερμιόνη, σουβενίρ από διάφορα ταξίδια.

«Εκπληκτικό,» μονολόγησε ο Χένρι Γκρέιντζερ καθώς το ανθρωπάκι επέστρεφε ξανά στην σοκολατένια πρότερη μορφή του και το είδωλο του επίπλου εξαϋλωνόταν.

Την ίδια απήχηση είχε το μαγικό της Ρόουζ και στους υπόλοιπους της συντροφιάς. Πάντα γοήτευε η υπεροχή του μυαλού της.

«Η ικανότητα του Πινά Αλάι να ανοίξει την πόρτα δημιούργησε το τρίτο σύμπαν,» συνέχισε εκείνη. «Εν τούτοις τίποτα δεν δημιουργείται από το κενό. Με το που η πόρτα άνοιξε δεν πέρασε μέσα μόνο ο Πινά Αλάι. Πέρασε και ο χρόνος και ο χώρος του, επειδή η ενέργεια του ήταν συνυφασμένη με αυτόν τον χώρο και τον χρόνο. Επειδή ωστόσο τμήμα της ενέργειας είχε δαπανηθεί για το άνοιγμα της πόρτας και ο χώρος είχε βιαστεί σε μία καινούργια σύνδεση, έπρεπε να αφαιρεθεί και το αντίστοιχο τμήμα του χρόνου. Υπόψιν, αυτό το τμήμα αφαιρείται μόνο από αυτό το σύμπαν, επειδή μόνο σε αυτό το σύμπαν η ενέργεια και ο χώρος αλλάζουν. Είναι όπως σας το εξήγησα νωρίτερα. Τόσο ο χώρος όσο και ο χρόνος δεν προχωράνε γραμμικά, αλλά ελλειπτικά. Χρονικές στιγμές και χωρικά σημεία είναι προσβάσιμα από διαφορετικές εκκινήσεις και διαφορετικές καταλήξεις.

»Ο Πινά Αλάι ήξερε το μέλλον, επειδή σε αυτό το σύμπαν που δημιούργησε οι χρονικές στιγμές αποτελούσαν το παρελθόν του σύμπαντος από το οποίο είχε έρθει. Δεν γινόταν διαφορετικά. Επομένως αυτό το μικρό αγόρι ήταν έρμαιο όχι των συνθηκών, αλλά της απόφασης που πήρε την στιγμή που άνοιγε την πόρτα. Το δυστυχές είναι πως επειδή δεν ήξερε τι έκανε, δεν μπορούσε και να επιλέξει. Με λίγα λόγια ήταν καταδικασμένο να πεθάνει με αυτόν τον φρικτό τρόπο. Αυτό ήταν το τίμημα της ικανότητας του να μεταβάλει την ενέργεια που συνένωνε τους χωροχρόνους. Για να σας το θέσω πιο απλά, η επιλογή του να ανοίξει αυτήν την πόρτα θα δημιουργούσε αυτό το σύμπαν. Το τραγικό στην όλη υπόθεση είναι πως εκείνος δεν το γνώριζε.»

«Δεν το γνώριζε, επειδή ήταν αμαθής, σωστά;» ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

«Όχι, ακριβώς,» αντέκρουσε η Ρόουζ. «Η αμάθεια του έγκειτο στο ότι δεν ήξερε πως μπορούσε να ανοίξει οποιαδήποτε πόρτα, δηλαδή μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει ένα καινούργιο σύμπαν από οποιαδήποτε στιγμή. Όμως το πώς αυτό το σύμπαν θα δημιουργούταν δεν ήταν δυνατό να το γνωρίζει. Ούτε εκείνος ούτε κανένας που θα κατάφερνε κάτι ανάλογο, όσο ισχυρός μάγος ή μάγισσα και αν ήταν. Για παράδειγμα εγώ αν βρισκόμουν στην ανάλογη περίπτωση και ήξερα όλα όσα ξέρω τώρα, το μοναδικό πλεονέκτημα που θα είχα στην διάθεση μου σε σχέση με τον Πινά Αλάι ήταν να επιλέξω από ποια χρονική στιγμή και πέρα θα ήθελα να δημιουργηθεί το καινούργιο μου σύμπαν. Το τι θα γινόταν μέσα σε αυτό δεν θα μπορούσα να το γνωρίζω. Πολύ σχηματικά, αν η ζωή μας είναι μία σειρά από σταυροδρόμια, θα είχα την δυνατότητα να επιλέξω σε ποιο σταυροδρόμι θα ήθελα να πάρω άλλη απόφαση, ενώ ο Πινά Αλάι ακολούθησε έναν δρόμο εν αγνοία του.»

«Δεν μας είπες το σημαντικότερο όμως, Ρόουζ,» ο Σκόρπιους την χάιδεψε στον ώμο με ένα μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο. «Πώς ο Πινά Αλάι κατάφερε αρχικά να βρεθεί σε αυτήν την θέση.»

Η Ρόουζ αποπειράθηκε ένα μικρό μειδίαμα.

«Ναι, αυτό είναι μία σημαντική παράμετρος.»

Τα χείλη της τρεμόπαιξαν νευρικά επάνω στο τριανταφυλλί της στόμα.

«Για να μπορέσει να συγκεντρωθεί η απαιτούμενη ενέργεια, πρέπει να προσφερθεί από κάπου αλλού.»

«Και μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να γίνει αυτό,» προχώρησε τον ειρμό της ο Σκόρπιους και η φωνή του αντήχησε στους τοίχους. «Αυτός που θα μεταφερθεί πρέπει πρώτα να έχει πεθάνει.»

* * *

**Χαίρομαι αφάνταστα που σας άρεσε η τροπή των πραγμάτων και μου αφήσατε τέτοια υπέροχα σχόλια! Η ιστορία δεν έχει ξεδιαλύνει ακόμα αμέσως, όμως είναι πολλές οι πληροφορίες και οι χαρακτήρες μας χρειάζονται ορισμένο χρόνο να τις αφομοιώσουν. Πείτε μου πως σας φαίνεται η συνέχεια!**

**Προς Κωστή: Πράγματι η ιστορία του Πινά Αλάι θα συνδεθεί με την πορεία του Ντράκο. Ανάμενε πώς!**

**Προς Γιολάντα: Μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ που συμφωνείς με την προσέγγιση μου. Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ για τα εκπληκτική σου λόγια! Χρόνια πολλά και καλή χρονιά με υγεία και ευτυχία!**

**Προς Νέλι: Φοβερή διαίσθηση, δεν μπορώ να σου κρύψω τίποτα! :) Το σχόλιο σου με συγκίνησε. Λυπάμαι πολύ για την απώλεια σου. Αν καταφέρνω έστω και στο ελάχιστο να σου τραβάω λίγο μακριά την σκέψη, είναι η πιο μεγάλη τιμή για εμένα. Εύχομαι η καινούργια σου χρονιά να είναι γεμάτη υγεία και χαρά αλλά και περηφάνια από τις προκλήσεις που παρότι δεν μπορούμε να αποφύγουμε, κατορθώνουμε να ξεπεράσουμε.**

**Προς Άννα: Πολύ ακριβής η επισήμανση σου. Όντως η άγνοια υπάρχει σε κάθε μορφωτικό επίπεδο και μάλιστα όσο πιο μορφωμένο ένα άτομο, τόσο πιο εύκολο να πιστέψει πως μόνο η δική του γνώμη είναι σωστή. Για αυτό και μνημονεύω τον Σωκράτη: εν οίδα ότι ουδέν οίδα! Όσον αφορά στον Ντράκο, ισχύει πως βρίσκεται σε απελπιστική κατάσταση και συνήθως τέτοιοι άνθρωποι αντιδρούν παρορμητικά μην πω απεγνωσμένα. Οψόμεθα!**

**Καλή χρόνια με πολλή αγάπη! Είναι αλήθεια αυτό που είπε η Νέλι πως δεν γνωριζόμαστε προσωπικά, όμως δεν πιστεύω ότι αυτό μας εμποδίζει να αισθανθούμε την αλληλοϋποστήριξη. Εγώ την λαμβάνω κάθε φορά που μου σχολιάζετε. Για αυτό σας στέλνω πολλά-πολλά φιλάκια! May the force be with you ;)**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη χρονιά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	19. XVIII

**XVIII.**

Ο Ντράκο προσπαθούσε να τακτοποιήσει τις σκέψεις στο κεφάλι του. Οι πληροφορίες που είχε δεχθεί μέσα σε ένα απόγευμα, θα τάραζαν μυαλά σε μικρότερη σύγχυση από το δικό του. Σε εκείνον οι αποκαλύψεις της Ρόουζ είχαν επιδράσει καταλυτικά. Η δυνατότητα να μπορέσει να ταξιδέψει σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν, όχι, όχι απλά να ταξιδέψει, να δημιουργήσει ένα ολόκληρο σύμπαν αλλάζοντας μία επιλογή. Μία και μόνο επιλογή που θα ήταν ικανή να του προσφέρει έναν ολόκληρο καινούργιο κόσμο. Έναν κόσμο όπως θα τον ήθελε, στα δικά του μέτρα και σταθμά. Ένα παρόν που δεν θα υπέφερε πια και η ψυχή του δεν θα είχε σκιστεί απάνθρωπα στα δύο. Θα όριζε τον εαυτό του ο ίδιος με απόλυτη συνείδηση των επιθυμιών του.

Αυτό θα ήταν το δίχως άλλο μία θεϊκή ιδιότητα. Για αυτό και είχε τόσο υψηλό τίμημα. Εδώ και δύο ώρες ο Ντράκο καθόταν στο γραφείο του και σκεφτόταν με κάθε λεπτομέρεια την όποια εκδοχή της. Είχαν γυρίσει αργά το βράδυ στο σπίτι τους μετά το δείπνο στους Γουίζλη και η Αστόρια είχε αποσυρθεί ήδη στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους κουρασμένη. Ο ίδιος δεν μπήκε καν στον κόπο να προσποιηθεί. Της είπε ότι ήθελε να διαβάσει λίγο για να νυστάξει και εκείνη το δέχτηκε ζητώντας του να μην αργήσει πολύ. Οι γονείς του είχαν ξαπλώσει επίσης και έτσι ήταν μόνος του στην ησυχία της νύχτας. Μοναδικός θόρυβος μέσα στο δωμάτιο το κάψιμο των ξύλων στο τζάκι. Στεκόταν μπροστά στην εστία κοιτάζοντας μαγνητισμένος τις κόκκινες ανταύγειες της φωτιάς, η νόηση του να τρέχει χίλιους νευρώνες το δευτερόλεπτο.

_Για να μπορέσει να ταξιδέψει κάποιος στον χρόνο, πρέπει πρώτα να έχει πεθάνει._

Η υπενθύμιση των λόγων του Σκόρπιους του προκάλεσε ρίγη. Η επεξήγηση της Ρόουζ δεν τον είχε καθησυχάσει ιδιαίτερα.

«Πώς μπορεί να γίνει αυτό;» είχε ρωτήσει με αγωνία.

«Ναι, ο Σκόρπιους δεν το εξέφρασε πολύ σωστά,» είχε χαμογελάσει η νύφη του. «Είσαι πάντα τόσο δραματικός,» πείραξε ύστερα τον γιο του πριν αναλάβει να συνεχίσει η ίδια την θεωρία. «Ο Σκόρπιους ξέχασε να αναφέρει πως σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ο θάνατος είναι μονοσήμαντος. Τι θέλω να πω με αυτό; Δεν πεθαίνει το σώμα και η συνείδηση το εγκαταλείπει, αλλά το αντίθετο. Η συνείδηση εγκαταλείπει πρώτη το σώμα. Με απλά λόγια, την στιγμή που κάποιος καταφέρει να ταξιδέψει σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν, μπορεί να πάρει μαζί του μόνο την συνείδηση του και όχι το κορμί του. Το κορμί του θα παραμείνει πίσω.»

Είχε καταφέρει μετά από διάφορες λεπτομερείς ερωτήσεις και παρατηρήσεις να καταλάβει την μηχανιστική διεργασία. Ο θάνατος ήταν το τίμημα για το εισιτήριο στο ταξίδι του χρόνου, αν ο θάνατος ορίζεται ως την εγκατάλειψη του κορμιού και της πραγματικότητας όπως την ξέρουμε. Αν ο Ντράκο αποφάσιζε να κάνει αυτό το ταξίδι, δεν θα μπορούσε να γυρίσει ποτέ ξανά πίσω. Η συνείδηση του, ο εαυτός του, θα χωριζόταν αυτομάτως στα δύο. Στον κόσμο του όπως τον γνωρίζει τώρα θα έμενε η ύπαρξη του που δεν έκανε το ταξίδι, η οποία θα ήταν ταυτόχρονα η ίδια του η ύπαρξη και μία καινούργια που δεν θα γνώριζε και δεν θα έλεγχε, γιατί τώρα το δικό του σύμπαν θα ήταν το παράλληλο.

Εκεί που θα πήγαινε, στο σύμπαν που θα αποφάσιζε να δημιουργήσει αλλάζοντας κάποια επιλογή του, εκεί θα συνέχιζε η τωρινή του συνείδηση να υφίσταται. Αυτό που θα γινόταν ήταν πως θα κατακτούσε στο κορμί του στο εκεί σύμπαν, το οποίο πλέον θα ήταν το δικό του αλλά δεν θα του ανήκε απόλυτα. Η νόηση του θα είχε πολύ περισσότερες γνώσεις από εκείνες που είχε η βίωση του. Για αυτό και υπήρχε ο κίνδυνος να τρελαθεί. Να μην καταφέρει ποτέ να τιθασεύσει το εγώ του, όπως θα επιθυμούσε. Επίσης μπορεί στο σύμπαν που θα έφτιαχνε οι επιλογές του να ήταν τέτοιες που να πέθαινε αμετάκλητα για πάντα. Η μνήμη του θα τον βοηθούσε μέχρι ένα σημείο, μετά όλες οι καταστάσεις θα διαμορφώνονταν από την αρχή.

Το χειρότερο θα ήταν πως σε κάθε βήμα, σε κάθε πράξη, σε κάθε κίνηση θα είχε την κατάρα της σύγκρισης. Θα ήξερε πως είχαν γίνει τα πράγματα, πως είναι το σύμπαν από το οποίο είχε έρθει και είχε κλείσει για πάντα την πόρτα πίσω του. Θα θρηνούσε τις χαμένες επιλογές του, επειδή κάποιες από αυτές ήταν πολύ καλές. Η οικογένεια του, ο γιος του. Δεν ήθελε να τους χάσει. Τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον διαβεβαιώσει πως αυτό που θα διάλεγε στο καινούργιο του σύμπαν θα τον οδηγούσε σε καλύτερο αποτέλεσμα από το τωρινό. Φυσικά, όλα αυτά παρέμεναν υποθέσεις. Μπορεί να μην κατόρθωνε να περάσει καν το φράγμα του χρόνου. Να μην κατάφερνε να μετοικήσει στο άλλο του κορμί. Να χανόταν για πάντα.

Η μόνη του παρηγοριά ήταν πως ό,τι και αν συνέβαινε, θα συνέβαινε μόνο στον ίδιο. Οι δικοί του δεν θα καταλάβαιναν καν την απουσία του. Ο Ντράκο που γνώριζαν και αγαπούσαν θα συνέχιζε να υπάρχει και μάλιστα θα ήταν καλύτερος από το τώρα, επειδή αυτή η σχιζοφρενική του κατάσταση θα διαλυόταν. Απλά αυτός δεν θα ήταν πια ο Ντράκο. Δεν θα είχε πνεμόνια για να αναπνεύσει. Δεν θα είχε δάχτυλα για να αισθανθεί. Δεν θα είχε καρδιά για να χτυπάει μέσα στα στήθη του. Δεν θα μπορούσε να γεμίζει αγαλλίαση κάθε φορά που αντίκριζε το πρόσωπο του γιου του. Δεν θα είχε πια την ικανότητα να αγαπάει την γυναίκα του, να γελάει με τα αστεία του Ζαμπίνι, να ειρωνεύεται τον Ρον. Θα ήταν το αντίθετο από ένα άδειο κουφάρι. Θα ήταν απλά ένα άμορφο περιεχόμενο.

Και μετά δεν θα ήταν τίποτα.

Ήταν έτοιμος να διαπράξει μία τέτοια αυτοεξάχνωση; Να διαγράψει αυτόχειρα τον εαυτό του και την συνείδηση του; Να σκοτώσει αυτοβούλως την ύπαρξη του; Ήταν αρκετά δυνατός, ώστε να ελπίσει σε ένα καλύτερο μέλλον με τον κίνδυνο να μην αποκτήσει καν παρόν; Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά και έκλαψε. Για δεύτερη φορά στην ζωή του ήθελε να φανεί γενναίος και λιποψυχούσε. Ωστόσο τώρα δεν γνώριζε καν ποια απόφαση ήταν πιο θαρραλέα. Να αποδεχτεί ή να διεκδικήσει; Τι ήταν περισσότερο ανδρείο; Τι ήταν λιγότερο εγωιστικό; Μπορούσε να αναλάβει την ευθύνη του να διαμορφώσει έναν ολόκληρο καινούργιο κόσμο κατά εικόνα και ομοίωση του; Να προκαλέσει την καταστροφή ή την επιτυχία και να ξέρει πως ό,τι βλέπει γύρω του είναι προϊόν δικό του; Έχει γεννηθεί από αυτόν;

Έπειτα θα είχε την μεγαλοψυχία να συμβαδίσει με τις πράξεις των άλλων; Να κατανοήσει πως ο ρόλος του τελείωνε μέσα σε ένα συγκεκριμένο πλαίσιο και ύστερα η ροή του χρόνου αναλάμβανε ξανά τα ηνία και όλοι γίνονταν ισάξιοι διαμορφωτές; Ή θα εξακολουθούσε να παλεύει με το μάταιο δίχως να βρίσκει παρηγοριά; Να μην μπορεί να ησυχάσει εφόσον αυτό που είχε σχεδιάσει στο μυαλό του δεν έπαιρνε σάρκα και οστά. Θα του ήταν εύκολο να παραδώσει το θεϊκό του σκήπτρο, να ενσαρκωθεί την ίδια με τους πολλούς μοίρα του; Θα τον κατέστρεφε η γνώση πως για μία στιγμή αυτός ήταν ο δημιουργός; Θα γινόταν ο βασιλιάς που το μόνο τέλος που του άξιζε ήταν η καρατόμηση; Θα ήταν άλλος ένας Πινά Αλάι;

Αλήθεια, θα ήταν άλλος ένας Πινά Αλάι; Παρόλες τις φοβίες και τα ερωτηματικά του, οι υποθέσεις του ήταν μόνο αυτό. Υποθέσεις. Κανείς και τίποτα δεν του διασφάλιζε πως θα είχε την πρακτική ικανότητα να ταξιδέψει στον χρόνο. Η Ρόουζ είχε εξηγήσει πως αυτό το μαγικό μπορούσε να πραγματοποιηθεί μόνο με την πλήρη ευθυγράμμιση του Κρόνου με τους υπόλοιπους πλανήτες, ένα αστρικό φαινόμενο το οποίο συνέβαινε μία φορά κάθε πενήντα χρόνια και κάθε φορά επιδρούσε σε διαφορετικό σημείο της Γης. Η επόμενη φορά ήταν στην Εαρινή Ισημερία, σε τρεις μήνες από τώρα. Η νύφη του τούς είχε περιγράψει περιληπτικά την διεργασία.

«Διάφορα ιερά διαφορετικών θρησκειών έχουν χτιστεί στα σημεία του Κρόνου. Ο ναός του Πινά Αλάι είναι ένα από αυτά. Η πυραμίδα της Γάζα ένα άλλο, το Μάτσου Πίτσου ένα τρίτο. Η δύναμη τους είναι τόσο μεγάλη, ώστε δεν μπορούσε παρά να θεοποιηθεί και από τους απλούς ανθρώπους. Μάλιστα σύμφωνα με μία υπόθεση που είναι ακόμα υπό μελέτη, η δύναμη της μαγείας εκείνη την ημέρα είναι τόσο έντονη, ώστε μία λανθασμένη κίνηση μπορεί να αφανίσει ολόκληρους πολιτισμούς. Ένας συνάδερφος μου βασίζει την έρευνα του σε αυτήν την θεωρία, προκειμένου να αποδείξει πως έτσι καταποντίστηκε η Ατλαντίδα. Όμως αυτοί οι ισχυρισμοί παραμένουν ανεπιβεβαίωτοι. Το σίγουρο είναι πως η ενέργεια αυτού του φαινομένου γίνεται αντιληπτή από μάγους και μη. Απλά οι μανγκλ δεν έχουν την ικανότητα να την διαχειριστούν όπως εμείς.

»Εν τούτοις ούτε ένας μάγος είναι δεδομένο πως θα καταφέρει να δαμάσει αυτήν την δύναμη της φύσης. Χρειάζεται μεγάλη ικανότητα. Για αυτό και ακόμα και σε μαγικές κοινότητες που μέσω ευρημάτων επιβεβαιώσαμε πως κατείχαν την γνώση για το ταξίδι στο χρόνο, δεν υπάρχουν αποδείξεις πως κάποιο μέλος τους πραγματοποίησε ένα από αυτά. Η περίπτωση του Πινά Αλάι θα μπορούσε να πούμε με βάση τα όσα ξέρουμε ως τώρα πως είναι μοναδική. Η δυσκολία έγκειται μεταξύ άλλων και στο ότι εξαιτίας της ιδιαιτερότητας των συγκυριών δεν έχει μελετηθεί και καταγραφεί η διαδικασία όπως συμβαίνει με άλλα μαγικά, π.χ. με τον διακτινισμό. Δεν υπάρχει σαφές ξόρκι που να ελέγχει την εξέλιξη. Ο όποιος μάγος ή μάγισσα το αποπειραθεί, θα έχει μόνο το κορμί και το μυαλό του για να χειραγωγήσει την μαγική θέληση του. Για αυτό και το πιθανότερο είναι να αποτύχει. Χρειάζεται πολύ μελέτη πριν ξεκινήσουμε να κατανοούμε τι ακριβώς συντελείται.»

Αν η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν βέβαιη πως μπορούσε να γίνει, τότε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία ήταν κάτι σχεδόν ακατόρθωτο. Πόσες πιθανότητες είχε ο ίδιος, εφόσον ναι ήταν καλός μάγος, μα όχι κάτι το εξαιρετικό; Στο μόνο που μπορούσε ενδεχομένως να βασίζεται ήταν στον πυρετό της επιθυμίας του. Ήταν άλλωστε γνωστό πως ο άσβεστος καημός φέρει μία εκπληκτική δύναμη από μόνος του ικανή να μετακινήσει βουνά. Επομένως το βασικό ερώτημα που έπρεπε πρώτα από όλα να απαντήσει ήταν αν ήταν έτοιμος να θυσιάσει τον εαυτό του για να τα καταφέρει. Έπρεπε να ζυγίσει καλά όλα τα ενδεχόμενα και να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος για την επιλογή του. Είχε στην διάθεση του τρεις μήνες καιρό για να καταλήξει. Μέχρι την επόμενη Εαρινή Ισημερία.

* * *

**Τικ, τοκ, ο χρόνος μετράει! Τι θέλετε να κάνει ο Ντράκο; Να το προσπαθήσει ή να κάτσει στα αυγά του; Περιμένω τις απαντήσεις σας!**

**Προς Νέλι: Όπως είδαμε και σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο, αν ο Ντράκο καταφέρει να ταξιδέψει στον χρόνο θα έχει την ευκαιρία να αλλάξει μία βασική επιλογή του σε σύγκριση με αυτό που έχει ήδη κάνει. Μετά από εκεί θα γνωρίζει πως είχαν συμβεί τα πράγματα με την παλιά συμπεριφορά του, αλλά δεν θα μπορεί να ξέρει πώς θα εξελιχθούν τώρα. Όντως, αυτά τα περνάει κατά την διάρκεια της Μαγικής Σχέσης, απλά σε αυτήν την ιστορία δεν είχαμε ασχοληθεί καθόλου με τα δικά του προβλήματα.**

**Προς Κωστή: Δεν νομίζω πως η θεωρία της Ρόουζ ανατρέπει τις υπάρχουσες θεωρίες χωροχρόνου. Αντίθετα, τις επεκτείνει. **

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	20. XIX

**ΧΙΧ.**

«Φοβάμαι πως ο πατέρας μου σκοπεύει να κάνει κάποια βλακεία.»

Η Ρόουζ πάγωσε λίγο στην θέση της, καθώς σέρβιρε το ζεστό κρασί στα δύο ποτήρια. Προσέφερε το ένα στον Σκόρπιους και έκατσε δίπλα του μπροστά από την φωτιά στο τζάκι. Ήπιε μία μεγάλη γουλιά.

«Τι θες να πεις;»

Ο άντρας της έμεινε να κρατάει το δικό του ποτήρι μέσα στα χέρια του και να κοιτά απλανώς την φωτιά μπροστά του. Είχαν πριν από μερική ώρα επιστρέψει σπίτι τους μετά το δείπνο στους γονείς της και ήταν προσωπική τους παράδοση να ξενυχτάνε το βράδυ της Πρωτοχρονιάς, ώστε να ατενίζουν μαζί την πρώτη αχτίδα του καινούργιου ήλιου του νέου έτους. Ήταν μία συνήθεια που είχαν ξεκινήσει κατά τύχη τον πρώτο χρόνο της σχέσης τους και την είχαν διατηρήσει μέχρι σήμερα. Μόνη εξαίρεση η χρονιά μετά τον θάνατο του Βιμάλ. Τότε και πάλι είχαν ξενυχτήσει, αλλά σε διαφορετικά δωμάτια ο καθένας και τυλιγμένοι στην σιωπή. Αυτό όμως ήταν ένα πρόβλημα που ανήκε αποκλειστικά στο παρελθόν.

«Δεν παρατήρησες με τι παραφορά σε ρωτούσε για τα παράλληλα σύμπαντα; Και αυτή η συζήτηση με την μητέρα σου στην κουζίνα; Για τα ταξίδια στον χρόνο;»

Ο Σκόρπιους έβγαλε έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό.

«Η μητέρα μου ανησυχεί πολύ. Όλη την ώρα λέει είναι κλεισμένος στο γραφείο του. Προσωπικά θεωρώ πως ούτε η αρρώστια του είναι άσχετη. Θυμάσαι την αντίδραση του τότε με την φωτογραφία από τον γάμο των γονιών σου. Κάτι του συμβαίνει. Κάτι πάρα πολύ σοβαρό. Που ωστόσο δεν έχω ιδέα τι μπορεί να είναι.»

«Ναι, φαίνεται ανήσυχος,» συμφώνησε η Ρόουζ. «Όμως δεν μπορείς να πιστεύεις ότι…»

«Ότι θα ήθελε να γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω; Ναι, αυτό ακριβώς πιστεύω.»

Ο Σκόρπιους στράφηκε και την αντίκρισε και η Ρόουζ ταράχτηκε από την απόγνωση στο βλέμμα του. Ήταν ίσως η πρώτη φορά στην μεταξύ τους σχέση που δεν γνώριζε τι ακριβώς να του πει για να τον καθησυχάσει. Πώς παρηγοράς έναν άνθρωπο που νομίζει ότι ο πατέρας του θα ήθελε να αλλάξει τον χρόνο και ενδεχομένως και εκείνον μαζί;

«Δεν ήμασταν ποτέ πολύ κοντά με τον πατέρα μου,» είπε ο Σκόρπιους μετά από λίγο. «Όταν ήμουν μικρός δούλευε συνέχεια και πιο μετά ήμουν πολύ θυμωμένος μαζί του για να τον πλησιάσω. Τα τελευταία χρόνια βελτιώθηκε η σχέση μας. Πάντα ήξερα ότι με αγαπάει, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να αποδεχθώ ότι δεν έμπαινε στον κόπο να μου το δείξει. Ωστόσο πλέον έχω καταλάβει πως ποτέ του δεν ήταν καλός στο να εκφράζει αυτά που νιώθει. Για αυτό κάνω ό,τι περνάει από το χέρι μου για να είσαι σίγουρη πόσο σε αγαπάω και για αυτό χρειάζομαι τόσο πολύ να μου το δείχνεις και εσύ κάθε ώρα και στιγμή.»

Κατέβασε το κεφάλι του και απομάκρυνε την ματιά του από πάνω της.

«Θέλω να γίνω καλύτερος άνθρωπος από τον πατέρα μου. Να μην φοβάμαι ούτε να ντρέπομαι να δείχνω αυτό που αισθάνομαι.»

Η Ρόουζ παράτησε το κρασί της στην άκρη και του χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο και με τα δύο της χέρια. Τον ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει κατάματα.

«Είσαι πολύ καλός άνθρωπος. Και ένας από τους πιο γενναίους ανθρώπους που ξέρω.»

«Είμαι αλήθεια;»

«Ναι, είσαι.»

Δεν υπήρχε ψήγμα αμφιβολίας στην απάντηση της.

«Και αν σου έλεγα πως την στιγμή που έμπαινα μπροστά από τον Άλμπους δεν το έκανα για να τον σώσω; Αν σου έλεγα πως ήταν μία τελείως αυθόρμητη αντίδραση που ούτε καν την σκέφτηκα; Θα πίστευες ακόμα και τότε πως είμαι γενναίος; Θα πίστευες πως είμαι γενναίος, αν σου έλεγα ότι αν εγώ μπορούσα να αλλάξω τον χρόνο θα άλλαζα αυτήν την στιγμή; Θα συνέχιζα να είμαι γενναίος και καλός αν άφηνα τον Άλμπους να πεθάνει, για να σώσω τον εαυτό μου; Θα εξακολουθούσες να σκέφτεσαι έτσι για εμένα, αν ήξερες πόσες φορές μετά έχω αναλογιστεί πώς θα ήταν τα πράγματα αν δεν το είχα κάνει; Αν δεν είχα παίξει τον γενναίο; Αν είχα αφήσει τον Άλμπους να σκοτωθεί;»

Η Ρόουζ πετάρισε μειλίχια τα βλέφαρα της.

«Δεν είσαι ο μόνος. Εγώ νομίζεις δεν το έχω σκεφτεί; Πώς θα ήταν αν δεν χάναμε ποτέ τον Βιμάλ. Αν είχαμε εκείνον, αλλά όχι τον Άλμπους. Θα ήμασταν περισσότερο ευτυχισμένοι τότε;»

«Αν εσύ θα ήσουν περισσότερο ευτυχισμένη, αν είχες εκείνον και όχι εμένα.»

«Όχι, αυτό όχι. Αυτό ποτέ.»

Απομακρύνθηκε ελάχιστα από κοντά του βρίσκοντας με τα μάτια τις κόκκινες ανταύγειες της φωτιάς.

«Ήταν ένας από τους λόγους που μίσησα τόσο τον εαυτό μου έπειτα. Ότι δεν είχα την παραμικρή αμφιβολία να τον θυσιάσω για χατίρι σου. Το ίδιο μου το παιδί, καταλαβαίνεις; Αν μπορούσα να γυρίσω εγώ τον χρόνο πίσω, δεν θα έπαιρνα άλλη απόφαση. Κάθε φορά θα σε έσωζα, με οποιοδήποτε τίμημα. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να είχα πεθάνει εγώ στην θέση του. Όμως εσένα… Εσένα θα επέλεγα πάντοτε.»

«Αυτή είναι η διαφορά μας. Εγώ μετάνιωσα για τις πράξεις μου. Για καθαρά εγωιστικούς λόγους. Βλέπεις, δεν είμαι τόσο γενναίος τελικά.»

Κούνησε απονενοημένα το κεφάλι του.

«Σλίδεριν, θυμάσαι; Όχι, Γκρίφιντορ,» κάγχασε ειρωνικά.

«Οοο, αυτά είναι χαζομάρες,» τον αποπήρε η Ρόουζ.

Τον πλησίασε πάλι και χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά του απομακρύνοντας προς τα πίσω μερικές σκόρπιες, ξανθές τούφες από το μέτωπο του.

«Κανείς δεν σε εξανάγκασε να σώσεις τον Άλμπους. Και όμως το έκανες. Έστω και αν λες πως ήταν μία αυθόρμητη αντίδραση που δεν την σκέφτηκες αυτό δεν μειώνει την σημασία της. Επειδή αντίστοιχα θα μπορούσες αυθόρμητα να μην το είχες κάνει. Ακόμα και αν λες πως τώρα το μετανιώνεις και θα το έπαιρνες πίσω, ποιος μπορεί να σε κατηγορήσει για αυτό έπειτα από τα όσα περάσαμε; Η γενναιότητα δεν ισούται με παραλογισμό ούτε με αδιαφορία για την προσωπική σου ζωή. Ένας άνθρωπος δεν είναι γενναίος μόνο όταν θυσιάζεται για χάρη άλλων. Είσαι γενναίος επειδή κανείς δεν σου είχε επιβάλει να βρίσκεσαι εκεί εκείνη την στιγμή. Επέλεξες να γίνεις Χρυσούχος, όπως επίσης επέλεξες να συγχωρήσεις τον Αλ. Επέλεξες να συγχωρήσεις την οικογένεια μου που σου φέρθηκε τόσο άδικα. Επέλεξες να συγχωρήσεις τον πατέρα σου και την οικογένεια σου για το όνομα που σου κληρονόμησαν. Επέλεξες να πας κόντρα σε όλους και να αποδείξεις πως δεν είσαι αυτό που σου πρόσαπταν.»

Τον φίλησε απαλά στα υγραμένα του βλέφαρα.

«Δεν άφησες την ζωή να σε πάει. Επέλεξες να δημιουργήσεις τον Σκόρπιους που εσύ ήθελες. Αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως δεν έχεις κάνει λάθη ή πως δεν μετανιώνεις για τις όποιες αποφάσεις σου. Θεωρώ πως οι άνθρωποι που λένε πως δεν θα άλλαζαν τίποτα στην ζωή τους ή λένε ψέματα ή δεν έχουν ζήσει κάτι που να χρειαζόταν να πάρουν μία κρίσιμη απόφαση. Η γενναιότητα σου δεν έγκειται στο αλόγιστο του πράγματος. Είσαι γενναίος, επειδή έχεις το θάρρος να αναγνωρίζεις τα λάθη σου για δικά σου και να αναλαμβάνεις την ευθύνη τους. Να μην τα χρεώνεις σε άλλους, αλλά να κρίνεσαι με βάση αυτά.»

Ο Σκόρπιους έπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του στα δικά της που είχαν ξανά αγκαλιάσει το πρόσωπο του.

«Δεν νιώθω γενναίος. Νιώθω τυχερός.»

Την φίλησε με ευγνωμοσύνη στα χείλη και κάπου, αδιόρατα, μέσα στην γεύση της σαν να αντιλήφθηκε πως για να αισθανθεί κανείς τυχερός, πρέπει πρώτα να έχει μάθει να φοβάται.

XXXXXXXXXX

Σε ένα άλλο σπίτι, σε μία άλλη κρεβατοκάμαρα, ένα άλλο ζευγάρι ετοιμαζόταν για ύπνο. Ο Ρον Γουίζλη άλλαζε στις πιτζάμες του, ενώ η Ερμιόνη ντυμένη ήδη στην νυχτικιά της άπλωνε λίγη ενυδατική κρέμα στα χέρια της.

«Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για την Ρόουζ,» της είπε καθώς ξάπλωνε δίπλα της.

«Περίμενες κάτι λιγότερο από εκείνη;» ρώτησε χαμογελώντας η γυναίκα του και ύστερα χώθηκε και η ίδια κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα.

«Φυσικά όχι. Αφού έχει πάρει από το μυαλό σου,» πείραξε με το χέρι του την μύτη της.

Η Ερμιόνη γέλασε σαν την έφηβη κοπελίτσα που την έκανε να νιώθει και τον αγκάλιασε στοργικά ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι της στο στέρνο του. Παρότι το σώμα του είχε υποκύψει στην αναντίρρητη φθορά του χρόνου, η μυρωδιά του δεν θα άλλαζε ποτέ. Πήρε μία βαθιά εισπνοή απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση ζεστασιάς, οικειότητας και απόλυτης ηρεμίας που την κυρίευε πάντα πλάι του. Εκείνος την έσφιξε ακόμα πιο πολύ πάνω του και σχεδόν αυτόματα ξεκίνησε να διαγράφει απαλές γραμμές στην επιδερμίδα του ώμου της με τα ακροδάχτυλα του. Έμειναν έτσι για κάμποση ώρα δίχως να χρειάζεται να πουν τίποτα, μακάριοι μέσα στην άνετη ησυχία που επικρατεί ανάμεσα σε ανδρόγυνα που έχουν από καιρό ανακαλύψει τις ισορροπίες τους.

«Παρατήρησες τίποτα περίεργο στην συμπεριφορά του Ντράκο απόψε;» τον ρώτησε κάποτε.

«Σαν;»

«Δεν ξέρω. Ένα γενικευμένο άγχος. Η Αστόρια ανησυχεί πολύ για εκείνον. Φέρεται λέει αλλοπρόσαλλα τον τελευταίο καιρό.»

«Ο Μάλφοϋ πάντα συμπεριφερόταν αλλοπρόσαλλα.»

«Έλα, σοβαρολογώ,» τον πρόγκηξε.

«Δεν ξέρω. Εννοείς όλα αυτά που σου έλεγε τότε που είχε έρθει στο γραφείο σου;»

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε αποκαλύψει το περιεχόμενο αυτής της συζήτησης παρά μόνο στον άντρα της. Εννοούσε όταν έλεγε στον Ντράκο πως θεωρούσε ότι αυτό το θέμα ήταν προσωπικό, όμως από τον Ρον δεν έκρυβε ποτέ τίποτα. Συγκεκριμένα ο μόνος λόγος που το είχε αποκρύψει από τους υπόλοιπους, δηλαδή την Αστόρια περισσότερο, ήταν επειδή δεν ήθελε να την αναστατώσει άλλο. Ήδη είχε κοντέψει να αρρωστήσει από την έγνοια του Ντράκο, μία παραπάνω αιτία ανησυχίας χωρίς κάποια σαφή συσχέτιση το μόνο που θα προσέφερε ήταν να την επιβαρύνει περαιτέρω. Για αυτό η Ερμιόνη προτίμησε να διατηρήσει την σιωπή της, ωστόσο κρατούσε την προσοχή της σε επιφυλακή για το οτιδήποτε την βοηθούσε να καταλάβει τι βασάνιζε τον παλιό συμμαθητή της. Επειδή ήταν οφθαλμοφανές πως κάτι τον βασάνιζε.

«Και σήμερα στην κουζίνα είχαμε μία παρόμοια συζήτηση. Αν μπορούσαμε να αλλάξουμε τον χρόνο, τις επιλογές μας. Δεν μου αρέσουν τα ζητήματα που θίγει. Με επιστρέφουν σε εποχές που δεν θέλω να θυμάμαι. Καταλαβαίνω πως οι καταστάσεις τότε τον έχουν σημαδέψει. Όλους μας μάς έχουν σημαδέψει. Δεν ήταν εύκολο να προχωρήσουμε.»

Για την ίδια δεν ήταν καθόλου εύκολο. Μετά τον πόλεμο που ο Ρον κατατάγηκε στους Χρυσούχους και εκείνη επέστρεψε στο Χόγκουαρτς για να τελειώσει τις σπουδές της, αυτός ο χρόνος μακριά του ήταν απίστευτα δύσκολος. Μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή ήταν συνέχεια μαζί. Μετά την μάχη του σχολείου η εξάρτηση του ενός από τον άλλον έφτανε σε επίπεδα δυσλειτουργίας. Ωστόσο δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν αλλιώς. Χρειάζονταν ο ένας τον άλλον. Εκείνος για να θρηνήσει τον αδερφό του, εκείνη για να βρει τους γονείς της και πολύ πιο βαθιά για να ανακαλύψει ο καθένας τον εαυτό του. Υπέφεραν και οι δύο από φοβίες. Ξυπνούσαν στην μέση της νύχτας από εφιάλτες φωνάζοντας ο ένας το όνομα του άλλου σε πανικό. Έπρεπε να νιώσουν την θερμή παρουσία των κορμιών τους και να εξορκίσουν την απειλή της ερημιάς στις αμοιβαίες οργασμικές εκρήξεις τους για να καταλαγιάσουν το χτυποκάρδι τους.

Αργότερα στο Χόγκουαρτς η Ερμιόνη αναγκάστηκε να βρει αποκούμπι στο κοντινότερο υποκατάστατο μετά από εκείνον, στην αδερφή του. Αντίστοιχα και η Τζίνι αναζητούσε στην καλύτερη της φίλη την παραμυθία που της έλειπε μακριά από τον Χάρι. Ήταν ωστόσο και οι δύο δυνατές. Κατάφεραν να αντιμετωπίσουν την απόσταση και την μοναξιά και όταν τελείωσαν το σχολείο η σχέση και των δύο ζευγαριών ήταν σε καλύτερη μοίρα από πριν. Δεμένη στην δυστυχία και στον χρόνο, ένας δεσμός που δεν γινόταν να σπάσει. Φυσικά κατά καιρούς, ειδικά στην αρχή, ορισμένα φαντάσματα επέστρεφαν, ωστόσο είχαν κατορθώσει και γνώριζαν πια τον τρόπο να τα εξαφανίζουν.

Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που η Ερμιόνη, ενδεχομένως για μία και μοναδική φορά στην ζωή της, είχε αφήσει τις καταστάσεις να την προσπεράσουν˙ τότε με την αποκάλυψη της σχέσης της Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους. Ήξερε πως δεν συμπεριφερόταν όπως θα έπρεπε, ήξερε ότι θα έπρεπε να ήταν πιο δυνατή και να συγχωρήσει, αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Παρότι είχε συμφιλιωθεί με το παρελθόν της, αυτό το είχε καταφέρει μόνο με την απαραίτητη αποστασιοποίηση. Στην ιδέα πως θα αναγκαζόταν να το αντιπαρέλθει βιώνοντας το ξανά είχε λυγίσει. Είχε φανεί λιπόψυχη. Πάντα της ήταν πιο εύκολο να αντιμετωπίζει ανεπιθύμητες καταστάσεις έξω από τον έλεγχο της αδιαφορώντας για αυτές. Όταν δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι για να αλλάξει τα πράγματα, το μυαλό της είχε μάθει να μην τους δίνει σημασία.

Δεν ήταν αρκετά προετοιμασμένη για την ριζική αλλαγή αυτής της πεποίθησης, όταν έγινε μητέρα. Η Ρόουζ επιλέγοντας τον Σκόρπιους την έφερε προ τετελεσμένων και κυρίως την έφερε σε μία κατάσταση που χρειάστηκε να προσαρμόσει το ίδιο της το εγώ. Λένε πως όταν κάνεις παιδιά ο κόσμος σταματά να στρέφεται γύρω από το άτομο σου, ωστόσο η Ερμιόνη αντιλήφθηκε την αλήθεια αυτής της παραδοχής με αρκετή καθυστέρηση. Εκείνη την στιγμή έκανε αυτό που είχε μάθει να κάνει μετά τον πόλεμο για να επιβιώσει. Αφέθηκε στον Ρον. Εκείνος θα την προστάτευε, εκείνος θα ήξερε ποιο είναι το σωστό, εκείνος θα την καθησύχαζε για το ψεύτικο των εφιαλτικών ονείρων της και θα της αποκάλυπτε την πραγματικότητα.

Σε αυτήν την πραγματικότητα αναγκάστηκε να επιστρέψει μόνη της και χωρίς να ξέρει πως έχει τα περιθώρια για να το κάνει, ωρίμασε και άλλο απαιτώντας και από τον άντρα της να ωριμάσει μαζί της. Είχε μετανιώσει καιρό πριν συμβεί αυτό, από τις πρώτες ημέρες που η Ρόουζ έφυγε στην Ινδία, ωστόσο ήλπιζε πως εκείνη έχει δίκιο και η κόρη της θα το καταλάβει και θα επιστρέψει κοντά της. Όταν κατάλαβε, πως τελικά εκείνη ήταν που είχε άδικο, ντράπηκε. Ντράπηκε τόσο πολύ όσο ποτέ άλλοτε στην ζωή της. Αυτό ήταν ένα ακόμα καινούργιο αίσθημα που την καθήλωσε στην απραξία και στην αναμονή.

Έπρεπε να την συνταράξει ξανά συθέμελα ένα άλλο ερέθισμα, όταν πια η Ρόουζ γύρισε στην Αγγλία, για να διαπιστώσει πως οι διεργασίες μέσα της δεν είχαν σταματήσει ποτέ. Απλά καλλιεργούσαν αδιάκοπα και ακατάπαυστα ένα γόνιμο έδαφος για την δική της γέννηση. Επειδή ήταν αλήθεια πως όχι μόνο οι γονείς γεννάνε τα παιδιά, αλλά και τα παιδιά γεννάνε τους γονείς. Και όπως αντίστοιχα το καινούργιο πλασματάκι έρχεται στον κόσμο ανήμπορο και κλαμένο και χρειάζεται χρόνο και προσπάθεια για να σταθεί στα πόδια του, έτσι και για τον γονιό η μετάλλαξη από τον εγωκεντρισμό στην διάλυση της ψευδαίσθησης πως δεν τρέφεις την συνέχεια σου, μα μία ανεξάρτητη ύπαρξη αποτελεί κοπιαστική διαδικασία. Την οποία εκείνη είχε καταφέρει.

Ξαφνικά η Ερμιόνη έφτασε σε μία τρομερή συνειδητοποίηση. Αν ο Ντράκο δεν τα είχε καταφέρει; Αν αναγκαζόταν να επιστρέφει ξανά και ξανά στο υπανάπτυκτο εγώ του σαν σε μία ατέρμονη τιμωρία; Αν δεν είχε επιτύχει την συμφιλίωση; Αν δεν είχε αναπτύξει μηχανισμούς αντιμετώπισης, επειδή δεν είχε την συναισθηματική ωριμότητα να το κάνει; Δεν θα ήταν ο μόνος. Και άλλοι γνωστοί τους από εκείνη την εποχή έφεραν χρόνια τραύματα, όχι τόσο εξωτερικά όσο εσωτερικά. Ένας-δυο είχαν δώσει οι ίδιοι τέλος στην ζωή τους, ενώ η Ερμιόνη γνώριζε αρκετές περιπτώσεις ψυχολογικά ασταθών ατόμων που ναι μεν ζούσαν, αλλά απλά επιβίωναν την κάθε ημέρα δίχως ουσιαστικά να μπορούν να έχουν μία φυσιολογική καθημερινότητα.

Γιατί να μην ήταν και ο Ντράκο μία παρόμοια περίπτωση; Επειδή ήξερε να κρύβεται τόσο καλά; Μπορεί ακριβώς εξαιτίας της τάσης του να αποκρύπτει τα αληθινά του συναισθήματα, αυτά να έφτασαν πλέον σε μη διαχειρίσιμο επίπεδο και να απειλούσαν να εκραγούν από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Η πιο έξυπνη μάγισσα της γενιάς της έδωσε μία διανοητική σφαλιάρα στον εαυτό της για την αποτυχία της να παρατηρήσει το προφανές. Ότι επειδή εκείνη και οι πιο κοντινοί της άνθρωποι είχαν καταφέρει να βγουν νικητές, αυτό δεν ήταν μία αυτόματη διαδικασία με απόλυτα αποτελέσματα. Ούτε επειδή κάποιος δεν το έδειχνε, δεν σήμαινε πως υπέφερε. Ίσως αυτός ο κάποιος να υπέφερε περισσότερο.

Θύμωσε με την αφέλεια της. Είχε υποπέσει στο πανανθρώπινο λάθος να γνωρίζει για κάτι, αλλά να μην πιστεύει πως θα το αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ και για αυτό να το αγνοεί όσο και αν αυτό επέμενε να την κοιτάζει στα μάτια. Παρά την πρακτικότητα του μυαλού της, η τάση της ζωής να μπαίνει σε καλούπια δεν την είχε προφυλάξει από αυτό το ατόπημα. Ανασηκώθηκε καθιστή και επεξήγησε με σαφήνεια τους συλλογισμούς της στον Ρον. Εκείνος εξέλαβε την άποψη της με επιφυλακτικότητα. Δεν ήταν πεπεισμένος, πως ο Ντράκο είχε τέτοια ικανότητα ενσυναίσθησης.

«Είσαι άδικος,» τον κατηγόρησε εκείνη. «Προσπάθησε να δεις λίγο τα πράγματα από την δική του πλευρά. Αν εμείς είχαμε τόση δυσκολία να προσαρμοστούμε μετά τον πόλεμο, πόσω μάλλον αυτός που όχι μόνο ήταν με το μέρος των χαμένων, αλλά η οικογένεια του καταστράφηκε ολοσχερώς. Έπρεπε ο ίδιος να εργαστεί σκληρά για να την επαναφέρει στην πρότερη της δόξα, ενώσω ο πατέρας του βρισκόταν στην φυλακή, η μητέρα του εξαρτιόταν απόλυτα από εκείνον και η κοινωνία τον κατέτρεχε. Ακόμα χειρότερα, αν αναλογιστείς πως είχε μετανιώσει για τις επιλογές του, που ουσιαστικά δεν ήταν δικές του. Δεν θυμάσαι πόσο φάντασμα του εαυτού του ήταν τότε στην έπαυλη των Μάλφοϋ;»

«Δεν θέλω να θυμάμαι τίποτα από αυτήν την ημέρα,» την έκοψε απότομα ο Ρον.

«Και μετά όμως,» συνέχισε η Ερμιόνη μη μένοντας σε αυτήν την δυσάρεστη ανάμνηση, αλλά προωθώντας παρόλα αυτά το επιχείρημα της. «Για πάρα πολλά χρόνια όποτε τον συναντούσαμε έμοιαζε, πώς να το πω, ποια είναι η κατάλληλη λέξη; Στοιχειωμένος. Ναι, αυτό. Έμοιαζε στοιχειωμένος. Και εσύ το είχες αναφέρει.»

«Ναι, αλλά τα τελευταία χρόνια ήταν καλά.»

«Ρον, νομίζω πως δεν ήταν ποτέ πραγματικά καλά. Για αυτό και όλη αυτή η συμπεριφορά. Πιστεύω θέλει, θέλει να γυρίσει πίσω στον χρόνο.»

Ο άνδρας της τής απηύθυνε ένα δύσπιστο βλέμμα.

«Πίσω στον χρόνο; Σε ποιον χρόνο;»

«Ναι, πίσω στον χρόνο. Για αυτό και όλες αυτές οι ερωτήσεις και το ζωηρό του ενδιαφέρον για την ανακάλυψη της Ρόουζ. Δεν ξέρω, αν μπορεί να το κάνει, αλλά ξέρω πως αν μπορούσε, θα το έκανε.»

«Και πού ακριβώς πίσω στον χρόνο θα ήθελε να γυρίσει;»

«Αυτό δεν μπορώ να το γνωρίζω. Νομίζω ωστόσο ότι είναι ασφαλές να συμπεράνουμε πως αν θα άλλαζε κάτι, τότε αυτό το κάτι θα ήταν κάτι που είχε να κάνει με τα χρόνια του πολέμου. Να γίνει νεκροφάγος ίσως;»

Ο Ρον κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Όσο και αν δεν θέλω να το παραδεχτώ, δεν νομίζω πως σε εκείνη την φάση είχε και πολλές επιλογές. Αν δεν γινόταν νεκροφάγος, ο Βόλντεμορτ θα τον σκότωνε και εκείνον και όλη του την οικογένεια. Δεν νομίζω να ήθελε να γυρίσει πίσω στον χρόνο μόνο και μόνο για να πεθάνει κρίμα και άδικα. Μία τέτοια πράξη μόνο υστεροφημία που δεν θα του εξασφάλιζε. Προσωπικά θεωρώ πως τίποτα και αν έκανε διαφορετικό δεν θα άλλαζε ιδιαίτερα την μετέπειτα κατάσταση του.»

«Αυτό δεν μπορείς να το ξέρεις. Μπορεί η αντικειμενική πραγματικότητα να μην ήταν πολύ διαφορετική, αλλά θα άλλαζε ο τρόπος που εκείνος αισθάνεται για τα πράγματα. Ή όπως αισθάνονται οι άλλοι για αυτόν. Είναι τελείως διαφορετικό να σε αντιμετωπίζουν ως ήρωα και τελείως διαφορετικό να σε βλέπουν ως τον αποτυχημένο πουριστή.»

Ο Ρον φάνηκε να σφίγγεται λίγο. Δάγκωσε το εσωτερικό του στόματος του και τα μηλίγγια του συσπάστηκαν αμήχανα. Η προσοχή του στράφηκε στα χέρια του που τα έτριβε μεταξύ τους έτσι όπως τα είχε ακουμπήσει επάνω στο πάπλωμα.

«Η δική σου η γνώμη θα άλλαζε για εκείνον;»

Η απάντηση της ήταν αυθόρμητη.

«Φυσικά. Πιστεύω ότι αν αποφάσιζε να δείξει τον καλό εαυτό του από νωρίς, θα είχε έναν πολύ καλό εαυτό να δείξει.»

Τότε όμως παρατήρησε την έκφραση του για αυτήν ακριβώς που ήταν.

«Ρον; Δεν πιστεύω να τον ζηλεύεις!»

Ανασήκωσε δήθεν αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Όλοι ξέραμε ότι ο Μάλφοϋ ήταν τσιμπημένος μαζί σου στο σχολείο. Αλλά δεν θα καταδεχόταν να τα μπλέξει με μία λασποαίματη. Αν ωστόσο τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά…»

«Αν τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά τι;» τον διέκοψε απαιτητικά.

«Δεν ξέρω, Ερμιόνη. Γιατί δεν απαντάς μόνη σου σε αυτήν την ερώτηση; Πλούσιος, έξυπνος και όμορφος. Το τρίγωνο της επιτυχίας. Ότι δηλαδή ποτέ δεν ήμουν εγώ.»

Αν δεν μουρμούριζε τα τελευταία του λόγια, η Ερμιόνη θα είχε θυμώσει. Η καρδιά της ωστόσο είχε μόνο αγάπη για εκείνον˙ για το γεμάτο ανασφάλειες αγόρι που είχε το θάρρος να γίνει ο άντρας που μπορούσε να βασιστεί επάνω του. Τεντώθηκε προς το μέρος του και στηριζόμενη στα γόνατα της τον αγκάλιασε. Ύστερα τον φίλησε λατρευτικά στα χείλη μεταφέροντας του με αυτόν τον δηλωτικό τρόπο όλη της την αφοσίωση σε εκείνον.

«Έχω έναν πλούσιο, έξυπνο και όμορφο άντρα ακριβώς εδώ που τον θέλω,» του ψιθύρισε μαλακά.

Τον φίλησε. Ξανά. Και ξανά. Και ξανά, μέχρι να καταφέρει να γιάνει από πάνω του το μαράζι της αμφιβολίας. Μέχρι να τον κάνει να καταλάβει ότι σε όλα τα παράλληλα σύμπαντα, όποιες και αν ήταν οι πράξεις των άλλων, ήταν οι δικές του πράξεις που την έκαναν να τον αγαπήσει. Όταν μετά από κάποια ώρα την έσπρωξε με το βάρος του κορμιού του προς τα πίσω και την καθήλωσε μέσα στα χέρια του, η Ερμιόνη αφέθηκε ευδαιμονικά στην πολύτιμη βεβαιότητα πως για ακόμα μία φορά είχαν καταφέρει να βρουν ο ένας τον άλλον.

* * *

**Δύο διαφορετικά ζευγάρια, δύο διαφορετικές δυναμικές. Ή μήπως όχι; Πώς σας φαίνονται σε σύγκριση με τις άλλες διαπροσωπικές σχέσεις που συναντάμε σε αυτήν την ιστορία; Περιμένω με αγωνία τα σχόλια και τις εντυπώσεις σας!**

**Προς Κωστή: Χαίρομαι που τον ψυχολογείς τόσο καλά. Είναι δύσκολος άνθρωπος.**

**Προς Νέλι: Χαχα, λες να μην συμφωνήσει εν τέλει, ε; Για να δούμε!**

**Προς Yolanda: Δεν ξέρω αν αυτό είναι το ηθικό δίδαγμα της ιστορίας (προσωπικά σιχαίνομαι τα ηθικά διδάγματα), αλλά σίγουρα υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που το βάζουν στα πόδια. Τώρα αν ο Ντράκο είναι ένας από αυτούς και αν αυτό φαίνεται από τις πράξεις του, θα φανεί στο τέλος. Θα δούμε και περισσότερη ιστορία Ντράκο-Αστόρια πολύ σύντομα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	21. XX

**XX.**

Η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ θυμόταν πολύ καλά την ημέρα που έπαψε να είναι Γκρήνγκρας. Ήταν ένα χειμωνιάτικο πρωινό και το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχε χιονίσει, επομένως όλο το τοπίο στον πύργο στην Νότια Γαλλία ήταν τυλιγμένο σε ένα άσπρο βελούδο. Είχαν αποφασίσει η τελετή να γίνει εκεί, σε αυτό το κτίσμα του δέκατου έβδομου αιώνα, καταμεσής των λιβαδιών της Προβηγκίας. Η Αστόρια είχε ερωτευτεί αυτό το ρομαντικό παλάτι με την αρχιτεκτονική της νοσταλγίας από την πρώτη στιγμή που το είχε δει και είχε υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό της πως όταν κάποια στιγμή παντρευόταν, ο γάμος της θα ήθελε να τελεστεί σε αυτό ακριβώς το σημείο. Ήταν μία τυχερή κοπέλα και η επιθυμία της γινόταν πραγματικότητα.

Ήταν περισσότερο τυχερή για τον άνδρα που την περίμενε στην άκρη της μεγάλης σάλας και την κοίταζε καθώς περπατούσε προς το μέρος του με τα ψυχρά του μάτια που όμως έβαζαν φωτιές μέσα της. Ο πατέρας της την κρατούσε σφιχτά από το μπράτσο και η Αστόρια τον ευχαριστούσε νοητικά για αυτό, μιας και διαφορετικά τα πόδια της δεν θα μπορούσαν να συγκρατήσουν το βάρος της. Μέχρι που έφτασαν μπροστά στον ιερουργό ένιωθε να τρέμει σαν το ψάρι. Δεν είχε σταματήσει ωστόσο λεπτό να χαμογελά. Ο πατέρας της την παρέδωσε σε εκείνον και η Αστόρια στάθηκε λιγωμένη πλάι του να περιμένει πότε θα τελειώσει αυτό το τελετουργικό, για να τον έχει αληθινά δικό της.

Όταν έφτασε επιτέλους η πολυπόθητη στιγμή που στράφηκε προς το μέρος της και με απαλές κινήσεις της σήκωσε το πέπλο και ένωσε αργά τα χείλη του με τα δικά της, η Αστόρια νόμιζε θα εξαϋλωθεί στους αιθέρες. Από εκεί και μετά οι αναμνήσεις της ήταν μία παραζάλη. Η δεξίωση στο κλειστό αίθριο του πύργου με τους λίγους και εκλεκτούς καλεσμένους. Οι ακριβές πορσελάνες, τα προσεγμένα εδέσματα, το παλαιωμένο κρασί, ο ακατάπαυστος χορός και η αυτοκρατορική μουσική. Όλα ένα καλειδοσκόπιο χρωμάτων, αρωμάτων, συναισθημάτων και αισθήσεων. Βασιλιάς τους εκείνος, που με το ραμμένο του κουστούμι και τα πλατινένια του μαλλιά άστραφτε σαν άγγελο του παραδείσου.

Η Αστόρια δεν είχε δει ποτέ της αγγέλους ούτε πίστευε πως υπάρχουν, ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε να τον συγκρίνει με τίποτα κατώτερο. Ο θαυμασμός της για το άτομο του ήταν τόσο μεγάλος που καθόριζε όλη της την ταυτότητα. Ακόμα και έπειτα από είκοσι οκτώ χρόνια γάμου αυτό δεν είχε αλλάξει. Ακόμα και τώρα που τον ένιωθε κάθε ημέρα να απομακρύνεται περισσότερο από εκείνη. Δεν είχε πολλά όπλα στην διάθεση της, καθότι δεν είχε μάθει ποτέ της να πολεμάει. Ωστόσο ό,τι είχε και δεν είχε θα το έδινε για χατίρι του.

Η όγδοη ημέρα του Ιανουαρίου ήρθε και πέρασε σαν όλες τις προηγούμενες. Το βράδυ τον φώναξε στην τραπεζαρία για το δείπνο. Τα πεθερικά της έλειπαν ξανά σε ταξίδι – η υγρασία του χειμώνα έκανε πολύ κακό στην φθισική υγεία του Λούσιους και τον περισσότερο καιρό τον περνούσαν σε ιαματικά λουτρά στην Γαλλία – και ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Προτιμούσε απόψε να είναι μόνοι τους. Έφαγαν ήρεμα σε μία κάπως άβολη σιωπή, την οποία όπως πάντα έσπαγε εκείνη με ανέμελες παρατηρήσεις. Παλαιότερα λάτρευε να αποτελεί την προσωπική διασκέδαση του από τα προβλήματα του. Τελευταία της φαινόταν ένας ρόλος αβάσταχτος˙ ολοένα και πιο δύσκολος να φέρει εις πέρας.

Όταν το φαγητό τελείωσε, εκείνος σηκώθηκε να φύγει˙ να κλειστεί ξανά μετά βεβαιότητας στο γραφείο του. Τον σταμάτησε.

«Κάτσε λίγο. Το γλυκό.»

«Δεν έχω όρεξη.»

«Σε παρακαλώ. Το έφτιαξα ειδικά για εσένα.»

Η Μίλι, το ξωτικό της κουζίνας, έφερε την τούρτα στο τραπέζι. Εκείνη την έκοψε και την σέρβιρε.

«Σου αρέσει;»

«Ναι, είναι πολύ καλή. Αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν να μπεις σε τέτοιον κόπο.»

Η Αστόρια περίμενε μερικά λεπτά διχογνωμούμενη, αν έπρεπε τελικά να τον αντιμετωπίσει ή όχι. Δεν ήταν σκοπός της να τον αναστατώσει, ωστόσο η κατάσταση έφτανε στο απροχώρητο. Με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο έχανε τον άντρα της και επιβαλλόταν να κάνει κάτι για αυτό. Θα προτιμούσε να αφήσει τον Σκόρπιους να του μιλήσει, αλλά ακόμα δεν είχε ευκαιρήσει μιας και την αμέσως επόμενη της Πρωτοχρονιάς τον είχαν καλέσει από την υπηρεσία του στο Γιβραλτάρ και δεν θα επέστρεφε πριν από το τέλος του μήνα. Επομένως, χρειαζόταν να αναλάβει η ίδια το βαρύ έργο να κάνει ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσε.

Με δάχτυλα που έτρεμαν, ακούμπησε το ασημένιο κουτάλι στο πιάτο της και τον έπιασε από το χέρι. Εκείνος της απηύθυνε ένα απορημένο ύφος. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν συνηθίζονταν μεταξύ τους διαχυτικότητες χωρίς λόγο. Σήμερα ωστόσο υπήρχε ένας κάποιος λόγος.

«Χρόνια μας πολλά, αγάπη μου.»

Η συνειδητοποίηση διαγράφηκε στο πρόσωπο του πριν προλάβει να την συγκαλύψει. Όπως και η ντροπή.

«Να τα χιλιάσουμε.»

Σηκώθηκε να τον αγκαλιάσει και να τον φιλήσει. Δεν κατάφερε να μην βάλει τα κλάματα.

«Αστόρια, δεν… Δεν ξέρω τι να πω. Με συγχωρείς, αλλά με όλα αυτά που συμβαίνουν τελευταία…»

Δεν είχε ξεχάσει ποτέ πριν την επέτειο του γάμου τους. Όσα προβλήματα και αν είχαν.

«Τι μας συμβαίνει, Ντράκο;» τον ρώτησε κλαυθμαίνοντας. «Ποια είναι όλα αυτά που μας συμβαίνουν;»

«Δεν έχει να κάνει με εμάς.»

«Έτσι λες;»

Δεν χρειάστηκε να προσθέσει κάτι άλλο. Η κατάσταση φώναζε από μόνη της. Εκείνος ωστόσο παρέμεινε σιωπηλός και για πρώτη φορά στον όσο καιρό τον ήξερε αυτό την γέμισε απελπισία.

«Μίλησε μου. Ποτέ δεν σου ζήτησα να μου εξηγήσεις τίποτα. Όμως, μίλησε μου. Μίλησε μου, σε παρακαλώ. Μίλα μου!»

Τίποτα. Καμία αντίδραση.

«Ντράκο, σε παρακαλώ. Σε παρακαλώ, μίλα μου. Πες μου, πες μου, μίλησε μου. Πες μου τι σου συμβαίνει!»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα,» ψέλλισε εν τέλει με κόπο. «Τον τελευταίο καιρό μονάχα έχω εφιάλτες.»

«Τι εφιάλτες;»

«Όχι κάτι συγκεκριμένο. Αναμνήσεις από τον πόλεμο.»

«Είναι και ο Σκόρπιους σε αυτούς τους εφιάλτες;»

Η ερώτηση της τον συντάραξε συθέμελα και αυτήν του την αντίδραση δεν μπόρεσε να την κρύψει.

«Τι εννοείς;»

Η Αστόρια σκούπισε τα μάτια της με μία πάνινη πετσέτα από το τραπέζι και πήρε μερικές ανάσες ηρεμώντας τα αναφιλητά της. Δεν τα κατάφερε απόλυτα.

«Σε ακούω σχεδόν κάθε βράδυ, Ντράκο. Ταράζεσαι στον ύπνο σου, στριφογυρίζεις. Φωνάζεις το όνομα του. Ακούγεσαι τόσο απελπισμένος.»

Το κάτω χείλος του ξεκίνησε να τρέμει. Μέσα στην προσωπική του τραγωδία είχε ξεχάσει να αντιληφθεί πως η γυναίκα του, παρότι διακριτική, βρισκόταν πάντα εκεί. Δεν φανταζόταν, ότι τα όνειρα του είχαν βρει και άλλους τρόπους να μολύνουν την ζωή του. Κυρίως, μόλις η Αστόρια ξεστόμισε την αμέσως επόμενη πρόταση της.

«Έχω δει και τα σεντόνια.»

Το δωμάτιο γύρω του άρχισε να γυρίζει. Τα αυτιά του βούιζαν, η όραση του σκοτείνιασε και το στόμα του ξεράθηκε. Τα σεντόνια. Φυσικά. Όσο και να πρόσεχε, κάποια στιγμή θα τα ανακάλυπτε. Τι πίστευε δηλαδή; Κατακλύστηκε από τέτοια αβάσταχτη ντροπή. Τι θα σκεφτόταν για εκείνον; Να αφήνει προφανείς λεκέδες της ενοχής και της αισχύνης του σαν σάτυρος. Ω, Μέρλιν! Ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε πώς θα φαινόταν η εικόνα του σε εκείνη. Ο άντρας της να εκσπερματώνει στον ύπνο του σαν έφηβος φωνάζοντας το όνομα του γιου τους. Σάλαζαρ, αυτό ήταν χίλιες φορές χειρότερο!

«Δεν… Αστόρια… Δεν…»

Προσπάθησε να αρθρώσει νουνεχή λόγο και απέτυχε. Τι να πει και τι να εξηγήσει;

Η Αστόρια τον κοιτούσε και πραγματικά τον λυπόταν. Τον λυπόταν με όλη την αγάπη και την αφοσίωση που αισθανόταν για εκείνον. Μακάρι να μην χρειαζόταν να είχε αναφέρει τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Όμως τον έβλεπε. Δεν θα της μιλούσε ούτε τώρα. Και εκείνη δεν άντεχε άλλο αυτό το βάρος. Δεν είχε πει τίποτα από αυτά σε κανέναν, πώς λες αλήθεια κάτι τέτοιο, αλλά η κατάσταση όσο πήγαινε στοίχειωνε και την ίδια. Έπρεπε να μάθει και εκείνη ειδάλλως θα τρελαινόταν. Θα προτιμούσε τα πράγματα να είχαν φτιάξει από μόνα τους και να μην αναγκαζόταν να τα αντιμετωπίσει. Έδειξε μεγάλη υπομονή, όπως πάντα, όμως πλέον όφειλε να αναλάβει την ευθύνη της και εκείνος την δική του.

«Σε παρακαλώ, μίλησε μου,» του ζήτησε ξανά.

Αυτήν την φορά το έκανε. Της τα είπε όλα. Αναλυτικά και με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Της μίλησε πιο ανοιχτά από ό,τι είχε μιλήσει ποτέ σε κανέναν. Ακόμα και στην σκεπτομάντισσα. Της είπε όλα όσα δεν της είχε πει σε τριάντα χρόνια γάμου. Όλα όσα είχε μάθει και είχε αντιληφθεί για τον εαυτό του και άλλα τόσα που ήταν σκόρπιες σκέψεις και μισοτελειωμένες συνειδητοποιήσεις. Δεν προσπάθησε να της δώσει να καταλάβει. Δεν τον ένοιαζε η συνοχή και η συνέπεια. Απλά της μίλησε, της μίλησε ανοίγοντας το στόμα του και εκφράζοντας με έναρθρους ήχους όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε τα εσώψυχα του. Τους φόβους του, τους εφιάλτες του, την παθογένεια και την σχιζοφρένεια του. Την εμμονή του με το παρελθόν και την ανάγκη που του έσκιζε τα σωθικά να γίνει ένας άλλος άνθρωπος.

Τέλος της μίλησε για τους σκοπούς του. Η ώρα πρέπει να είχε περάσει τα μεσάνυχτα και ακόμα της μιλούσε. Εκείνη τον άκουγε σιωπηλή δίχως να τον διακόπτει. Δεν μπορούσε από την έκφραση της να αντιληφθεί τι επίδραση είχαν πάνω της τα λόγια του, ωστόσο δεν σταμάτησε για να το διαπιστώσει. Εφόσον ξεκίνησε, όφειλε και να τελειώσει. Ήταν μία επίπονη διαδικασία, αλλά και απελευθερωτική ταυτόχρονα. Μία εξομολόγηση. Σαν ένα απόστημα που είχε διογκωθεί και κακοφορμίσει και εντελώς αναπάντεχα ο φλοιός του ράγισε και από μέσα ξεχύθηκαν χειμαρρώδεις το πύον, το σμήγμα και οι βλέννες του. Έπρεπε ωστόσο να τρέξει, να τρέξει, να τρέξει, να ρεύσει μέχρι που μόνο καθάριο, κόκκινο αίμα θα ανάβλυζε από την πληγή και έπειτα θα κατάφερνε να πήξει και να την επουλώσει.

Κουρασμένος και ταλαιπωρημένος, άδειος από το κάθε τι, κατέληξε βουβός να κάθεται στο τραπέζι. Δίπλα του η γυναίκα του, εξίσου αμίλητη, και ανάμεσα τους η επετειακή τους τούρτα μισοφαγωμένη και ξεραμένη εδώ και ώρα. Μία σοκολατίνα διακοσμημένη περίτεχνα από εκείνη για την γιορτή του γάμου της με έναν άντρα που νόμιζε πως ήξερε.

«Αχ, Ντράκο,» αναφώνησε κάποτε με παράπονο. «Αν μου είχες μιλήσει πιο νωρίς! Αν είχες μιλήσει στον οποιονδήποτε πιο νωρίς και δεν έθαβες τα πάντα μέσα σου. Όλα τώρα θα ήταν πιο εύκολα. Δεν θα υπήρχε αυτό το βουνό στην ψυχή σου να σε πλακώνει.»

«Και να έλεγα τι; Ότι βλέπω να βιάζω την γυναίκα του γιού μου; Καταλαβαίνεις τι θα συνέβαινε ανάμεσα σε εμένα και τον Σκόρπιους, αν μαθευόταν ποτέ αυτό;»

«Ο Σκόρπιους είναι λογικό παιδί. Θα αντιλαμβανόταν αμέσως την αρρώστια που σε ταλαιπωρεί. Είναι προφανές πως δεν ευθύνεσαι εσύ για τους εφιάλτες σου, αλλά συνιστούν τρομακτικές εκφάνσεις του καταπιεσμένου υποσυνείδητου σου.»

Ο Ντράκο κάγχασε χωρίς χιούμορ.

«Σαν να ακούω την σκεπτομάντισσα.»

Ύστερα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Όχι, δεν υπάρχει ελπίδα πια. Η κατάσταση μου δεν θα αλλάξει με την αποκάλυψη. Το μόνο που θα καταφέρω είναι να γελοιοποιηθώ στα μάτια του γιου μου, ενώ θα συνεχίσω να βασανίζομαι.»

«Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό. Θα ανακουφιστείς απίστευτα και θα μπορέσεις να το διαχειριστείς καλύτερα όλο αυτό. Είμαι σίγουρη πως θα ηρεμήσεις…»

«Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω πια μέσα στο μυαλό μου, το καταλαβαίνεις αυτό;» την διέκοψε ήρεμα.

Το αριστερό της χέρι κατρακύλησε στην βέρα της τρίβοντας την ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα της όπως όλες τις στιγμές αμηχανίας της.

«Και τι σκοπεύεις να κάνεις;» τόλμησε να τον ρωτήσει.

Δεν στράφηκε να την κοιτάξει, όταν απάντησε.

«Να γυρίσω τον χρόνο πίσω.»

* * *

**Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ποιον από τους δύο χαρακτήρες λυπάμαι περισσότερο! Πώς σας φάνηκε η εξομολόγηση του Ντράκο; Πώς λέτε να αντιδράσει η Αστόρια στην απόφαση του; Περιμένω τα σχολιάκια σας!**

**Προς Κωστή: Το ξέρεις πως οι αναλύσεις σου με κάνουν να καταλαβαίνω καλύτερα τα ίδια μου τα γραπτά. Σε ευχαριστώ.**

**Προς Νέλι: Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ! Η συμπαράσταση σου είναι ανεκτίμητη!**

**Προς Yolanda: Συμφωνώ απόλυτα με την εκτίμηση σου για τον Ντράκο και την Ερμιόνη. Σημαίνει ωστόσο αυτό πως θα τον αποτρέψει από το να γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω; Θα δούμε!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	22. XXI

**XXI.**

Η Αστόρια δεν ήταν αφελής. Ή μάλλον δεν ήταν τόσο αφελής, ώστε να μην διακρίνει αυτό που φαινόταν οφθαλμοφανέστατα μπροστά της.

«Θέλεις μία άλλη ζωή χωρίς εμάς.»

Ο Ντράκο βιάστηκε να διασκεδάσει την εντύπωση της.

«Μα, όχι, Αστόρια, τι λες; Εγώ…»

«Μην μου λες ψέματα.»

Τα μάτια της έλαμπαν από τα δάκρυα και τα χείλη της έτρεμαν με παράπονο.

«Για αυτό δεν θέλεις να γυρίσεις τον χρόνο πίσω; Για να πάρεις άλλες αποφάσεις; Για να καταφέρεις όσα δεν κατάφερες την πρώτη φορά;»

Ο άντρας της δεν απάντησε. Τι διαφορετικό να απαντήσει;

Εκείνη σηκώθηκε όρθια μην αντέχοντας την ατμόσφαιρα γύρω της που αισθανόταν να την πνίγει.

«Τα όνειρα. Οι εφιάλτες. Το καταπιεσμένο εγώ σου. Αυτό δεν σημαίνουν όλα αυτά; Πως θέλεις κάτι άλλο από αυτό που έχεις τώρα; Είσαι αχάριστος, το ξέρεις; Τρομερά αχάριστος. Άλλοι θα έδιναν και το δεξί τους χέρι για να βρίσκονται στην θέση σου και εσύ θέλεις να τα θυσιάσεις όλα αυτά για ένα μπορεί, για ένα αν. Για ένα αν που εμάς δεν μας χωράει. Εμένα δεν με χωράει.»

Ο Ντράκο σηκώθηκε και εκείνος όρθιος και αποπειράθηκε να την πλησιάσει. Εκείνη έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω.

«Μην προσπαθείς να με παρηγορήσεις με ψευτιές. Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι θα κάνεις, αν καταφέρεις αυτό το απαίσιο σχέδιο σου. Θέλεις να κερδίσεις την καρδιά της Ερμιόνης.»

Η παραδοχή ήταν μαχαίρι κοφτερό στα πνευμόνια της. Όμως πώς να μην το εξέφραζε; Τώρα οι ασκοί του Αιόλου είχαν ανοίξει και δεν γυρνούσαν πίσω. Εδώ που είχαν φτάσει, ο μόνος δρόμος ήταν μπροστά. Εκείνη την στιγμή τα συναισθήματα της ήταν ένας μύλος. Τον λυπόταν, τον συμπονούσε, αλλά ολοένα και περισσότερο θύμωνε μαζί του. Ήταν ένα πρωτόγνωρο αίσθημα για εκείνη, ο θυμός δεν την χαρακτήριζε ποτέ ως άνθρωπο, και το γεγονός πως εκείνος, ο αγαπημένος της, ο λατρεμένος της, ήταν η αιτία για να τον βιώσει τόσο έντονα, μεγάλωνε ακόμα περισσότερο το μένος της μαζί του.

Η Αστόρια δεν ήταν των εκρήξεων και των εντάσεων. Από μικρό παιδί απέφευγε τους καυγάδες και τις ευθείες ρίξεις. Ούτε ζήλευε ποτέ. Ήταν πλήρως ικανοποιημένη και συμβιβασμένη με τον εαυτό της και την ζωή της με τα όποια προβλήματα και τις δυσκολίες. Συγκεκριμένα αισθανόταν τυχερή, επειδή σε σύγκριση με άλλους ανθρώπους δεν θεωρούσε πως είχε πολλά προβλήματα και δυσκολίες. Ιδιαίτερα μετά τα πρώτα χρόνια της συμβίωσης τους και κυρίως μετά την γέννηση του γιου της η ύπαρξη της συνταυτίστηκε πλήρως με τις επιθυμίες της, σε σημείο που δεν μπορούσε πια να τις διαχωρίσει. Ήταν η σύζυγος του Ντράκο και η μητέρα του Σκόρπιους και ήταν απόλυτα ευτυχισμένη με αυτό.

Τώρα αποδεικνυόταν πως όλο της το είναι ήταν πολύ λίγο. Ήταν ο άντρας της εκείνος που της το υποδείκνυε. Ένα ελάχιστο ψήγμα της ψυχής της τον μίσησε για αυτό και η υπόλοιπη συνείδηση της μίσησε αυτό το ψήγμα. Είχε φτάσει και η ίδια σε ψυχασθενική κατάσταση και υπεύθυνος ήταν εκείνος. Εκείνος που ποτέ δεν της παραπονέθηκε, ποτέ δεν της έδειξε οποιαδήποτε δυσαρέσκεια, που ποτέ δεν φάνηκε να θέλει κάτι διαφορετικό, που ποτέ δεν εξέφρασε μία επιθυμία χωρίς να έχει φροντίσει εκείνη να την πραγματοποιήσει από πριν. Ναι, δεν είχε μεγάλα όνειρα και προσωπικές φιλοδοξίες να θυσιάσει, όμως ό,τι είχε και δεν είχε το είχε προσφέρει για την οικογένεια τους. Δεν του ήταν αρκετό αυτό;

«Όταν μου ζήτησες να παντρευτούμε, δεν πέρασε ούτε στιγμή από το μυαλό μου πως ήμουν ένα υποκατάστατο.»

Ο Ντράκο αισθάνθηκε λες και τον είχε χαστουκίσει. Αυτός ακριβώς ήταν ο λόγος που δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει σε κανέναν, πόσω μάλλον σε εκείνη. Δεν άντεχε να την βλέπει να υποφέρει και να ευθύνεται εκείνος για αυτό.

«Ποτέ δεν σε είδα σαν υποκατάστατο. Σε ερωτεύτηκα πραγματικά.»

«Αλήθεια; Μία φορά σε όλη μου την ζωή πήγα κόντρα στους γονείς μου και αυτό ήταν όταν τους ανακοίνωσα πως θέλω να παντρευτώ εσένα. Σε υπερασπίστηκα με όλο μου το είναι στις κατηγόριες τους, γιατί ήξερα πως είσαι ένας καλός άνθρωπος. Και τώρα μου το ξεπληρώνεις έτσι; Θέλεις να πάρεις σωστότερες αποφάσεις διαγράφοντας ό,τι καλό έχεις κάνει; Πώς αυτό σε καθιστά καλύτερο άνθρωπο στα δικά μου μάτια; Μου λες πως βασανίζεσαι από έναν εαυτό που απαιτεί να ήσουν πιο γενναίος και για αυτόν τον λόγο ζηλεύει τον Σκόρπιους και σε τιμωρεί με αυτά τα φριχτά όνειρα. Όμως πώς ακριβώς θα είσαι πιο γενναίος όταν λιποψυχήσεις σε αυτόν τον κόσμο για να φτιάξεις έναν καινούργιο γεννημένο εξ αρχής από την δειλία σου; Πώς μπορείς να μας ακυρώνεις τόσο εύκολα;»

«Εύκολα;» εξανέστη εκείνος. «Νομίζεις ότι είναι κάτι εύκολο; Κοντεύω να τρελαθώ. Δεν ξέρω πια ποιος είμαι.»

«Είσαι ο άντρας μου και ο πατέρας του παιδιού μου.»

Τον έπιασε από τα μπράτσα σε κάτι που έμοιαζε με αγκαλιά κοιτώνας τον κατάματα με όλη της την δύναμη.

«Η γενναιότητα δεν έχει μόνο μία ερμηνεία, Ντράκο. Πώς μπορείς να ξέρεις ότι οι καινούργιες σου επιλογές θα έχουν ένα καλύτερο αποτέλεσμα; Πώς μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρος ότι έτσι θα είσαι πιο ευτυχισμένος; Θα τα ρισκάρεις όλα, όλα, για μία υπόθεση; Θα διακινδυνέψεις την ζωή σου για να είσαι μαζί της;»

«Μαζί της; Πιστεύεις πως όλα αυτά θα τα περάσω για την Ερμιόνη; Είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλο από αυτό. Είναι για εμένα, Αστόρια. Η Ερμιόνη της εφηβείας μου δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από μία μορφή στην οποία συναντώνται οι πιθανότητες μου.»

«Την οποία προτιμάς πάνω από εμάς.»

«Όχι, δεν…»

«Δεν είναι έτσι; Και πώς είναι; Θέλεις να μου πεις πως αυτό το ιδεώδες που αποζητάς δεν είναι αυτό που πιστεύεις πως θα την κερδίσει; Θέλεις αλήθεια να μου πεις, μετά από αυτό το ξεμπρόστιασμα, πως σε αυτό το εναλλακτικό σύμπαν που θέλεις να φτιάξεις δεν θα κάνεις τα πάντα για να είσαι μαζί της;»

Κατέβασε αμίλητος τα μάτια. Ύστερα ακολούθησαν τα χέρια της Αστόρια.

«Φαντάζομαι πως καταλαβαίνεις πώς με κάνει εμένα να αισθάνομαι αυτό. Αν σου έχει μείνει κάποιος χώρος, που δεν έχει κατασπαράξει το υπερτροφικό εγώ σου, για να αναλογιστείς τις επιπτώσεις των πράξεων σου και στους άλλους.»

«Μα αυτό είναι η ευλογία, Αστόρια! Η απόφαση μου δεν θα έχει καμία επίπτωση επάνω σας. Θα είμαι εδώ μαζί σας, καλύτερα από πριν.»

«Καλύτερα από πριν λες. Εδώ, στην δεύτερη επιλογή σου.»

«Θα είμαι ένας καλύτερος Ντράκο. Ένας Ντράκο χωρίς αμφιβολίες και φαντάσματα να τον στοιχειώνουν.»

«Αν αλήθεια αυτό πιστεύεις, τότε είναι κρίμα που από την αγάπη μου τίποτα δεν κράτησες.»

Σκούπισε τα μάτια και τα μάγουλα της με την αναστροφή της παλάμης της.

«Σιχαίνομαι τον εαυτό μου που το κάνω αυτό. Σιχαίνομαι και εσένα που με έφερες σε αυτήν την θέση. Όμως δεν μπορώ να προσποιούμαι. Εφόσον εσύ δεν μπορείς να το παραδεχτείς, θα αναγκαστώ να το κάνω εγώ. Η απόφαση σου δεν θα αλλάξει μόνο το παρελθόν σου, αλλά και το παρόν σου. Αν αποφασίσεις να προσπαθήσεις να γυρίσεις τον χρόνο πίσω, εγώ δεν θα είμαι εδώ για σένα.»

«Δηλαδή;» τρόμαξε να την ρωτήσει.

«Δηλαδή δεν μπορείς να τα έχεις όλα. Κανείς μας δεν μπορεί. Ή θα διαλέξεις ένα παρελθόν με την Ερμιόνη ή ένα μέλλον με εμένα. Δεν θα μείνω παρατηρητής να σε βλέπω να καταστρέφεσαι και να καταστρέφεις και την ζωή μας μαζί.»

«Νόμιζα θα με καταλάβαινες. Ήδη καταστρέφομαι.»

«Σε καταλαβαίνω. Για αυτό ήμουν πάντα εκεί για εσένα. Σε άφησα να με χρησιμοποιήσεις σαν δεκανίκι για να σταθείς στα πόδια σου. Ήμουν διπλά χαρούμενη για να αρκεί η χαρά μου και για τους δύο. Όμως δεν θα σε βοηθήσω να μας διαγράψεις. Ό,τι και αν είναι, όσο δύσκολο και αν είναι, εγώ θα είμαι δίπλα σου. Αλλά θα είμαι εγώ. Καταλαβαίνεις; Εγώ, η Αστόρια, όχι ένα άψυχο χαμόγελο χωρίς μυαλό και πνεύμα. Δεν είμαι διακοσμητική. Δεν είμαι ένα αντικείμενο. Είμαι ο άνθρωπος σου. Και σου ζητώ να επιλέξεις εμάς. Σου ζητώ να επιλέξεις εμένα. Μαζί θα το ξεπεράσουμε και αυτό. Μαζί θα μάθουμε να ζούμε όσο καλύτερα γίνεται. Θα το διαχειριστείς και θα πάμε παρακάτω.»

Ο Ντράκο άφησε μία απονενοημένη ανάσα.

«Δεν μπορώ να το διαχειριστώ, με έχει ξεπεράσει. Δεν μπορώ να μάθω να ζω με αυτό. Δεν θέλω να μάθω να ζω με αυτό.»

Ένας βρόχος στάθηκε στον λαιμό της δυσκολεύοντας την αναπνοή της. Έμεινε για λίγα λεπτά μετέωρη, αποπροσανατολισμένη από μία καταστροφή που ήταν τόσο μεγάλη ακριβώς επειδή ήταν τόσο ανύποπτη. Έτσι λοιπόν τελειώνουν οι ζωές των ανθρώπων; Με δυο-τρεις λέξεις; Τόσο απλό είναι; Τόσο απλό όσο ένα φύσημα του ανέμου που γκρεμίζει μία στέρεη κατασκευή; Πίστευε πως η κατασκευή τους ήταν στέρεη, είχε φροντίσει εκείνη για αυτό. Σήμερα, στην μέση της διαδρομής, αντιλαμβανόταν την αέναα λησμονημένη διαβεβαίωση, πως τίποτα δεν μένει σταθερό για πάντα.

Δάγκωσε ελαφρά την γλώσσα της κοιτώντας οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από εκείνον.

«Μάλιστα. Επομένως δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο να πούμε.»

Βγήκε από την τραπεζαρία και ανέβηκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Εκείνος δεν εμφανίστηκε παρά πολύ αργότερα. Ξάπλωσε δίπλα της και η Αστόρια προσποιήθηκε πως κοιμόταν. Όπως και το επόμενο πρωί, όταν έφυγε πριν από εκείνη. Έπειτα η Αστόρια σηκώθηκε και μάζεψε μερικά, ελάχιστα πράγματα σε μία βαλίτσα. Με ασταθή βήματα κατέβηκε ως την είσοδο. Ακούμπησε την αποσκευή της στο κρύο μάρμαρο και πήγε μέχρι το γραφείο του χτυπώντας την πόρτα. Την προσκάλεσε να περάσει μέσα. Τον βρήκε σκυμμένο επάνω από μία κιβωτό ψυχών που είχε ξεχάσει την ύπαρξη της, καθώς η ίδια δεν την είχε χρειαστεί ποτέ. Δεν την παραξένεψε το θέαμα. Αυτό δεν σήμαινε πως την πόνεσε λιγότερο.

«Ψάχνεις να βρεις την κατάλληλη ανάμνηση να αλλάξεις.»

«Αστόρια…»

«Η εαρινή ισημερία είναι σε κάτι λιγότερο από τρεις μήνες. Ελπίζω να έχεις πάρει τις σωστές αποφάσεις μέχρι τότε. Καλή τύχη.»

Τότε μόνο φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται το ύφος της.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;»

«Φεύγω, Ντράκο.»

«Τι;»

«Φεύγω. Θα πάω μερικές ημέρες στην αδερφή μου και ύστερα δεν ξέρω.»

Ήλπιζε πως η απόφαση της θα τον ταρακουνούσε, έστω κάπως. Ίσως και ένα μικρό, ρομαντικό μέρος που είχε επιβιώσει από τον παιδικό εαυτό της να παρακαλούσε για μερικούς θεατρινισμούς. Τα κλάματα του, την γονυπετή συγχώρεση του, τις κραυγές παράκλησης του να μην τον εγκαταλείψει. Φυσικά, αυτός δεν ήταν ο άνθρωπος που είχε παντρευτεί. Ο άνθρωπος που είχε παντρευτεί στάθηκε παγωμένος απέναντι της με μία μόνο σύσπαση του σαγονιού του να προδίδει την όποια αναταραχή του. Τα γκρίζα του μάτια της απευθύνονταν πιο ψυχρά από ποτέ. Μπορεί και πάντα έτσι να ήταν, απλά εκείνη να μην ήθελε να το αντιληφθεί.

«Σε παρακαλώ,» είπε μονάχα.

«Μακάρι να ήξερες πόσο δύσκολο μου είναι αυτό. Εσύ όμως δεν είχες στιγμή δισταγμό να με αντικαταστήσεις.»

Δεν έμεινε να αντέξει για πολύ την σιωπή του. Για πρώτη φορά στην κοινή τους ζωή δεν είχε με τίποτα να την γεμίσει. Έκανε μεταβολή και έφυγε από το γραφείο και έπειτα από το σπίτι τους.

* * *

**Κλαψ και λυγμ που λένε και στα Μίκυ Μάους! Καημένη Αστόρια! Άτιμος Ντράκο το κατέστρεψε το Μαλφέικο! Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας! Στο προηγούμενο που αργήσατε να σχολιάσατε έπαθα μίνι κατάθλιψη, χιχι!**

**Προς Κωστή: Αυτήν την φορά δεν την ψυχολόγησες και πολύ σωστά την Αστόρια. Δεν έκανε τίποτα εσκεμμένα. Μόνο μετρ δεν είναι. Θύμα μονάχα.**

**Προς Yolanda: Σε ευχαριστώ! Όντως την αγαπάει την Αστόρια, αλλά θα είναι αυτό αρκετό;**

**Προς Νέλι: Πράγματι αγαπάμε Αστόρια! Παρότι προσωπικά είμαι τελείως διαφορετικός χαρακτήρας από εκείνη, της βγάζω το καπέλο! Να δούμε όμως τώρα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	23. ΧΧΙΙ

**XXII.**

Στην αδερφή της δεν αποκάλυψε την αλήθεια. Είπε μόνο ένα γενικό _έχουμε προβλήματα._ Ο Μπλέιζ στοιχημάτιζε πως ήξερε κάτι, όμως δεν ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που θα αρχικοποιούσαν κάποια συζήτηση. Από τον τρόπο του ωστόσο αντιλαμβανόταν πως της έδινε δίκιο. Δεν ήθελε να έχει δίκιο. Ήθελε να έχει τον άντρα της. Ίσως έφταιγε η αποστασιοποίηση, ίσως οι διευκρινιστικές ερωτήσεις της Δάφνης, αλλά η Αστόρια λίγο μετά την απόφαση της απέκτησε δεύτερες σκέψεις. Δεν ήταν βέβαιη, αν είχε κάνει σωστά. Όχι, αν είχε κάνει τώρα σωστά. Για αυτό δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία. Αν είχε κάνει σωστά, καθόλη την διάρκεια του γάμου τους. Έψαχνε μανιωδώς να βρει αν υπήρχε έστω και κάποιο σημείο που είχε κάνει λάθος, ώστε να διαπιστώσει αν έφερε η ίδια την ευθύνη για την τωρινή κατάσταση.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρη για ποιο λόγο το έκανε αυτό. Δεν ήξερε, πως οι άνθρωποι πάντα επιζητούν το βάρος των επιλογών τους, προκειμένου να διασφαλίσουν την ψευδαίσθηση ότι αποτελούν το κέντρο του σύμπαντος. Πως ο κόσμος γυρίζει γύρω από τον δικό τους άξονα και πως εκείνοι είναι οι κύριοι της ζωής τους. Αν εκείνοι ήταν αυτοί που έκαναν το λάθος, τότε θα μπορούσαν ακόμα να το διορθώσουν. Περισσότερο, θα παρέμεναν οι ίδιοι υπεύθυνοι για την ύπαρξη τους, ο έλεγχος θα τους ανήκε. Είναι πολύ πιο δύσκολο να παραδεχτεί κανείς, ότι κάποιες φορές – μάλλον όλες – η πραγματικότητα είναι κάτι που φτιάχνεται από όλους και ατομικά, ο καθένας μας, πρέπει να μάθει να ζει με αυτό.

«Στο σεξ πώς τα πάτε;»

Η Αστόρια δυσανασχέτησε ελαφρώς με την αδιακρισία της αδερφής της. Ήταν το επόμενο κιόλας πρωί από τον ερχομό της και έπαιρναν πρωινό στο καθιστικό του μεγάρου των Ζαμπίνι. Όπως η έπαυλη των Μάλφοϋ, έτσι και το πατρικό του Μπλέιζ ήταν τεράστιο. Μάλιστα, καθώς η μητέρα του είχε πεθάνει εδώ και κάποια χρόνια και ο Φραντσέσκο έμενε πλέον στο δικό του σπίτι με την Λίλη, τα περισσότερα δωμάτια παρέμεναν κλειστά και σφραγισμένα. Παρόλα αυτά, συνέχιζε να υποβάλει με το μέγεθος του. Η Αστόρια ωστόσο ήταν συνηθισμένη σε τέτοια οικήματα και δεν ευθυνόταν αυτή η απεραντοσύνη για την ψύχρα που την περιέβαλε. Ήταν το σπίτι της αδερφής της, εν τούτοις παρέμενε για εκείνη ξένο.

Συγκεκριμένα δεν είχε ιδέα πού ανήκε. Δεν μπορούσε να γυρίσει στους γονείς της και να αναλάβει ξανά τον ρόλο της κόρης τους. Της φάνταζε γελοίο και μόνο στην ιδέα. Στον Σκόρπιους και στην Ρόουζ αδύνατο να πάει. Εκτός του ότι δεν ήθελε να τους φορτωθεί, δεν ήθελε επίσης να τους ανακατέψει στην διαμάχη της με τον Ντράκο. Όποια διαφωνία και αν είχαν μεταξύ τους, ο Ντράκο ήταν ο πατέρας του και εκείνη θα φρόντιζε ο γιος τους να μείνει αμερόληπτος σε αυτήν την κακή συγκυρία. Όσο και αν η Αστόρια πίστευε, πως η επιλογή του Ντράκο πρόσβαλλε εξίσου και εκείνον, δεν θα τον ανακάτευε ούτε θα τον χρησιμοποιούσε σαν επιπλέον όπλο χειραγώγησης. Αν ο Ντράκο επέλεγε να παραμείνει στο παρόν, θα έπρεπε να το επιλέξει για εκείνη και μόνο. Αυτό προσδοκούσε η Αστόρια.

Το χειρότερο ήταν πως στο δικό της σπίτι ένιωθε πιο παρείσακτη από παντού. Αυτή ήταν και η αιτία που αρνήθηκε να τον ακολουθήσει όταν χθες το βράδυ εμφανίστηκε ζητώντας της να επιστρέψει. Δεν την ικανοποίησε ιδιαίτερα ο ερχομός του. Αντίθετα την στενοχώρησε περισσότερο. Κυρίως, επειδή είχε έρθει για όλους τους λάθος λόγους. Του το εξήγησε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε. Δεν επρόκειτο για ένα καπρίτσιο ούτε για ένα πείσμα της στιγμής. Εφόσον για εκείνον ό,τι είχαν είχε τελειώσει, και αυτό της έδειχνε με την απόφαση του, τότε όφειλε και εκείνη να το αποδεχτεί. Ο μόνος τρόπος να γυρίσει κοντά του θα ήταν αν της ορκιζόταν στην τιμή του, πως δεν θα αποπειράτο να φέρει εις πέρας αυτό που σχεδίαζε. Δεν είχε καμία τέτοια εγγύηση να της δώσει, επομένως η Αστόρια παρέμεινε αμετακίνητη στην θέση της.

Δεν είχε επιδείξει άλλοτε τέτοια απολυτότητα στην ζωή της και ήταν σαν να συστηνόταν όχι μόνο μαζί του αλλά και με τον εαυτό της από την αρχή ξανά. Γνώριζε ωστόσο ότι δεν πάλευε μόνο για εκείνη, μα πολύ περισσότερο για εκείνον. Ναι, την πλήγωνε που θα ήθελε να αλλάξει την ζωή του και να αποκτήσει μία καινούργια που το πιθανότερο δεν θα την συμπεριελάμβανε, εν τούτοις προσπαθούσε να τον αποτρέψει και επειδή ένιωθε βαθιά μέσα της, χωρίς να μπορεί επακριβώς να το εκφράσει, πόσο λάθος ήταν αυτό. Εκτός από το πόσο επικίνδυνο. Από τα πρώτα στάδια της γνωριμίας τους ένιωθε αυτήν την απύθμενη ανάγκη να τον προστατέψει από κάθε δυστυχία και τώρα θα έδινε μία τελευταία μάχη για να το κατορθώσει. Αν έχανε, θα τα έχανε όλα και ήταν έτοιμη για αυτό. Δεν θα έμενε με το ξέγνοιαστο κουφάρι του που θα του έμοιαζε σε όλα χωρίς την αδυναμία του που αγάπησε.

«Κοίτα, δεν ρωτάω από περιέργεια,» επέμεινε η αδερφή της βγάζοντας την προσωρινά από τις σκέψεις της. «Όμως το σεξ είναι ένας πολύ σημαντικός παράγοντας στην ζωή ενός ζευγαριού. Πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που το κάνατε;»

Η Αστόρια δεν θυμόταν καθόλου την τελευταία τους φορά, ωστόσο θυμόταν πολύ καλά την πρώτη. Μετά την τελετή του γάμου τους σειρά είχε ο μήνας του μέλιτος, αλλά πριν από αυτό οι νεόνυμφοι πέρασαν μία νύχτα στην νυφική σουίτα του Σατώ. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η Αστόρια είχε αρκετό άγχος για αυτό που θα λάμβανε χώρα με το που θα έκλειναν οι πόρτες της κρεβατοκάμαρας. Λογικό, μιας και ήταν παρθένα και κυρίως οι γνώσεις της για αυτό το ζήτημα ήταν επιδερμικές και αποσπασματικές. Οι γονείς της, ειδικά η μητέρα της, την είχαν μεγαλώσει με το σκεπτικό πως το σεξ αποτελεί μία αναγκαία συζυγική υποχρέωση την οποία όφειλε να υπομείνει προκειμένου να γίνει μητέρα, το οποίο ήταν και το επιδιωκόμενο αποτέλεσμα του ρόλου της σαν γυναίκα.

Επομένως, η συμβουλή της Μαρίτα Γκρήνγκρας στην κόρη της κατά τις παραμονές του γάμου της ήταν να κλείσει τα μάτια και να περιμένει να τελειώσει. Η Αστόρια δεν ήθελε να το πιστέψει πως θα ήταν τόσο απαίσια τα πράγματα. Ήδη από το σχολείο ήξερε κοπέλες που έκαναν σεξ απλά για την απόλαυση της διαδικασίας, επομένως δεν ήταν δυνατό η κατάσταση να ήταν τόσο τραγική όσο την περιέγραφε η μητέρα της. Άλλωστε το σώμα της ανταποκρινόταν απολαυστικά στα όποια φιλιά του δηλώνοντας της απερίφραστα την επιθυμία της. Όχι, αυτό που περιέγραφε η μητέρα της ανήκε σε μία εποχή που δεν άρμοζε στην δικιά της.

«Μην την ακούς την μαμά. Είναι παλιάς γενιάς,» την είχε καθησυχάσει η αδερφή της.

Η Αστόρια δεν είχε αντέξει να μην ρωτήσει την Δάφνη. Ούσα παντρεμένη κιόλας έναν χρόνο θα είχε μετά βεβαιότητας κάποια σαφή γνώση.

«Αν ο παρτενέρ σου ξέρει τι να κάνει, τότε είναι μία πολύ ωραία εμπειρία που δένει άρρηκτα ένα ζευγάρι.»

Η σιγουριά με την οποία είχε εκφραστεί η αδερφή της είχε ηρεμήσει κάπως την ταραχή της, αλλά ταυτόχρονα την είχε γεμίσει αμφιβολίες για το αν ο Ντράκο θα ήταν ο παρτενέρ που θα ήξερε τι να κάνει. Βασικά, δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία για αυτό. Πίστευε ακράδαντα πως ο Ντράκο ήξερε πάντα τι να κάνει. Επομένως, αν δεν της άρεσε τότε θα ευθυνόταν εκείνη. Κυρίως επειδή δεν είχε ιδέα πώς έπρεπε να αντιδράσει, όταν βρέθηκαν μόνοι τους στο δωμάτιο. Ήταν ο Ντράκο εκείνος που την πλησίασε και ξεκίνησε να την γδύνει. Η Αστόρια δεν αντιστάθηκε, ωστόσο ντρεπόταν τόσο πολύ που θα προτιμούσε να ανοίξει η γη να την καταπιεί. Πόσω μάλλον, όταν ο Ντράκο την άφησε μόνο με τα εσώρουχα να στέκεται μαρμαρωμένη μπροστά του.

«Είσαι τόσο όμορφη,» της ψιθύρισε γλυκά κοιτώντας την στα μάτια και παρά τα στα πρόθυρα κλονισμού νεύρα της δεν μπόρεσε να μην αγαλλιάσει στο άκουσμα των λέξεων του.

Την φίλησε ύστερα στο στόμα με μία ένταση που δεν είχε επιδείξει άλλοτε. Μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή τα φιλιά τους ήταν συνεσταλμένα και τρυφερά, αλλά εκείνο το φιλί δεν ήταν δυνατό να παρερμηνευθεί με τίποτα άλλο από τον πούρο του πόθο για εκείνη. Την έσπρωξε απαλά προς τα πίσω, ώσπου η Αστόρια βρέθηκε ξαπλωμένη στο μαλακό κρεβάτι με εκείνον να έχει γείρει από πάνω της ακουμπώντας ωστόσο ακόμα στο πάτωμα. Επέστρεψε στην όρθια θέση του και ξεκίνησε να γδύνεται και ο ίδιος. Καθώς τα δάχτυλα του, μακριά, λευκά και υπέροχα, εμφάνιζαν κουμπί μετά το κουμπί και πόντο μετά τον πόντο το κούρο κορμί του, η Αστόρια αδυνατούσε να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της σάμπως και η αποκάλυψη του ήταν ένα θέαμα πανέμορφου τρόμου.

Εκείνος δεν έμεινε με τα εσώρουχα. Η Αστόρια δεν κρατήθηκε να ρίξει μία κλεφτή ματιά στην ερωτική κορυφή του που της προκαλούσε τέτοια αναταραχή του κάθε είδους. Ο ανδρισμός του ήταν στητός και προτεταμένος, ελάχιστα πιο σκούρος από την υπόλοιπη επιδερμίδα του, περικυκλωμένος από μία ξανθά φωλιά σγουρών τριχών. Την πλημμύρισε με δέος. Πολύ περισσότερο, όταν ο Ντράκο ξάπλωσε δίπλα της και γύρισε προς το μέρος της στηριζόμενος στον αγκώνα του. Ήξερε πως έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι, να πει κάτι, αλλά τίποτα κατάλληλο δεν της ερχόταν στο μυαλό. Συγκεκριμένα είχε πετρώσει στην θέση της. Σχεδόν ούτε ανέπνεε. Τι αλλόκοτο της συνέβαινε;

Ποτέ ξανά κοντά του δεν είχε αισθανθεί έτσι. Δεν είχε πρόβλημα με την αυτοπεποίθηση της και ήταν από τις κοπέλες που πάντα γνώριζαν πώς να φερθούν και τι να πουν κάθε στιγμή. Είχε εκπαιδευτεί σε αυτό από πολύ μικρή. Η κοινωνικότητα ήταν το φόρτε της. Αντιθέτως, εκείνος ήταν που έμοιαζε από την αρχή σφιγμένος. Ακόμα και μετά που ξεκίνησαν να βγαίνουν οι δυο τους ως ζευγάρι οι κουβέντες του ήταν λίγες και μετρημένες. Δεν την ενοχλούσε αυτό. Είχε αρκετό ενθουσιασμό και για τους δυο τους. Ούτε τον αντιμετώπισε ποτέ ως αινιγματικό γρίφο που την προκαλούσε να τον λύσει˙ να είναι εκείνη η ικανή που θα τον έκανε να της ανοιχτεί και να της αποκαλύψει τα εσώψυχα του.

Φυσικά, θα ήθελε να το κάνει, αλλά δεν τον αγάπησε με αυτήν την προϋπόθεση. Τον αποδέχτηκε παρά την σιωπή του. Ήξερε βαθιά μέσα της πως η επιτυχία τους βασιζόταν σε αυτήν την ισορροπία. Και εκείνο το βράδυ ξαφνικά αισθανόταν σάμπως και αυτή η ισορροπία μεταβαλλόταν. Εκείνη, η τόσο ανέμελη και ξέγνοιαστη, είχε μετατραπεί σε μία μπάλα από τεντωμένους νευρώνες και εκείνος, ο ανέκαθεν συγκρατημένος και παγερός, έμοιαζε να κυριαρχεί απόλυτα σε αυτό το σκηνικό ερωτικού πυρετού χωρίς να φοβάται να εκτεθεί μπροστά της. Υπό ένα πρίσμα, ήταν τα απόλυτα αντίθετα. Η ίδια χωρίς συστολή ψυχής και εκείνος χωρίς συστολή σάρκας. Εκείνος θα την μάθαινε να καταφέρνει το δεύτερο. Εκείνη θα συνέχιζε να προσπαθεί να του διδάξει το πρώτο.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να είσαι τόσο σφιγμένη.»

Η Αστόρια στραβοκατάπιε. Ένιωσε τα ακροδάχτυλα του στο σαγόνι της και υπέκυψε στην θέληση τους να στρέψουν το κεφάλι της προς το μέρος του. Έσκυψε και την φίλησε βαθιά περνώντας την γλώσσα του στο στόμα της. Τα χείλη του μάλαζαν τα δικά της και η παλάμη του γλίστρησε αισθαντικά από το πρόσωπο στο μπούστο της. Πρώτη φορά την ακουμπούσε εκείνος και ο οποιοσδήποτε άντρας εκεί και δεν ήταν σίγουρη τι ταυτότητα να έδινε στο ερέθισμα. Δεν ήταν βέβαιη αν της άρεσε ή όχι και αυτήν την διχογνωμία την έκανε χειρότερη η σκέψη πως θα έπρεπε να της αρέσει. Δεν το ήθελε, αλλά ντρεπόταν και λίγο. Για αυτό έφταιγε η ανατροφή της, όμως δεν το είχε συνειδητοποιήσει ακόμα εκείνη την στιγμή.

«Εσύ δεν θέλεις να με πιάσεις;» την ρώτησε ασθμαίνοντας.

Μόνο τότε παρατήρησε ότι τα χέρια της είχαν σφίξει σε δύο γροθιές δίπλα στο σώμα της. Εκείνος τα πήρε στα δικά του και τα ακούμπησε μαλακά το ένα στο στέρνο του και το άλλο στην μέση του, πολύ κοντά στους γλουτούς του. Την φίλησε ξανά και η Αστόρια πάλευε να παραδοθεί στο φιλί του που τόσο της άρεσε, όμως κάτι άγνωστο και ο φόβος της για αυτό την τραβούσαν πίσω. Ιδιαίτερα όταν αισθάνθηκε τα δάχτυλα του στην πλάτη της και έπειτα ο στηθόδεσμος της λύθηκε. Ήταν ένα άσπρο, δαντελωτό κατασκεύασμα που άφηνε ελάχιστα στην φαντασία, ωστόσο έστω και αυτό ήταν ένας μορφής ανάχωμα που πάει, χάθηκε. Όπως σε πολύ λίγο χάθηκε και το τελευταίο της οχυρό, όταν της έβγαλε και το σλιπάκι. Απόμεινε τότε εντελώς γυμνή και εκτεθειμένη μπροστά του. Η πρώτη της αντίδραση ήταν να καλύψει τα στήθη και την ήβη της.

«Μη, μην το κάνεις αυτό,» την σταμάτησε. «Θέλω να σε δω.»

Βρισκόταν τώρα γονατισμένος μπροστά της και δεν είχε πουθενά να κρυφτεί από το βλέμμα του. Της απομάκρυνε τα χέρια και έμεινε να την χαζεύει σάμπως και ήταν αυτή το έργο τέχνης και όχι εκείνος. Ναι, έτσι ήταν. Εκείνος δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να είναι έργο τέχνης. Ήταν κάτι πολύ πιο ιδεατό από αυτό. Ιδεατό και τόσο απροσπέλαστο. Η αλήθεια πως βίωνε μαζί του μία τόσο γήινη εμπειρία την αποσυντόνιζε ακόμα περισσότερο. Θα φαινόταν πολύ κατώτερη των προσδοκιών του, ήταν σίγουρη. Πολύ αδύναμη, πολύ ισχνή, πολύ ψυχρή. Δεν θα της προξενούσε καμία κατάπληξη, αν στο επόμενο λεπτό σηκωνόταν και την παρατούσε στα κρύα του λουτρού διαλύοντας τον γάμο τους.

Αυτό που εν τέλει της προκάλεσε την μεγαλύτερη έκπληξη ήταν πως έμεινε. Είχε την υπομονή να μείνει κοντά της και να πάει όσο αργά χρειαζόταν, για να μην την τρομάξει, αλλά αντίθετα να την ηρεμήσει. Με τα φιλιά του, τα χάδια του, τους ψιθύρους του κατάφερε να την χαλαρώσει σε τέτοιο βαθμό, ώστε όταν μπήκε για πρώτη φορά μέσα της η Αστόρια ήταν έτοιμη και δεν το είχε καταλάβει. Αυτή η περίεργη αίσθηση σαν να υπάρχει και ταυτόχρονα να μην υπάρχει στο σώμα της συνεχίστηκε, μα σε πολύ μικρότερο βαθμό. Μάλιστα, μετά τα αρχικά λεπτά του όξινου πόνου θα μπορούσε να πει πως το απολάμβανε κιόλας. Απολάμβανε εκείνον ενωμένο μαζί της.

Στην πραγματικότητα δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα σεξουαλικό ον. Δεν είχε έντονες ορμές ούτε ακόρεστη σαρκική ανάγκη. Δεν την ενδιέφερε η πράξη αυτή καθαυτή και ούτε θα την ενδιέφερε ποτέ στο μέλλον. Ακόμα και όταν είχε πια συμφιλιωθεί πλήρως με την έννοια και είχε εξοικειωθεί το κορμί της σε αυτό το συγκείμενο, ακόμα και όταν ήξερε τι είναι ηδονή και πώς να την κατακτά, για εκείνη το σεξ προσελάμβανε μία ευχαρίστηση διαφορετική˙ άρρηκτα συνυφασμένη μαζί του. Αγαπούσε τα λιγωμένα του βλέφαρα, τα μισάνοιχτα του χείλη, τους μορφασμούς και τις εκφράσεις του προσώπου του, τα ελαφρά βογγητά του, το πώς την έκλεινε σφιχτά μέσα στην αγκαλιά του και πώς εκείνη τύλιγε τα πόδια της γύρω από την μέση του. Αγαπούσε τον ερωτικό χορό τους πολύ περισσότερο από το εκκωφαντικό κρεσέντο που δεν διαρκούσε παρά ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα.

Αγαπούσε να κάνει έρωτα μαζί του χωρίς να την νοιάζει το αποτέλεσμα. Ήταν δοτικός εραστής και πάντα φρόντιζε για την δική της ικανοποίηση, ωστόσο σε εκείνη έφτανε να τον νιώθει όσο πιο δικό της γινόταν. Ήταν μία καθαρκτική, ψυχική ένωση, την οποία θησαύριζε τόσο πολύ επειδή ήταν μοναδική στην συμβίωση με έναν τόσο εσωτερικό άνθρωπο όπως εκείνος. Για αυτό και με την πάροδο του χρόνου η σημασία αυτού του δεσμού τους δεν είχε φθαρεί καθόλου. Η αδερφή της παραπονιόταν για την ρουτίνα και μέχρι και η Ερμιόνη της είχε αναφέρει πως χρειαζόταν πού και πού κάποιες πικάντικες νότες για ανανέωση, όμως εκείνη δεν αισθανόταν έτσι. Ίσως η δική της ερωτική ζωή να φαινόταν πιο συντηρητική στα μάτια ενός αμέτοχου θεατή και ήξερε πως σε άλλα ζευγάρια το σεξ παίζει πολύ πιο συχνό ρόλο, αλλά η Αστόρια ήταν απόλυτα ευχαριστημένη με αυτό που είχε.

Το ίδιο έμοιαζε και ο Ντράκο και επομένως η Αστόρια πίστευε ότι είχαν βρει μία ιδανική αρμονία στις επιθυμίες τους. Τουλάχιστον αυτό πίστευε για τα προηγούμενα παρά κάτι τριάντα χρόνια γάμου. Μήπως όμως εκεί εντοπιζόταν το λάθος της; Μήπως εκεί κρυβόταν η αιτία για την απομάκρυνση του; Η ερώτηση της αδερφή της την γέμισε ερωτηματικά. Προσπάθησε να φέρει στο μυαλό της την τελευταία φορά που είχαν συνευρεθεί και κατέληξε στο απόλυτο κενό. Σίγουρα ήταν καιρό πριν, μιας και από όταν είχαν ξεκινήσει οι εφιάλτες του δεν την είχε πλησιάσει με τέτοιες διαθέσεις. Ωστόσο υπήρχαν τόσα άλλα ζητήματα που προκαλούσαν την ανησυχία της, ώστε δεν είχε σταθεί σε αυτό. Όχι όταν είχε να φοβάται για τους εφιάλτες και την απομόνωση του μακριά της.

«Δεν ξέρω,» απάντησε τελικά.

Η αδερφή της τής έριξε ένα αποκαρδιωτικό βλέμμα.

«Τότε ίσως να έπρεπε να το εντάξεις και αυτό λίγο στην εξίσωση των προβλημάτων;»

Η Αστόρια αισθάνθηκε σαν να μην γνώριζε πλέον τίποτα. Όλα ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολα όταν ήταν νέα. Την εποχή που γνώρισε τον Ντράκο πίστευε ακράδαντα στις απόψεις της, δεν είχε αμφιβολίες και δεύτερες σκέψεις. Σήμερα, στην μέση της ζωής της, ένιωθε όλο το σύμπαν της να καταρρέει. Ίσως για αυτό το μυαλό της προτιμούσε να θυμάται το παρελθόν, ώστε να μην συλλογίζεται το παρόν και περισσότερο το μέλλον. Ο νους της χάθηκε πάλι πίσω, στις ημέρες που ξεκίνησε να τον συναναστρέφεται ως παρέα της Δάφνης και του Μπλέιζ. Η πρώτη φορά ήταν λίγο μετά τον αρραβώνα της αδερφής της. Τότε δεν είχαν ανταλλάξει παρά μερικές ευγενικές κουβέντες, όμως εκείνη την ημέρα η Δάφνη είχε κανονίσει να πάνε όλοι μαζί στο θέατρο.

Η Αστόρια ξεκίνησε να ετοιμάζεται από νωρίς. Η προσοχή της είχε ήδη κερδηθεί από εκείνον, ωστόσο ακόμα επρόκειτο για γυναικεία φιλαρέσκεια και όχι για κάτι σπουδαιότερο. Έφτασε έξω από το θέατρο μαζί με την Δάφνη φορώντας ένα όμορφο φουστάνι και ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια. Ο Μπλέιζ με τον Ντράκο τους ανέμεναν στην είσοδο έχοντας αγοράσει κιόλας τα εισιτήρια. Εν τούτοις η κατάσταση δεν προχωρούσε όπως ακριβώς την είχε φανταστεί η Αστόρια. Ο Ντράκο ήταν μάλλον τυπικός, ενώ μιλούσε ελάχιστα. Αυτό ωστόσο δεν την εμπόδιζε να είναι ο καθόλα χαρούμενος εαυτός της. Παρόλα αυτά ούτε κατά την διάρκεια της παράστασης ούτε μετά στο εστιατόριο της απηύθυνε καθόλου τον λόγο ούτε έμοιαζε να ενδιαφέρεται ιδιαίτερα για την παρουσία της εκεί.

Στο ίδιο μοτίβο συνεχίστηκαν και οι επόμενες κοινές συναντήσεις τους, για αυτό και η Αστόρια ένιωσε ελαφριά αμηχανία όταν στο επόμενο θέατρο που πήγαν και οι τέσσερις να δουν, ο Μπλέιζ αισθάνθηκε ενοχλήσεις στο στομάχι και αναγκάστηκε να φύγει. Μαζί του πήγε και η αδερφή της για να τον συνοδεύσει, ενώ επέμεινε εκείνη να παραμείνει να δει την παράσταση μιας και είχε ήδη φτάσει στα μισά του έργου. Μάλιστα ζήτησε από τον Ντράκο να μείνει μαζί της και να φροντίσει να επιστρέψει ασφαλής σπίτι της. Η Αστόρια προς στιγμήν ντράπηκε θεωρώντας πως η αδερφή της είχε αντιληφθεί τον θαυμασμό της για τον ξανθό μάγο, παρότι η ίδια δεν της είχε πει τίποτα, και είχε οργανώσει όλο αυτό το σχέδιο.

«Δεν έχεις την υποχρέωση να με γυρίσεις σπίτι,» του είχε πει όταν βγήκαν από το θέατρο.

«Δεν είναι υποχρέωση,» την είχε καθησυχάσει.

Φυσικά τότε δεν τον γνώριζε ακόμα τόσο καλά και η απάντηση του της είχε φανεί ψυχρή, ωστόσο ο ίδιος επέμεινε να την συνοδέψει μέχρι έξω ακριβώς από την πόρτα της. Στάθηκαν στο πλατύσκαλο του σπιτιού της και η Αστόρια τον καληνύχτισε ευχαριστώντας τον για τον κόπο του. Εκείνος δέχτηκε την ευχαριστία της με ένα απαλό νεύμα του κεφαλιού. Η Αστόρια τον αποχαιρέτισε ούσα πλέον πεπεισμένη, πως δεν έτρεφε κανένα αίσθημα για εκείνη πέρα από μία φιλική προδιάθεση. Το αμέσως επόμενο πρωί εν τούτοις έλαβε με μία κουκουβάγια μία μεγάλη ανθοδέσμη από λευκές μαργαρίτες καθώς και μία απλή κάρτα με το όνομα του και την επιγραφή _Ευχαριστώ για την πολύ όμορφη βραδιά_.

Περιττό να αναφέρει πόσο την είχε μπερδέψει η συμπεριφορά του. Αποφάσισε τότε να μιλήσει στην αδερφή της. Η πρώτη αντίδραση της Δάφνης ήταν να χαμογελάσει ικανοποιημένη. Της αποκάλυψε μάλιστα, πως μαζί με τον Μπλέιζ είχαν σχεδιάσει την αδιαθεσία του, καθότι έβλεπαν πόσο πολύ ταιριάζουν ως ζευγάρι και ήθελαν να τους αφήσουν μόνους, ώστε να εκδηλωθεί ο Ντράκο. Η αδερφή της που ήταν στο ίδιο έτος με εκείνον και πολύ περισσότερο ο Μπλέιζ που ήταν ο καλύτερος του φίλος, γνώριζαν την εσωτερικότητα του χαρακτήρα του και πως δεν θα τολμούσε ούτε να σκεφτεί να την πλησιάσει διαφορετικά. Η Αστόρια είχε παραμείνει συγχυσμένη.

«Πώς ακριβώς να με πλησιάσει; Μου έστειλε απλά μία ανθοδέσμη, ενώ χθες το βράδυ ήταν ευγενικός μα τελείως απόμακρος.»

«Έτσι είναι ο Ντράκο. Σκέφτεται πολύ πριν πράξει. Εξάλλου δεν είναι εύκολο για εκείνον. Αγωνίζεται ακόμα να ορθοποδήσει την οικογένεια του μετά το στραπάτσο που έπαθαν στον πόλεμο. Δείξε λίγη υπομονή.»

Η Αστόρια είχε ανέκαθεν τεράστια αποθέματα υπομονής και άλλωστε της έβγαινε τελείως αυθόρμητα να είναι πρόσχαρη και ευδιάθετη, επομένως κράτησε μόνο τα θετικά της συμπεριφοράς του και δεν έμεινε να την αναλύει περισσότερο. Επιπλέον πέρα από ορισμένους μακρόθεν θαυμαστές δεν είχε εμπειρίες με άντρες, για αυτό και δεν είχε να συγκρίνει την τωρινή κατάσταση με προηγούμενη. Συνέχισε έτσι να κάνει αυτό που ήξερε να κάνει καλύτερα, να είναι ο απροβλημάτιστος εαυτός της. Αργότερα αντιλήφθηκε πως ήταν ακριβώς αυτό το χαρακτηριστικό της που τον κέρδισε εν τέλει και τον έκανε να ανοιχθεί σε τέτοιο σημείο, ώστε μερικές εβδομάδες μετά να της ζητήσει να βγουν οι δυο τους ραντεβού, όπως και έγινε.

Το ένα ραντεβού έγινε δύο και τα δύο τέσσερα και πολύ σύντομα ήρθε η πρόταση γάμου. Η Αστόρια δεν σκέφτηκε στιγμή να αρνηθεί. Τον είχε πλέον ερωτευτεί παράφορα. Οι γονείς της είχαν αντιδράσει πολύ άσχημα στην αρχή, αλλά αναγκάστηκαν να δώσουν την συγκατάθεση τους μετά από τρεις ολόκληρες ημέρες που είχε κλειστεί στο δωμάτιο της και ούτε έτρωγε ούτε έπινε, μα όλο έκλαιγε. Τότε προφανώς κατάλαβαν πόσο σημαντικός ήταν για εκείνη. Άλλωστε είχαν περάσει κιόλας πέντε χρόνια από τον πόλεμο, στην μεταπολεμική δίκη ο Ντράκο είχε αθωωθεί παμψηφεί, ενώ η επιχειρηματική του δραστηριότητα είχε ήδη αρχίσει να προσφέρει καρπούς. Η καθαρότητα του αίματος του συν τα επαινετικά λόγια της Δάφνης βοήθησαν, προκειμένου να της επιτρέψουν να τον παντρευτεί.

Τώρα η μεσήλικας Αστόρια αναρωτιόταν μήπως ο γάμος τους δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από την επιτομή της διευκόλυνσης. Ο Ντράκο χρειαζόταν μία ανάλαφρη παρουσία στην ζωή του που θα τον στήριζε σε κάθε του βήμα μιας και δεν είχε προσωπικές επιθυμίες και εκείνη έναν άντρα που θα της προσέφερε την ταυτότητα της συζύγου και της μητέρας που είχε μάθει να προσδοκά. Αυτή δεν ήταν και η αιτία που είχε διαλύσει τον αρραβώνα του με την Πάνσυ; Εκείνος της είχε πει, πως το είχε αποφασίσει η οικογένεια της καθότι μετά τον πόλεμο δεν ήθελαν για γαμπρό τους έναν Μάλφοϋ, ωστόσο η Αστόρια ήταν πεπεισμένη πως και ο ίδιος είχε αισθανθεί τεράστια ανακούφιση με αυτήν την εξέλιξη των πραγμάτων. Του το είχε θίξει κάποτε αυτό το ζήτημα, μία φορά, λίγο πριν παντρευτούν.

«Εννοείται ένιωσα ανακούφιση. Είχα μεγαλώσει ταγμένος να παντρευτώ μία κοπέλα που γνώριζα από πάντα, αλλά που ουσιαστικά δεν ήξερα. Έτσι όπως εξελίχθηκαν οι χαρακτήρες μας, θα ήμασταν δυστυχισμένοι μαζί. Η Πάνσυ ζητούσε πάντα πάρα πολλά. Δεν ήταν ποτέ ικανοποιημένη με τίποτα.»

Ίσως να μην ήταν τυχαίο το γεγονός, πως η Πάνσυ είχε παντρευτεί δύο φορές και είχε πάρει δύο φορές διαζύγιο. Τα διαζύγια στον μαγικό κόσμο ήταν πάρα πολύ σπάνια και για αυτό ακούγονταν πολύ περισσότερο. Μήπως όμως και η ίδια δεν είχε φτάσει σε ένα τέτοιο πρόθυρο, παρότι μερικά χρόνια πριν θα της φαινόταν αδιανόητο; Μήπως εκείνη ήταν στην ακριβώς αντίπερα όχθη από την Πάνσυ; Δεν ζητούσε ποτέ τίποτα και έτσι αντί να καταλήξει δυσβάσταχτη όπως η προκάτοχος της είχε καταντήσει αναλώσιμη˙ μία οντότητα χωρίς συγκεκριμένο περιεχόμενο; Για ποιο λόγο της είχε ζητήσει να παντρευτούν αν όχι για αυτήν της την ιδιότητα, αν μπορούσε να την αποκαλέσει έτσι;

«Πού έκανα λάθος, Δάφνη;» ρώτησε απελπισμένα την αδερφή της επιστρέφοντας στο τώρα.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, αλλά της άπλωσε το χέρι και έσφιξε παρηγορητικά το δικό της. Υπό κανονικές συνθήκες θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται ήδη στο μαγαζί της. Είχε από τα μεγαλύτερα και πιο επιτυχημένα φαρμακεία της Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ. Εξαιτίας ωστόσο των ιδιαζουσών συνθηκών είχε αποφασίσει σήμερα να μην πάει. Διέθετε άλλωστε υπεράριθμο προσωπικό για να τα βγάλουν πέρα μόνοι τους την μία ημέρα απουσίας της. Η Αστόρια ποτέ δεν είχε ζηλέψει την επιτυχία της αδερφής της και αντίθετα παιδιόθεν καμάρωνε για εκείνη και για όλα τα επιτεύγματα της. Ενδεχομένως, επειδή η ίδια δεν είχε ποτέ ανάλογα όνειρα, ώστε να μπει στην διαδικασία να συγκριθεί μαζί της. Τώρα εν τούτοις μία σπίθα αμφιβολίας είχε φωλιάσει στην καρδιά της απειλώντας να πυρακτωθεί καίγοντας τα πάντα στην πορεία.

«Του τα έδωσα όλα, όμως… όμως μήπως ήταν πολύ λίγα αυτά που είχα να δώσω; Μήπως αν είχα προσπαθήσει να γίνω σπουδαιότερη, θα ήταν σπουδαιότερα αυτά που θα του προσέφερα; Πιο εκτιμητέα ίσως;»

Γνώριζε πόσο ο άντρας της θαύμαζε την Ερμιόνη, ακόμα και πριν από την αποκαλυπτική τους συζήτηση. Ηρωίδα του πολέμου, αναπόσπαστο μέλος της χρυσής τριάδας, καλύτερη φίλη του εκλεκτού, παντρεμένη σε μία οικογένεια που έχαιρε βασιλικές τιμές. Ανώτατη Εισαγγελέας, ενεργό μέλος σε άπειρες επιτροπές, ιθύνων νους πίσω από τις σημαντικότερες αλλαγές του νομικού συστήματος τα τελευταία χρόνια, επιτυχημένη μητέρα και σύζυγος, η εξυπνότερη μάγισσα της γενιάς της. Γεννημένη από μαγκλς, ωστόσο αυτό δεν είχε την παραμικρή σημασία ούτε για τον Ντράκο ούτε για εκείνη. Άλλωστε και η ίδια την εκτιμούσε απεριόριστα.

Εν τούτοις ποτέ πριν δεν είχε σκεφτεί, ότι θα ήθελε να είναι σαν και εκείνη. Το πιθανότερο ήταν να μην μπορούσε, δεν είναι όλα για όλους, και παρότι η Αστόρια δεν ήταν σε καμία των περιπτώσεων χαζή, δεν μπορούσε να μην αναγνωρίσει πως δεν ήταν και από τα λαμπρότερα πνεύματα του αιώνα. Όχι, όταν εννοούσε να είναι σαν και την Ερμιόνη το σκεφτόταν σαν επιτυχημένη σε έναν δικό της τομέα με καριέρα και δουλειά και προσωπικούς θριάμβους. Ή έστω ούτε καν αυτό, απλά μία πτυχή της να ήταν μόνο για εκείνη, να μην του ανήκε απόλυτα. Να είχε έναν παραπάνω τίτλο, μία παραπάνω ετικέτα, ένα παραπάνω επίπεδο στο κατασκεύασμα της προσωπικότητας της.

Αυτές οι απορίες της δεν είχαν να κάνουν με την ομολογία του άντρα της πως ως έφηβος ήταν ερωτευμένος με την Ερμιόνη. Είχαν όμως απόλυτα να κάνουν με το γεγονός πως προφανώς δεν εκτιμούσε αρκετά το παρόν του για να θέλει να το αλλάξει. Παρά το σοκ της, η Αστόρια συνέχιζε να μην ζηλεύει την Ερμιόνη. Για εκείνη η ζήλεια ήταν ένα αίσθημα παράλογο και αναποτελεσματικό. Τι νόημα θα είχε να την ζηλεύει, τι θα άλλαζε αν γέμιζε με ένα τέτοιο αυτοκαταστροφικό συναίσθημα; Πόσω μάλλον όταν είχε να κάνει με μία φαντασιακή Ερμιόνη και όχι με την πραγματική υπόσταση της. Αυτό που την φόβιζε εν τούτοις ήταν το ίδιο το γεγονός ότι δεν την ζήλευε. Για να ζηλέψει κανείς πρέπει να έχει προσδοκίες και εγωισμό, όχι; Μήπως εν τέλει αυτό ήταν το πρόβλημα της; Πως δεν είχε αρκετό εγωισμό;

Αν είχε αρκετό εγωισμό, θα ήθελε και η ίδια να επιτύχει κάπου, σωστά; Αναλογικά, θα έθετε περισσότερα όρια και θα κρατούσε ένα κομμάτι της μόνο για εκείνη, όπως η Ερμιόνη και η αδερφή της. Ήταν λοιπόν αυτή η αδυναμία της; Είχε μεγαλώσει με το παράδειγμα της μητέρας της που ο δικός της κόσμος ήταν ο κόσμος του σπιτιού και του ελέγχου αυτού. Ήταν μία αδιάκοπή και κοπιαστική διαδικασία και η Αστόρια ποτέ μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή δεν είχε νιώσει ότι δεν προσέφερε στον άντρα της, αντιθέτως ήταν πάντα εκεί για εκείνον. Δεν τον προβλημάτιζε ποτέ, δεν του έφερνε ποτέ αντίρρηση, δεν του δημιουργούσε ποτέ δυσκολίες. Τόσο πολύ που είχε καταντήσει διάφανη. Έπρεπε να είχε φροντίσει να διατηρήσει την αυτονομία της, ώστε εκείνος να μην πάψει να την ξεχωρίζει;

«Νόμιζα ότι είχαμε την ιδανική σχέση,» κατέληξε αφελώς και έκρυψε τα κλαμένα μάτια της με τις παλάμες της.

«Επειδή έχετε κάποιες δυσκολίες, δεν σημαίνει πως δεν είστε ταιριαστοί. Όλα τα ζευγάρια περνάνε τις στενοχώριες τους και εσείς με την σχέση του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ και τον χαμό του παιδιού δεν περάσατε και λίγα. Είδες όμως; Και εκείνοι είχαν χωρίσει για κάποιο διάστημα, αλλά να που τώρα είναι ξανά μαζί και καλύτερα από πριν. Και εννοείται πως ο Ντράκο εκτιμά όλα όσα κάνεις για εκείνον. Είσαι υπόδειγμα συζύγου, Αστόρια. Ο Μπλέιζ ξέρεις πόσες φορές μου έχει πει μεταξύ αστείου και σοβαρού ότι θα έπρεπε να είμαι λίγο περισσότερο σαν και εσένα;»

Η Αστόρια άθελα της χαμογέλασε ένα αδιόρατο χαμόγελο.

«Αλήθεια;»

«Αλήθεια.»

«Και εσύ τι του λες;»

«Πως αν θέλει να βρει καλύτερα, να πάει να ψάξει. Η πόρτα είναι ανοιχτή και τα σκυλιά δεμένα.»

«Είδες; Εγώ δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να μιλήσω έτσι στον Ντράκο. Όχι, γιατί τον φοβάμαι. Γιατί δεν θέλω.»

«Και αυτός ακριβώς είναι ο λόγος που είστε ιδανικοί ο ένας για τον άλλον.»

Η Δάφνη την κοίταξε με συμπάθεια και αγάπη.

«Δεν υπάρχει το τέλειο, μικρή μου, και μηδένα προ του τέλους μακάριζε. Έχεις αμφιβολίες για το αν θα μπορούσες να κάνεις κάτι διαφορετικό με τον Ντράκο και πίστεψε με η ζωή όλων μας είναι γεμάτη από παρόμοια ερωτηματικά σε όλους τους τομείς. Όμως μόνο από το αποτέλεσμα κρινόμαστε. Έχετε τριάντα χρόνια επιτυχημένης σχέσης, θεωρείς πως αυτό είναι κάτι εύκολο; Σε διαβεβαιώνω εγώ, ότι ο Ντράκο δεν θα ήθελε καμία άλλη πέρα από εσένα. Αν ήσουν διαφορετική, δεν θα παντρευόσασταν. Το ξέρεις ότι πριν ξεκινήσετε να βγαίνετε τον είχα ακούσει εγώ η ίδια να λέει στον Μπλέιζ πως δεν πρόκειται να παντρευτεί ποτέ;»

«Έτσι είχε πει;»

Αυτό ήταν κάτι που η Αστόρια μάθαινε πρώτη φορά.

«Ναι. Μάλιστα το είχαμε συζητήσει λίγο με τον Μπλέιζ τότε. Το είχαμε αποδώσει ως απόρροια του πολέμου, ξέρεις αυτά τα αρνητικά συναισθήματα της μοναξιάς και του μηδενισμού των πάντων, αλλά μετά γνώρισε εσένα και εννοείται άλλαξε μυαλά. Για αυτό και δεν το είχα σκεφτεί ως τίποτα άλλο πέρα από πικραμένα λόγια, ωστόσο τόσο εγώ όσο και ο Μπλέιζ που τον ξέρει καλύτερα ήμασταν από τότε βέβαιοι, ότι μόνο μία γυναίκα σαν και εσένα θα τον έκανε ευτυχισμένο. Δεν ήταν τυχαίο το γεγονός πως σου ζήτησε να παντρευτείτε. Ήθελε εσένα και μόνο.»

«Ναι, επειδή ήμουν ευχάριστη και ανέμελη.»

«Και; Τι με αυτό; Λίγο το έχεις αυτό; Ή θεωρείς ότι είναι κάτι που βρίσκουμε εύκολα; Γιατί υποτιμάς ξαφνικά τον εαυτό σου; Γιατί δεν είναι σημαντικό ότι τον έκανες να αισθάνεται όμορφα; Αν ήθελε κάτι άλλο, θα πήγαινε στο κάτι άλλο. Κανείς και τίποτα δεν τον εξανάγκασε να θέλει εσένα. Σε ήθελε όμως, όπως και είμαι σίγουρη πως συνεχίζει να σε θέλει.»

Η Αστόρια έμεινε σιωπηλή να σκέφτεται τα λόγια της αδερφής της. Δεν μπορούσε να παριστάνει, ότι δεν την έκαναν να νιώσει ελάχιστα καλύτερα και πως δεν της αναπτέρωσαν το ηθικό με ψήγματα ελπίδας και πίστης, όμως όσο και αν όντως ο Ντράκο την είχε επιλέξει για αυτό που ήταν στο παρελθόν, αυτό δεν άλλαζε την αλήθεια πως στο παράλληλο σύμπαν που ήθελε να δημιουργήσει όλα όσα εκείνη ήταν δεν θα του προσέφεραν απολύτως τίποτα.

* * *

**Ένα κεφάλαιο που αναλύει την κατάσταση από την πλευρά της Αστόρια. Τελικά θα επιβιώσει ο γάμος τους ή όχι;**

**Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ Yolanda και Κωστή για τα σχολιάκια σας! Βλέπω συμπάσχετε και οι δύο με την καημένη την Αστόρια. Και πώς αλλιώς;;;**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	24. ΧΧΙΙΙ

**ΧΧΙΙΙ.**

Ο Σκόρπιους εμφανίστηκε μέσα στο σαλόνι του μεγάρου από το τζάκι. Μία απόκοσμη σιωπή βασίλευε στον χώρο που δεν είχε αισθανθεί ποτέ ξανά. Η έπαυλη των Μάλφοϋ δεν ήταν ένα ιδανικό μέρος για να μεγαλώνει ένα παιδί και αυτό ο Σκόρπιους το αντιλήφθηκε, όταν έζησε από κοντά την οικογένεια της Ρόουζ. Ωστόσο εκείνος έτσι είχε μεγαλώσει και έτσι είχε μάθει, να είναι μόνος σε ένα τεράστιο κτήριο και κτήμα με μόνη συντροφιά τα άπειρα παιχνίδια και την φαντασία του. Όταν η Ρόουζ είχε μείνει έγκυος, είχε υποσχεθεί στον εαυτό του πως θα φρόντιζε το περιβάλλον όπου θα μεγάλωνε ο Βιμάλ να ήταν γεμάτο ζωντάνια και θόρυβο. Αυτά όμως ήταν περασμένες ιδέες.

Βγήκε από το καθιστικό και προχώρησε προς το γραφείο του πατέρα του, όπου ανέμενε πως θα τον έβρισκε. Εν τούτοις, συνάντησε τυχαία τον Λιλάν, το ξωτικό τους, να καθαρίζει τα φωτιστικά του διαδρόμου και εκείνος τον πληροφόρησε πως ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ ήταν στην βιβλιοθήκη. Πράγματι, ο πατέρας του στεκόταν όρθιος μπροστά από ένα ράφι της πελώριας βιβλιοθήκης τους και διάβαζε κάτι συνοφρυωμένος πάνω από ένα βιβλίο. Έμοιαζε πλήρως αφοσιωμένος σε αυτό που έκανε, ώστε δεν πρόσεξε αμέσως τον Σκόρπιους. Όταν τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν, μία έκφραση κατάπληξης χαρακτήρισε το πρόσωπο του. Έκλεισε τον τόμο που κρατούσε και τον επέστρεψε στην θέση του.

«Σκόρπιους, τι κάνεις εδώ; Πότε γύρισες από το Γιβραλτάρ;»

Ο γιος του έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του και προχώρησε μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Ήταν από τους χώρους που είχε την λιγότερη οικειότητα μέσα στο μέγαρο. Παρότι καλός μαθητής και καλός μάγος, η ιδιοσυγκρασία του ήταν πολύ περισσότερο των έργων παρά τον λόγων. Διάβαζε όσο χρειαζόταν για να ανταπεξέλθει στις εκάστοτε απαιτήσεις και ήταν ευτυχές το γεγονός πως η μνήμη του ήταν πολύ καλή και η προσοχή του πολύ εκπαιδευμένη, ώστε να μην αναγκάζεται να δαπανά παρά ελάχιστο κάθε φορά χρόνο. Αντίθετα, η Ρόουζ ήταν ερωτευμένη με την συλλογή των Μάλφοϋ σε σπάνια και πρωτότυπα βιβλία. Την επισκεπτόταν συχνά και δανειζόταν άπειρους τίτλους που κουβαλούσε σπίτι τους και έπειτα επέστρεφε ευλαβικά σαν να είχε αφαιρέσει ένα κειμήλιο από μέρος ιερό. Πολλές φορές την είχε πειράξει, ότι μάλλον τον είχε παντρευτεί για να έχει πρόσβαση στην βιβλιοθήκη του.

Δεν το είχε αρνηθεί ευθέως.

«Είναι δυνατόν να μαθαίνω από τον Φραντσέσκο πως η μαμά έχει φύγει από το σπίτι;»

Η αντίδραση του πατέρα του στην άμεση μομφή του ήταν μία σύσπαση των ζυγωματικών.

Ο Σκόρπιους εκνευρίστηκε περισσότερο. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν το είχε μάθει από τον ξάδερφο του, αλλά από την θεία του. Το ίδιο κιόλας πρωί τον είχε καλέσει τον καθρέφτη του – πλέον οι περισσότεροι μάγοι είχαν από έναν – όταν με ανησυχία του εκμυστηρεύτηκε, πως εδώ και μερικές ημέρες η μητέρα του έμενε μαζί της. Ο Σκόρπιους αδυνατούσε να το πιστέψει. Για εκείνον ο γάμος των γονιών του ήταν κάτι το τόσο σταθερό, όσο και ότι ο ήλιος βγαίνει από την ανατολή. Δεν είχαν ποτέ μεγάλα προβλήματα και προσωπικά δεν τους είχε δει να τσακώνονται πέρα από κάποιους ήπιους διαπληκτισμούς αραιά και που. Τι στο καλό είχε συμβεί τώρα ξαφνικά και κυρίως γιατί εκείνον δεν τον είχαν ειδοποιήσει;

«Δεν θα στο έλεγα, αλλά νομίζω πως είναι πολύ σοβαρό,» του είχε εκμυστηρευτεί η Δάφνη. «Δεν μου λέει και τίποτα συγκεκριμένο η Αστόρια! Ίσως αν εσύ μεσολαβούσες να τα έβρισκαν. Μην πεις ωστόσο πως το έμαθες από εμένα. Με ξόρκισε η Αστόρια να μην στο πω. Πες ότι στο είπε ο Φραντσέσκο.»

Ο Φραντσέσκο δεν γνώριζε πως η μητέρα του έμενε στους Ζαμπίνι, αλλά αυτό δεν το ήξερε ο πατέρας του. Το βρήκε έτσι σαν δικαιολογία, για να καλύψει την θεία του. Ζήτησε επείγουσα άδεια από το αρχηγείο – την οποία κακά τα ψέματα δεν θα του έδιναν αν δεν ήταν γαμπρός του Ρον Γουίζλη και ο Σκόρπιους απεχθανόταν να χρησιμοποιεί το όνομα του πεθερού του, όμως αυτή ήταν πραγματικά μία εξαιρετική περίπτωση – και μεταφέρθηκε κατευθείαν στο πατρικό του. Μοιάζοντας τόσο στον πατέρα του είχε την ικανότητα να τον αντιμετωπίσει πιο εύκολα από ότι την μητέρα του. Άλλωστε με την τελευταία γενικότερη ανησυχία γύρω από το πρόσωπο του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ από όλα τα μέτωπα, ο Σκόρπιους έφτασε γρήγορα στο συμπέρασμα πως μάλλον ο πατέρας του ήταν εκείνος που ευθυνόταν πρωτίστως για την ανεπανάληπτη ρήξη των γονιών του.

Τώρα η ενοχική στάση του πατέρα του επιβεβαίωνε την εντύπωση του.

«Θέλαμε να σε κρατήσουμε έξω από όλο αυτό,» παραδέχτηκε ο Ντράκο.

Ήταν ευγνώμων που και η Αστόρια δεν επιθυμούσε να ανακατέψουν τον Σκόρπιους. Ο μεσήλικας μάγος δεν είχε τα κουράγια να αντιμετωπίσει και εκείνον. Αφελής σκέψη. Αργά ή γρήγορα έπρεπε να το περιμένει πως θα το μάθαινε και να που αυτή η στιγμή είχε φτάσει.

«Έξω από τι; Είμαι ακόμα μέλος αυτής της οικογένειας πιστεύω.»

«Φυσικά και είσαι.»

Του ήταν αφόρητο να προφέρει αυτά τα τόσο απλά λόγια. Η κατάσταση του είχε διχαστεί όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Από την μία είχε την δυνατότητα να αλλάξει όλα τα κακώς κείμενα και από την άλλη να παραμείνει σε ένα παρόν που τον καταδυνάστευε. Ήταν φριχτό που η πρώτη του επιλογή απαιτούσε την θυσία όλων των αγαπημένων του προσώπων. Η Αστόρια ήταν άδικη μαζί του. Δεν ήθελε να γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω για να κερδίσει την Ερμιόνη. Ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε να μην ομολογήσει στον ίδιο του τον εαυτό, ότι ήταν μία πιθανή εξέλιξη των πραγμάτων. Αν το έκανε αυτό, θα έχανε την γυναίκα του και το παιδί του για δεύτερη φορά. Μία που τους άφησε στο τώρα και μία που θα τους άφηνε στο πάντα.

Κοίταξε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του γιου του και τρόμαξε από την πεποίθηση πως το αντίκριζε για τελευταία φορά.

Όλες αυτές τις ημέρες που έμεινε μόνος του, ερευνούσε συνεχώς με πυρετώδη ανάγκη κάποια εναλλακτική λύση για την απελευθέρωση του. Αγωνιζόταν να εκπαιδεύσει το μυαλό του να συγχωρήσει και να ανταπεξέλθει, να ξεχάσει και να συνηθίσει. Ήξερε ότι αυτό ήθελε. Ήξερε ότι αυτό ήταν το σωστό. Δεν θα επέτρεπε στην σχιζοφρένεια του να καταστρέψει την οικογενειακή του ευτυχία. Η γυναίκα του πίστευε σε εκείνον, έτσι και εκείνος θα μπορούσε να πιστέψει στον ίδιο. Αυτό θα έκανε. Κάθε μέρα υποσχόταν στον εαυτό του, πως το επόμενο πρωί θα πήγαινε να βρει την Αστόρια και να της ζητήσει να επιστρέψει. Μαζί θα ξεπερνούσαν όλα τα άσχημα. Αυτή ήταν ο άνθρωπος του, αυτή ήταν η αγάπη της ζωής του και εκείνη θα ήταν και η λύτρωση του.

Ύστερα όμως έρχονταν οι νύχτες και μέσα στην μοναξιά του γίνονταν ακόμα πιο εφιαλτικές. Ξυπνούσε κάθιδρος, ανήμπορος και λερωμένος και κυλιόταν στα μιασμένα του σεντόνια σαν σε τιμωρία μέχρι το ξημέρωμα. Το πρωί τον έβρισκε σε άθλια χάλια και του ήταν ολοένα και πιο επίπονο να μαζεύει τα κομμάτια του. Κάποτε τα κατάφερνε και σηκωνόταν και πλενόταν, καθαριζόταν, φρεσκαριζόταν και ετοιμαζόταν για άλλον έναν γύρο με τους ατέρμονους συλλογισμούς του. Ναι, θα πήγαινε να την βρει. Όχι, δεν ήταν ζωή αυτή που ζούσε. Ναι, θα τα ξεπερνούσαν όλα μαζί. Όχι, το ρεύμα είχε παρέλθει ανεπιστρεπτί και δεν γυρνούσε πίσω. Ναι, θα μάθαινε να ζει στο παρόν. Όχι, ο μόνος δρόμος που του απόμενε ήταν να τα σβήσει όλα και να γράψει από την αρχή σε λευκή σελίδα.

Καταλάβαινε πως με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο, οι ημέρες του ήταν μετρημένες. Ο νους του δεν θα άντεχε ακόμα για πολύ.

«Λοιπόν;» τον ρώτησε ο γιος του αδημονώντας. «Τι τρέχει με εσένα και την μαμά;»

Άνοιξε το στόμα του να ξεφουρνίσει κάποια αόριστη δικαιολογία, όμως στάθηκε μετέωρος. Τι προσπαθούσε να σώσει; Αφού όλα καταστρέφονταν. Μετά την εξομολόγηση του στην γυναίκα του πώς θα τον αντίκριζε ξανά εκείνη όπως πριν; Πώς όταν θα ήξερε τις βαθύτερες επιθυμίες του; Έλεγε ότι θα τον βοηθούσε, όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να το κάνει. Ήταν πια υπεράνω κάθε βοήθειας. Ό,τι ακουμπούσε, μολυνόταν. Φαινόταν πια. Είχε μείνει μόνος, όπως του άρμοζε, επειδή αυτή ήταν η μοίρα που είχε ορίσει με τις πράξεις του. Ήταν αργά πλέον για μετάνοιες. Ίσως αν τον μισούσαν όλοι, να τους απάλλασσε από το βάρος της ύπαρξης του. Η Αστόρια και ο Σκόρπιους θα στενοχωριόνταν για κάποιο διάστημα, ωστόσο μετά θα τον ξεχνούσαν όπως έναν νεκρό.

Έπρεπε να αποδείξει πως δεν υπήρχε άλλη σωτηρία.

«Αναγκάστηκε να φύγει, επειδή θεωρεί πως δεν την θέλω πια. Γιατί της αποκάλυψα ότι επιθυμώ να χρησιμοποιήσω τα ευρήματα της Ρόουζ για να γυρίσω τον χρόνο πίσω και να δημιουργήσω ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν.»

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε απονενοημένα το κεφάλι του.

«Ήμουν σίγουρος.»

Ο πατέρας του τον κοίταξε απορημένα.

«Το είχες καταλάβει;»

«Ήταν εμφανές με τον τρόπο που αντέδρασες στο τραπέζι των πεθερικών μου. Αυτό όμως που δεν καταλαβαίνω είναι γιατί; Όλοι μας έχουμε κάνει λάθη και μπορεί θεωρητικά να σκεφτόμασταν πώς θα ήταν αν κάναμε κάτι διαφορετικό, αλλά να εγκαταλείψεις το παρόν σου για ένα υποθετικό παρελθόν; Αυτό είναι παράνοια.»

«Μόλις περιέγραψες επακριβώς την θέση στην οποία βρίσκομαι,» κάγχασε χωρίς χιούμορ ο Ντράκο. «Έχω ένα καταπιεσμένο εγώ που με τιμωρεί για τις όποιες αποφάσεις πήρα ή αναγκάστηκα να πάρω ζώντας μέσα στην δίνη του πολέμου.»

«Τι εννοείς σε τιμωρεί;»

«Σε ζηλεύει. Ζηλεύει το θάρρος σου και την αποφασιστικότητα σου. Βλέπει τις πράξεις σου μέσα από τα δικά μου μάτια και μου δείχνει πόσο αντίστοιχα αδύναμος φάνηκα εγώ. Πώς θα μπορούσα να είχα αντιδράσει, αλλά με απέτρεψε η δειλία μου.»

Αναγκάστηκε να πάρει κουράγιο από ένα δευτερόλεπτο σιωπής, προτού συνεχίσει.

«Κάθε ημέρα εδώ και έξι μήνες βλέπω εφιάλτες ότι βιάζω την Ρόουζ.»

Δεν τόλμησε να σηκώσει τα μάτια του επάνω του. Δεν θα άντεχε το βλέμμα του.

«Υποτίθεται παντρεύεστε, είστε σε μία χριστιανική εκκλησία και καθώς η Ρόουζ ετοιμάζεται εγώ την παρακαλώ να σε αφήσει και να έρθει μαζί μου. Εκείνη αρνείται και εγώ την βιάζω. Ξυπνάω κάθε βράδυ την στιγμή που εμφανίζεσαι εσύ και μας βλέπεις, ανήμπορος να αντιδράσεις, ενώσω η Ρόουζ φωνάζει σπαρακτικά το όνομα σου.»

Ο γιος του δεν μίλησε και ο Ντράκο βιάστηκε να συνεχίσει.

«Πήγα σε σκεπτομάντισσα προσπαθώντας να αναλύσω τι συμβαίνει. Καταλήξαμε στο συμπέρασμα πως η Ρόουζ εκφράζει τις δυνατότητες μου που δεν κατόρθωσα να πραγματοποιήσω, εσύ είσαι το αθώο και καλό κομμάτι του εαυτού μου και εγώ ο εκδικητικός και αδυσώπητος εαυτός που με κατηγορεί για όλα όσα δεν κατάφερα. Για αυτό θέλω να γυρίσω τον χρόνο πίσω. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω έτσι. Δεν μου αξίζει να ζω έτσι ούτε εσένα σου αξίζει να έχεις έναν τέτοιο πατέρα και η μητέρα σου έναν τέτοιο σύζυγο.»

Τα είχε αποκαλύψει όλα. Τώρα δεν έμενε να κρυφτεί από πουθενά. Τώρα δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή. Τα γεγονότα θα καθόριζαν την πορεία του.

«Δεν… δεν ξέρω τι να πω,» ψέλλισε ο Σκόρπιους. «Βίωνες τόσο τρομερά πράγματα μόνος σου για τόσο καιρό; Είναι λογικό να πιστεύεις ότι έχεις φτάσει στην τρέλα.»

Μια σύντομη παύση και μετά,

«Μπαμπά, δεν κρινόμαστε από τα όνειρα μας.»

Ο Ντράκο παρέμεινε βουβός εξακολουθώντας να μην έχει την δύναμη να τον αντικρίσει.

«Ούτε από τα καλά ούτε από τα κακά,» επεξήγησε ο Σκόρπιους. «Μπορεί κάποιος να ονειρεύεται ότι σώζει όλους τους φτωχούς του κόσμου. Και έπειτα; Τι με αυτό; Είναι μόνο όνειρα. Λένε πολλά για το πώς έχει αφομοιώσει κάποιος την πραγματικότητα, για τον ψυχισμό του, αλλά τίποτα για τις πράξεις του. Και μόνο οι πράξεις μετράνε, επειδή μόνο αυτές ορίζουν την ζωή και μπορούν να κριθούν. Τα άλλα είναι άυλα και αταξινόμητα. Η σκεπτομάντισσα θα στο είπε αυτό.»

Ο πατέρας του κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Επομένως γιατί σε ενοχλεί τόσο πολύ;»

«Εσένα δεν σε ενοχλεί;» απαίτησε τώρα ο Ντράκο κοιτώντας τον κατάματα. «Να ξέρεις πως κάποιο κρυφό τμήμα του μυαλού μου ευχαριστιέται να βιάζει την γυναίκα σου και να τιμωρεί εσένα;»

«Ακούγεται κάπως δραματικό είναι η αλήθεια,» μειδίασε αμήχανα ο Σκόρπιους βάζοντας τα χέρια του στις τσέπες, «αλλά το μεταφράζεις λάθος. Δεν είναι η γυναίκα μου και δεν είμαι εγώ. Είναι κατασκευάσματα του εαυτού σου. Εικόνες που το ασυνείδητο σου σού παρουσιάζει, για να μπορέσει να επικοινωνήσει με το υποσυνείδητο σου.»

Ύστερα προχώρησε προς το μέρος του Ντράκο και τον έπιασε μαλακά από τον ώμο.

«Μίλα μου ελεύθερα. Πιστεύω θα αισθανθείς πολύ καλύτερα.»

Ο Ντράκο το έκανε. Όχι, επειδή συμφωνούσε με την άποψη του γιου του, μα επειδή όσο πιο πολύ περιέγραφε με λεπτομέρειες την πάθηση του, τόσο μεγαλύτερη, μαζοχιστική ικανοποίηση έπαιρνε. Όσο πιο πολύ κατέστρεφε το βάθρο πάνω στο οποίο τον είχε τοποθετημένο ο Σκόρπιους, τόσο πιο εύκολο καθιστούσε μετά για το παιδί του να τον απαρνηθεί και έτσι δεν θα του έμενε καμία άλλη επιλογή από το να γυρίσει στο παρελθόν του, εφόσον στο παρόν του θα ήταν ανεπιθύμητος. Ήδη είχε σπρώξει μακριά την γυναίκα του. Η αποστροφή του Σκόρπιους θα ήταν το οριστικό χτύπημα. Η δικαίωση του για την αυτοκαταδίκη του.

Για αυτό και η τελική αντίδραση του Σκόρπιους τον αποπροσανατόλισε.

«Τραγικοποιείς τα πράγματα χωρίς να χρειάζεται. Ναι, φαντάζομαι είναι δελεαστικό να μπορούσες να ξαναζήσεις την ζωή σου ξέροντας ήδη το αποτέλεσμα της μίας επιλογής, ώστε να έχεις όλο το ελεύθερο να δεις που θα σε βγάλει η άλλη, ωστόσο μην προσπαθείς να πείσεις τον εαυτό σου ότι είσαι αναγκασμένος να το κάνεις, γιατί δεν είναι έτσι. Ναι, καταλαβαίνω πως είναι δύσκολο να ξεπεράσεις ή μάλλον να αντιμετωπίσεις την ασθένεια σου, όμως είσαι πλήρως λειτουργικός και με την κατάλληλη βοήθεια και υποστήριξη θα τα καταφέρεις. Εγώ πιστεύω σε εσένα. Δεν μπορείς να με βρεις αρωγό στην καταστροφή όσων έχεις δημιουργήσει για ένα εγωιστικό καπρίτσιο.»

«Εγωιστικό καπρίτσιο;»

«Φυσικά. Θεωρείς ότι αν γυρίσεις τον χρόνο πίσω θα είσαι ικανοποιημένος; Όχι, θα αποζητάς κάθε φορά να τα αλλάξεις όλα και να τα κάνεις καλύτερα. Επειδή το καλύτερα είναι μία ψευδαίσθηση. Δεν υπάρχει μία και άλλη μία επιλογή. Όλη μας η ζωή, κάθε λεπτό, είναι μία επιλογή. Θα ξεκινήσεις να αλλάξεις την μία και θα οδηγηθείς σε μία άλλη και σε μία άλλη. Δεν είναι ένα σταυροδρόμι με δύο μόνο δρόμους. Είναι ένα συνονθύλευμα δρόμων που δημιουργούν άλλους δρόμους και άλλους δρόμους στο άπειρο. Αυτό προσπαθούσε να εξηγήσει η Ρόουζ τότε. Για αυτό είναι και τόσο επικίνδυνο να γυρίσεις τον χρόνο πίσω. Επειδή υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα να χαθείς μέσα στις επιλογές σου ή να μην συμφιλιωθείς ποτέ με την σκέψη ότι δεν μπορείς να τις ακολουθήσεις όλες. Αυτή είναι η πραγματική τρέλα.»

Ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε τα μάτια του και τα δύο γκρίζα βλέμματα ενώθηκαν μεταξύ τους.

«Δεν θα σε αφήσω να χαθείς. Αν λένε πως τους γονείς δεν τους επιλέγουμε, εγώ τώρα επιλέγω εσένα. Εσένα, έτσι όπως είσαι τώρα. Η ζωή σου, μπαμπά, μου έμαθε πάρα πολλά. Ναι, εντάξει, ορισμένες φορές σαν αντιπαράδειγμα,» χαμογέλασε ελαφρά, «αλλά ήσουν πάντα εκεί για εμένα, με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσες. Μου έδωσες όλο σου το εγώ και αυτό το εγώ αγάπησα. Καταλαβαίνω τώρα γιατί η μαμά έφυγε. Δεν είναι γιατί γυρίζοντας στο παρελθόν θα είναι σαν να την διαγράφεις. Είναι επειδή γυρίζοντας στο παρελθόν είσαι σαν να διαγράφεις εσένα. Σαν να μας αποδεικνύεις πως κάναμε λάθος που σε αγαπήσαμε. Όμως όχι. Δεν κάναμε λάθος. Είσαι ο άνθρωπος μας και σε θέλουμε εδώ.»

Ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του γιου του και έκλαψε με λυγμούς.

«Συγχώρεσε με, Σκόρπιους.»

«Κάθε ημέρα, μπαμπά, είναι και μία συγχώρεση. Για όλους μας. Συγχώρεση για όλα όσα δεν κάναμε, για όλα όσα δεν γίναμε. Η αγάπη δεν είναι μόνο αποδοχή του τώρα, αλλά και όλων των δυνατοτήτων που σκοτώσαμε. Εγώ σε έχω συγχωρήσει για όλες. Εσύ μπορείς να συγχωρήσεις τον εαυτό σου;»

Δεν πήρε απάντηση ούτε πίεσε για μία. Επέτρεψε μονάχα στον πατέρα του να ξεσπάσει την αδυναμία του στα αναφιλητά του.

* * *

**Τατατατάμ! Μία από τις σημαντικότερες συζητήσεις της ιστορίας πιστεύω. Πώς σας φάνηκε; Πώς είδατε την δυναμική του Σκόρπιους και του Ντράκο; Όσα είπε ο Σκόρπιους; Θεωρείτε θα αλλάξουν τα μυαλά του πατέρα του; Περιμένω με αγωνία τις εντυπώσεις σας!**

**Προς Κωστή: Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ! Χαίρομαι πολύ που η Αστόρια εξελίσσεται σε τρισδιάστατο χαρακτήρα και όχι σε κλισέ φιγούρα!**

**Προς Νέλι: Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, πολύ, πολύ! Ελπίζω αυτά τα πράγματα που έπαθες να είναι μόνο καλά :) Μου αρέσουν τόσο πολύ οι σκέψεις σου για την Αστόρια. Η ερμηνεία σου την καθιστά ακόμα πιο ζωντανή και βαθιά.**

**Προς Yolanda: Το σχόλιο σου έναυσμα για να ανεβάσω καινούργιο κεφάλαιο! Ευχαριστώωωω! Βλέπω είσαι πολύ υπέρ του να τα ξαναβρεί ο Ντράκο με την Αστόρια αλλά με καινούργιους όρους και συμφωνώ μαζί σου. Τώρα ποιοι καινούργιοι όροι θα είναι αυτοί και πότε θα δοθούν... Οψόμεθα, χιχι!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	25. XXIV

**XXIV.**

Την επόμενη ημέρα από την συζήτηση του με τον Σκόρπιους, ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ επισκέφτηκε για δεύτερη φορά την γυναίκα του στο σπίτι της αδερφή της. Η Δάφνη και ο Μπλέιζ έλειπαν στις δουλειές τους και το ξωτικό του μεγάρου τον οδήγησε στο εσωτερικό θερμοκήπιο, όπου η Αστόρια απασχολούταν με μερικά λουλούδια. Δεν φάνηκε να εκπλήσσεται από την εμφάνιση του εκεί. Συνέχισε να κόβει ξερά φύλλα από μία γλάστρα με ήρεμες και προσεκτικές κινήσεις. Παρότι ασχολιόταν με μία χειρωνακτική εργασία παρέμενε προσεγμένη στο ακέραιο. Τα μακριά, καστανά μαλλιά της – τους εφάρμοζε τακτικά ειδικό ξόρκι, ώστε να μην έχουν ούτε μία άσπρη τρίχα – ήταν φροντισμένα σε ένα περιποιημένο χτένισμα, το ντύσιμο της κομψό αν και καθημερινό με ένα βαμβακερό παντελόνι, παπούτσια με χαμηλό τακούνι και κασμιρένια, μονόχρωμη μπλούζα, το βάψιμο της ελαφρύ και τα κοσμήματα της κλασικά˙ ένα ζευγάρι μαργαριταρένια σκουλαρίκια και η χρυσή βέρα της.

«Μοιάζεις σαν να περιμένες πως θα έρθω,» της αποκάλυψε τις σκέψεις του για την απουσία κατάπληξης στην έκφραση της.

«Ήρθε και με βρήκε ο Σκόρπιους χθες το βράδυ. Μου είπε για την συζήτηση σας. Ανέμενα πως θα εμφανιστείς ξανά. Αυτό που δεν ξέρω είναι με ποιες προθέσεις.»

Τον κοίταξε απαλά, καθώς τα δάχτυλα της διαχώριζαν με επιδεξιότητα τα άχρηστα μέρη του φυτού χρησιμοποιώντας ειδικό κόφτη. Η αγάπη της για οτιδήποτε πράσινο τού ήταν γνωστή. Εκείνη άλλωστε επιμελούταν τον απέραντο κήπο της έπαυλης με εξαιρετικά αποτελέσματα.

«Ο Σκόρπιους δεν θέλει να κάνω το ταξίδι. Του τα είπα όλα και με συγχώρεσε.»

«Ήμουν σίγουρη πως θα το έκανε.»

Πέρασε αφηρημένα την παλάμη του πάνω από τον ξύλινο πάγκο, όπου η Αστόρια είχε ακουμπήσει την γλάστρα με το λουλούδι. Ήταν ένα άσπρο κυκλάμινο, αναγνώρισε.

«Θέλει επίσης να τα ξαναβρούμε.»

«Το ξέρω. Και σε εμένα το ίδιο είπε.»

Τα λεπτά χέρια της Αστόρια έπιασαν ένα μικρό κλωναράκι και με μία αποφασιστική κίνηση ψαλιδίσματος το έκοψαν από την θέση του πετώντας στο έδαφος το κάτω παρέα με τα υπόλοιπα πεθαμένα πια απομεινάρια του φυτού.

«Η σημαντική εν προκειμένω ερώτηση είναι ωστόσο άλλη,» του είπε δίχως να σταματήσει τις χειρονομίες της.

«Δηλαδή;»

«Αν εσύ θέλεις να τα ξαναβρούμε.»

Έκανε ένα απειροελάχιστο βήμα προς το μέρος της.

«Αστόρια, γνωρίζεις πως σε αγαπώ. Δεν έπαψα ποτέ.»

Του απηύθυνε ένα βλέμμα τότε που ο Ντράκο δεν μπόρεσε ακριβώς να μεταφράσει. Ασυναίσθητα συνειδητοποίησε πως ίσως σήμερα να αντίκριζε μία πτυχή του χαρακτήρα της που τόσα χρόνια που ήταν η γυναίκα του δεν του είχε αποκαλύψει. Μία ιδιοσυγκρασία άμυνας και επιφύλαξης, κάπως απαιτητική και εγωιστικά συγκρατημένη.

«Το ξέρεις καλύτερα από εμένα, Ντράκο, πως η αγάπη πάντα δεν αρκεί.»

«Αρκεί,» επέμεινε εκείνος και την πλησίασε και άλλο˙ σπάζοντας το αόρατο τοιχίο που είχε παρεισφρήσει ανάμεσα τους. «Αρκεί και θα στο αποδείξω.»

«Πώς ακριβώς;»

«Θα σε πάρω να γυρίσουμε σπίτι μας. Απόψε κιόλας.»

Την ανάγκασε να αφήσει το εργαλείο που κρατούσε από τα χέρια της και έμπλεξε απαλά τα δάχτυλα του με τα δικά της.

«Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα. Δεν θέλω να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα.»

«Και τα όνειρα σου;»

«Θα τα αντιμετωπίσω εδώ, στο παρόν. Θα τα αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Δεν δίστασε λεπτό να του εκδηλώσει την πίστη της. Όσο και αν είχε πιστέψει πως μπορεί εν τέλει να μην διάλεγε εκείνη, τώρα που την είχε διαλέξει, τον πίστεψε δίχως τον παραμικρό ενδοιασμό.

«Φυσικά, φυσικά και θα τα αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί.»

Τα θλιμμένα, καστανά της μάτια υγράνθηκαν.

«Όλα θα τα αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί.»

Την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και την έσφιξε πάνω του με δύναμη που νόμιζε δεν θα είχε πια. Τώρα μόνο, παρουσία της, αντιλαμβανόταν πόσο πολύ του είχε λείψει όσο λίγες και αν ήταν οι ημέρες που είχαν περάσει χωριστά. Χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο της στις παλάμες του και φίλησε γλυκά τα αγαπημένα της χείλη.

«Τι σε έκανε να αλλάξεις γνώμη;» τον ρώτησε όταν απομακρύνθηκαν ελαφρά.

«Σκέφτηκα πολύ όσα μου είπες εσύ και ο Σκόρπιους. Βοήθησε κατά πολύ το γεγονός, πως τώρα τα ξέρετε όλα όμως και πάλι με αποδέχεστε. Κατάλαβα, έστω και κάπως αργοπορημένα, ότι παρά τα όποια λάθη μου, έχω καταφέρει να με αγαπήσετε χωρίς όρια και αυτό είναι κάτι που θα με πονέσει περισσότερο αν το χάσω, επειδή ό,τι και αν κάνω στην άλλη ζωή που ίσως κατόρθωνα να φτιάξω, αυτό δεν θα το έβρισκα ποτέ. Όποια αγάπη και αν συναντούσα εκεί, κυρίως την δική σου, θα μου φαινόταν πάντα μία υποτονική σκιά, μία σχεδιασμένη αντανάκλαση των όσων θα είχα επιθυμήσει εγώ. Εγώ θα δημιουργούσα αυτό το σύμπαν στα μέτρα μου και η αντιμετώπιση των άλλων θα ήταν κάτι το τεχνητό, καθώς την συνείδηση τους και αυτήν εγώ θα την είχα προσαρμόσει. Τώρα όμως, εδώ, εδώ είμαι το ίδιο ανήμπορος με όλους και περισσότερο ακόμα. Και όμως. Με έχετε αγαπήσει.»

«Ναι, ναι, σε έχουμε αγαπήσει. Και σε αγαπάμε. Σε αγαπάω. Ποτέ δεν θα πάψω. Αγαπώ όλα αυτά που είσαι και ακόμα όλα τα άπιαστα που δεν μπόρεσες να γίνεις.»

Την φίλησε ξανά, πολύ βαθιά και έντονα, και με μία αναπάντεχη κίνηση την ανασήκωσε και την απίθωσε στον ξύλινο πάγκο.

Η Αστόρια άφησε ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης χαχανίζοντας σαν έφηβη κοπελίτσα.

«Τι σε έπιασε τώρα;»

«Μου έλειψες,» της απάντησε αφοπλιστικά καθώς χωνόταν ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Βρήκε πάλι τα χείλη της με τα δικά του και η Αστόρια αισθάνθηκε την επιθυμία του να μεταφέρεται από κάθε πόρο του κορμιού του στο δικό της.

«Αγάπη μου, η Δάφνη και ο Μπλέιζ…»

«Μμμ,» μουρμούρισε επάνω στο στόμα της. «Τι εξυπηρετικό που δεν είναι στο σπίτι.»

Χαμογέλασε μεφιστοφελικά και βγάζοντας το ραβδί του από την εσωτερική τσέπη του μανδύα του εξαφάνισε μονομιάς τα ρούχα και των δυο τους. Τα κορμιά τους δεν διέθεταν πλέον την σφριγηλότητα που τα χαρακτήριζε στα νιάτα τους και ίσως ο έρωτας τους να ήταν άκομψος να τον βλέπει κανείς, για αυτό και ενδεχομένως να μην ήταν τα μεσήλικα πάθη αυτά που ενέπνεαν ζωγράφους και ποιητές, όμως ήταν πολύ όμορφος να τον αισθάνεσαι. Αυτό ήταν μία κατάκτηση που μόνο ένα ζευγάρι που είχε μεγαλώσει μαζί μπορούσε να βιώσει. Το πώς τα στήθη της έπαιρναν φωτιά κάτω από την γλώσσα του, πώς ο ερεθισμός του διογκωνόταν μέσα στα χέρια της, πώς τα δάχτυλα του ήξεραν να την ετοιμάζουν ηδονικά για εκείνον. Τέλος, πώς η κατάσαρκη επαφή τους δεν ήταν μία εκστασιαστική ανακάλυψη αλλά μία νοσταλγική επιστροφή.

Σε έναν τέτοιο χορό όπου και τα δύο μέρη γνώριζαν με ακρίβεια ακροβάτη τα βήματα, τόσο πιο μεγάλη ήταν η απογοήτευση και η κατάπληξη όταν αυτά τα βήματα χανόνταν.

Η Αστόρια τον αισθάνθηκε μέσα στα χέρια της να αγκομαχά και να παραιτείται.

«Ντράκο, ζωή μου;» απόρησε ανήσυχη.

Εκείνος δεν αποκρίθηκε. Έμεινε να παλεύει μερικές, ξεψυχισμένες ωθήσεις – ανήμπορα κακέκτυπα της ένωσης τους. Το σώμα του κρύωσε και ο εναγκαλισμός τους μαρμάρωσε σε κοφτερές γωνίες.

«Αστόρια, δεν μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ,» υποτονθόρυσε με παράπονο μικρού παιδιού και ξέσπασε κρυμμένος στον ώμο της σε θρήνους.

Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να τον σφίξει πιο κοντά της.

* * *

**Μικρό κεφαλαιάκι το σημερινό, αλλά πιστεύω με πολύ δυνατή σκηνή. Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας! Πώς σας φάνηκε αυτή η εξέλιξη; Τι να σημαίνει για την συνέχεια της ιστορίας μας; Αναμένω τα σχολιάκια σας!**

**Προς Κωστή: Τέλεια η προσέγγιση σου για τον Σκόρπιους. Τον αγαπάμε και οι δύο! :)**

**Προς Yolanda: Τι εκπληκτικό σχολιάκι ήταν αυτό! Σε υπερευχαριστώ! Τέτοιες αντιδράσεις είναι ο λόγος που αγαπώ να γράφω! Ελπίζω η συνέχεια να εξακολουθήσει να σε ανταμείβει με δυνατά συναισθήματα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	26. XXV

**XXV.**

Η συμφιλίωση τους ήταν μία αναλαμπή. Το γνώριζαν και οι δύο˙ κάποια πράγματα δεν επιλύονται μαγικά. Η απόφαση του Ντράκο να μην γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω δεν έσβηνε αυτόματα το οποιοδήποτε πρόβλημα υπήρχε. Όταν επέστρεψαν σπίτι, η Αστόρια τον έπεισε να επισκεφτούν μαζί την σκεπτομάντισσα και να συνεχίσουν τις συνεδρίες μαζί της προκειμένου να ξεπεράσουν κάθε σκόπελο. Αυτό δεν ήταν κάτι το εύκολο. Όσο και αν προσπαθούσαν να μιλούν και οι δύο ανοιχτά, πάντα κάτι θα έμενε πίσω και όσα κατάφερναν εν τέλει να ομολογήσουν θα έφερναν κάποια προστριβή, κάποια δικαιολογία, κάποια στενοχώρια. Κυρίως επειδή δεν φαινόταν καμία βελτίωση στον ορίζοντα.

Ο Ντράκο συνέχιζε να καταδυναστεύεται από τους εφιάλτες του και η Αστόρια να αισθάνεται πλέον υπεύθυνη για την δυστυχία του. Είχαν αποπειραθεί μία φορά ακόμα να κάνουν έρωτα, με τα ίδια τραγικά αποτελέσματα.

«Κλείνω τα μάτια και βλέπω το πρόσωπο της Ρόουζ,» είχε αποκαλύψει σε μία συνεδρία με την Ρομίλντα.

Η Αστόρια δεν τον πίεσε να προσπαθήσουν ξανά μετά από εκεί.

Παρόλα αυτά δεν εγκατέλειπε τα όπλα. Τον έπεισε μάλιστα να αρχίσει και κάποια υπνοθεραπεία, ώστε να μπορέσει να κοιμάται ήσυχος. Του έφτιαξε η Δάφνη το ειδικό ελιξίριο φροντίζοντας για τις μικρότερες δυνατές παρενέργειες, όμως και πάλι η κατατονία δεν γινόταν να αποφευχθεί. Ο άντρας της είχε γίνει η σκιά του εαυτού του. Δεν έβγαινε από το σπίτι πλέον˙ ούτε να περπατήσει μέχρι τον κήπο.

«Ο μπαμπάς υποφέρει.»

Η παρατήρηση του Σκόρπιους δεν την έπιασε εξ απήνης. Το έβλεπε και η ίδια. Πώς αλλιώς;

«Το ξέρω.»

Ήταν από τις φορές που ο Σκόρπιους είχε έρθει να δει τον πατέρα του χωρίς γνώση του ιδίου. Απέφευγε τους πάντες, μέχρι και τον γιο του. Κυρίως τον γιο του. Ταυτόχρονα η Ρόουζ είχε να πατήσει στο πατρικό των Μάλφοϋ μήνες. Ο άντρας της τής είχε εκμυστηρευτεί περιληπτικά την κατάσταση του πατέρα του και είχε δείξει, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, μεγάλη κατανόηση και διακριτικότητα. Η ίδια είχε προτείνει πως ήταν καλύτερο όσο αντιμετωπίζει αυτό το πρόβλημα να μην έρχονται σε επαφή. Αντιλαμβανόταν πόσο δύσκολο ήταν για τον Ντράκο να διατηρήσει φυσιολογικές σχέσεις με τους τρίτους γύρω του σε αυτήν την φάση της ζωής του. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε ελπίσει πως η Ρόουζ με το τόσο τετραπέρατο μυαλό της θα έβρισκε κάποια καλύτερη λύση, ωστόσο όσο και αν είχε ψάξει δεν τα είχε καταφέρει.

«Χρόνο χρειάζεται,» επέμενε η μητέρα του.

Η Αστόρια ήταν πεπεισμένη για αυτό. Ο χειμώνας πέρασε και ήρθε η άνοιξη και η Αστόρια μετρούσε τις ημέρες. Θεωρούσε πως μετά την εαρινή ισημερία, ο Ντράκο θα ησύχαζε. Θα αποδεχόταν τον δρόμο που είχε διαλέξει και δεν θα κατασπαταλιόταν σε υποθετικά, βασανιστικά σενάρια. Οι προσδοκίες της δεν επαληθεύθηκαν. Η εικοστή πρώτη Μαρτίου ήρθε και πέρασε, μα ο Ντράκο δεν έμοιαζε να καλυτερεύει. Η Αστόρια είχε πιάσει κατά ιδίαν την σκεπτομάντισσα να την ρωτήσει την άποψη της. Ούτε η εντύπωση της ειδικού την είχε καθησυχάσει.

«Μοιάζει σαν να θέλει να αυτοτιμωρείται. Να πιστεύει ότι αυτό του αξίζει και ότι δεν πρέπει να βοηθηθεί. Ίσως να σκεφτόσασταν κάποιον ειδικό χώρο…»

«Τι ειδικό χώρο;» η Αστόρια την είχε διακόψει.

«Μην ανησυχείτε, δεν εννοώ αυτό που φαντάζεστε. Απλά για περιπτώσεις βαριάς κατάθλιψης, όπως έχει ο άντρας σας, συνιστάται η παραμονή σε ειδικά κέντρα φιλοξενίας για ψυχικές διαταραχές. Είναι χώροι φιλόξενοι και ευχάριστοι όπου οι ασθενείς περνάνε τις ημέρες τους διαβάζοντας και περπατώντας στους κήπους, μαθαίνουν κάποια τέχνη, αποκτούν καινούργια χόμπι. Δεν έχει να κάνει με εγκλεισμό, αλλά με διαφυγή. Πολλές φορές η απομάκρυνση από την καθημερινότητα μας είναι ιδιαίτερα βοηθητική.»

Όπως και να το περιέγραφε η Ρομίλντα, στην Αστόρια δεν άρεσε. Ένα κλουβί για τρελούς με χρυσή διακόσμηση. Όχι, δεν θα έστελνε τον άντρα της σε ένα τέτοιο μέρος. Εν τούτοις, η παρατήρηση της σκεπτομάντισσας για την απομάκρυνση από την καθημερινότητα δεν της πέρασε αδιάφορη.

«Θα ήθελες να πάμε ένα ταξίδι;»

Ο Ντράκο δεν απάντησε αμέσως.

«Ταξίδι; Γιατί να πάμε ταξίδι;»

«Έτσι, για να αλλάξουμε λίγο παραστάσεις.»

Σήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Η Αστόρια είχε μάθει να ικανοποιείται έστω και με αυτήν την αντίδραση.

Τα κανόνισε όλα εκείνη. Την τοποθεσία, την ημερομηνία, το πού θα έμεναν.

Ξεκίνησαν την τελευταία ημέρα του Μαρτίου. Ο καιρός ήταν ανοιξιάτικος και αυτό έφτιαξε την διάθεση της Αστόρια.

«Τι είναι αυτό;»

Η Αστόρια σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και είδε τον άντρα της να στέκεται μερικά μέτρα μακριά της και να την παρατηρεί με κατάπληξη, καθώς εκείνη φόρτωνε τις βαλίτσες τους με την βοήθεια του Λιλάν.

«Αυτό είναι το αυτοκίνητο μας.»

Ο Ντράκο πετάρισε τα βλέφαρα του.

«Το ξέρω το αυτοκίνητο μας. Αυτό δεν είναι το αυτοκίνητο μας.»

«Αυτό είναι το καινούργιο αυτοκίνητο μας,» διευκρίνισε εκείνη.

Έκλεισε το πορτ-μπαγκάζ και τίναξε τα χέρια της ικανοποιημένη. Ο Ντράκο περιεργαζόταν τον γαλάζιο σκαραβαίο με μία μείξη απορίας και τρόμου.

«Χωράει άνθρωπος εδώ μέσα;» κοίταξε ενεός στο εσωτερικό του οχήματος.

«Φυσικά! Και χωρίς καν ξόρκι διεύρυνσης! Έλα, μπες μέσα να ξεκινήσουμε. Κοντεύει μεσημέρι και έχουμε να διανύσουμε αρκετά χιλιόμετρα.»

Κατευθύνθηκε προς την θέση του οδηγού.

«Πού πας;»

«Να κάτσω.»

«Εκεί κάθεται αυτός που οδηγεί.»

«Το ξέρω, Ντράκο.»

Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του μερικές φορές.

«Αστόρια, εσύ δεν ξέρεις να οδηγείς.»

«Δεν ήξερα να οδηγώ,» τον διόρθωσε.

«Έκανες μαθήματα;»

«Μάλιστα. Έλα, μπες μέσα και μην κωλυσιεργείς!»

Υπάκουσε στην εντολή της παρότι φαινόταν ότι τα είχε παντελώς χαμένα με την όλη κατάσταση. Η Αστόρια άναψε την μηχανή που πήρε μπρος με ένα απαλό γουργουρητό.

«Τέλεια!» αναφώνησε και πατώντας ελαφρά το γκάζι άφησε τον συμπλέκτη και το αμάξι ξεκίνησε να τσουλάει ήρεμα.

«Και δεν μου λες ποιος σου έμαθε;»

«Ο Ρον.»

«Α, πες του μου έτσι να μην έχω καμία αμφιβολία. Θα πεθάνουμε σίγουρα.»

«Αν θες να ξέρεις, είναι πολύ καλός δάσκαλος. Και πολύ υπομονετικός.»

Βγήκαν από τον ιδιωτικό δρόμο της έπαυλης στον δημόσιο. Η Αστόρια έβαλε δευτέρα και αύξησε ταχύτητα.

«Και πότε έγινε όλη αυτή η σκευωρία πίσω από την πλάτη μου; Πού ήμουν εγώ;»

Η Αστόρια δεν απάντησε. Του έριξε μόνο μία θλιμμένη, πλάγια ματιά. Ο Ντράκο σιώπησε και έστρεψε την προσοχή του έξω από το παράθυρο.

«Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να μάθω πού πηγαίνουμε;»

«Είναι έκπληξη.»

«Μέσα στην Αγγλία;»

«Ναι, μέσα.»

«Θα κάνουμε στάσεις;»

«Ωωω, αν στα πω όλα τι σόι έκπληξη θα είναι; Είπαμε έκπληξη! Αναπαύσου στην καρέκλα σου και απόλαυσε την διαδρομή. Η Αστόρια τα έχει φροντίσει όλα για εσένα.»

Ο Ντράκο ήξερε πως δεν είχε μεγάλη ευχέρεια επιλογών από το να υπακούσει.

* * *

**Πάει πολύς καιρός, αλλά η έμπνευση είναι έμπνευση! Σχολιάστε να μου πείτε αν διαβάζετε ακόμα!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	27. XXVI

**XXVI.**

Όταν έφτασαν στο πανδοχείο είχε πια βραδιάσει. Μετέφεραν τις αποσκευές τους στο δωμάτιο τους και έπειτα κατέβηκαν στην κεντρική σάλα για φαγητό. Ήταν ένα μικρό, ήσυχο μέρος με δύο ακόμα πελάτες και ιδιοκτήτη έναν μονόφθαλμο γέρο που άκουγε μόνο από το ένα αυτί – ο Ντράκο δεν ήταν βέβαιος ποιο από τα δύο. Το διαθέσιμο μενού ήταν όπως αναμενόταν πολύ φτωχό. Πίτα με χορταρικά, κόκορας κρασάτος και κυνήγι ημέρας. Η Αστόρια παρήγγειλε την πίτα, ενώ ο ίδιος προτίμησε το κυνήγι που απόψε έτυχε να ήταν φασιανός. Κάθισαν στο τραπέζι δίπλα από το παράθυρο με θέα τον μικρό επαρχιακό δρόμο που φωτιζόταν από μία ισχνή λάμπα με κιτρινωπό φως.

Κάπως έτσι είχαν περάσει οι προηγούμενες ημέρες των διακοπών τους. Σύμφωνα με το πρόγραμμα της Αστόρια είχαν αποφύγει όλες τις μεγάλες πόλεις και εξερευνούσαν προσκυνητικά σχεδόν την αγγλική επαρχία. Κωμοπόλεις ελάχιστων κατοίκων και ημι-ερημωμένα χωριά. Μεταξύ αυτών μεγάλες εκτάσεις πράσινων λόφων, ποτάμια και χωράφια. Πού και πού κανένα άλογο και περισσότερες αγελάδες. Ο Ντράκο δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί για ποιο λόγο η κοσμοπολίτισσα γυναίκα του είχε επιλέξει αυτήν την διαδρομή. Ίσως να πίστευε, πως ο καθαρός αέρας θα του έκανε καλό. Δεν είχε απόλυτο άδικο, μιας και ο Ντράκο αισθανόταν το πλάκωμα στο στήθος του να έχει περιοριστεί σε σύγκριση με την ασφυκτική ατμόσφαιρα του μεγάρου, παρόλα αυτά δεν πίστευε σε θαύματα. Δεν ήθελε όμως να την κακοκαρδίσει χαλώντας την ονειροφαντασία της ούτε είχε την απαραίτητη ενέργεια να διαλεχτεί ουσιαστικά μαζί της. Για αυτό απλά ακολουθούσε, όπου στην κυριολεξία τον πήγαινε.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσαν το δείπνο τους και ήπιαν τις τελευταίες σταγόνες από το τοπικό κρασί που τους σέρβιρε ο ιδιοκτήτης, ανέβηκαν στο δωμάτιο τους να κοιμηθούν.

«Αύριο έλεγα να πάμε έναν περίπατο στα γύρω μέρη. Έχω ακούσει πως η περιοχή φημίζεται για αρχαία ευρήματα.»

Ο Ντράκο ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. Εκείνη δάγκωσε τα χείλη της, μα δεν είπε τίποτα. Οι μηδαμινές αντιδράσεις από έναν άνθρωπο που μονάχα επιβίωνε την κάθε ημέρα ήταν κάτι που δεν μπορούσε να αποδεχθεί. Ήξερε, ωστόσο, ότι μία συζήτηση μεταξύ τους δεν θα είχε κανένα καινούργιο αποτέλεσμα. Άλλαξε στα ρούχα του ύπνου και ξάπλωσε δίπλα του στο μικρό κρεβάτι. Έσβησε τα φώτα και έκλεισε τα μάτια. Όπως πολλές άλλες νύχτες, θα της ήταν αδύνατον να κοιμηθεί. Ειδικά απόψε.

Ο Ντράκο δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του. Είχε ξεχάσει τόσο πολύ το αίσθημα του ενδιαφέροντος, ώστε δεν το είχε προσέξει καν. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι που ανέβηκαν στην κορυφή του λόφου και βρέθηκαν ουσιαστικά στο κέντρο του μνημείου. Ο αέρας ήταν αρκετά έντονος και κατάφερε να ξετυλίξει το κασκόλ που είχε περάσει πρόχειρα από τον λαιμό του εκείνο το πρωί η Αστόρια πριν ξεκινήσουν για τον περίπατο τους. Ο Ντράκο ήταν τόσο αποσβολωμένος που ούτε αυτό δεν παρατήρησε. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα άλλο να χωρέσει στο οπτικό του πεδίο πέρα από τις όρθιες πέτρες σε διάταξη κύκλου στολισμένες με ανάγλυφους ρούνους.

Γυρνούσε μία δεξιά, μία αριστερά και δεν μπορούσε να συλλάβει ότι ήταν εκεί. Με την διαδρομή που είχαν διαγράψει στο ως τώρα ταξίδι τους είχε σχεδόν χάσει τον προσανατολισμό του. Δεν είχε συνδυάσει στο μυαλό του, ότι πλησίαζαν προς αυτήν την περιοχή. Άλλωστε, όταν πέρασε η διορία της ισημερίας και ουσιαστικά έχασε την μοναδική ευκαιρία να γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω και να διαμορφώσει ένα καινούργιο σύμπαν, είχε σταματήσει να σκέφτεται εντελώς το προϊστορικό αυτό απολίθωμα. Σέρεν ο' Ντόρι, το αποκλειστικό γεωγραφικό μήκος και πλάτος όπου σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς της Ρόουζ θα άνοιγε η πύλη για τον χωροχρόνο στις 21 Μαρτίου στις 12 το μεσημέρι ακριβώς. Τώρα ήταν 3 Απριλίου και η πύλη είχε κλείσει προ πολλού. Η απογοήτευση που ένιωσε εκείνη την στιγμή ήταν χειρότερη από την αρχική, όταν είχε πάρει την απόφαση να μην ακολουθήσει το σχέδιο του.

«Γιατί με έφερες εδώ;» ρώτησε την γυναίκα του δίχως να αντέξει να την κοιτάξει.

Χωρίς να το καταλάβει είχε πιαστεί από μία από τις πέτρες σαν αντιστήριγμα. Η Αστόρια τον πλησίασε και τον αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους.

«Σε αγαπάω.»

Ο Ντράκο στράφηκε απότομα προς το μέρος της. Τα μάτια του ήταν υγρά από δάκρυα που δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει.

«Έχεις πολύ κακόγουστο τρόπο να το δείχνεις,» την κατηγόρησε.

Πήγε να την προσπεράσει και να φύγει. Δεν είχε την φυσική δύναμη να παραμείνει άλλο εκεί. Η δυνατότητα που πλέον είχε χαθεί για εκείνον του λύγιζε τα γόνατα. Η Αστόρια τον σταμάτησε πιάνοντας τον από το μπράτσο.

«Άσε με να σου εξηγήσω.»

«Να μου εξηγήσεις τι; Πιστεύεις θα γιατρευτώ ομοιοπαθητικά; Παίρνοντας σε μικρές, ανίκανες δόσεις αυτό το μεγαλειώδες που δεν άντεξα; Δεν σου φτάνει ότι θυσίασα τον εαυτό μου για χάρη σου;»

«Όχι.»

Ήρθε και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

«Όχι, δεν μου φτάνει. Δεν θέλω να θυσιαστείς για εμένα. Δεν θέλω να είσαι η σκιά σου, θέλω τον άντρα που αγάπησα.»

«Αστόρια…»

Έφερε τα δάχτυλα της στα χείλη του και τον σταμάτησε.

«Ξέρω τι θα μου πεις. Ότι αυτός ο άντρας δεν υπάρχει πια. Ότι ίσως να μην υπήρξε και ποτέ. Δεν σε πιστεύω. Δεν συμφωνώ. Ξέρω ποιος είσαι. Ξέρω τι κρύβεις μέσα σου. Για αυτό και δεν μπορώ να δεχτώ αυτό που είσαι τώρα. Αυτό που έχεις γίνει τώρα. Προσπάθησα! Πάλεψα, πάλεψα με κάθε τρόπο να σε φέρω ξανά κοντά μου.»

Έβαλε τα κλάματα και ο Ντράκο δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει για να την παρηγορήσει. Τα συναισθήματα του ανάμεικτο κουβάρι που δεν έλεγε να ξεμπερδευτεί, μα αντίθετα μπερδευόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο. Εκείνη δεν περίμενε την παραμυθία του. Έσφιξε στα δάχτυλα της το πέτο του μάλλινου παλτού του. Και ύστερα το άφησε.

«Οι υπολογισμοί της Ρόουζ ήταν λάθος. Δεν είχε λάβει υπόψη της έναν παράγοντα. Είχε υπολογίσει την ημερομηνία με βάση το σημερινό ημερολόγιο που χρησιμοποιείται και στην Ινδία. Όμως όταν έζησε ο Πινά Αλάι το ημερολόγιο ήταν διαφορετικό, επομένως οι γραφές έπρεπε να προσαρμοστούν αναλόγως. Η σύγκλιση δεν ήταν στην δική μας εαρινή ισημερία, αλλά στην δική τους. Για εμάς μεταφράζεται στις 3 Απριλίου. Σήμερα.»

«Σήμερα,» επανέλαβαν και οι δύο μαζί – εκείνος με έξη, εκείνη με ματαιοπονία.

Οι κόρες των ματιών του γύριζαν σαν τρελές μέσα στις κόγχες τους. Ένιωσε έναν πόνο στο στήθος που νόμιζε θα τον έκοβε στα δύο. Κατάφερε να πάρει βαθιές ανάσες και να συγκρατηθεί.

«Καταλαβαίνεις τι μου λες;»

Η γυναίκα του μειδίασε πικραμένα.

«Έχεις μερικά λεπτά να προετοιμαστείς. Θυμάσαι τι πρέπει να κάνεις, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Πισωπάτησε ένα βήμα. Και δεύτερο. Και τρίτο. Μόνα τους τα χέρια της ανασηκώθηκαν προς το μέρος του, μα το αντιλήφθηκε εγκαίρως και τα ξανακατέβασε.

«Σε αγαπάω. Όπου και αν πας, φρόντισε να με βρεις.»

Ύστερα έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει γρήγορα τον λόφο, όσο της επέτρεπαν τα πόδια της που τρέκλιζαν. Δεν θα άντεχε η καρδιά της να περιμένει.

Ο Ντράκο έμεινε να την κοιτάζει αποσβολωμένος, μέχρι που χάθηκε από τον ορίζοντα. Ήταν τόσο μεγάλη η έκπληξη του, τόσο ανυπέρβλητη η αποκάλυψη της, που δεν είχε έλεγχο των αντιδράσεων του. Ήθελε να την σταματήσει, ήθελε να την ακολουθήσει, ήθελε να της πει τόσα πράγματα, τόσα τελευταία πράγματα. Και όμως. Παρέμεινε παγωμένος στην θέση του, μην κάνοντας ούτε μπρος ούτε πίσω. Μετέωρος. Για μία μονάχα στιγμή, σε ένα σημείο δίχως χρόνο.

**Και ήρθε η ώρα να συνεχίσουμε και αυτήν την ιστορία που ξέρω πόσο την αγαπήσατε. Αν συνεχίζετε να την αγαπάτε, αφήστε μου σχολιάκι! **

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


End file.
